Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: I was just on my way to meet up with some friends for an anime convention, when I suddenly find myself in a new world. That's not my only problem as an alien race called Noise are wrecking havoc as the appearance of Orphnoch's have caused panic. Armed with my Faiz Gear turned real, I team up with girls who use the power of song to kick some ass.
1. Song 0: Henshin in a New World

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It is I, Ashbel Longhart, here to bring you a new story called KR Faiz: Song of Paradise. To anybody whose seen my story ideas, I've changed the title, thought it was more fitting. And now, for the disclaimer.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here.** **They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this idea and my OC's. Please enjoy)**

 **Now with that out of the way, it is time for Haru to travel to another world and become a Kamen Rider once again! It's time to open your eyes people for this world's new Faiz. Let's Ride!**

* * *

 **Song 0: Henshin in a New World**

* * *

 _Rain. It matched the mood and feelings of three girls. At a bus stop were five girls, 3/5 of them did not seem to mind being soaked to the bone. The two who had bothered to carry an umbrella was a 15 year old girl with short dirty green hair and aquamarine eyes, and a 17 year old tall girl with long fluffy red hair that fell down to her waist and red eyes._ _This was Miku Kohinata and Kanade Amou. Right now, both of them were looking at the girls next to them worriedly._

 _The girl that Miku was looking at right now was a girl, the same age as Miku, with short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head and dark orange eyes. This was Hibiki Tachibana._ _Right now, she was holding a bouquet of flowers. The reason why Miku was looking worriedly at her was because she looked like someone who looked like they had their soul ripped out of her. The same can be said to the two girls behind her._

 _The first was a 16 year old short girl with_ _long pale purple hair that fell to her knees, separated into six large strands, three on either side, and dark purple eyes. Instead of the uniforms of some school the rest of the girls were wearing, she was wearing a maroon dress with short puffed out sleeves, a sheer light red-violet panel exposing some of her chest and upper back with detached sleeves and black accents on the ends of the dress and sleeves. This was Chris Yukine._

 _The last one, who was the same age as Kanade, was a girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. This was Tsubasa Kazanari._ _Kanade was the one looking at her worriedly._

 _A bus pulls over and all of them get on._

 _'With eight-thousand cries, The lil' cuckoo's blood red tongue, Like a flame singing. The saying has it that the little bird keeps singing even as it coughs up blood. This saying would have applied to me and my friends, it almost for Kanade, if it weren't for him. He clearly saw that if we kept sing, then we would have paid in blood. He told us that there are times when we have to stop and take a break.'_

 _The bus stops and they all get off and enter a cemetery filled with tons of grave stones, showing that a lot of people died from something for the number of stones were surprising, but the girls weren't surprised. They walked until they came upon the one they were here for. On the grave stone read the name: Haru Yamamoto. Laying on the grave stone was probably the picture of the person. From his looks and hair, one could have mistaken him for Shin Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny except that he had baby blue eyes._

 _J_ _ust from seeing the picture, Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa all fell to their knees, crying._

 _"Minna!" Miku cried out in worry._

 _"You...idiot!" Hibiki said between sobs as she stared at the picture. "Why...did you have...to go die for us!"_

 _Both Tsubasa and Chris were to sad and broken to speak words, but they felt the same way as Hibiki. Kanade brought Tsubasa into a hug as Tsubasa cried into her chest._

 _"We want to see you...it's so unfair that...we can't." Hibiki said before shouting up into the sky. "HARU!"_

 _You all are probably lost right now. Well, it seems these people have lost someone important to them. How did this come to pass? Well, we have to go back, two years in fact, to see how all this came to be. To listen to the song that the Valkyries will sing. A story and song of a lone wolf, of a crimson warrior. This is the story of a warrior named Faiz and of how the Valkyries sang his song._

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a Kanade who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and smiled. Other members of the base seemed to have noticed us and smiled at us.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of no where and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Downtown Tokyo)**

I sigh as I stop at another red light. If this keeps up, I'm going to be late. Oh! Hey there, didn't see you. I'm Haru Yamamoto, just your average 17 year old teen. I guess the only thing strange thing about me is that I look like Shin Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny except I have baby blue eyes. If you're wondering what's going on, well, I'm heading to a convention, yes I love anime and stuff don't judge me, and I agreed to meet up with some friends, but these stupid red lights keep stopping me. Right now, I'm dressed in some black cargo pants, wearing white sneakers, a white shirt, but it was covered by my black hoodie jacket. On the left chest was the symbol for Kamen Rider Faiz and on the back was the Smart Brain logo. You see people, I am a huge fan of Kamen Rider and my current favorite is Faiz as some of you can guess. I'll tell you this much, that show was dark, I mean god damn. Oh, have you noticed my awesome ride? It's a bike modeled after the AutoVajin in vehicle mode. How did I get something like this? Well, let's just I have this friend that knows this guy and we'll leave it at that. Behind me was the stuff I was bringing. It was the Faiz Gear with all of its equipment, stored inside a Smart Brain briefcase. The Faiz Blaster was doing what it was designed to do, be a trunk-box.

Oh, green light, finally. I rev up the engine and take off. Maybe I will make it in time. But then...

*HONK!*

I turn to my left and saw a semi-truck heading towards me. Then, everything was a blur after that and all I saw was black and darkness.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Ohhhhhhhh, what hit me?" I mutter as I get back up on my feet. I look around and found myself in an alleyway. How did I get here? I look around again, finding my ride and stuff, but my Faiz Blaster was missing. "Huh? Where'd it go?" I look all around me, but I find nothing that looks like the high-tech trunk-box. Great, it took me my whole allowance to buy that and now it's gone! Sigh, just great.

"Well, sitting around here and moping will get me no where. Better see where I am." I said as I gather my things and roll my ride out of the alleyway only to receive a surprising sight.

"What the dickwaffle!?" I shouted as I looked at the sight around me. It was like I was sent into the future. Oddly shaped buildings, upside-down trains, hologram build boards, and other high tech stuff. "OK, either I'm high, which it unlikely, or I'm dreaming."

I decided to get on my ride and ride around to check out the place. Everywhere I look, I see buildings that I don't recognize. It's like I'm in a whole new world. After a few hours of looking around, I got hungry and decided to stop by a restaurant, lucky for me, where ever I am, they still accept yen as money. Once I got my food, I took a seat and watched a nearby TV, hoping I might learn something.

 _"And the weather looks like it's going to be nothing but sun for a week_. _Now on to the other topic for today..."_

It looks like the TV won't give me any new information so I decided to focus on my food when I heard something very familiar that made me do a spit take.

 _"Life is frail. Life is limited. So, why don't you think about true life? Be smart! True life is your start!"_

I look up at the TV so fast, I think I did a whiplash. On the screen was the Smart Brain logo, followed by the Smart Lady, and the news lady talking good things about it.

 _"The now leading company, Smart Brain, has mad many break through and are now trying to help out humanity by making weapons that may combat the Noise."_

"Noise?" I mutter, confused and thinking about Megaman Starforce 3.

 _"Noise, the alien creatures that have been a threat to humanity for 13 years."_ They then show footage of weird glowing, alien creatures killing people. When they touched someone, that person turned into carbon before dissolving. I would have shuddered, but after seeing what an Orphnoch could do, even if they were fictional characters, I only winced and wished the people peace. I then bring my mind back to the more important matter.

'Why-no, _how_ is Smart Brain here? It's supposed to be a fictional company, not a real one.' I thought as I took another bite out of my food.

Then, suddenly...

*BOOM*

"What the!?" I get out of my seat and run outside to see what was going on. Once I ran outside, I was met with chaos and scattered around the ground were piles of carbon. Around the city were people running away from those things they call Noise. I saw that a girl's mother was just killed and one was about to get her, so I quickly acted and managed to rescue the girl.

I then saw one pouncing at us. "Get away!" To my surprise, I kicked it and my leg didn't turn into carbon. Without questioning how that was possible, I backed away next to my ride as these things were starting to surround me. The girl in my arms was shaking with terror.

"Shit! What now!?" I cursed as I was trying to come up with an idea on how to get out of this situation. Then, something glowed inside my briefcase. I went over to it and opened it up just to find my Faiz Gear glowing. "What the?" Once it stopped glowing, I picked it up and was surprised on how it was heavier than normal. Not only that, but it felt like real metal and not like plastic.

"It can't be." I mutter as a really crazy idea pooped in my head. I grab all the equipment and strapped them all on the belt. I strapped the Axel Watch around my watch and put on the belt. A mutter a "Please work", and grabbed the Faiz Phone, opened it up, and dialed: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

The voice was much louder and stronger than I remember too. I closed the phone and raised it into the air, shouting out one magic word. "Henshin!" I then placed the phone on the belt and put it sideways.

 **COMPLETE**

I was then surrounded red lines and then they glowed for awhile before they dimmed, leaving me in an all to familiar armor. I was now in a black body suit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. My hands had metal fingertips with bands on my wrists and elbows. Looking at a nearby window that was intact, I also saw that I had a helmet on that was black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. On the helmet was a small silver mouth piece that had designs that resembled teeth. On my left leg, from the knee down, was a metal brace.

I had become...Kamen Rider Faiz!

"Oh...my...god!" I breath out as I stared at my new transformed state. I can't believe it! I've become a Kamen Rider! Before I could jump around like an idiot, a scream brought me back to reality and that reality was filled with killer aliens. I saw one pouncing at me so I quickly spun and back kicked it away, sending it pretty far. "That was close. Fangasm later, kill Noises now."

Remember that my AutoVajin was still here, I had a thought and removed the Mission Memory, inserting into one of the handles before I removed it.

 **READY**

Taking out a lightsaber-like sword, what I have in my hand was the one and only SB-555H Faiz Edge. I feeling like a Jedi or a Sith Lord holding this thing, but back to the problem at hand.

I turned to the little girl. "You stay here, okay?" She nodded and I turned back to the Noises. "Alright you bastards, get ready to feel the Force!"

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _Alarms were going off in some sort of base as people were running about while others were typing away on computers, trying to get footage of where the noises were attacking._

 _A tall and muscular man with golden eyes, red hair, and a goatee. His choice of wear was a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pink tie with its end tucked into his left breast pocket, light beige slacks, and black and blue athletic shoes. This was Genjuro Kazanari._

 _Genjuro grimaced, knowing that they couldn't do anything to stop the Noise except watch as the Noises destroy and harm anything in its way. The best and only thing they could do right now is to evacuate anyone still alive to safety from wherever the Noises were attacking and hope that the military could hold them off._

 _"Sir! We have the footage and are uploading it right now!" one of the staff member said, making Genjuro nod._

 _A tall women with violent colored eyes and long brown hair up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side walked up next to Genjuro. She wore hot pink rimmed glasses with yellow tinted lens and a pink and coral dress and a lab coat. This was Ryoko Sakurai._

 _"What do you suppose we do, Genjuro?" Ryoko asked._

 _"There's nothing we can do." Genjuro said, regrettably. "Tsubasa and Kanade are still not back and until then, we're practically sitting ducks for the Noises."_

 _"Sir, we have footage and are now putting it up right now!" one of the staff members spoke._

 _Genjuro and Ryoko looked up at the screen to see something they or anyone else was expecting. It was a man(Haru) in armor actually fighting the Noises!_

 _"What the!? Who is that!?" Genjuro asked, obviously shocked._

 _"Whoever he is, he sure looks dashing in that strange armor of his." Ryoko cooed._

 _Gebjuro and the rest of the staff could not comment as they were too focused on the armored fighting the Noises._

* * *

 **(Back With Haru)**

 **(BGM: J** **ustiφ's by ISSA)**

I ran up to a Noise and slashed it, killing it easily. I dodged a tackle from one and stabbed it before removing my weapon to block another Noise attack and pushing it back, killing it by slicing it in two. For an alien race, these things are easy to kill. One tries to attack my back, but I spun around ad took its head off, at least I think it was its head, but I'll think about that later. I jump and kick a noise before killing it. One goes to tackle me, but I kick it away before stabbing it. More try to pounce at me, probably trying to pile themselves on me, but I wasn't about to let that happen. I rolled out of the way before they could pile and then I jumped, stabbing the pile of Noises through, almost making a Noise kebab. Removing my sword, I turn to the rest of the Noises.

"Time I end this." I said, opening up the Faiz Phone and pressing 'ENTER' button before closing the phone.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

With the sound of the Confirmation, a beam of light traveled along my Photon Veins, flowing into my right arm before going into the Faiz Edge, making it glow and making it sound like a real lightsaber.

"I hope you all like my Sparkle Cut!" I shouted as I charged towards the Noises.

Once close enough, I slashed the closet one next to me, before turning to cut another one and then turning to cut another and then another and then another, and before I knew it, I had killed every last Noise in the vicinity.

 **(BGM End)**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _Back at the base, Genjuro and everyone gaped at what they all just witnessed._

 _"J-Just who in the world is this guy!?" Genjuro wondered. Who can blame him for asking as he just witnessed some guy in armor destroy the Noise when even the military could do nothing to harm the Noise._

 _"Fascinating! He was able to destroy the Noises without having to use a Relic." Ryoko said. "Just who is this man?"_

 _Genjuro continued to observe the man, waiting for him to undo his transformation. A feeling in his gut told him that the man must have used some kind of transformation device to gain that armor of his._

 _"Should we tell Tsubasa and Kanade about this?" Ryoko asked._

 _Genjuro shook his head. "No, not until we know for sure if he's an ally or not. Until then, we need to try and keep a close eye on this guy. When the time is right, we'll make contact with him."_

 _"Okay."_

* * *

 **(Back With Haru)**

"And that takes care of that." I said. Walking back to the little girl I saved, I saw that she was gaping at me in awe. "Close that mouth of yours. Flies will get in if you don't."

The girl did as told and continued to stare at me. "What? Do I look that awesome?"

"You were amazing!"

I blushed at the compliment and rubbed the back of my helmet. "Aw~! Stop! You're making me blush!"

"Who are you mister?" The girl asked.

"Me? I'm Faiz, Kamen Rider Faiz." I introduced my new Rider form.

"Are you a superhero?" She asked.

"Something like that." I said, kneeling down and patting her on the head. "Now, why don't we get you to the police? They can take care of you, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"That's good." I said. "So, since you asked me, what's you're name?"

"My name is-"

*STAB!*

My eyes widen in both surprise and horror. Right before my eyes, the little girl I just saved was stabbed by a trident. The trident was removed as the little girl fell into my arms. I was too speechless, I couldn't say anything. Blood was scatter all over her as she coughed up blood trying to say something.

I then found my voice again. "Don't talk! We need to get you to a hospital!" What was I saying? With a wound like this and with no one around, there's no way I can get her to the hospital. I just didn't want this girl to die.

She tried to talk again, resulting in more blood. "I thought I said don't talk! If you continue, you'll..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

I then saw her reach her hand out to me. Taking it, I stare at her as she tried her hardest to say something.

Finally, she found her voice. "Don't...be...sad...don't...worry*cough*...and...thank...you...for...caring..." And those were her last words before she...crumbled into ash. I stare at my two shaking hands which was covered in blood and ash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I practically scream to the heavens themselves as I felt tears run down my face. Who? Who did this? Who could kill such a small child like that!? Turning, I gasped.

Not far from me was a white-greyish humanoid with the features of a Stingfish mixed in. It was an Orphnoch.

"Bakana! Orphnoch!?" How was an Orphnoch here!? There supposed to be fictional characters!

 **"Oh? So you know what I am?"** The marine -based Orphnoch said. **"Although, I shouldn't be surprised considering you have the missing Gear. So, mind explaining how you got that?"**

"You answer my question first!" I said, getting to my feet. "Why did you just kill that girl!? You're an Orphnoch which means that you used to be human! How can you just do that!?"

 **"Do you really need to ask?"** The Stingfish Orphnoch said. **"In case you didn't know, we Orphnochs are at war with you humans. As we must increase out numbers, I saw it fit to see if that girl was destined to evolve into the next level. Seeing as she couldn't be sired, she wasn't destined to join one of us. Oh well, it just means one less human to deal with in the future."**

The Orphnoch's answer sent me over the edge. How can he still talk so casually after what he did!? "You're not human!"

 **"Idiot. I stopped being human a long time ago."**

Silence then enveloped the area around us. So, that's it. That's his answer. In that case...I then kneel down and pick up my Faiz Edge. "So, that's it. I'm not dealing with a human." If it wasn't for my helmet, people could have instantly tell that I was glaring at the Orphnoch. "...ill you..."

 **"Huh? What was that?"**

"...kill you..." I mutter. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! THERE WON'T EVEN BE ANY ASHES LEFT AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Guided by my anger, I charge towards the Orphnoch.

I swung the Faiz Edge at the Orphnoch, but he blocked it with a trident, the same trident that killed the little girl.

 **"So, you wan't to fight? Fine by me. I've been looking for that Gear anyway."**

 **(BGM: KR Faiz OST-The People With No Name)**

The Orphnoch kicked me away before twirling his trident.

Growling, I went for an overhead swing which he block with his trident. I kneed him in the gut and went to slash his chest, but he blocked it and punched my face. Stumbling back a bit, I recover and hold the Faiz Edge in a reverse grip before throwing at the Orphnoch like a javelin. He blocked it, his attention focused on the Faiz Edge for a moment and that was what I needed to run up and kick him, sending him flying into wall.

Does the suit really give me this much power? I brush away the thought when I saw the Stingfish Orphnoch appear.

Suddenly, the lower part of his body turned into a fish's tail, making him look like a Merman. This was the Stingfish's Hybrid form. Hovering in the air, the Orphnoch glided towards me with new speed. It wasn't that much of a speed boost, but I was unprepared for it as I got slashed on the chest. I got back up and saw the Stingfish coming back for another attack. Preparing myself this time, I flip back and kick it in the chest, making it fall to the ground and exit Hybrid form.

Seeing it down for the count, I quickly went towards where my Faiz Edge was stabbed and removed it, opening up the Faiz Phone again and hitting 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Seeing the beam of light travel through my Photon Veins and and into the Faiz Edge, I swung it to the the ground, sending an anti-gravity pulse along the the ground where it connected with the Orphnoch and levitated it into the air. Once I heard the sound of my weapon being overcharged, I ran and delivered an X cut to the Orphnoch.

"How'd you like my Sparkle Cut?" I asked.

 **"Damn you...FAIZ!"** The Orphnoch cursed, blue fire sprouting from him before he disintegrated into ash.

 **(BGM End)**

I breath a sigh of exhaustion. Looking at the pile of ash for a moment, I turned and walked towards another pile of ash, the ashes of the girl I couldn't save. Staring at it, I fall to my knees, crying within my helmet.

How could I let this happen!? How could I let someone in front of me die!? Is this my punishment for being unable to save _her?_ Looking around, I saw that the area was now abandon, piles of carbon of people who were killed by the Noises. If only I discovered this power sooner, maybe I could have saved some of them.

I then thought back to a lesson I learned in the past. Once done is done. There's no changing what's already come to pass. Reminding myself of that, I get up and went to a nearby antique store, grabbing a pot before going back outside and gathering the ashes of the little girl I could save. I wasn't about to let her ashes be left here where the wind will scatter them. Once I did that, I went to my bike, taking out the Mission Memory and putting the handle back in before I got on, pot in my arms as I drove off and later found a park I passed by earlier.

The place was nice, lots of green, and plenty of nature. Digging up a spot under a tree, I place the ashes in and bury it, wishing the little girl peace. Once that was done, notice that I was still in my armor so I took out the phone and pressed 'END' canceling the transformation so I can finally wipe away my tears. Getting up, I head back and get on the AutoVajin and ride to who knows where.

If Orphnochs are here, then that would explain how Smart Brain was here. No doubt that there are more Orphnochs out there, trying to make people into them and sometimes killing them in the end. I will not allow that! With this power, I plan on protecting those I can protect! For my name is Haru Yamamoto, and now, also know as...

Kamen Rider Faiz!

* * *

 **And done! So, what do you think? Good? Bad? I think it was OK. Sorry if the ending was a bit cheesy. Let me know in the comments-wait, this isn't YouTube. Let me know in the reviews on what you think so far. I'll be focusing on this story instead of my Wizard story for now. I'd say about five chapters in and I'll get back to it. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride.**


	2. Song 1: The Singing Valkyries

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here today's newest chapter. This story's off to a good start which makes me glad that people like it so today, I present you today's chapter. I bet you're surprised to see the next chapter up so soon. Guess I just felt like doing another before getting to my other stories. Anyway, time the disclaimer.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here.** **They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy)**

 **Alright everyone, it's time to open you eyes for the next Faiz! Let's Ride!**

* * *

 **Song 1: The Lone Wolf Meets The Singing Valkyries**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

*HONK!*

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

*STAB!*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

 **"Damn you...FAIZ!"**

* * *

 **(Alleyway, Nighttime)**

The scream of a woman could be heard through the alleyway, but anyone who passed by it ignored it, wanting nothing to do with whatever was happening in said alleyway. From my hiding place, I see a woman backing against the wall, trying to distance herself from the thing walking towards her.

Said 'thing' was an Orphnoch. It's humanoid body was covered in spikes as its head was like that of a cactus. Ironically, this Orphnoch was the Cactus Orphnoch, go figure.

"G-Get away from me!"

 **"Come on, I don't bite. You're about to be reborn as something greater than you are now."** Judging from his tone, I already don't like the guy.

Seeing that the Orphnoch was about to try and sire the woman, I make my move, dialing: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

In a flash of Photon Blood which drew the attentions of both the Orphnoch and the woman, I stepped out of my hiding place, now as Faiz as the Ultimate Finder and my Photon Veins glowed in the darkness.

 **"Faiz!? The missing Gear!? But how!?"**

"Step away from the woman if you know what's good for you." I said.

 **"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do if I don't?"**

Before he even had a chance to go touch the woman, I dashed towards him, grabbed his head, ignoring the pain of touching his thorns as I threw him away from the woman. Turning to said woman, I said, "Run. Get out of here and forget everything you just saw."

The woman just nodded, grabbing her purse which had fallen to the ground and took off running. Once she was gone, I turned back to the Orphnoch who crashed into some trash bins, throwing aside bags of garbage as he got back up.

 **"You're gonna pay for that, you bastard!"**

I just simply flicked my wrist and charged towards the Orphnoch. He threw a punch at me, but I easily ducked under it and gave him a few punches to his gut, causing him to bend over from the pain, holding where I just punched. I used this chance to knee him in the face, sending him reeling.

Seeing that the Orphnoch was trying to get back up, I used this chance to take out the SB-555C Faiz Shot; a digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster, as well as the Mission Memory, inserting it into the Faiz Shot.

 **READY**

Hearing the confirmation, a handle grip detached itself from the Faiz Shot and I grabbed it. I then opened up the Faiz Phone and pressed 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Once I saw the beam of light enter the Faiz Shot, I ran towards the Orphnoch. He had gotten back up by then and threw a punch at me, but I was able to move my head at the last second as I threw my punch to his chest.

"Grand Impact!" Feeling my attack connect, nothing happens for a while until the Orphnoch gasps, blue fire sprouting until he disintegrated into ash like any Orphnoch that dies, Faiz's insignia appearing before fading away. Seeing that my job is done, I remove the Faiz Shot and Mission Memory and put both back in their slots, walking back to the AutoVajin and riding back to my apartment after I undid the transformation first.

* * *

 **(Inside a private jet)**

 _"Finally! After a long tour, we finally hit Japan!" A girl with red hair and eyes said. This was Kanade Amou, one of the singers of a popular Pop-Idol group called Zwei Wing. She then turned to the girl next to her. "What do you think Tsubasa?"_

 _The person Kanade was talking to was a blue haired and eyed girl, the same age as Kanade. This was Tsubasa Kazanari, the other singer of Zwei Wing and Genjuro's niece. "Well...it is nice to be back home, Kanade."_

 _Looking out the window, Kanade gestures for Tsubasa to join. "Look! You can see Japan from here!"_

 _Tsubasa nodded in agreement. "It's good to be back, isn't it?"_

 _Kanade nodded and picked up a remote. "Why don't we check out the news? See if anything's changed since we've been gone."_

 _"Sounds like a good idea." With her agreement, Kanade turns on the TV to watch the news._

TV: Thank you for the weather Ken. And now, onto more updates on the Noises.

 _Just hearing the mention of Noise made Kanade develop an angry expression. Her family was killed in a Noise attack and not only that, but they killed thousands of people. Kanade couldn't wait to teach those aliens a lesson in pain again._

TV: Like always, Noise have been appearing from all parts, wrecking havoc where ever they go. Just when things look their worst, a man in armor suddenly appeared out of no where and takes on the Noise.

 _Both Kanade and Tsubasa then develop a look of surprise when they saw footage of Faiz taking on the Noise with his Faiz Edge and was even more surprised that he was actually able to kill the Noises._

TV: No one knows who this mysterious man is as the government has no connections to this armored man's appearance. No one knows how he's able to kill the Noises, but at least the people have a new hope to look up to. Now, onto the-

 _Kanade then turned off the TV at that point as both her and Tsubasa were speechless._

 _Finally, Kanade broke the silence. "Well...that was something."_

 _"Do you think the Commander knows about this?" Tsubasa asked._

 _"Don't know, but what I do know is that home has changed a little since we've been gone." Kanade said._

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of no where and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Apartment Building)**

*ALARM CLOCK NOISE!*

*ALARM CLOCK NOISE!*

*ALARM CLOCK NOISE!*

*CLICK!*

Fucking alarms clocks and their alarms. I get up and stretch, cracking any kinks as I stare at the clock. 5:30 a.m. Better get ready for work. Getting up, I brush my teeth, take a shower, and put on my clothes which consisted of a simple white T-Shirt, black pants, , black shoes, and a black trench coat. Grabbing half of a sandwich from the fridge and putting the Faiz Phone away in my pocket, I went out, got on the AutoVajin, and took off for work.

It's been a week since I've arrived here and became a Kamen Rider. Having encountered an Orphnoch back then, I've begun to do patrols around the city and I was eventually rewarded with more Orphnochs, proving that I was right about there being more.

During that week, I was able to get a job as a waiter at an okonomiyaki restaurant called the Flower. The owner, as well as my boss was a kind woman who was nice enough to give me the job when I showed her what I could do which in turn, helped me earn enough money to rent an apartment. I then arrived at said restaurant, getting off my bike and throwing away the wrapper that was used to keep my sandwich fresh before opening the door.

Upon hearing the door open, my boss, who was wiping some tables, turned to my direction.

"Ah, Haru, so glad you could make it." My boss said with a smile. "Hurry up and get ready. Knowing the kids that come to my restaurant, they'll be here any second."

"Hai, hai..." I said, going to the back and hanging up my coat before grabbing an apron and tying it around me. Once I got done, I went back out and already saw some kids here, wearing the Lydian Private Music Academy uniform.

Not far from here was a school called the Lydian Private Music Academy and as in the name, the academy promotes music. People and Students who are very passionate or are seeking a career in music usually go to that academy for it's produced some very talented people like, for example, the Pop-Idol group know as Zwei Wing. I had actually seen a couple of hologram boards of them when I arrived here in this world and I may or may not have a few albums of their songs.

And yes people, I said world. How do I know I'm in another world, I'm a Kamen Rider and their are Orphnochs here as well as Smart Brain. Doesn't take a smart ass to figure it out. Also, onore Dikeido.

Taking orders from the Lydian students, I hear the door opening again and turn to see two familiar faces.

The first was a short cream colored hair girl, about four years younger than me with two red clips on either side of her head and dark orange eyes.

The second was the same age as the first with short dirty green hair and aquamarine eyes.

These two were Hibiki Tachibana and Miku Kohinata. These two were usuals here and I got to know them during my time here.

"Welco-oh, it's just you two."

"Hey! What kind of greeting is that!?" Hibiki asked.

"My kind of greeting." I said, directing the two to a table. "So, the usual?"

"Yes please!" Hibiki said, sounding very excited for some reason.

"You sound excited today." I pointed out. "Something good happening today?"

"You bet!" Hibiki said. "Today, me and Miku are going to our very first Zwei Wing concert!"

"Really?"

Miku nodded. "It kinda surprised me, but I was able to win some free tickets from a contest Hibiki made me enter in."

"Can you at least try to say that without making me sound like some bad guy?" Hibiki whined.

Miku giggled at her best friend. "Sorry."

Shaking my head in amusement, I went and gave the boss the order. A few minutes later, she had the order ready and I grabbed it, placing it on a platter with other orders. Going around, I finally made it back to Hibiki and Miku and gave them their order. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Hibiki said before say, "Itadakimasu!" She then proceeded to mow down her food.

Both me and Miku sigh at her lack of manners. Must be the excitement. "Hey, slow down. You choke if you eat that fast."

And true to my word, she started to choke. I sigh again as Miku handed her best friend a glass of water; Hibiki instantly drowning all of it, gasping for air later.

"You should save your excitement for the concert." I suggested. "Well, better get back to work. Have fun at the concert."

Going to take more orders, I notice someone outside trying to steal my bike. There's only one kind of 'person' I know that would want to steal my stuff.

"Boss, I'm taking my break." I called out, putting my apron down on a chair.

"Eh? Already?" I heard my boss as I stepped outside.

Once outside, I head towards the man trying to steal my bike.

"C'mon you stupid thing! Work!" The 'man' muttered, trying to get the AutoVajin to move which of course didn't work. Even before coming here, I had asked for the bike to be designed so that only I and anyone who I allow to ride it.

Grabbing the 'man' by the hood of his hoodie, I quickly dragged him to a nearby alleyway, out of human eye as I retrieved the Faiz Gear from the case.

"What the hell man!?" The 'guy' shouted at me.

"I don't appreciate when someone is trying to steal my stuff." I said, taking out the Faiz Gear from the brief case and strapping it on. "Especially when it's an Orphnoch trying to steal it."

Having been discovered, the 'man' transforms into an Orphnoch with the features of a mantis. This was the Mantis Orphnoch.

 **"I'll be taking back that Gear."** The Mantis Orphnoch said, holding out a hand.

"You'll have to take it off of my ashes if you want this so badly." I said, dialing: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

With the appearance of the Photon Veins, they burst out Photon Blood, garbing me in my Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor.

 **"You transformed!? But how!? Humans can't use the Gear except for the Delta Gear!"**

I shrugged at his question. "Hell if I know, but what I do know is that I need to kick your ass." Flicking my wrist, I charge towards the Orphnoch. I duck under a swipe of its arm blades and blocked another before I kicked him in the chest,, making him back away. I didn't want to cause too much commotion so I wouldn't draw attention, plus my break was only five minutes max so I need to make this quick. The Mantis Orphnoch runs up to me and tries to land a hit, but I dodge and block all of its attack. He almost hit my face before I punched the Orphnoch in the face before throwing punches to his chest, finishing off with a kick that sent him flying.

Seeing it down, I remove the Faiz Shot and the Mission Memory, inserting it into the Faiz Shot.

 **READY**

Like always, I open the Faiz Phone and press 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

The Orphnoch finally gets back up, but it was too late as I was already in front of it and punched his chest, causing him fly into a wall as Faiz's insignia appeared for a brief moment. He struggles to get up before blue fire starts to sprouts and later, the Orphnoch disintegrating into ash.

Seeing that the Orphnoch was dead, I removed the Faiz Phone and hit 'END' undoing the transformation. I tuck away the Faiz Phone in my pocket before I step out of the alleyway and returned the gear into the case, stepping back inside the restaurant, putting back on the apron as I got back to work.

* * *

 **(Later)**

 _At a futuristic stadium, a crowd of people were gathered. Among this growd was Hibiki herself and she did not look happy._

 _"_ _Eh!? What do you mean can't make it, Miku!?" Hibiki exclaimed into her phone._

-Sorry, Hibiki, but my grandmother got into an accident. We're packing up to go there now.-

 _"But, Miku, I barely know a thing about this group." Hibiki whined._

-I'm sorry, but don't worry. I have someone who'll join you over there to make sure you don't get lost.-

 _"What do you mean?" Hibiki got her answer faster than she expected._

 _"Yo." Turning around, Hibiki jumped in surprise when she saw none other than Haru in front of her._

 _"Eh?"_

* * *

 **(Haru)**

How the hell did I get roped into this? Me and the boss were just about to close up shop when Miku suddenly walked up to me and asked if I could go with Hibiki to the Zwei concert. She told me the reason why and the next thing I knew, I'm agreeing with her and now, here I am, with Hibki, in a line to get some glow sticks for the both of us.

"Were you surprised to find out that Miku sent me to look after you?" I asked, striking a conversation as a way to pass the time and to make this line go faster.

Hibiki nodded. "I'm surprised she asked _you_ of all people to look after me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, you aren't the most sociable of people." Hibiki said nervously as if trying not to offend me which I wasn't.

"Oh, in that case, should I leave you just to show my anti-social ways?" Okay, I may have been offended a little.

"No! Please, don't leave me all alone here!" Hibiki begged.

"Hai, hai..." I said, finally getting to the stand and buying some glow sticks for us. "Well, better go find some seats before they run out."

Hibiki nodded in agreement and we went to go find some seats.

* * *

 **(Backstage)**

 _Inside the backstage area of the stadium, the workers were putting the finishing touches on everything just to make sure everything was perfect. While they were doing that, Tsubasa, who was wearing a hooded poncho that kept her stage outfit clean as a lock of her hair could be seen poking out from under the hood. Sitting behind a crate with her legs curled up, she hand her hands together in a praying position, as if wishing for luck._

 _Just then, Kanade came up to her and interrupted her pre-show ritual._

 _"Get's rather boring, huh?" Kanade asked, sitting down on an adjacent crate. "I just want to go crazy out there."_

 _"I know what you mean." Tsubasa said._

 _"Don't tell me; are you nervous?" Kanade asked._

 _"Of course I'm nervous, Kanade!" Tsubasa said. "It's only natural. Sakurai said today is especially..." The bluenette was then interrupted by a flick to her forehead._

 _"What are you being so serious? Lighten up!" Kanade said, trying to lighten up her best friend's/partner's mood._

 _"There you two are." Genjuro suddenly appeared, walking up to the two girls._

 _"Commander." Tsubasa said, looking up at the man._

 _"Well, well, Old Man Genjuro!" Kanade said. "Come to wish us good luck?"_

 _"I trust you two understand how important today is?" Genjuro asked._

 _"No need to worry Manager. We know that today is paramount blab, blab, blab." Kanade said casually. "Just leave everything to us and make sure that hunk of rock doesn't blow up on us."_

 _"I'll hold you to that, Kanade." Genjuro said. "And don't worry, it's in good hands. Today's performance will be paramount to mankind's future."_

* * *

 **(Underground Lab)**

 _In an underground lab, a group of scientists setting up equipment necessary for their impending experiment, one that involved a slab of rock placed under an observation deck. Sakurai was amongst these scientists and went to answer her phone._

 _"Hello~! Sakurai Ryoko speaking!" Sakurai said to the other person on the end. "Everything is ready on our end!"_

* * *

 **(Backstage)**

 _Nodding a few times, Genjuro said, "Understood. I'll be right there."_

 _"Leave the performance to us, alright?" Kanade said confidently, earning a nod from their manager. Just before he walked away, Kanade stopped him. "Wait."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"What do you think are the chances of that mysterious guy in armor showing up here?" Kanade asked. Ever since she saw the footage of him on the news, she's been plagued with curiosity about him._

 _"I'd say one in a million." Genjuro said. "I just don't see that guy coming here at all just for a concert."_

* * *

 **(With Haru and Hibiki)**

"Achoo!" I sniff and rub my nose with my index finger. Is this one of those feelings when someone is talking about you?

"Are you OK Haru?" Hibiki asked, a bit of worry in her voice that was unnecessary in mu option.

"I think someone's talking about me." I said.

Before Hibiki could ask me what I meant, the lights died down as small lights were showing up on the stage.

 **(Play Gyakkou no Flugel)**

Once the music started, I winced as my ears were blasted by the sounds of the people here cheering. How is it that when people gather, they're loud as fuck? Suddenly, feathers started to fall from the ceiling and a few moments later, two females descended from the runway. That was also our cue to light up our glow sticks.

The red headed girl who I guess is Kanade Amou wore a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a right wing on her bustle. She also wore it with a light pink scarf and white heels.

The second girl who was a bluenette was probably Tsubasa Kazanari. Her clothes consisted of a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She also wears white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

I have to say, in the looks department, they were both very beautiful girls.

 _"Kikoemasuka...?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU_

 _Ten ni toki hanate!_

 _"Kikoemasuka...?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou_

 _Ai wo tsuki agete_

 _Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta... Kare no hi_

 _Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita_

 _Soshite yume wa hiraku yo_

 _Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

Suddenly, the ceiling of the stage opens up, surprising me and making me jump out of my seat. They must have one hell of a manager.

 _Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou_

 _Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu_

 _Issho ni tobanai ka?_

 _Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE_

 _Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish_

 _Sono migi te ni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo_

 _Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart!_

Upon the completion of the song, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back to her partner, dropped to one knee, and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in prayer.

 **(End Song)**

Everyone in the crowd were cheering like crazy, hurting my poor ears as just simply clapped. Looking next ti me, I saw Hibiki staring at the two singers, looking like she was having the best time of her life. I smile, glad that the girl was having a good time.

Just then, more music started to play. They must be getting ready to play another song.

"We're not done yet folks!" Kanade shouted into her mic, trying to rile up the crowd more as she and Tsubasa began their next song.

* * *

 **(Underground Lab)**

 _In the laboratory under the stage, the experiment was going as planned._

 _"Phonic Gain growth within expected range." reported one scientist._

 _"I guess we can write this one off as a success." Sakurai said with a sense of accomplishment._

 _Genjuro breathed a sigh in relief. "Great work everybody."_

 _*ALARM!*_

 _Suddenly, alarms started to go off as flashing red light filled the room._

 _"What's going on!?" Genjuro demanded._

 _"The dampening system can't handle the rising internal pressure!" A male scientist said, causing Genjuro's eyes to widen in panic._

 _"At this rate, the Relic will awaken and go berserk!" a female scientist said as their experiment's test subject was starting to emit an energy that started to wrap and convulse until..._

* * *

*BOOM!*

"What the!?" Hibiki gasped.

"What the hell!?" I jumped out of my seat, looking around to find where the hell that explosion came from.

Then, everyone started to scream, for a reason. Looking up to the open ceiling, the beings that people feared, Noise appeared in the sky, firing and dropping off its fellow Noise creatures. Just the sight of the Noise caused everyone to run in a panicked matter, making it hard to get away as I saw men, women, and children getting slaughtered.

'I need to get the Faiz Gear!' Just as I finished that thought, I got caught up in some running crowd, separating me with Hibiki.

"Haru!" I heard Hibiki call out to me.

I tired to reach out to her, but to no avail. "Hibiki! Dammit, move out of the way!" As much as I tried, I soon later found myself outside. "Shit! Hibiki's still in there!"

Images of the time when the little girl died in front of me flashed in my mind. "No! I refuse to let another person die on me!" Running, I headed towards the AutoVajin, hoping to make it in time to save Hibiki. Now I regret parking so far away from the stadium.

* * *

 **(Back at the Stadium)**

 _"We need to fly, Tsubasa!" Kanade said. "Only we can fight them!"_

 _"B-But the Commander hasn't-" Tsubasa could say anymore as Kanade had ran and jumped off the stage. "Kanade!"_

"Crotizall Ronzell Gungnir zillz..." _After singing her song, Kanade was instantly changed into a new outfit, consisting of a white, black, and orange bodysuit that exposed her stomach, a pair of black thigh-high boots, a pair of bulky gauntlets on her wrist, and a pair of rabbit ear like headphones. The energy caused from the transformation caused the Noise to change color._

 **(Play Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru made)**

 _Kanade brought her hands together, causing her gauntlets to fuse and change into a white and orange spear with a red glass-like center. She charged at the Noise and using her spear, sliced two of the Noises in half, causing them to disintegrate. Then she ran and another one through, continuing to run and cut down any Noise that got close to her. Kanade then jumped into the air and then threw her spear which began to muliply as soon as it left her hand. These spears all rained down on the Noise without any mercy._

 **Stardust∞Foton**

* * *

 **(Underground Lab)**

 _While Kanade was fighting in the stadium, back down in the now wrecked lab, Genjuro, who seemed to be the only survivor as the others were crushed in the rubble, stood up and looked around or at least tried to._

 _"Ryoko..." Genjuro said, struggling. "Is Ryoko still alive?"_

 _Suddenly, a rainbow-colored glow caught Genjuro's attention, prompting him to look at the source which was none other than the experiment's test subject. "Mesphisto is...preparing." Then crumbles of rock fell over the Relic, prompting Genjuro to get out of the ruined lab, knowing that he couldn't get the Relic as the place was starting to come down._

* * *

 **(Back up at the Stadium)**

 _Back at the battle, Tsubasa was donned in her own Relic which consisted of a light blue and black bodysuit with forearmed gauntlets, black headphones, and a blade on each of her ankles. This was Tsubasa's Relic, the Ame no Habakiri. Her weapon was a white katana which, along with the blades on her ankles cleaved any Noise she came across._

 _Meanwhile, with Kanade, she was continuously carving out a warpath, creating a miniature cyclone with her spear that tore a mammoth-sized Noise that looked like a fated centipede to shreds._

 **Last∞Meteor**

 _Together, Kanade and Tsubasa left nothing but ash in their wake. While these two were fighting, Hibiki, who was still here and alive somehow watched the battle unfold, shock and fear immobilizing her from moving. "What is..."_

 _Suddenly, the Noise turned themselves into makeshift bullets and shot themselves at Kanade and Tsubasa, but to no avail as they cut down the incoming bullets._

 **(End Song)**

 _As the battle dragged on, Kanade noticed that the color of her suit started to fade and flicker. "Shit. My suit's running out of power." In her frustration, she failed to stop a Noise going past her, heading straight towards Hibiki. "Oh shit! Run!"_

 _Hibiki heard Kanade's call, but her legs would not move. She could only stare at the in coming Noise, ready to turn her into dust. At least, that's what she thought was about to happen._

 _*VROOOM!*_

 _Out of no where, Haru came riding the AutoVajin and landed on the Noise before it could do harm to Hibiki. Revving up the engine, the wheels of the AutoVajin turned, crushing the Noise underneath._

 _"How does my bumper taste bitch?" Haru asked as he watched the Noise disintegrate into ash. Haru still had his helmet on so Hibiki wasn't able to recognize him._

* * *

 **(Haru)**

I breath a sigh of relief, glad I was able to get here and save Hibiki in time. Turning around, I saw Hibiki looking at me. "You OK?"

She just simply nodded, probably still shocked that she was able to escape death.

"That's good." I may have been unable to get here on time to save any other survivors, but I'll be damned if I let Hibiki die on me when I'm supposed to be looking after her! Turning back, I saw both the singers of Zwei Wing, Kanade and Tsubasa actually fighting and killing the Noises. It made me wonder how they were able to do it since even the military hasn't found a way to combat the Noise but I put that thought away for later. Looking at the two, I notice that Kanade was more exhausted than Tsubasa as she failed to block an attack from a Noise. Surprisingly, she didn't disintegrate when she was hit. The suit must be protecting her.

I then saw one of those mammoth-sized Noise appear. Guess It's time to help. Lucky for me, I already had the Faiz Gear on and the Faiz Phone out, dialing: 555.

 **(BGM: Dead or Alive by Shinichi Ishihara)**

 **STANDING BY**

Like always when I'm about to transform, I raise the Phone into the air and shout, "Henshin!" before inserting it into the belt.

 **COMPLETE**

Once I was donned in my armor, I revved the engines and took off towards the huge Noise, passing by the two girls. I then pushed a button on the AutoVajin before jumping off.

 **BATTLE MODE**

I then watched as the AutoVajin transformed into its Battle Mode, immediately taking flight and instantly fires at the Noise with its Buster Wheel handgun. Like today, I took out the Faiz Shot and inserted the Mission Memory into it.

 **READY**

Running, I jump high thanks to the suit boosting my abilities as I jumped on AutoVajin, taking me up higher. I then opened the Phone and pressed 'ENTER' before I let gravity take control of me as I fell down towards the Noise.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

"Grand Impact!" Shouting out the name of my finisher, I punch the Noise's head, instantly killing it was the head disintegrated into ash with the rest of the body following.

"You're..." As I was taking off the Faiz Shot, I turn to see Kanade and Tsubasa looking at me.

"I never expected popular singers like you two having such great power." I wonder if it was possible for them to take down an Orphnoch? I had to save the thought for later as the Noise started to surround us.

"We're surrounded." Tsubasa stated the obvious.

I flicked my wrist. "Nothing we can't handle, right?"

Kanade looked at me for a moment before she smiled at me. "Think you can keep up?"

My answer to her was removing the left handle from AutoVajin, inserting the Mission Memory in order to materialize the blade. "Let's find out." I then turned to AutoVajin. "Go protect Hibiki."

The mecha did as told and practically pushed its way through the Noises in order to go over towards Hibiki.

"By the way, what's your name?" Kanade asked.

Not wanting to give my real name, I said, "I'm Faiz. Kamen Rider Faiz."

"Kamen Rider?" Tsubasa repeated.

"You can say I'm someone who protects humanity's freedom." I said. "Now, are we just gonna stand around here and talk, or are we gonna fight?"

Their answer to me was raising their weapons.

"Good answer." I said, opening up the Phone again and pressing 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

"Is that a lightsaber?" Kanade asked when the beam of light entered the Faiz Edge

"Kinda." I said, swinging the Faiz Edge to the front, back, and side of me, lifting any Noise that got caught in the anti-gravity pulse. "Go!"

Seeing that I've immobilized the Noises, we all charged and took care of the ones I immobilized before we took on the ones that were still running around. I sliced one Noise in half before giving another a side way slash, also cutting it in two. I saw one coming from behind, and just when I was about to turn around, Kanade appeared and stabbed it, killing it.

I said nothing when she threw a smirk and a wink at me as I went and stabbed a Noise that was attempting to sneak attack her, surprising her.

"Now we're even." I said, getting a shrug from her.

I then notice some Noises trying to surround Tsubasa so I took out the Faiz Phone and typed: 103.

 **SINGLE MODE**

Turning the phone into the Phone Blaster, I aim and fire continuous beams of Photon Energy at the Noises, killing a few them before I typed a different code: 106.

 **BURST MODE**

Taking aim again, I fire rounds of Photon Energy until I run out. I then notice Kanade staring at the Phone Blaster. "What're you looking at?"

"Where do I get one of those phones?" Seriously? That's why she was looking at it?

"Sorry, these aren't for sale." I said, getting a frown from her as I typed: 279.

 **CHARGE**

After that, I placed the Faiz Phone back in the belt and go to kill some more Noises.

 **(BGM End)**

I slash a Noise as Tsubasa slashed another, both of us getting back to back.

"Careful, these things like to pile on you." I said.

"I know!" Tsubasa said, killing off another Noise before killing another with her ankle blade.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Hibiki running with AutoVajin, the robot using its Buster Wheel to shoot Noises and protect Hibiki from danger. I then saw one of those big Noises shoot some sort of green fluid at them, but then Kanade appeared and protected them by spinning her spear. I was about to leave Hibiki to Kanade, when I noticed her armor starting to crack. Then suddenly, a fragment from the cracks shot out at a speed AutoVajin couldn't react to as it headed straight for AutoVajin and Hibiki where it...pierced Hibiki straight in the chest!

My whole body froze when I saw blood pour out of Hibiki. "NO!" I ran towards Hibiki, killing any Noise that tried to get in my way as I could practically feel my heart beat against my chest in worry. I rudely pushed AutoVajin aside and crouched down to Hibiki, trying my best to stop the bleeding. "Hibiki! Oh god, please, don't die!" I was practically begging at that moment for death not to come for Hibiki. "Open your eyes dammit! Please, you have to live dammit! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!" Then, relief flooded my body when I saw her eyes slowly opened, looking at me slightly. "Oh thank god." I was able to save someone this time. I felt tears of happiness welling up, but because of my helmet, no one saw them.

"Faiz!" Kanade called out. "How is she!? Is she alright!?"

"She'll live." I said, making her sigh in relief. I don't blame her since she practically almost killed her, but I don't blame her. "She'll live, but she needs to get to a hospital fast!"

Kanade nodded and then looked at her hand, tightening it into a fist before looking at me. "Faiz, look after her! I'll end this quickly!"

"Huh?" I was confused. What did she mean by that?

"You know, I used to want to sing while feeling absolutely nothing." She said while walking towards the army of Noise, confusing me further. "But look at how many have come to hear me today. "That's why...I'm going to give them everything I have. This will be my final aria." She then raised her spear in the air, speaking in a tone of someone who was about to...die.

"What do you plan on doing!" I demanded.

"My Swan Song." She answered as she began singing, a single tear flowing down her face from her eyes.

"Kanade! No! Please, don't sing that song!" Tsubasa cries in a desperate plea.

I look between Kanade, Tsubasa, Hibiki, and back before looking over at Tsubasa again. "What's going on!?"

"She's...planning on killing herself, taking all the Noises with her!" What!? As in a Kamikaze!? "Please Kanade! Don't do it!"

She's planning on sacrificing herself in order for us to survive!? That's...I can't let that happen! I won't let it happen! What kind of Kamen Rider would I be let every person in front of me die!? Setting Hibiki down against a wall, I turn and run towards Kanade, grab her by the shoulder, make her turn to me, and punch her if the face, making her stop singing.

"You idiot! What are you thinking!?" I shouted as I glared at Kanade who was holding the place I punched her at. "If you think I'm just gonna stand aside and let yourself commit suicide, then you're dumber than you look!" I don't care if I was being harsh. I was not going to let this girl die right in front of me! I then continued to lecture her while looking at the army of Noise. "As long as I am here, as long as I still stand, as long as I'm still alive, I will _not_ let anyone die! Not when I still breath air!" I never thought I had to use this, but the situation calls for it now.

First, I remove the Mission Memory from the Faiz Edge and throw away the handle. Next, I remove the SB-555L Faiz Pointer which was a laser pointer and inserted the Mission Memory.

 **READY**

Strapping the Faiz Pointer to the metal brace around me right leg, I then remove Axel Mission Memory from the Axel Watch and inserted in into the Faiz Phone.

 **COMPLETE**

Not even looking, the Fullmetal Lung chest plates rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads, revealing the Faiz Core in the center of my chest. My Photon Veins turn silver in color and the Ultimate Finder turns red. I was now in Faiz's Axel form.

Still not looking away from the army of Noise, I could tell that Kanade and Tsubasa were gaping at me from my sudden new transformation.

"Now, sit back and..." I said, flicking my wrist. I then thought back to the Lost Paradise movie and said, "Watch me cut away the darkness and return the light!"

I then press the button on the Axel Watch.

 **START UP**

Ignoring the pulsing noises, I crouch down, arm on my leg before the entire world around me began to slow down.

* * *

 _Kanade and Tsubasa didn't know what to think when they actually saw the mysterious armored man named Faiz appear. At first, they were skeptical of him since he wasn't using a Relic to fight, but they brushed away the thought when they began to fight. As they fought, they got to know the mysterious armored man's name and what he was like. He was a bit reserved they guessed, but his heart was in the right place when they saw his reaction to the girl getting pierced by a fragment of Kanade's armor, clearly worried._

 _If Kanade could find the right words, she was impressed with Faiz's equipment. He had one hell of a punch, he had an interesting sword(she swears that it's a lightsaber), a phone that can turn into a gun(seriously, where can she get one of those?), and a motorcycle that can turn into a_ robot! _After seeing what Faiz could do, she was glad that he was on their side._

 _When Faiz went and stopped Kanade from finishing her Swan Song, Tsubasa didn't know whether to feel happy or angry. Happy because her best friend was no longer singing the Swan Song and angry because Faiz_ punched _her best friend in the face._

 _Both Tsubasa and Kanade were then amazed by Faiz's sudden new transformation after he had given Kanade a piece of his mind. Then, they jumped in surprise when Faiz suddenly disappeared._

 _"Where'd he go!?" Tsubasa wondered, a small part of her mind thinking that he had ran away._

 _The world then proved that thought wrong when suddenly, appearing above the army of Noises were tons of red energy cones that came down upon the army, causing explosions that killed any nearby Noises. Tsubasa and Kanade could only stare in shock as they guessed that Faiz was the one that was doing all of this._

 **3, 2, 1**

 **TIME OUT**

 _They then saw Faiz again, snapping him arm to the side and his back turned against the demolished army as explosions nearly filled 1/4 of the entire stadium. They continue to stare at Faiz in awe when they saw a surviving Noise, a big one come out of the explosions, its sights on the death of Faiz._

 _"Behind you!" Tsubasa called out as Faiz turned to look at the surviving Noise._

 _"Looks like I missed one." Faiz said, flicking his wrist. "Not for long anyway." Opening up the Faiz Phone once again, Faiz pressed 'ENTER.'_

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

 _Crouching down first, Faiz runs towards the Noise, jumping high into the sky that even impressed Tsubasa and Kanade as he did a flip and stuck his legs out, a beam of red Photon energy shooting out of the Faiz Pointer before it turned into a red cone of energy where Faiz yelled and kicked into it._

 _"Crimson Smash!" Once in the cone, it hits the Noise and starts to drill into it. As if appearing from a computer as data, Faiz appears on the other side of the Noise before it exploded, Faiz's insignia appearing before fading._

 _Both girls were gaping at this point until Kanade's armor fully disintegrated despite her Swan Song being interrupted as she fainted from using all of her remaining energy into the Swan Song. Seeing this, Tsubasa wasted no time in going to her best friend's side._

 _"Kanade! Kanade! Please open your eyes, Kanade!"_

* * *

 **(Hospital)**

 _When Kanade's eyes finally opened, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. Looking around, she concluded that she was in a hospital. Feeling that someone was grabbing her hand, she looked next to her and saw Tsubasa sleeping next to her, grasping her hand._

 _Kanade smiled at her sleeping best friend before her attention was driven to the door when it opened, revealing a bandaged Genjuro._

 _"I see you're finally awake." Genjuro said. "You gave us quite the scare."_

 _"Well...I guess that's what happens when you use your body as a weapon." Kanade said. "How long was I out?"_

 _"A couple of hours." Genjuro answered. "Do you remember anything that happened back at the stadium?"_

 _Thinking back, Kanade answers, "I was trying to sing the Swan Song and then...Faiz stopped me from finishing it."_

 _"Faiz?"_

 _"Oh, it's the name of that armored guy that's been going around killing Noises." Kanade clarified._

 _"So that guy's name is Faiz." Genjuro said to himself._

 _"Although, I don't think that's his real name since he also called himself a Kamen Rider." Kanade added._

 _"Kamen Rider? What's that?" Genjuro asked._

 _"He said something about him being a protector of Humanity's freedom or something." Kanade said. "Where is he anyway?"_

 _"He drove off before we could even question him." Genjuro said._

 _"I see." Kanade then remembered something else. "What about the girl!? Is she alright!?"_

 _"Relax, she alright." Genjuro said. "She's undergoing surgery right now, but from what we can tell, she be fine." Kanade relaxed after hearing that. "Also...we recently discovered that despite not singing the Swan Song all the way and making it out alive, what you sung so far was enough to completely destroy your Gungnir."_

 _"So I'm just a normal human being now..." Kanade said, sadden that she could no longer fight against the Noise. "Guess that's what I get after trying to do a suicidal attack."_

 _It was then that Tsubasa started to wake up. "Kanade?" Rubbing her eyes, she gasps when she saw Kanade up and awake. "Kanade! You're alright!"_

 _"Tsubasa...you're killing me!" Kanade manged to say, struggling for air._

 _Tsubasa looked after after she loosened her grip. "After what you did today, I have the right to kill you! I literally thought you were gonna die!"_

 _"Maybe I did and I'm just a ghost." Kanade joked._

 _"I can't believe you still have the energy to tease me right now!" Tsubasa said._

 _Genjuro then stepped out of the room and when he closed the door, he took out his (new)phone and looked at surveillance footage of Faiz fighting alongside Kanade and Tsubasa._

 _'Faiz...just who are you?'_

* * *

 **(Apartment Building)**

 _-Are you sure she's going to be alright!?-_

"For the last time, Miku, she's going to be alright." I said to the person on the other end of my phone. "The doctors said that she needs surgery, but she's going to be fine."

 _-I'm just so worried about her.-_

"I'm sorry. I should have looked after her better." I said in shame.

 _-It's okay. There was nothing you could do.-_

"I'll call you tomorrow to tell you about Hibiki later, okay?"

 _-Okay. Good night Haru.-_

"Good night Miku." After that, I ended the call and lay down on my bed.

I did it. Despite everything's that happened...I was able to save not one, but _two_ lives, a huge improvement from before. I still regret that I wasn't able to save any other survivors, but I can't do anything about it now. They're dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it. That's a cold hard fact. Still, Hibiki was _this_ close to dying, I can't let that happen next time.

Seeing that it was getting late from the time on my clock, I put on my sleep wear, set aside the Faiz Phone, turn off the lights, and fall asleep.

* * *

 **And done! I bet you guy weren't expecting the Faiz's Axel Form to appear so soon. Considering the situation at the time, it was a need for Haru. Well, I have to go work on my other stories so this is Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride.**


	3. Song 2: Two Years Later

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Loghart here to bring you today's newest chapter. This story's getting pretty popular which makes me happy! I glad you all like the story so far and I hope to keep doing well. And now, for the disclaimer.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here.** **They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy)**

 **Now people, let's once again open our eyes for the next Faiz. Let's ride!**

* * *

 **Song 2: Two Years Later**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Today, me and Miku are going to our very first Zwei Wing concert!"

 _-I'm sorry, but don't worry. I have someone who'll join you over there to make sure you don't get lost.-_

"Today's performance will be paramount to mankind's future."

*BOOM!*

 _"Crotizall Ronzell Gungnir zillz..."_

"This will be my final aria."

 **START UP**

"Crimson Smash!"

* * *

 **(Now)**

Two years. It's been two years since the fight with the Noise at the Zwei Wing concert. Obviously, I've aged and am now 19 years old, nothing special. I worked at Flowers like normal and took down Noise and Orphnoch like normal. I've been appearing on the news from time to time which has caused more Orphnoch to go and search for me, but I was able to defeat and kill any Orphnochs that came my way. As for the news, I just ignored them, getting away from any reporters that wanted to 'talk.'

Hibiki, who had been hospitalized for a good couple of weeks, was fine now, much to my relief and Miku's. Speaking of Hibiki...

"Hibiki, what are you doing in a tree with a cat in hand?" I asked, staring up at Hibiki in a tree that was pretty high with a cat in her arms.

"Well, I saw this kitty climb up a tree and couldn't get down." Hibiki explained.

"But now you can't get down." I said. The tree was pretty high so if she fell, she could really hurt herself.

"Yeah." Hibiki said, embarrassed to be found in this predicament.

I sigh. Same old Hibiki. "You know you're late to class and yet you still went and helped a cat. You haven't changed a bit."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hibiki asked, probably feeling offended.

"Nothing, nothing, think of it as a compliment." I said. "Now hurry up and jump."

"Eh?"

I held out my arms. "Don't worry, I'll catch the cat and you, promise. Now jump."

Reluctant at first, Hibiki sends down the cat first and I catch it easily, stoking it head before setting it down on the ground and looking back at Hibiki. "Alright, it's your turn now."

Hesitant at first, Hibiki jumps down. I catch her with some difficulty, being a human and not a cat after all, but still caught her safely as her hands and head were pressed against my chest.

"See? I caught you just like I promised." I said.

Hibiki quickly pulls away, blushing for some odd reason. "T-Thanks."

I shrug. "Don't mention it." I then notice that she had a few leaves in her hair and removed them for her, also dusting away anything on her clothes.

A meow reminded both of us that there was a cat here. Hibiki knelt down and scratched under its head, getting a purr out of it.

"You must be hungry, aren't you?" Hibiki said.

"I'll give it something to eat later." I said. "Right now, you need to get to class, remember?"

"Ah!" Hibiki screamed, having been reminded by me that she still had classes to get to. "I totally forgot!" She then turns to me. "Please Haru, you have to give me a ride!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." I said, throwing some bread crumbs to the ground from my sandwich so the cat had something to eat."I was gonna take you anyway. Miku called and was worried about you."

"Oh thank you!" Hibiki said, giving me a hug.

"If you have time to hug me, then you have time to get on the bike." I said.

Having been quickly reminded again, Hibiki ends the hug and dashes towards where I parked the AutoVajin.

Saying a "Take care." to the cat, I make my way to the AutoVajin, pulling out a second helmet for Hibiki and got on, putting on my own helmet and getting ready to drive. "Hold on tight."

Just as I said that, I felt to 'lumps' press against my back. Focusing ahead and trying to ignore the 'lumps', I drive off, heading to toward Hibiki needed to be which was none other than Lydian Private Music Academy and today, Hibiki was starting her first day there. At least, she was _supposed_ to start it a couple of minutes ago. What am I gonna do with this girl?

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of no where and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Classroom)**

As expected, Hibiki, despite getting a ride from me, was late. Currently, she was getting scolded by her teacher.

"So, Miss Tachibana, care to explain why you're late on your first day in class?"

"Uh, well..."Hibiki began. "There was this kitty that climb up a tree and couldn't get down, so I climbed up to help it."

"Go on." The teacher pressed.

"Thing is, I couldn't get down afterwards until Haru here helped me down." Hibiki explained.

"I see." The teacher said. "Still, the fact remains is that YOU'RE LATE!"

"Gomen'nasai!" Hibiki apologized.

"Just go take a seat so we can continue." Hibiki did just that and took a seat next to Miku.

The teacher then turned to me. "Thank you for bringing Miss Tachibana here."

"Don't mention it." I said, getting up from leaning against the wall. "If you excuse me, I need to get back to work."

"Of course. Have a nice day." The teacher said before I took my leave.

* * *

 **(After Class, Dormitory)**

 _In Hibiki's and Miku's new dorm room, Hibiki collapses onto the floor in symbolic defeat. "That was awful. It's only the first day and I feel like I just went on a roller coaster a hundred times. I feel cursed."_

 _"Half of that curse comes with being such a scatterbrain." Miku said. "The other half is when you stick your nose where it doesn't belong."_

 _"Call it helping others!" Hibiki said, rolling over. "It's my hobby, you know!"_

 _"Yeah, but you take it way too far." Miku said. "Normal people don't just lend their textbooks to others."_

 _"That's OK, I'll just look off your book, Miku." Hibiki said, going over to the table._

 _"Baka..."Miku muttered._

 _Hibiki then gasped and raised a magazine with Tsubasa on the cover. "Oh my god! Tsubasa's newest CD is coming out tomorrow! Tsubasa's so cool!"_

 _Miku smiled at her best friend who hugged the magazine. "You enrolled in Lydian to follow in her footsteps, right? She must have a great affect on you."  
_

 _"Yeah, but I haven't seen her anywhere today." Hibiki said, crestfallen. "I know she's famous and all, and I know I don't expect her to meet with me, but..."_

 _Hibiki then pulled the collar of her shirt to see what remained from the incident two years ago; a scar in the shape of a forte note. 'I'm certain I would have died that day if it wasn't for Zwei Wing and that mysterious armored man. They said on the news that Kanade had lost her singing voice from the incident and almost all the people there had lost their lives to the Noise, save for me, Zwei Wing, and a few survivors. The armored man supposedly was the the one who saved the day. Was the part where Zwei Wing fighting all a part of my imagination? I feel that if I met Tsubasa, she could tell me what happened back then since Kanade had to quit the academy. And what are the chances of meeting that mysterious armored man again? It's not like he's someone I know.'_

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

"Achoo!" Is someone talking about me again?

"Oh my. Haru, are you alright?"

"I'm fine boss." I insisted, putting away my apron and putting on my coat.

"Well, I'm closing up now. Goodnight Haru." My boss said.

"Goodnight boss." I said before getting on AuttoVajin and drove off back to my apartment. At least, that was the plan. Just when I when I was making a turn-

*BOOM!*

Crashing through a building was an Orphnoch with the features of an Elephant aka the Elephant Orphnco and right now, it was in its Hybrid form, chasing after me.

"You guys aren't even trying to be sneaky anymore." I said as I drove at a higher speed.

 **"Give me that Faiz Gear and I might let you live!"**

"Hmm, how about, no." I said, speeding up and heading towards the docks.

Clearly angry, the Elephant Orphnoch gave chase, the ground shaking with each of its step.

Turning a corner, I look around and saw no workers here. Perfect. I skid to a stop just as the Elephant Orphnoch came to a stop.

 **"You're mine now!"**

"That's what you think." I said, taking the case and hitting the button on the AutoVajin.

 **BATTLE MODE**

Switching to battle mode, AutoVajin quickly recognized who was my enemy and took flight, shooting with its Buster Wheel. Being at such a big size thanks to being in its Hybrid form, the Elephant Orphnoch was an easy target as no bullets missed their target. Of course, I knew that the AutoVajin could never kill an Orphnoch, I was just using it to stall the Orphoch so I could put on the Gear.

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

Once donned in my armor, I flicked my hand and ran towards the Orphnoch, jumping up and then jumping on the AutoVajin before jumping off it to give the Orphnoch a kick to the face. The Orphnoch stepped back, holding his face in pain as I landed on the ground and took out the Mission Memory plus the Faiz Pointer.

 **READY**

Turning around to face the Orphnoch, I attach the Faiz Pointer to the metal brace and leaned on my leg. Seeing what I was about to do, the Elephant Orphnoch charged towards me, but it was too late for him as I opened the Faiz Phone and pressed 'ENTER' before closing the Phone.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

As if meeting his challenge, I run towards the Orphnoch and jump high into the air before doing a flip and stretching both legs out in order to shoot off a beam of Photon Energy where it soon turned into a red cone of Photon Energy. Again, with the Orphnoch's huge body, it made for an easy target.

"Crimson Smash!" Announcing the name of my finisher, I kick into the red cone of Photon Energy and the next thing I knew, I was behind the Orphnoch as it sported a new hole.

 **"Damn...you!"** Were the last words of the Orphnoch before it exploded into blue fire before disintegrating as Faiz's insignia appeared for a short time before disappearing.

Taking off the Faiz Pointer and putting it back in place, I remove the Faiz Phone and press 'END' to undo the transformation. Once back in civilian form , I brushed off imaginary dust as I walked up to AutoVajin and pressed the symbol on its chest.

 **VEHICLE MODE**

AutoVajin then transformed into Vehicle Mode and just in time too as I heard the sirens of police cars. That's my time to book it as I get on AutoVajin and ride back to my apartment.

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy, Cafeteria)**

 _It was a new day at Lydian Academy for the two best friend and currently, the two were enjoying lunch while discussing the events of a Noise attack the Night before._

 _"According to the SDF and the SDRT, the evacuation went on with relative and the damage was kept to a minimum." Miku said, reading the article off her phone. "It happened pretty close by."_

 _"Scary..." Hibiki said, shoveling the contents of a bowl of rice into her mouth. Hibiki then asked, "What about the mysterious armored man? Is there any news on him?"_

 _"Hold on, let me check." Miku said, beginning to search the web on her phone. After a while, she said, "Sorry, there's nothing new about about the armored man."_

 _"Awwww..." Hibiki said, going back to eating her rice._

 _"Why do you keep asking about the armored man every time the Noise are mentioned?" Miku asked._

 _"Curiosity?" Hibiki said._

 _"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on the mysterious armored man." What Miku said caused Hibiki to blush and choke on her food._

 _After chugging down some water, Hibiki said, "Miku! It's not like that! I'm just curious about him, that's all!"_

 _"If you say so." Miku said, putting away her phone._

 _Both best friends then heard people talking around them._

 _"Look! It's Tsubasa Kazanari!" This quickly caught Hibiki's attention._

 _Getting up quickly, Hibiki almost ran into someone and when she was about to apologize, she realized, standing in front of her was none other than Tsubasa Kazanari._

 _Hibiki finally got to meet Tsubasa which means she can finally ask about the events at the concert two years ago. But the thing is..."U-Umm..." She couldn't get the words out._

 _Tsubasa then motioned to the corner of her mouth, prompting Hibiki to look where she was pointing and saw a few grains of rice stuck to her face._

 _"You have something on your face." Tsubasa said before walking away._

* * *

 **(After Class)**

 _"That was terrible!" Hibiki said, laying her head on the student desk. ""She must think I'm a total werido now."_

 _"She wouldn't be that far off." Miku said, taking a playful stab at her friend's misfortune._

 _"You're horrible." Hibiki said before saying, "Are you gonna be done with that anytime soon?"_

 _"Doesn't look like it." Miku said, organizing some paper work as well as getting a sigh from Hibiki. "Oh, I forgot. Tsubasa's new CD is going on sale today, right? But why bother with a CD?"_

 _"Come on, CD's are a status symbol now." Hibiki said. "Plus, they're packed with bonus material."_

 _"Then they're probably sold out by now." Miku said._

 _"Oh crap!" Hibiki said, jolting up. "I need to get there fast! I could probably still make it if I ask Haru to drive me there!"_

 _"You can't just ask Haru to drive you to the store. He has work at the Flower." Miku said. "Besides, even if he does, by the time he gets here and takes you to the store, the CD's will probably be sold out by then."_

 _"Then I've got no other choice but to run!" Hibiki said, running towards the the door. "See you later Miku!"_

* * *

 **(At The Flower)**

"Haru!" I came into the kitchen.

"What is it boss?"

"We're running low on ingredients. Could you please go out and get some more?"

"Sure." I said, taking off the the apron and putting on my coat before I stepped out.

"Watch out for the Noise!" I heard my boss said before I left.

"Hai, hai..." I waved off before getting on AutoVajin, putting on my helmet before I drive off.

While driving, I spotted Hibiki and for some reason, she was chanting, "CD...Symbol...CD...Symbol..." Tsubasa's new CD must have come out. Better get one for myself after I get what I need. Driving up to Hibiki, she instantly noticed me.

"Ah! Haru!"

"Yo, Hibiki." I greeted her casually. "What're you doing?"

"I'm off...to buy...Tsubasa's...new CD." Hibiki said between gasps. It didn't take a genius to know that Hibiki was exhausted, but the thought of getting Tsubasa's CD kept her running. I watched in amusement as Hibiki got slower and slower and when we turned a corner, she finally stopped to catch her breath.

"You should be in the Olympics." I said.

""Too...tired...to...comment..."

I chuckle at the out of breath Hibiki, but I quickly stopped when I noticed something in the air. Black carbon dust.

"Hibiki..."

"Hm? What is it?" Hibiki asked, having finally recovered from running for so long.

I said nothing and just pointed inside the store where Hibiki noticed the piles of Carbon on the floor.

"Noise!"

"We need to get out of here!" I said. I know that I could take care of any Noise, but I was worried about Hibiki. I couldn't risk it, even if I did transform here.

Hibiki wasted no time hopping onto AutoVajin, knowing what dangers we were in. Just when I was about to drive off, we heard the scream of a person.

"Someone's in trouble!" Hibiki said.

Without saying a word, I drove towards the scream came from, fully intending that I make it in time to save who was screaming. The scream was pretty close so I was able to find the source and right before my eyes, surrounded by Noise was...a little girl. Why must you be so cruel god!?

Memories of the little girl I couldn't save flashed through my mind as I sped up.

"Wait! Haru, slow down!" Hibiki said over the roaring engine of the AutoVajin. "We're gonna crash into those Noise!"

I ignored her warning and with great skill, jumped over the Noise, grabbed the girl, and drove away from the Noise.

"Hang on!" I said to the little girl, putting her inn Hibiki's arms before continuing to drive in order to get away from the Noise. I was _not_ about to let a _second_ little girl get killed.

Much to my annoyance,the Noise didn't give up on getting us as they some turned into a form that resembled a motorcycle and those that looked like human got on, driving after us.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Since when do Noise transform into motorcycles and since when did they know how to ride one!? I had to save these questions for later as the Noise were catching up to us.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _We once again find ourselves inside the mysterious base as people were typing away at keyboards, trying to get a reading on the Noise that were attacking._

 _Just then, both Tsubasa and Kanade rushed into the room._

 _"What's the situation?" Tsubasa asked._

 _"We're trying to lock onto a signal right now!" one of the operators said. "Our first priority is to identify the horde's location."_

 _Just as that operator had finished saying that, another operator yelled out, "I have the location of the horde!"_

 _"Bring it up on screen!" Genjuro ordered, Sakurai standing next to him, having survived the events from two years ago._

 _After a bit more typing from the operators, what appeared on screen was the image of a man and two others(Haru, Hibiki, and the girl) being chased by...motorcycle riding Noise._

 _Silence filled the room when everyone saw this._

 _Kanade then was the one to brake it. "Uh, since when do Noise turn into motorcycles? No, a bigger questions is_ how _are Noise able to ride a motorcycle!?"_

 _"I've never seen anything like this." Tsubasa said._

 _"This is impossible." Genjuro said. "The Noise shouldn't have any knowledge on how to ride something like a motorcycle. How are they doing this?"_

 _"Could it be possible?" Sakurai said, in a thinking pose. "Are the Noise...getting smarter?"_

 _That thought brought fear into the people. The last thing they needed was intelligent Noise wrecking havoc all over the city._

* * *

 **(Highway)**

"These things just don't give up!" I shouted as more Noise were catching up.

"What do we do!?" Hibiki asked, holding onto me for dear like, the little girl doing the same to Hibiki.

Looking behind me, I saw more and more Noise catching up. I'm so gonna kill whoever taught these abominations how to ride a motorcycle. Seeing no other choice, I'll have to fight.

"Just hang on tight, really tight!" I said as I pushed AutoVajin to max speed.

Both the girls yelped at the sudden speed. Seeing me speed up, the Noise too sped up in order to catch up to us. One of them then rode to my side and went to hit me but I duck and kick the Noise off its Noise-made motorcycle. Another came to my other side and went for the girls, but I stopped it by backhanding it before kicking it off its ride too.

The Noise then started to get fancy and jump over me as I saw three who did this. They sped on ahead before turning around and driving towards me.

"Hibiki, can you let go of me for a second?" I asked.

"Huh?" I didn't wait for a proper answer as I jumped AutoVajin while the Noise met my challenge. I then jumped off AutoVajin in midair before giving a kick to two Noise before delivering a drop kick to the last one. Once I did all this, I hopped back on AutoVajin and landed on the ground safely while those other Noises that I just kicked all crashed down to the Highway floor.

As I continued to drive, I notice that there was traffic up ahead so I had to turn to the nearest exit in order to lure the Noise away from the people in the traffic.

"Haru, that was amazing!" Hibiki said. "How did you do all that!? I thought all people get killed when they touch the Noise?"

"That's something I've yet to figure out!" I shouted. "But first, we need to get away from these Noise."

I felt Hibiki nod in agreement as I continued to drive.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _Everyone stood there, gaping at what they just saw. Who wouldn't when someone goes and physically hits Noise when they're supposed to disintegrate upon contact._

 _"H-How was he able to hit, let alone_ touch _the Noise!?" Genjuro asked._

 _"It doesn't look like he has anything that allows him to touch them." Sakurai said. "What is his secret?"_

 _"Sir! What should we do?" An operator asked._

 _"Keep an eye on that man." Genjuro ordered. "We might be able to find out how he's able to touch the Noise without disintegrating."_

 _"Yes sir!"_

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

Making a turn, I drive into through an alleyway where I reached a waterway, easily jumping over it. Of course, on motorcycle's themselves, the Noise also easily jumped over the waterway and continued to chase after us.

"How are you two holding up!?" I shouted over to the girls behind me.

"We're OK!" Hibiki shouted as the little girl continued to cling to Hibiki for dear life.

"Damn! Where's a shelter when you need one!?" I cursed even though I shouldn't have in front of a child. I've been driving fir a while, but I've seen no sign of a shelter anywhere.

Suddenly, just as I drove into an abandon oil factory, even more Noise on Noise-Motorcycles came out of no where, forcing me to stop as we were soon surrounded by the Noise.

"We're surrounded!" Hibiki said as the Noise circled around us like bikers from a biker gang.

"Are we going to die?" The little girl said out of fear.

"Do even say that!" I shouted, making both girls jump in surprise at the sudden volume of my voice. "As long as I'm still breathing air, there is no way I am letting you die! As long as _you're_ still breathing, never accept death! You have to keep on living, no matter what!"

"Onii-chan..."

"He's right." The little girl then turned to Hibiki. "No matter what, don't give up on life! No matter what, you have to live!"

"Onee-chan..."

I then brought the little girls' attention back to me."You're still so young. There' still a lot of things you can experience as you get older, so don't even think about dying. No matter what..."

Hibiki then finished for me. "You have to keep on living!"

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

*FLASH!*

Suddenly, a bright orange light erupted above Hibiki's chest, the same place where she was pierced by that fragment two years ago after she sang that last note.

"W-What's going on!?" I thought out loud, covering my eyes to prevent them from getting blind by the light. Then, the light shot up, almost illuminating the entire sky.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _"What's going on! What's happening!?" Genjuro demanded, wanting to know what that glow from Hibiki meant._

 _"We don't know sir, but we are now comparing the energy to anything in our database!" One operator said as they all got to work._

 _"Could this be...an Aufwachenschlagen!?" Sakurai said._

 _"We've identified the energy sir!"_

 _Just as the operator said that, one word appeared on screen._

 **GUNGNIR**

 _"Impossible! Gungnir!?" Gennjuro exclaimed._

 _Hearing the name of a once thought destroyed Relic, both Tsubasa's and Kanade's eyes widen in shock._

 _"I'm going to check it out!" Tsubasa said, turning to leave._

 _"Tsubasa!" Tsubasa turned to her best friend/former partner. "Be careful._

 _"I'll be fine." Tsubasa said before she left._

 _"No...You're not..." Kanade said. Ever since the incident two years ago, Tsubasa has been training to become an emotionless blade, become cold and distant towards others expect Kanade. Plus, Tsubasa seemed to have some kind of grudge against Faiz and Kanade couldn't figure out why. She just hoped Tsubasa wouldn't do something stupid._

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

I watched as the beam of light continue to shoot out of Hibiki, until she doubled over in pain, falling off the bike and onto the ground on her hands and knees.

"Hibiki! Are you-" Just when I was about to reach our for her, a menagerie of machines erupted from Hibiki's back.

"AHHHH!" Hearing Hibiki's cream of pain made me want to reach our for her, but the blinding light prevented me from getting any closer. Soon, the light died down and I can finally see what's become of Hibiki. I got something wasn't expecting.

Hibiki was donned in a orange and white bodysuit that left her stomach open, replacing her old clothes. She also now wore a pair of black metal boots, white and orange gauntlets, and and a pair of black and white headphones.

"Hi...Hibiki?" I couldn't help but stare in awe at Hibiki's new transformation. I don't know if it was my imagination, but I could have sworn Hibiki just has a sadistic smile, but that's impossible.

"W-What happened to me!?" Hibiki asked, looking at her new transformed state.

"Onee-chan, you look really cool!" The little girl said, also staring at Hibiki in awe.

Hibiki smiled before turning to the Noise. "Haru, take the girl and get out of here. I'll try and hold off these guys for as long as I can."

"Sorry, not gonna happen." I said, getting off AutoVajin and opening up the case.

"What!? Why!? She's in danger if she stays here!" Hibiki said.

"I know, and that's why _you're_ gonna be the one who takes her to safety." I said. "I'll stay behind and hold these guys off."

"What!?" Hibiki gasps. "But there are too many of them! You'll be killed!"

"Hey. Don't underestimate me." I said, putting on the Faiz Gear, dialing: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

"I'm more than meets the eye." I said, closing the phone and raising it up into the air. "Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

In a blast of Photon Blood, I was soon donned in my armor, becoming Faiz.

"EH!?" Hibiki gasps. "Haru! _You're_ the mysterious armored man!?"

"That's right." I said, flickingmy wrist before going to the AutoVajin and placing the Mission Memory into the left handle.

 **READY**

Pulling out the Faiz Edge, I turn and face the riding Noise. "No go Hibiki! Keep that girl safe!"

"But what about you!?" Hibiki asked.

"Don't worry about me." I said. "Unlike you, I have some experience fighting these guys so don't worry about me, just go!"

Reluctant at first, Hibiki complies and takes the girls hand. "Don't die, these's something I need to tell you."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I said. "Now go!"

Hibiki nods and...starts to sing? The fuck?

 **(Play Gekisou Gungnir)**

In my distraction of listening to Hibiki sing, which she was pretty good at, I let a Noise slip past me. "Oh shit!"

My worries were then put to rest when I saw Hibiki jump to avoid the Noise and what a jump it was. Seeing that she kinda landed safely, I turned back to the small army of Noise.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to make this quick." I said before charging forth.

The riding Noise charged towards me, but I was able to avoid getting run over and easily killed the riders. Taking out my Faiz Phone, I dialed: 106

 **BURST MODE**

Taking aim, I fire at the motorcycle Noise's wheels where they all swerved out of control before crashing into one another, killing each other in one big explosion. After putting back my Faiz Phone into the belt, I turned to the non-motorcycle riding Noises and charged towards them.

Even if they were able to kill humans so easily, the normal sized ones moved like humans as I sliced each and everyone of them. Some made themselves into makeshift bullets and shot themselves at me, but I was able to destroy the Noise bullets before they hit me, Finally, a big one, which looked like some kind of man with a TV box head went to crush me, but I sliced an opening form me before I jumped up and cleanly sliced the Noise in two.

 **(Song End)**

It was then that I noticed that Hibiki wasn't singing anymore. I then soon heard the sound of a motorcycle. Following it, I saw the one and only Tsubasa driving through a bunch of Noise and riding past Hibiki who still had the girl, thank gods. Jumping out of the motorcycle before it crashed into a giant Noise.

Flipping through the air, Tsubasa started to sing. Why was she singing at a time like this!? I got my answer sooner than expected.

 _"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."_

After saying something to Hibiki, Tsubasa runs towards the remaining Noise, donning the armor I saw her wear two years ago except that the bodysuit was now also white and that there was more armor than before, mostly on the legs. That's how the armor is put on!? By singing!?

She then started to sing.

 **(Play Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

Right before my eyes, Tsubasa pulls out a katana and somehow enlarges it, sending an energy slash at the Noise.

 _ **Azure Flash**_

Then, while in the air, a thousand swords appeared and rained down on the Noise. Unlimited Blade Works/Gate of Babylon much?

 _ **One Thousand Tears**_

Once she landed on the ground, she dashed towards the Noise at amazing speed and slashed and killed a great number of Noise with her katana and the blades at her ankles. I couldn't help but whistle is amazement. She was both fast and deadly.

Finally, a huge Noise appeared over Hibiki and the little girl, but they were soon saved by Tsubasa once again conjured up a sword the size of a semi-truck and stabbed it, easily killing it. I let out another whistle.

 _ **Heaven's Wrath**_

 **(Song End)**

I won't lie, the song was kinda catchy.

"Amazing..." I heard Hibiki said as I got closer to her.

"Faiz..." Tsubasa said, noticing me before glaring right at me. What did I do?

"Archer called, he said he wants his Blade Works back." I joked which confused all three girls.

* * *

 **(Later)**

After waiting for a while, the military soon came, vacuuming up the ashes of the Noise. I would have left at a time like this, but my worry for Hibiki and the little girl made me stay.

"Excuse me." Both me and Hibiki turned to a woman with hot chocolate in both her hands. "You two must be cold. Have some hot chocolate, it'll warm you up."

"I love hot chocolate, thank you." Hibiki said, taking the offered chocolate.

I said nothing as I just took the cup and drank it...through my helmet.

"How are you drinking through your helmet?" Hibiki asked. "I don't see filters."

"That's a secret." I said. Eat your heart out Red Vs. Blue.

Knowing she won't get an answer, Hibiki went and blew on her drink to cool it down a bit before taking a sip. "Ah~! That's tasted good." Suddenly, a light orange glow surrounded Hibiki before her armor disappeared, surprising her as she dropped her drink and started to stumble, but I caught her before she started to fall.

"Careful now, don't want to hurt yourself, now do you?" I asked.

Hibiki quickly pulls away and blushes for some reason, probably from embarrassment. "T-Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I said.

"Um..." Hibiki started to twiddle her fingers like she was about to say something, but could find the right words.

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for saving me back then." So she remembers the battle at the concert two years ago?

"So, you remember, huh?" I said. "Well, your welcome then, Hibiki."

"Mama!" Both me and Hibiki turned towards the little girl who was reuniting with her mother.

"You're alright!" The mother said, embracing her daughter into a hug. "Thank god!"

The woman who had given me and Hibiki our drinks asked for the daughter and the mother to sign on a tablet. Long story short, they were asked to keep things a secret.

Hibiki chuckled awkwardly while I shook my head in amusement before taking another sip of my hot chocolate.

"Anyways, I think we should get going-" Before Hibiki could finish her sentence, government agents appeared around us.

"I knew we weren't just gonna walk away from this so easily." I said, taking another sip of my drink.

"We can't let you two leave, especially you Faiz." Tsubasa said, standing in the center of the agents. "You two are to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters."

An agent with brown hair then stepped forward with handcuffs that looked pretty sturdy. "Sorry, but this is just standard procedure."

Just when he was about to cuff Hibiki, I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey, cuffing a girl who's done nothing wrong seems pretty extreme, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't just-"

"How about this then." I interrupted him, finishing my hot chocolate and throwing it away where away. "I'll come freely with you, but Hibiki stays with me."

"Well..."

Ogawa, it's alright." Tsubasa said. "If they agreed to come with us peacefully then it's okay to skip minor procedures."

"Very well." The now named Ogawa said, putting away the handcuffs. "Please follow us."

Both me and Hibiki said nothing as Tsubasa and the agents got into cars and drove off with me and Hibiki soon following on AutoVajin.

After driving for a while, we both soon found ourselves at...Lydian Private Music Academy?

"Why are we at the academy?" Hibiki asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said, continuing to follow the cars of the agents.

After parking our rides, we walked through the hallways of the academy, coming to the central wings where the teachers stayed at. After walking a bit more, we were taken to a secret elevator where handles soon appeared, surprising Hibiki.

"It's dangerous in the elevator, so please grab onto the handles." Ogawa instructed.

I took a handle next to Tsubasa as Hibiki took one next to Ogawa. Them the elevator pludged down at highspeed, making Hibiki scream in terror. After stopping screaming, Hibiki laughed nervously.

"Don't think you can laugh your way out of this one." Tsubasa said, refusing to look at me for some reason. Seriously, what did I do?

After going down a few more levels, both Hibiki and I gazed at strange tribal architecture that appeared outside the elevator.

"Smiles have no meaning where we're going." Tsubasa said.

"Someone's grumpy." I said, making Tsubasa glare at me, but I ignored it.

* * *

 **(Moments Later)**

*BANG-BANG-BANG*

"Welcome to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters, home of the guardians of humanity; Hibiki Tachibana and Kamen Rider Faiz!"

The minute when we got out of the elevator, a red haired man welcomed us in a top hat on, food laid down on tables, and streamers falling down as if this was some kind of surprise party. Next to the red haired man was the retired singer of Zwei Wing, Kanade who face palmed.

"You're making us look so uncool right now..." Kanade said.

I looked towards Tsubasa. "So, smiles have no meaning where we're going, huh?"

Tsubasa just face palmed, Ogawa laughed nervously, and Hibiki looked surprised.

A woman in a lab coat then walked up to me and Hibiki, phone in hand and having it facing us. "Put a smile on those faces. We need a photo to remember our meeting."

Despite having a helmet on, I shrug before raising a peace sign as the woman took the picture.

"How do you guys even know my name?" Hibiki asked.

"The 2nd Division is a wartime secret service." the red haired man explained, turning his cane into some flowers. "Checking you out was no problem to professionals like us."

The woman wearing a lab coat then came with Hibiki's bag in her hands.

"Ah! What's this about being professionals!? You just looked through my bag!" Hibiki said.

After a bit of bickering and partying, mostly for the people here, the red haired man and the woman wearing a lab coat walked up to us.

"I believe introductions are in order." The red haired man said. "I'm Genjuro Kazanari, Tsubasa's uncle, and the one in charge around here."

The woman wearing the lab coat introduced herself next. "I'm Sakurai Ryoko, the lead scientist around here. Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too." Hibiki bowed.

I didn't reply back and got to the point. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Straight to the point I see." Genjuro said. "In that case, I'll get straight to the point as well. We want you two to work with us."

"Work with you? I get Ha-I mean, Faiz, but why me?" Hibiki asked.

"I think he means that strange armor that appeared on you." I said.

Hibiki gasps in realization and asked, "Please tell me...what happened to me?"

"I like to know as well." I asked.

Genjuro ans Sakurai looked at each other before Sakurai stepped forward. "Before I can answer your question, I need you two to do two things for me."

"And they are...?" I asked.

"Firstly, don't tell anyone about what happened today."

"And the second?"

Sakurai then brought Hibiki close. "I need Miss Hibiki here to please take off her clothes."

...What?

Before I could do anything, Sakurai took, more like dragged away Hibiki for an examination, leaving me alone until I felt someone tap my shoulders. Turning, I came face to face with Kanade.

"We meet again." I said. "Do you need something?"

"I never got to say thank you for saving my life." Kanade said.

"Damn right you're thankful, you suicidal idiot." I said, still a tiny bit angry that she tried to commit suicide.

"Geez, way to be blunt."

"Would you rather have me lie?"

"I never said that." Kanade said. "But again, thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's what a Kamen Rider does" I said. "I'm sorry about your singing voice."

"Oh, it's nothing." Kanade waved it off. "In truth, my singing voice is that last thing I'm worried about. I'm more worried about Tsubasa." I followed her gaze towards the bluenette who was talking to her uncle. "She's changed after the concert incident and me retiring from singing."

"I've noticed that she's been glaring at me ever since we met." I said. "Have I done something to offend her?"

"I don't know, that's one of the things that makes me worried about her." Kanade said.

"Well, don't you worry." I said. "I don't know what I did, but I'll make it up to her. You too."

Kanade smiled. "Thank you."

Genjuro then walked over to us with Tsubasa by his side. "Faiz, may I ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you need?" I asked.

"Can you please tell us your true identity? We would like to talk to you and Miss Tachibana again tomorrow so we need to know who you are in order to contact you."

It was then that I noticed that all eyes were on me, waiting for what I would do. I held up a finger. "On one condition: You tell no one my identity. That's goes for everyone in this room as well."

Genjuro nodded. "I understand."

Knowing that he wasn't lying, I removed the Faiz Phone, opened it up, and pressed 'END', undoing my transformation as well as surprising everyone here.

" _You're_ Faiz?" Genjuro asked. "You're younger than I thought you would be."

I shrugged and stuck out a hand for a handshake. "My name is Haru Yamamoto. It's nice to meet you."

Genjuro took my hand and shook. "It's nice to meet you as well."

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

I lay down on my bed, my head sinking into my pillow as I let out a sigh of exhaustion. Today was one hell of a day.

First, the Noise attacked, nothing new except that they can turn into motorcycles and rid them.

Second, Hibiki unlocked some strange power, the same as Tsubasa which was for some reason activated by the power of song.

Then, Lydian Private Music Academy was actually hiding a secret base. You usually see that kind of stuff in anime.

Finally, I revealed my identity to those people. I wonder if I made the right choice in doing that?

I shrugged. What's doe is done, so for now, it's time for bed.

* * *

 **And done! Hope you all loved today's chapter. Sorry if the Orphnoch parts were that long, but don'r worry. The Orphnoch(and maybe Smart Brain) will make their move when Chris makes her debut so please bear with me. Until then, this is Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride.**


	4. Song 3: Treasure What You Have

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here today to bring you the next chapter of Song of Paradise! Get ready people cause since this is Faiz, get ready for some deep shit! On to the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here.** **They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy)**

 **Open you eyes for the next Faiz readers, cause here we go! Let's ride!**

* * *

 **Song 3: Treasure What You Have**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

*FLASH!*

"Impossible! Gungnir!?"

 _"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."_

"Welcome to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters, home of the guardians of humanity; Hibiki Tachibana and Kamen Rider Faiz!"

"Please tell me...what happened to me?"

"My name is Haru Yamamoto. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of no where and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Now)**

Ah~! What a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chriping. A perfect day to sleep in on my day off. Nothing can ruin this-

*DING-DONG!*

Except that. Maybe if I stay quiet, they'll go away.

*DING-DONG!*

...

*DING-DONG!*

...

*DING-*

"URUSAI!" I threw my alarm clock at the door in annoyance before going back to bed. Doesn't anyone know that it's my day off!? A guy like me needs a day off every now and then.

"H-Haru..." Wait a minute, that's Hibiki's voice. What is she doing here?

Getting up from bed, I went to the door, moved aside my broken alarm clock, and opened the door to see the faces of both Hibiki and Kanade.

I blinked in surprise and confusion. "Hibiki? Kanade? What're you two doing here?"

"Hi Haru." Kanade greeted. "I was asked to bring you to headquarters, but when I left, I realized I had no idea where you lived, so I asked Hibiki here," She gestured to Hibiki next to her. "To tell me where you lived, but then she realized that she also didn't know where you lived, so we asked your boss, but even she didn't know where you lived so we asked headquarters to locate your location and here we are."

I blink. Did they really go through all that just to find out where I lived?

Both Hibiki and Kanade looked at the apartment and inside my room before Hibiki said, "You're place looks...nice."

"It's a dump." I said bluntly.

"Yeah." Hibiki admitted.

I don't blame her. The whole building did look like it would fall a part inn the future. There were even a few holes in the ceiling of my room, but the rent and payment was cheap so I took it anyway.

"It's not that bad once you stay here for a few years." I said from experience. "Well, let me get ready and then we can go."

They both nodded and I closed the door and went to get ready, putting on regular clothes and my black tench coat before grabbing the case that held the Faiz Gear, making sure that the black tape over the Smart Brain logo was on tightly before stepping out. My room was located at the second floor of the Apartment building so I had to take the stair down to meet up with the girls. The girl were waiting for me at a motorcycle parked next to the AutiVajin, must've drove to get here.

"Ready?" Kanade asked.

I nod, placing the case on the AutoVajin and got on, putting on my helmet. Kanade and Hibiki did the same, Hibiki getting on with Kanade as they put on their own helmets before we both drove off. We drove for a while, a regular drive around the neighborhood, when suddenly, a man stepped out onto the streets and into our way, making us stop before we ran him over.

"Um, can we help you?" Hibiki asked from behind Kanade.

"Yes, you may." The man then looked towards me. "Or rather, your friend is the one who needs to help me."

I raised an eyebrow at him until I caught something from the corner of my eyes. A pile of ash. So that's it.

"You're here for the Gear, aren't you?" I asked, getting off and and opening up the case, strapping on all the equipment on the belt.

"You catch on quickly. Then you must already know what I am." The man said before his body morphed into an Orphnoch.

"What the hell!?" Kanade nearly fell off her bike in surprise.

"W-What is that?!" Hibiki asked.

Once I strapped on the Faiz Gear around my waist, I turned to face what kind of Phantom I was facing. He was a bit bulky, but I was able to make out the details of a Scarab.

 **"Give me the Gear human, and I might let you and your little friends live."** The Scarab Orphnoch demanded.

I said nothing at first as I dialed: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

"If you want this so badly, then come get." I said before closing the phone and then raising it up into the air. "Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

As soon as I donned the Faiz armor on, I flicked my wrist before charging towards the Orphnoch.

 **"So be it!"** Pulling our a rapier like weapon, the Scarab Orphnoch met my challenge and charged towards me.

He sent a thrust at my chest, but I side stepped and gave him a kick to the gut. He stumbled back, but recovered quickly and gave me a slash to the chest, making me stumbled back. I brush off the wound quickly and charged. Having faced thugs who fought with pipes, I was used to facing an opponent that had a longer reach than me. I move my head in time to avoid a stab to my head and quickly jump back to avoid getting it, before I ducked under a slash for my head and tackled the Orphnoch, making us roll over the ground before the Orphnoch landed on top, Thinking fast, I kicked the Orphnoch off. He rolled on the ground and I got back up quickly, removing the Faiz Pointer and taking out the Mission Memory before inserting it into the laser pointer.

 **READY**

Strapping the Faiz Pointer to the metal brace, I was about to open the Faiz Phone, but the Scarab Orphnoch recovered quickly and tried to stop me, hitting me with a thrust to my chest. I withstood the attack, quickly grabbing the rapier before kicking the Orphnoch away. I threw away the weapon and opened the phone, pressing 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Crouching down, I ran towards the Orphoch before jumping up, flipping in mid-air before stretching my legs towards the Orphnoch, shooting a beam of light at the Orphnoch before it turned into the red cone of Photon energy. Kicking forward into the cone, I found myself behind the Orphnoch after a few seconds later. Nothing happened for a while before the Orphnoch gasped, blue fire sprouting before he disintegrated into ash.

I breath a sigh of relief, turning around to walk back to the girls who were looking at me.

"What the hell was that!?" As I expected, Kanade asked me about the Orphnoch.

I removed the Faiz Phone from the belt and pressed 'END', returning me back to my civilian form. "That was an Orphnoch."

"Orphnoch?" Hibiki said in confusion.

"Trust me, the less you know, the better." I said before getting back on AutoVajin. "Come on, we need to get to headquarters, right?"

I didn't wait for an answer I drove off ahead of them, forcing them to forget whatever questions they had in order to catch up with me.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

"Sorry we're late!" Was the first thing Hibiki said when she entered.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, as long as you're here." Sakurai said. "Now then, here are the results of your medical examination from yesterday!"

Up on the screen, mini-screens popped up with different readings as Hibiki and I took a seat.

"There are some signs that the shock of the first transformation affected you, but there are no notable abnormalities." Sakurai said.

"Nothing...notable?" Hibiki asked nervously.

"Oh, right, this isn't what you came here for." Sakurai said.

"Please explain that power to me!" Hibiki asked.

I nodded, also wanting to know what had happened to Hibiki.

Genjuro nodded to Tsubasa who then took out something.

"Tsubasa is the bearer of the first Relic, Ame no Habakiri." Genjuro said.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what in the world is a Relic?"

"Relics are ancient artifacts documented in legends from all around the world." Sakurai explained. "They were created in ancient times, yet are beyond our current technology. Relics can be found in ruins, but the ravages of time have stripped them of their incredible power. It's extremely rare to find one with any power left."

"Ame no Habakiri is actually a small fragment of a blade." Genjuro explained.

"The key to amplifying the few flickers of power it still bears are waves of a particular amplitude." Sakurai exlained.

"Waves of a particular amplitude?" Hibiki asked.

I, however, got what Sakurai was saying. "You mean compatibility?"

Genjuri nodded. "Yes, or in this case, song."

"Song?" Hibiki muttered.

"Yes, song. The Relics are activated by the power of song." Guess that explains why Hibiki and Tsubasa were singing while fighting.

"That's right! The song welled up inside of me!" Hibiki realized.

Genjuro nodded.

"The Relics, activated by the song, pulse with energy, generating the anti-Noise armor-the Symphogear-that you and Tsubasa wear." Sakurai explained.

"But the Relics just don't turn on as soon as someone hums a tune!" Tsubasa pointed out suddenly, making everyone, including me look at her before Genjuro got up and continued explaining.

"The few whose song can activate the song the Relics and manifest a Symphogear are the 'Attuned.' Tsubasa is one and so is Hbiki. Kanade was one."

Both me and Hibiki looked towards Kanade. "Was?"

"I'm not an Attuned anymore." Kanade clarified.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, remember when saved me back at the concert?"

I nodded. "You were trying to destroy all the remaining Noise by doing a stupid kamikaze move."

"Again, way to be blunt."

"I have my moments."

"Well, continuing where I left off, what I tried to do was called the Swan Song." Kanade explained. "Basically, it's a song sung by a Symphogear user that utilizes the full power of the armor, but it would greatly damage the user depending on the compatibility. In my case, I would have dies that day."

"But you you're still alive." Hibiki pointed out.

"I stopped her before she could finish the rest of the song." I explained.

"Yes, you did, but what I did finish was enough to destroy my Symphogear." Kanade explained. "Also, it put a huge strain on my singing voice."

"So that's why you retired?" Hibiki asked. Kanade just nodded.

"Speaking of which..." Our attention turned back to Sakurai who brought up Hibiki's X-Rays on the monitor. "Remember this?"

I looked closer and noticed what looked like fragments in Hibiki's chest area. Wait a minute, those are-!

"Those are my injuries from two years ago, back at the stadium!" Hibiki said, making Tsubasa and Kanade look at her.

"There were multiple fragments so close to your heart that it was too risky to remove them surgically." Sakurai explained. "According to our research, they are fragments of the third Relic, Gungnir, which Kanade here once possessed."

Both Tsubasa and Kanade looked at Hibiki in surprise.

Kanade then regained her composure and patted Hibiki on the back.

"Well...at least it's good to know that my idea from back then didn't entirely cost the Relic, but...what will you do with it?" Kanade asked.

"I...don't know." Hibiki said.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at me. "Take your time. As a great man once said, with great power comes great responsibility. Remember that."

I then saw Tsubasa being a little wobbly, trying to regain her balance. Kanade instantly went to her friend's side in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine." Tsubasa answered. "I just need some fresh air." She then wandered outside, but was probably still close so she could over hear what we were saying in here.

Once Tsubasa had left the room, Genjuro turned to me. "Now, I believe it's time for you to tell your story."

I look at everyone in the room. Seeing that everyone's eyes were on me, I first say, "Before I begin, I just want to say first of all, is that if any of you have questions, which you probably do, I'm sorry if I can't answer all of them for what I know is classified. Don't get angry if any questions you have to not get answered."

I looked at everyone again, all nodding in agreement before I began talking. "First off, I'll be blunt. I am not from this world."

Silence. That was the second thing I expected.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Genjuro asked.

"As I just said, I am not from this world." I said bluntly. I am not gonna be one of those Fanfiction characters that stall until it's too late and things got bat shit. I just gonna let it out so it won't come back and bite me in the ass later in the future.

"Then does that mean you're an alien!?" Hibiki asked.

I shook my head. "No, to be more specific, I'm not from this dimension, for I come from a place called Earth."

"Earth? You mean, like ours?" Genjuro asked.

I nodded. "That's right, except that we don't have the threat's of the Noise hanging over us. Although, my world is far from peaceful as we have our own problems from time to time.

"Say we believe you." Sakurai said. "How in the world did you come to this world?"

"I really don't know." I answered honestly. "I was heading over to meet up with some friends. After that is one huge blank. I've been trying to figure out how I did get here, but nothing comes to mind."

"Well then, can you explain about this?" Sakurai pointed to the case containing my Faiz Gear. "Not even we or the government have figured out a way to hurt, let alone kill the Noise, so how is it that you're able to?"

"This right here is the Faiz Gear, equipment that allows me to turn into Kamen Rider Faiz." I explained.

"I've been wondering about that." Genjuro said. "What is a Kamen Rider?"

"A Kamen Rider is someone who protects the people, their smiles, their hopes, and their freedom." I said.

That answer seemed to have brought a few smiles to everyone's faces.

Sakurai then asked, "How does one make this Gear? It would be really helpful for everyone in order to combat the Noise."

"I'm sorry, but that information is classified." I said. I didn't want to tell them about Smart Brain and the Orphnochs. I may have been blunt about being from a whole other world, but I wasn't about to tell them about a new possible threat. They already got their hands tied up dealing with the Noise. The less they know, the better. "I can tell you right now that I never made this."

"Well, how did you get this in the first place?" Sakurai asked.

"That information is classified." I said, making her pout. Who in the world would believe that a plastic merchandise turned into the real thing?

"What can you tell us?" Genjuro asked.

"What I can say for sure is that I fight for what I believe and that I will save those near me, you can be sure of that." I said.

Just then, the alarm rang.

*ALARM!*

Hearing the alarm, we all rush out of the room and head towards the command room where Tsubasa was already there.

"What's the situation!?" Genjuro asked.

"We have a Noise confirmation!" One of the technicians said.

"Tell the 1st Division that we'll handle it!" Genjuro said.

"We have visual. Putting it up on screen. Rang is 200 hundred meters from campus."

"That's not too far from here." I pointed out.

"I'll take them on!" Tsubasa declared before running off.

I then saw that Hibiki was about to run off too, but I grabbed her hand to stop her. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"My powers can help people right?" Hibiki asked. "Only a Symphogear user or a Kamen Rider can fight the Noise, right? Then you and me have to go and help!" Hibiki then turned to Kanade. "I won't let your gift be wasted!" And with that said, Hibiki somehow managed to escape my grip and run off.

"Oi!" I called out to her, but she just kept running. I sigh in annoyance. "Mataku..."

"Tsubasa...Hibiki..." Kanade muttered.

"She's know the danger and yet still wants to help. She's a kind hearted girl, isn't she?" One of the technicians said.

"I wonder about that." Genjuro said. "Tsubasa received combat training since she was a little girl..."

I see what Genjuro was trying to say and finished the rest for him. "But Hibiki was a normal girl before this and has no experience fighting the Noise."

Genjuro nodded at what I said, saying, "I think that someone who volunteers for the front lines just to help someone is...twisted."

I suppress a chuckle. Trust me man, you have not seen twisted _and_ broken until you've met Shiro Emiya.

"But, wouldn't that make her just like us?" Sakurai asked.

A smirk made it's way to my face. I guess the people of the 2nd Division and I have a lot more in common than I thought.

"Well, I guess I better go so that girl doesn't go and get herself killed." I said before running off to chase after Hibiki.

* * *

 **(Nighttime, Noise Location)**

 _As alarms blared through out the city, Tsubasa had arrived at the location, facing a small army of Noise. Then, right before her eyes, all of the Noise merged into one big Noise that roared once its merging was complete._

 _Tsubasa didn't so much as flinch when the Noise roared, having dealt with tons of Noise before, especially ones that were bigger, so Tsubasa wasn't the least bit afraid as she soon sang to activate her Reliec._

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."

 _In one flashing light, Tsubasa was garbed in her anti-Noise armor, making the color of the Noise change._

 **(Play** **Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

 _The Noise launched disks at Tsubasa, but she easily dodged them by jumping. Seeing that they were turning around to come back for her, the blades at her ankles opened up and twirled, cutting and destroying the disks. Once she landed, the blades folded back in as the Noise roared behind her. She then enlarged her sword, preparing for an Azure Flash when suddenly, something unexpected happened._

 _It was Hibiki, donned in her own anti-Noise armor as she came in and side kicked the Noise, stunning it._

 _"Tsubasa!"_

 _Shaking herself out of her stupor, Tsubasa jumped passed Hibiki and unleashed her attack._

 **Azure Flash**

 _Tsubasa's attack sliced straight through the Noise like a hot knife through butter. Hibiki smiled in amazement, not noticing that she was falling off the road and down at some fields. Just then, Haru, now as Faiz appeared and grabbed Hibiki before she fell._

 _"Why is it that I always gotta help you out?" I asked._

 **(End** **Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

* * *

I lifted Hibiki back onto the road as Tsubasa was busy staring at the burning remains of the Noise.

"Hibiki, what you did was reckless." I said. "Think before you just jump in like that next time."

"I'm sorry." Hibiki apologized. "But, if we're gonna protect the people, then we need to start fighting together."

I saw what Hibiki meant so I didn't say anything as Tsubasa turned towards us.

"You're right, we should start fighting."

I heard it. The swing of a sword. Quickly reacting, I stuck out my arm, protecting Hibiki as I stopped a sword slash from Tsubasa.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked.

She didn't answer me as she just kicked me, making me stumble back. Looking up, I saw Tsubasa coming for another attack.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

 _"What is that idiot think she's doing?!" Kanade said while she and everyone in the room watched as Tsubasa was fighting against Hibiki and Faiz._

 _Genjuro was about to leave when he saw Kanade about to run past him, so he quickly grabbed her._

 _"Wait! Kanade, where are you going?"_

 _"Someone has to stop that idiot before she does something stupid." Kanade said._

 _"But you don't have Gungnir anymore!" Genjuro protested._

 _Kanade then manages to get her arm free and turns to Genjuro. "If I don't do this...I won't be able to face Tsubasa." With that said, Kanade ran towards the elevator._

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

I barely managed to avoid that Getsuga Tenshō like move Tsubasa sent at me before dodging another attack by Tsubasa.

"Yamaro! What do you think you're doing?!" I asked.

Tsubasa then pointed her sword towards Hibiki. "I'll never accept that girl as Kanade's replacement!"

"But she tried to protect her!" I defended.

"You have no right to mention!" Tsubasa then charged towards me again. Going for an overhead slash, I crossed both my arms above me to block the sword strike and I once again thank my armor for being durable as it is, still hurts though. "Especially you, Kamen Rider! You say you protect the people, but all you do is cause pain!"

"Nandato?"

Tsubasa's ankle blade then opend up and she used them to slash at my chest, making me fly back. I got back up only to see Tsubasa already close to me! She's faster than I thought!

"It's because of you..." She slashed my chest. "...that Kanade can't sing anymore!" She slashed my chest again. "She can't sing anymore," And another. "She can't fight anymore," And another. "And she can't be my partner anymore!" She then used her ankle blades again and slashed me multiple times before sending me flying. "You've stripped her of a lot of things. If you had done that attack earlier, ago then none of this would have happened! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

I was laying on the ground by the time Tsubasa had finished her little speech. I thought about what the bluenette as I didn't move from the ground. Then, I came to a conclusion. Tsubasa's words, what she felt right now were really...stupid.

"Haru! Are you OK?!" Hibiki asked, worry clearly in her voice.

"Tsubasa!" Just then, from the corner of my eyes, I saw Kanade running over to us.

"Kanade?" Tsubasa muttered in surprise.

"Tsubasa! Stop this at once!" Kanade demanded, positioning herself between Hibiki and me, and Tsubasa, arms spread out.

"But, it's because of him-!"

"It's because of him that I'm still alive today!" Kanade interrupted. "Ever since that day-" But then I had to interrupt her.

"Kanade!" I'm pretty sure everyone jumped in surprise at the volume of my voice. I slowly got up and said to the red head, "Step aside."

"Haru? But-"

"I said, step aside." I said the last part with a bit more force, making Hibiki back away from me and Kanade stepping aside like I asked. "If this crybaby wants to speak out her mind, then let her."

Tsubasa glared at me. "What did you call me?"

"You heard what I said. You're nothing more than a little crybaby whining over spilled milk." I said, trying to get her riled up. It worked perfectly.

"Die!" Tsubasa charge forth at top speed, but before she could hit me...

*CLANG!*

The sound of metal meeting metal was heard as Tsubasa's sword collided with the arm of the AutoVajin in Battle Mode. Surprised, Tsubasa was unable to prepare herself when AutoVajin pushed back her sword and proceeded to punch her, the last punch sending her flying a couple of feet.

After AutoVajin had finished beating the shit out of her, I calmly walked up to AutoVajin and removed the left handle, inserting the Mission Memory to materialize the blade.

 **READY**

I then started to notice that it started to rain, but I ignored that and got ready. With a weapon in hand, I ordered AutoVajin not to interfere and to stay with the girls as I walked towards Tsubasa.

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" I asked mockingly.

"Don't mock me!" Tsubasa growled before we entered a sword fight.

From how she attacked, Genjuro was right when he said that she must have been training as her attacks were dangerous and filled with skill. She must have been trying to predict my next move, which worked. When I threw an attack to her waist, she blocked it with her sword, using that chance to slash me with her ankle blades. When I tried to go for her legs, she shifted so the Faiz Edge struck the ankle blades, giving her the chance to slash rapidly at me. Of course, she couldn't predict all of my moves as my years of street fighting would require me to do the unpredictable.

Examples would be like when our blades entered a deadlock, she was not expecting the sudden headbutt I threw at her, making her disoriented. I used this chance to side kick her in the stomach and then go for an overhead strike. She saw this and blocked the attack, but she wasn't expecting to be repeatedly attack as I used the Faiz Edge as some kind of hammer, striking repeatedly down at Tsubasa like I was hammering down at a huge nail. Before I could go for another attack, she kicked me back a good inches and goes to attack my head. I saw her surprised expression when she saw that I didn't block and instead charged towards the in coming blade. At the last second, I moved my head slightly, making the sword grind against my helmet as I threw a punch to her gut, making her step back in surprise and pain as she held her stomach.

"You think you're the only one in pain?" I said. "Your pain is nothing compared to the pain of others."

"Shut up! You know nothing of how I feel!" Tsubasa yelled, recovering from my punch as she jumped into the air and threw her sword at me, enlarging it to the size of a truck as she kicked the handle, making the sword head towards my direction.

 _ **Heaven's Wrath**_

I didn't flinch when I saw the enlarged sword heading my way as I simply opened up the Faiz Phone and pressed 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

I then stepped to the side and then struck as my charged Faiz Edge met Tsubasa's giant sword.

"What?!" I managed to hear Tsubasa over the sparks caused by the two blades. She must be surprised that something the size of the Faiz Edge was able to hold off her giant sword. Then, I put more force into my attack, making the Faiz Edge slowly slice through the giant sword. Tsubasa must have kicked herder than I thought for the giant blade stabbed through the ground even though it was slowed down by the Faiz Edge. Slowly, as the giant sword was coming down, the Faiz Edge slowly sliced through it. When I saw Tsubasa was close enough, I jumped, dragging the Faiz Edge through the sword as I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down on the concrete floor of the road. Hard.

In fact, I slammed Tsubasa down to the ground so hard that the area under us cracked and almost fell apart, but I ignored that and focused back on Tsubasa who struggled to remove my hand from her neck. Her sword was a good feet away from here and it was only a matter of time before she used her ankle blades again, so I quickly held the Faiz Edge in a reverse grip and raised it up, making sure Tsubasa could clearly see it.

Seeing what I was about to do, the girls ran towards us.

I heard Kanade shout out, "Don't do it!" and I heard Hibiki say, "Haru! Stop!" but I didn't listen to them as I brought down the Faiz Edge.

*STAB!*

I heard the girls stop running as I stared at Tsubasa's face. She stopped struggling as soon as I stabbed the Faiz Edge...right next to her head. Her eyes stared at the blade of the Faiz Edge, the blade that could have been in her skull if I wanted, but I wasn't planning on killing her, I just wanted her to stop struggling so I could teach this girl a little lesson.

"Have you calm down yet?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer as I spoke again. "Like I said before, your pain doesn't even compare to the pain of others."

Then, Tsubasa caught her second wind as she soon glared at me again. "Shut up! What would you know about pain when all you do is cause it?!"

*SLAP!*

Tsubasa was wide eyed when I suddenly let go of the Faiz Edge and slapped her.

"If you think I don't know what pain feels like, then I'll tell you right now that you're dead wrong!" I shouted over the rain.

I don't know what caused it, but Tsubasa's transformation was canceled as she laid there with nothing but her Lydian Uniform on. Removing her neck from my hand, I grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up to my helmet. Somehow, I knew that she knew that I was glaring at her.

"Do you want to know why I called you a crybaby?" I asked. "I called you a crybaby in the first place because you are one! You whine over the most stupidest things ever! 'She can't sing anymore, she can't fight anymore, she can't be my partner anymore,' are you for real!? If you cry over stuff like that then you're really nothing but a crybaby! Think of all the people that were killed by the Noise! They had families and now that the Noise killed them, those families grieve for them! They cry, they hurt, hell they might even kill themselves! I'll say it once again; you're pain is nothing compared to the pain of others."

I stay silent for who knows how long in order for Tsubasa to process what I said. After a while, I spoke up again.

"Why the hell are you crying over the fact that your friend can't fight with you anymore when you should be happy that she's still even alive today!?" I asked. "You still have her, you still have an uncle, you should be fucking happy that you still have something to be happy about unlike me who has nothing left!"

I don't know what made me say that last part, but once I did, memories of my life flashed through my head. My mom, dad, Kyoko, Natsu, my friends Chiho, Ritsuko, Ayaka, Yugo, Rise...

"Tell me something, what does fighting mean to you?" I asked the bluenette.

Tsubasa stayed quiet for a while before answering. "Being the emotionless blade that cuts through everything in my path."

*SLAP!*

Her answer just earned her another slap from your's truly. Serious, how stupid can one person be?

"If all you do is cut off your own emotions then you'll be left with nothing in the end!" I shouted. I then got up and lifted Tsubasa up by the collar. Since I was taller than Tsubasa, her feet didn't touch the ground when I lifted her up. "Instead of focusing on what happened in the past, you should treasure what you still have and focus on the future!"

"Focus on...the future..." Tsubasa muttered.

I then let go of Tsubasa, making her fall to the ground, landing on her ass as I took out the Faiz Phone and pressed 'END', canceling the transformation.

"There's more to life than just battle y'know." I said. "If you insist becoming an emotionless blade, then all you'll do is cut off the people around you," I then glanced at Kanade who was standing next to an untransformed Hibiki. "Especially the ones closest to you."

Tsubasa's eyes widen, figuring out what I meant when I looked at glanced at Kanade. "That's not true!"

"Is it?" I asked. "Can you really say that you won't cut away your closest friend?"

Tsubasa looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped, probably thinking. Her expression then turned into that of surprise and horror, confirming that I was right.

"By becoming emotionless, you'll eventually break sooner or later and I'm certain someone doesn't want that to happen." Kanade obviously knew that I was talking about her as she walked up right next to me and looked down at Tsubasa, hands at her waist.

"You must really be starting to become a crybaby if other people are calling you it." Kanade teased.

"Kanade...I...I...I..."

Kanade then knelt down and brought Tsubasa into a hug.

"Tsubasa, I think it's time to stop being a machine, and start being the Tsubasa that I know and love." What Kanade said set off Tsubasa as she broke down crying. "There, there, just let it all out."

Seeing that Kanade's got this, I turn and head towards AutoVajin, pressing the symbol on its chest.

 **VEHICLE MODE**

"Haru, where are you going?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm heading back to headquarters." I answered. "The Noise was eliminated and Kanade gets to be with the real Tsubasa. I don't want to interrupt there moment so I'm heading back. See you there."

With that, I didn't bother putting on my helmet since I'm already soaking wet as I drove back to headquarters.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

After I got done drying up, the girls had arrived back and when they did, Genjuro comforted Tsubasa, but later scolded her.

Genjuro then turned to me. "I have to thank you for getting trough Tsubasa's emotionless act."

"No problem." I said.

"Honestly, I was starting to think that she might be stuck like that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tsubasa's too much of a crybaby for that." Kanade said.

"You're so mean!" Tsubasa said, making everyone chuckle.

I chuckled myself as I handed the girl towels to help them dry up from soaking in the rain.

When I handed Kanade a towel, she said, "Thank you."

I raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For breaking through Tsubasa." Kanade clarified. "I was on my way there to knock some sense into Tsubasa and then you go do just that for me plus with a bit more force."

"Yeah, well, Iknew you could've done it on your own, but I needed to teach that girl a lesson." I said.

"And teach her a lesson you did." Kanade said. "Now I owe you not once, but twice now. If there's anything you need from me, just ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. I then noticed Tsubasa walking towards me so I turned to her. "Is there something I can help you with, Tsubasa?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted back there." Tsubasa apologized. "From now on, I hope we can work together."

I stared at Tsubasa for a while. From her eyes, I could tell that she really has thrown away the emotionless act and is now acting as herself.

"So, this is the real Tsubasa Kazanari that I'm speaking with, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "That's right."

I placed my thumb and index finger under chin as I loooked at Tsubasa. "I gotta say, without the whole emotionless blade act, you're a lot more...cuter?"

"C-C-Cute!?" Tsubasa stuttered and blushed for some reason.

I shook my head. "No, that's not the word...beautiful?"

"B-B-B-"

I shook my head again. "No, that's not the word either...somewhere among those lines."

"My, my, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to woo Tsubasa here." Sakurai said.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean." Sakurai laugh inwardly, making me even more confused.

"Wow, I've never seen you this red before, Tsubasa." Kanade said. "So, is he your type?"

"K-Kanade! I-It's not like that!" Tsubasa protested.

Deciding to ignore those two, I turned to Hibiki. "So, how're you feeling? You know, about all of this?"

"It's a lot to take in." Hibiki said. "But if this power can be used to save people, then I'll do whatever I can to help!"

I smiled at her." That's good and all, but shouldn't you be hurrying back to Miku?" I held up my Faiz Phone. "She called a few minutes ago to ask if I knew where you were. Something about starting an essay."

"Ah! I totally forgot about that!" Hibiki said before running towards the elevators.

I shook my head in amusement before heading towards the elevator myself.

* * *

 **(Apartment Building)**

After washing and drying my clothes at the local laundromat, I went back to my apartment. Tonight's dinner was instant cup ramen. I was low on money right now so I had no choice, but to eat this instant food. After I ate, I garbed my sleep wear and got into bed.

Now let's see, today Kanade and Hibiki stopped by to bring me to headquarters, then we got attack by an Orphnoch which I made quick work of, then we got to learn about the Symphogear and found out why Hibiki could use a Symphogear, then there was a Noise attack which Tsubasa and Hibiki made quick work of, but then Tsubasa suddenly attack us, mostly me. After hearing why she was attacking, I gave the girl a piece of my mind and let Kanade comfort her. After that, we went back to headquarters and messed around before I decided to come back here.

Talk about a shitty way to spend my day off. Looking at the time of my fixed alarm clock, I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

 _In a room completely covered in shadows, one man sat in a chair, looking through a folder and somehow reading what was in it even though there was no light. He closed it and threw it on the desk in front of him, letting out a sigh of disappointment. Suddenly, the phone rang he waited for a moment before answering, pressing a button to put the phone on speaker._

 _"Report." The man said._

-We're sorry sir. Another failure.- _the other person on the line said._

 _The man let out another sigh. "I never expected it to be this hard to retrieve the Faiz Gear."_

 _The person on the line then spoke up again. -_ We'll try harder, sir, but I do have some good news. The Riotrooper belts have been completed and are ready to be used.-

 _This caused the man to perk up. "At least something good happens today. Any word from Finé yet?"_

-No sir.-

 _"Well, we can't expect to hear from her all the time so I shouldn't be surprised."_

-What should we do now, Mr. Toda?-

 _"I think it's time I take things into my hands." The man said. "Prepare anyone who's will to take a belt. It's time we take an even more offense approach."_

-Yes Head Chief Toda.-

 _The man then ended the call and laid back on his chair. He then picked up the folder again and looked at a picture of Haru working at the Flower._

 _"Haru Yamamoto, how in the world did you obtain the Faiz Gear?"_

 _The man stared at the picture for a few minutes before closing the folder and throwing it to the desk, showing off the Smart Brain logo on the folder._

* * *

 **And done! Hope you all liked today's chapter. Now, before any of you say anything, I do not hate Tsubasa personally, I just hated the emotionless blade act she put on so I had Haru take in down...the hard way. Now it looks Smart Brain is going to act even though I said they'll act when Chris made her debut, but I changed my mind. What I have planned, you'll just have to find out next time. Until the next ride, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out.**


	5. Song 4: Loss

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here once again to bring you another chapter of Song of Paradise! Today, we have a non-canon episode where we'll be having some Orphnoch action. You know where there's an Orphnoch, there's death. Cue disclaimer.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here.** **They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy)**

 **Open your eyes for the next Faiz readers cause it's time to ride! As Momotaro would say: Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!**

* * *

 **Song 4: Explanation and Loss**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Relics are ancient artifacts documented in legends from all around the world."

"The Relics are activated by the power of song."

"Those are my injuries from two years ago, back at the stadium!"

Accordingto our research, they are fragments of the third Relic, Gungnir, which Kanade here once possessed."

"First off, I'll be blunt. I am not from this world."

"I'll never accept that girl as Kanade's replacement!"

"You're pain is nothing compared to the pain of others."

"Instead of focusing on what happened in the past, you should treasure what you still have and focus on the future!"

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _In an unknown room that looked like an office, six men that looked like they came out of Men In Black, wearing black suits and shades, all stood in front of two people._

 _The first was a man in a business suit and had short black hair. This was Eiichi Toda, current head of the Smart Brain company._

 _Next to Toda was a woman, very young from her appearance. She wore mostly blue on her and had the Smart Brain logo on her. This was the Smart Lady, the mascot of the Smart Brain company._

 _"So, these are the ones who volunteered?" Toda asked the mascot of the company._

 _"That's right Head Chief!" Smart Lady said cheerfully. "We were only able to make six belts, but more are being made as we speak right now. These are the only six that were completed."_

 _"I see." Toda said. "Leave us."_

 _"Hai!" Smart Lady cheerfully said before exiting the room._

 _Once she left, Toda got up from his seat and looked at the men in front of him. "I will be brief. We only have one mission right now and that is to recover the missing Faiz Gear. Our intel has confirmed that this young man is in possession of it."_

 _Toda then hands each men a folder. Opening it, a photo of Haru and any information about him is shown._

 _"You are all to remain on standby until I give the signal." Toda explained. "Until then, I shall pay a visit to this man. Am I clear?"_

 _"Hai! Head Chief!"_

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and smiled. Then we see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of no where and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Flower)**

"Here's your order." I said, laying down the customer's order.

The sound of the door opening got my attention and standing at the entrance was Hibiki and to my surprise, Kanade. At the sight of Kanade, the people on the restaurant which was mostly filled with Lydian students started talking amonst themselves. Kanade was a former idol of the famous Zwei Wing so it didn't come to a surprise to me that people were getting excited.

"Hey Haru!" Kanade waved towards me once she saw me with Hibiki soon followed.

I went up to them to greet them. "Hey Kanade, Hibiki. You two here to eat?"

"Actually, we wanted to talk with you, but later found out that we don't have your phone number." Kanade said. "Seriously, why are you so difficult to get in touch?"

I shrugged before asking, "What did you want to talk about?"

"We want to know what that...thing was yesterday." Hibiki said.

A serious expression made it's way to my face. It's been a day since I gave Tsubasa a lecture. I had hoped the girls would have forgotten about encountering the Orphnoch, but I guess I prayers went unanswered.

"Boss, I'm taking my break." I called out, hanging up my apron.

"Already?"

"I have to get something quick, won't be long." I said before turning to the girls. "Let's go somewhere more private."

They both nodded and we stepped out. I looked around before directing the girls into an alleyway.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything." Kanade said.

"Haru, what was that thing that attacked you yesterday?" Hibiki asked.

I sighed before I spoke. "What you saw yesterday was an Orphnoch."

"You said that yesterday, but what _is_ an Orphnoch?" Kanade asked.

I took a deep breathe before explaining. "An Orphnoch is an human evolutionary stage or the next stage in human evolution."

"Human evolution?" Hibiki repeated, confused.

"Yes. Orphnoch's are humans that have attained this new evolution. They are stronger, tougher, and faster with various other special abilities."

"That's amazing." Hibiki said in awe.

"Indeed, however, for a human to become an Orphnoch is no where near pretty."

"How does one become an Orphnoch?" Kanade asked.

"For one to become an Orphnoch, one must...die." What I said clearly surprised the girls.

"What!?"

"I'm not joking. When a human dies, it has that chance of turning into an Orphnoch."

"That's horrible." Hibiki said.

I continued explaining, holding up two fingers. "There are two types of Orphnoch: Original Orphnochs who are 'born' when a certain human suffers a violent death and 'resurrected' into an Orphnoch and Sired Orphnoch that are created when certain humans survive being attacked by an Orphnoch and become ones themselves, though they're weaker than the Original Orphnochs."

"Wait, sired?" Kanade asked.

"Think of when vampires and werewolves turn people into vampires and werewolves. All Orphnoch have their senses enhanced to a superhuman level, able to hear, smell or see great distances, tuning out background noise to focus on their target. They can also regenerate an ability as well as a first sense when the Orphnoch survived its human death, with the regenerating abilities depending on the Orphnoch in question. As I said, Orphnoch have various abilities, but the Orphnoch's greatest and most common ability is 'siring' other Orphnoch by attacking humans and usually stabbing them through the heart. This has a very low success rate, and usually results in disintegrating the human in question. Some Orphnoch seem to be capable of using long, skin piercing tentacles specifically for siring others. However, most cases of siring occur when the 'sirer' is in Orphnoch form."

"It's just like when the Noise kill people, they disintegrate." Hibiki pointed out.

"Wait. How is it that these Orphnoch's haven't appeared on TV, like the News?" Kanade asked.

"It's because every Orphnoch can interchange between their original human form and there unique Orphnoch form, giving them the perfect disguise. An Orphnoch's appearance is a light grey in color with characteristics of either a plant or an animal with a body armor resistant to standard small firearms blasts and its strength varies wildly among Orphnoch as good measure of one's power. Only more powerful conventional weaponry, like my Faiz Gear can penetrate the body armor and harm or even kill some Orphnoch. Some Orphnoch can also generate signature weapons from their bodies and can even assume a Hybrid Form, becoming more creature-like in form."

"They have so many abilities." Hibiki said. "Wait, if they used to be human, then why do they need to, uh, sire?"

"It's because they are 'at war' with humans." I said.

"War?"

I nodded. "At some point, Orphnoch began to think themselves as a superior, or master race to the humans, thus they are dedicated to the genocide of the human race and increase the Orphnoch population. In short, they want to replace all of humanity with their kind."

"How horrible..." Hibiki muttered.

"But then, why was that Orphnoch after you?" Kanade asked.

"It's because I have the Faiz Gear."

"What does your belt have anything to do with it?" Kanade asked.

I behind me to make sure no one was listening before explaining. "Keep this a secret you two, okay?" They nodded. "You know the company Smart Brain, yeah?" They nodded again. "Well, my Faiz Gear was crated by that company."

"What!?"

I shushed them. "Not so loud."

"But, why does your belt being made by Smart Brain have anything to do with that Orphnoch attacking you?" Hibiki asked.

"Because while Smart Brain may seem like an ordinary company, it's actually an organization for Orphnoch."

"What!?"

I shushed them again before I explained. "The Faiz Gear was made by Smart Brain and technically, they didn't give it to me, so now they're sending Orphnoch after me to get it back."

"How long have you've been dealing with these guys?" Kanade asked.

"Two years." I said. "They started going after me since I arrived in this world."

"That long huh...You've had it rough." Kanade said.

I shrugged like it was nothing. "Hey, I've fought these guys for two years and I'm still here. No need to worry." I then checked my watched. "Well I better get back to work. You two want something to eat?"

"Yes please!" Hibiki said happily.

"Sure." Kanade simply said.

* * *

 **(Nighttime)**

Like always, I was on patrol, out scouting for Orphnoch and any people that need help. But tonight, things were a little different.

"You two really didn't have to come with me on patrol. I'd feel much better if you two were not here and out of harms way." I said to the two girls walking behind me.

"But we want to see what these Orphnoch are really made of." Kanade said. "Who knows, maybe if you're in trouble, a Symphogear user like Hibiki here can help you?"

Hibiki nodded. "You've been fighting both the Noise and these Orphnoch. If I'm able to lessen your burden then I'll gladly help."

"Suit yourself." I said. "But I want you two to stay back if we do encounter an Orphnoch, no matter what. Got it?"

"Hai, hai..." Kanade said.

I sigh at Kanade's attitude before I continued walking around. Tonight was like any other night in the city, people were up and about, having finished work for the day and were heading back home or were meeting up with friends at some bar or club that the police didn't know about. I tried my best not to lose the girls in the crowd and vice versa.

"Haru?" I turned to Hibiki. "You said that your Faiz Gear was made by Smart Brain, right?" I nodded. "Then, why would Smart Brain make the Faiz Gear in the first place? What was there purpose?"

I as a bit surprised at Hibiki's question before answering. Since we were in a crowd, people will probably think we're talking normally.

"The Faiz Gear was originally created to protect the Orphnoch King."

"Wait, did you say king?" Kanade asked.

I nodded. "That's right. You see, the Orphnoch King is a special type of Orphnoch who possess the ability to 'complete' an Orphnoch' evolution."

"What do you mean 'complete?'" Kanade asked.

"While I was researching about the Orphnoch, I learned something." I explained. "You see, Orphonch don't really live on forever. The 'human body cannot stand such rapid evolution', and that means that Orphnoch were doomed to die of inevitable break down and disintegration within any number years of becoming an Orphnoch depending on their transformation into and out of Orphnoch form. While others, however, have exhibited signs of early disintegration, the process starting with the skin turning grey, and slightly ash-like, before their entire body is destroyed, they subsequently showed a recovery. The only known solution to this problem is the Orphnoch King, who can 'complete' an Orphnoch' evolution, apparently forcing them to remain in Orphnoch form, making them lose all traces of their humanity, but granting them a long life and a higher level of power."

"You mean they can get even stronger!?" I nodded at Kanade.

Then, I heard it. It was faint and I would have missed it if I wasn't concentrating, but I definitely heard. The cry of a person. I instantly made my way towards it with the others quickly following. I was not the least bit surprised that it was an alleyway. Smart Brain wanted the Orphnoch kept secret most of the time so Orphnoch had to be careful of where they appeared. By the time I arrived, I was already too late as saw the ashes of a man, a business man judging from his suit.

I grimaced in anger at the ashes before I looked to see who had done it.

Obviously, it was an Orphnoch. It had a white, tattered cloak around it, but from most of its face and body, I quickly deduced that it was the Snail Orphnoch. What made me angrier was the fact that the Orphnoch was laughing in joy at what he did.

The sound of footsteps told me that the girls caught and they quickly gasped when they saw the laughing Orphnoch and the pile of ashes.

"Oh no. We were too late." Kanade said.

"This is horrible." Hibiki said, looking at the ashes sadly.

The Snail Orphnoch was laughing so much that it had failed to take notice of us which gave me the perfect chance to transform. Good thing I already had the gear one under my coat. Like always, I dialed: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

Hearing the Faiz Phone, the Snail Orphnoch stopped laughing and turned towards us.

"Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

I didn't wait for my transformation to finish as I ran towards the Orphnoch and punched it in the face as my transformation finished just as I finished punching the Orphnoch.

 **"What the hell was that for!? Who the hell are you!?"**

Judging from its sentence, this Orphnoch must have been recently sired. But that didn't matter to me. He killed someone and now he has to pay. I flicked my wrist and charged at the Oprhonch.

Even now powerful as an Orphnoch, the human that did get sired from this was obviously not a fighter as I saw its attack a mile away. Ducking under his failed attempt to punch my face, I threw a punch to his stomach and then gave it an uppercut, making it step several steps back in pain. Recovering from my attacks, the Orphnoch roared in anger as he went to tackle me, but I was ready. As soon as he was about to hit me, I held him back easily by grabbing his shoulders, stopping him before kneeing him in the gut hard, making him bend over which gave me the chance to slam both my fists down on its back, making it kiss the ground. I didn't let up there. As soon as it tried to get up, I kicked it, making him roll away as I soon got out the Mission Memory and the Faiz Pointer.

 **READY**

I then strapped the Faiz Pointer to the metal brace and crouched down on my leg, opening up the Phone and pressing 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

I ran and then jumped as soon as the Snail Orphnoch got up. Stretching both my legs, the familiar beam of energy shot out and then turned into a cone of Photon Energy.

"Crimson Smash!" I yelled my finisher as I kicked into the cone, hearing a gasp of pain from the Orphnoch before I found myself behind it. A few seconds passed before the Snail Orphnoch gasped in pain again before blue flames sprouted before it disintegrated, leaving behind nothing but Faiz's insignia before that too faded.

I breathed out a sigh before strapping the Faiz Pointer back onto where it was on the belt before canceling my transformation as the girls went up to me.

"Haru, are you OK?" Hibiki asked.

I smiled at her concern before patting her head. "That Orphnoch didn't even lay a scratch on me. I'm fine."

With that, the girls fell silent as they turned back to the pile of ashes. I too looked at, feeling guilty for not being able to save the man before I turned to Kanade who I asked to carry some supplies for me.

"Kanade, the bag."

"Oh, here."

With the bag in hand, I walked up to the pile of ash and then took out what was in the bag; a pot, a brush, and a trash scooper. I got to work gathering the man's ashes before dumping it into the pot. I put the scooper and brush away before picking up the pot.

"What are you going to do with that?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm gonna bury it with the others."

Hibiki raised an eyebrow. "Others?"

Instead of explaining, I simply said, "Follow me."

I walked out of the alleyway as the girls soon followed me.

* * *

 **(Park)**

I patted the new grave spot where I placed the man's ashes before getting up and looking at the other grave spots I dug up in the past.

"Haru, are these..."

"Grave spots of people who died by Orphnoch attacks?" I finished for Hibiki. "Yes."

Kanade and Hibiki looked at all the grave spots that surrounded the tree, the same place where I buried the ashes of the little girl I couldn't save long ago, now joined by others. Over the two years I've been here, there were others I couldn't save and I decided to bury them here, to keep the girl company if possible. There was quite a lot really which sadden the girls even more.

"All these people...died from Orphnoch." Kanade said.

"That's right." I said.

Kanade then punched the tree in anger. "Those Orphnoch, they're no better than the Noise!"

"What's done is done. Taking out your anger on the tree won't bring them back." I said in a cold tone that kinda surprised me. "While this place brings nothing, but sadness, I use this place to motivate myself."

"Motive yourself?" Hibiki asked.

"That's right." I said. "I use this place to remind me of what and who I could save, and to motivate me to try harder next time, so next time, no one has to die."

The girls smiled at me before I turned around. "Well, I have to get back and rest for tomorrow so I'll see you girls later."

"Goodnight Haru." Hibiki called towards me as I was walking away.

I simply gave a wave back to her as I stared at the tree and smiled. It's gotten really big over the years. It may just be the biggest tree in the park.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"Haru, can you come over here please."

I made my way to my boss. "What do you need boss?"

"We've run out of ingredients again. Can you go out and buy some more?"

"Sure thing. I'll be be back soon." I said before heading out and hopping on AutoVajin, slapping on my helmet before riding off.

* * *

 _"Sorry for the wait." The owner of the Flower apologized before setting down drinks. "Here are you drinks."_

 _"Thank you." A Lydian student said before she and her friend started talking as the owner went to go and take more orders._

 _The owner sighs, once again remembering how tiring it is to take orders and preparing them all by herself. She had an OK life. She had nice parents, nice friends, and now she had this_ _restaurant which she brought when the original owner decided to sell the place and so here she is, running a surprisingly popular restaurant. She prided herself in that a bit. That people that came here also loved her food which made her even more happy. Sure, it was tiring, but she got through, that is until Haru arrived. She remembers when Haru first arrived, walking into her restaurant and taking a seat. When she asked him what he liked to have, he just came our and said..._

 _"I need a job."_

 _It was the most straight forward and blunt question she had ever heard. Usually, she thought a person would start with some small talk and then ask for a job, but just came out and said it, no small talk what so ever. Maybe that's why she accepted his help in the first place, because he was interesting. She was glad that she did ask for his help for her burden was lessened by a lot. She could focus more on preparing whatever orders Haru took and she would have it done in no time._

 _"Maybe it's time I give him a raise." The owner thought out loud._

 _The sound of the door opening caught her attention and like always, she welcomed whoever came. "Welcome to the Flower." She looked at the man from head to toe. He wore a business suit so she instantly guessed the man worked at some company. Usually, people from companies come here for some quick coffee. Good thing she still had some coffee beans left._

 _Unknown to the owner, the man was none other than Toda, here to look for Haru. Walking up to the owner, he asked, "Excuse me, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure, how can I help you?"_

 _"You don't happen to have someone by the name of Haru Yamamoto working here, do you?"_

 _The owner raised an eyebrow in confusion and a little bit of suspicion. "Yes. Why do you ask?"_

 _"That's all I needed to know." Toda said before he transformed into an Orphnoch, his features easily making him the Squid Orphnoch._

 _At the sight of the Orphnoch, the owner and customers immediately screamed in fright, but they were soon shut upped when Toda raised his staff and shot ink at their faces. This was no ordinary ink as it crept inside and destroyed their victim's hearts, making them silent as they fell to the floor. Any surviving customers tried to escape, but Toda surprised them with his speed as he was instantly at the door, blocking their means of escape. The customers could do nothing, but scream in terror as Toda sired them one by one._

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

I looked through the shelves of the store until I came upon one of the supplies that I needed. Checking the list, I got everything I needed now so now, time to go and pay.

I was so busy looking at the list, that I bumped into someone, making whoever I bumped into to fall down.

Looking away from the list, the person who I bumped into was a girl, about three years younger then me, I guessed. She had long pale purple hair that fell to her knees, separated into six strands, three on each side, and dark purple eyes. She wore a maroon dress with dark stockings and maroon pumps.

"Sorry." I apologized and offered a hand, but she slapped it away.

"I don't need you're help." She said in a cold manner before getting up and glared at me. "Why don't you watch where you're going next time?"

"Hey, it was an accident! I said I was sorry." I argued.

"Well sorry isn't good enough!"

"For what? Bumping into you?"

"Well it's not my fault that you're clumsy."

I was getting irritated by this girl. No other girl besides Mitsuki has been bale to irritate me before, and that was when I was still starting my days back in Vincennes. So, being me, I fought back.

"If I'm clumsy then you're blind if you couldn't get out of the way to avoid clumsy me."

"Why you..." the girl seethed in rage before calming down. "What's you're name?"

"Haru Yamamoto. Yours?"

"Chris Yukine. You better remember it."

"Noted." I said before walking away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Chris called back to me, but I kept walking. "I'm not done with you yet!"

I turned, gave her a cocky smile that seemed to rile her up before I continued to walk away.

"Sir! You still need to pay for those!"

Oh right, I forgot about that.

* * *

 **(After Paying)**

I race down the roads at an OK speed. Now that I got what I needed, time to head back to work. I once again thank that the grocery store wasn't that far from the restaurants, though I still with it a little closer, but whatever. I got what I needed and that's what matter.

After driving for a few more minutes, I made it back to the Flower, parking the AutoVajin in front of the shop and picking up the ingredients.

"Boss, I'm ba-" I drop the bag as soon as I saw what had happened.

Ashes, everywhere. Clothes were splattered all over the floor showing that this wasn't the work of Noise. No, this had Orphnoch all over it. I gasp caught my attention and rising from the floor was none other than my boss who was having difficulty getting up.

"Boss!" I immediately went to her side and helped her up. "Boss! What the hell happened here!?"

Boss looked dazed for a while before she looked at me and smiled. "Ah, Haru...welcome...back..." That was all she said before her skinned turned grey and then, right in my arms, she disintegrated into ashes.

I stared at the ashes in front of me and on my arms, mouth opened with nothing to say. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore as my voice returned.

"BOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The sound of the door somehow caught my attention and standing at the door were Hibiki and Kanade, looks of horror on both of their faces.

"Haru...what...happened here?" Hibiki asked.

I stared at them before turning my attention back to the ashes in front of me and on me. "Orphnoch."

"You mean...an Orphnoch did all this?" Kanade asked.

I just nodded.

"This is...way beyond horrible, it's inhuman." Hibiki said.

"Haru, look!" I turn to Kanade and saw her pointing at something. Following her finger, I saw some kind of message written in a lot of ink. I must have missed it when I ran towards boss.

Message: To the man known as Haru Yamamoto, I leave behind this message to let you know that I did all this. If you wish to get revenge, then come to these coordinates...alone. And bring the Faiz Gear, I will be taking what right fully belongs to my company.

Down below the message were the coordinates of where ever I needed to go.

"So that's where he wants to meet."

"Do you know where this place is?" Hibiki asked.

I nodded. "I've passed by a couple of times when I drive to work here. It's an old parking garage that's scheduled to be demolished tomorrow."

I got up, not bothering to dust myself off as I walked passed the girls and to AutoVajin.

"You're not seriously thinking of going alone, are you!?" Kanade asked.

"I am." I looked down at my hands with were still covered in ash. "Which ever Orphnoch did this, they have to pay for this." Slapping on my helmet, I hop on the AutoVajin, rev up the engines, and took off, ignoring the cries of the girls.

* * *

 **(With Hibiki and Kanade)**

 _"Dammit." Kanade cursed as she watched Haru speed off. "This is obviously a trap, yet he's still going there."_

 _"What should we do? Hibiki asked the former user of Gungnir._

 _"We go after him of course." Kanade said. "We have to help him if this is a trap."_

 _Hibiki nodded and they were about to run after Haru when Hibiki's phone rang. Answering the phone, Hibiki answered with a, "Hello?"_

-Hibiki, it's Genjuro. We need you. Noise have appeared and ewe need your assistance.-

 _"Eh!? Now!?"_

-Yes. Is something wrong?-

 _"Uh, well..." Hibiki glanced over at Kanade._

 _"Go. I'll go after Haru." Kanade said._

 _Hibiki nodded and answered back into the phone. "Nothing's wrong. I'll be there soon." She then ended the call and turned to Kanade. "Take care of Haru."_

 _The former singer nodded and both girl went in different directions._

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

I made it to the parking garage in no time thanks to the speed I was going at. Parking the AutoVajin on a random spot, I looked around and saw no one here.

"You said to meet up here!" I yelled out. "Stop hiding and show yourself!"

"No need to yell." I turn to my left and walking from behind a pillar was a man in a business suit.

"Are you the one who killed boss and everyone else?" I asked the first thing that came to mind.

Instead of answering my question, the man said, "So no one was able to evolve, how disappointing."

That just seemed to tick me off. "I said, are you the one who killed boss and all the customers!?"

The man looked at me like he was analyzing me before speaking. "My name is Eiichi Toda, head chief of Smart Brain, and yes, I was the one who killed your boss and the customers who failed to evolve."

If glares could kill people, the 'person' would be a puddle of blood on the floor right now. "You bastard! Why the hell did you do that!?"

"In order to lure you." Toda said.

"You could have just come to me! You didn't have to try and sire all those people!"

"But I had to check if I could increase the numbers of Orphnoch, but it seems not to be the case."

I couldn't take anymore of this guy. Opening up the case, I strapped on the Faiz Gear.

"I see you brought the Faiz Gear as promised." Toda said.

"That's right and now, I'm going to use it to take you down." I said, dialing: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

The minute my transformation was complete, I charged towards Toda, yelling out in rage. In response, he transformed into his Orphnoch form which I identified as the Squid Orphnoch.

He brought out a staff and tried to hit me, but I blocked the attack and punched his face, making him stumble back before I kicked him, making him roll on the ground before he got up.

 **"So it's true. You can use the Gear despite being human. You can't be a test subject since there are no records of you. How curious."**

"Great observation Sherlock." I said sarcastically. "But if you're looking for answers, then too bad because I ain't telling."

 **"True, I did wish to know how you can use the Gear, but that doesn't matter. What matters is taking it back and then disposing you. You know too much to be left alive."** The Orphnoch then raised his hand and snapped his finger.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion until six men wearing suits, shades, and black fedoras appeared behind other pillars. Shit! How could I be so stupid!? This was a trap!

I got into a defensive position, fists in front of me and ready for anything, but when they men opened up their suits, I wasn't ready for what I saw.

They all then shouted one word. "Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

Looking left and right, surrounding me were none other than brown, simplified versions of Faiz, the Riotroopers. Hanging on their left holster was the Axel Ray Gun.

"Riotroopers!?" But how!? Have Smart Brain already finished making the belts already?!

 **"I see you also know about the Riotroopers somehow as well. I was right when I said you know too much. Riotroopers, atttack!"**

 **(BGM: KR Faiz OST: People With No Name)**

Taking out their Axel Ray Guns, three Riotroopers chose to fight me up close while the other three switched their weapon to Blaster mode and fire from a distance. I crossed my arms to block any attacks the Riotroopers that fired from a distance threw, but that made me a sitting duck for the ones attacking up close to land hits on me. One moved my arms away to slash my chest before another slashed my back which gave the last one a chance to slash my chest again. Seeing that I was wide open, the other three took their chance and fired nonstop at me before I flew back and rolled towards the AutoVajin.

 **"Give up."** Toda said, he and the Riotroopers walked towards me. **"You're outnumbered. Give us the Gear and I'll make your death quick."**

Getting back some energy in my body, I get up, remove the Mission Memory and insert it into the left handle bar.

 **READY**

Removing the handle from the AutoVajin, I turn back to Toda and the Riotroopers. "If you want the Faiz Gear so much, them come take from my dead body, if you can!"

 **"So be it. Riotroopers! Hold nothing back! Kill him!"**

The Riotroopers obeyed and turned their Axel Ray Guns into Blaster Mode, all opening fire. I jumped to avoid fire and pressed the button on the AutoVajin.

 **BATTLE MODE**

The AutoVajin quickly transformed into its robot form and used its Buster Wheel handgun as a shield to protect me. It then fought back by firing its weapon, landing hits on two Riotroopers while the rest managed to dodge. I jumped over the AutoVajin and slashed a Riotrooper before hitting another. One tried to shoot me in the head, but I somehow managed to block the attacks and charged toward the attacking Riotrooper. Seeing me coming, he switched his Axel Ray Gun to blade mode and collided blades with me. We struggled to over power one another before I decided to end it with a knee to the gut, making the trooper step back, giving me the chance to throw an underhand swing. Meanwhile, I saw AutoVajin dealing with Toda, throwing punch after punch before delivering an uppercut which sent him flying.

"Haru!" Hearing my name, I turned to see who was calling me and to my surprise, it was Kanade!

 **(BGM End)**

"Kanade!? What're you doing here!?"

Before she could answer, a Riotrooper spotted her and opened fire. Acting fast, I got in front of her and took the attack.

"Haru!"

"Idiot! Move!" I grabbed her and moved behind a pillar to avoid fire.

"Haru, are you OK?" Kanade asked.

"Forget about me. What are _you_ doing here!?" I asked.

"I came to help in case you got yourself caught in a trap." Kanade explained.

"Well, you shouldn't have come." I said. "Remember, you're no longer an Attuned. Why come here in the first place?"

"What? A friend can't worry about their friend or something?" Friend? Since when were we friends?

I was brought out of my thoughts when the pillar behind us fell, showing Toda standing over us. I quickly grabbed Kanade and got her away with me acting as a shield.

 **"I'll say it again, give up. There's no way you can beat us while protecting that girl at the same time."**

"Oh yeah? Want a bet?" I asked. "I'll take care of all of you in ten seconds."

Toda laughed. **"I like to you try."**

"You asked for it." I said before removing the Axel Mission Memory and inserting it into the Faiz Phone.

 **COMPLETE**

In a matter of seconds, I was in my Axel Form. Haven't used this form in a long time.

"That form..." Kanade muttered, having recognized it from two years ago.

 **"Wha-What is this!? This form was never included in Faiz's making!"**

Hm? Faiz's Axel form hasn't been made? How is that possible? I shook my head to get of the thought, I didn't have time to think right now. I need to finish this fast...literally.

 **START UP**

After a few pulsing noises, with the Faiz Edge in hand, the world began to slow down around me.

* * *

 _Toda didn't know what to think when he saw Haru's transformation into Axel. He had been there when the Faiz Gear was being made and he didn't remember this form being in the schematics. So how in the world did this human do this sudden, unknown transformation?_

 **START UP**

 _After a few pulsing noises, right before his eyes, the man know as Haru disappeared._

 ** _"Nani!? Where did he go!?"_**

 _But Toda didn't get to say anymore for all of a sudden, a gray blur zoomed passed every Riotrooper and attacked each and everyone of them. After it was done, it went after Toda and gave him one attack, but that attack alone was enough to send him flying in pain._

 **3, 2, 1**

 _Then, reappearing was none other than Haru, still in Axel Form with the Faiz Edge also still in hand having finished his finisher: The Axel Sparkle Cut._

 **TIME OUT**

 _When the Axel Watch confirmed the end of the ten seconds, Haru returned to his original Rider form and when he did, the Riotroopers exploded blue flames before they disintegrated into ashes, Faiz's insignia standing where the Riotoopers once stood._

* * *

Damn. Axel really takes a lot out of me. The Kabuto Riders made fighting at hyper speed _way_ too easy.

I then heard grunting and turned to see Toda, still in his Orphnoch form as he struggled to get up.

"Well, look who's still alive." I said.

 **"Kisama..."**

"I think it's time I end this once and for all." I said before charging towards the Squid Orphnoch.

Toda manged to get back up in time to block my attack, but I was able to overpower him, breaking the deadlock and knocking his staff out of the way before giving him a slash to the chest. I didn't let up as I held the Faiz Edge with both hands and swung down, hitting him before hitting him again with an underhand swing. I slashed two more times in an X formation before slashing down at the middle, making the Orphnoch stumble back.

"That was for all the customers you killed!" I then opened up the Faiz Phone and pressed 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Once the Faiz Edge was charged up, I sent an anti-gravity pulse towards the Orphnoch in order to lift him up. I didn't want him running away; he has die fro what he did!

"This one's for boss!" I yelled before I charged towards Toda. Once I got close enough, there was nothing he could to as I delivered an X cut to the Orphnoch.

 **"Damn you...human!"** And those were the last words of Toda before he exploded blue flames and then disintegrated into ashes.

All was quite as I stared at the spot where Toda used to be before I let down my arm, step back and lay against a pillar, sliding down until I was sitting down, out of breath.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Kanade walking towards me.

"Haru, are you...OK?"

I take in a few more breathes before answering. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just wish that all those people didn't have die."

"Hey, you said it yourself. What's done is done." She then knelt down and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I smiled under my helmet. "Thanks for the concern, but right now, there's one more thing I need to do."

"What's that?" Kanade asked.

I got up and went towards the nearest Riotrooper belt. "Destroying these belts. They'll be a pain in the future if Smart Brain comes and collects them." I turned to the AutoVajin who I guessed protected Kanade during the fight. "Help me destroys these."

The AutoVajin complied and we began working on destroying the belts. Took us a while, but we managed to destroy ever last belt. Seeing that the job was done, I went ahead and canceled my transformation.

"And that takes care of that." I said, dusting my hands off before I remembered that my hands were still covered in my boss' ashes. I'll have to clean up later.

"What are you going to do now?" Kanade asked. "You've lost your boss which means you've lost your job. What are you going to do now?"

I gazed towards the setting sun as I answered, "I don't know."

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

After eating dinner, I laid down on my bed and tried to sleep, but couldn't, too many things on my mind at the moment.

What a shitty day it was today. An Orphnoch came by and sired everyone in the restaurant, killing everyone who failed to evolve, which was everyone, including boss. Cops and investigators came by and investigated the scene. The cause was blamed by the Noise, but me and the girls know who really did it, but we kept out mouths shut. Funerals will be for all who died and with boss now dead, the restaurant known as the Flower people liked going to was now forced to close and shut down, now on sale for anyone who would set up shop or another restaurant.

With the Flower shut down and on sale now, I was now jobless and I wasn't able to get my pay. Another concerning matter is the Riotrooper belts. Those belts weren't made until way later in the series, yet it looks like this world's Smart Brain has already finished making them and if it's anything like the Lost Paradise movie, then they'll just keep on making more of those belts since they can mass produce them. Sure I have my Axel Form, but if I had to face an army of them, then I'm a goner for sure. If only I had my Faiz Blaster, but sadly, I have yet to find the damn thing.

But on a more concerning note; where am I gonna get a new job?

* * *

 **And done! A non-canon episode for the story. Haru has told Hibiki and Kanade about the Orphnoch and Haru's lost his job and his boss. Not only that, but Smart Brain now has Riotroopers at their disposal. On the bright side, Haru got revenge and got to meet Chris. If you're wondering what will happen now, you'll just have to wait and see. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride.**


	6. Song 5: The Nehushtan Armor

**Hello fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart, finally back to give you readers a new chapter for the Song of Paradise! I hope you're all excited because today, we finally get to see Chris make her debut, plus, I have a little surprise for you people. I won't say it, or else I spoil the surprise so you just have to read to find out what I mean. For now, onto the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here.** **They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy)**

 **Open your eyes for the readers for the next Faiz. As always, it's time to ride! Let's rock!**

* * *

 **Song 5: The Nehushtan Armor**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"We want to know what that...thing was yesterday."

"An Orphnoch is an human evolutionary stage or the next stage in human evolution."

"You don't happen to have someone by the name of Haru Yamamoto working here, do you?"

"BOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"My name is Eiichi Toda, head chief of Smart Brain, and yes, I was the one who killed your boss and the customers who failed to evolve."

"Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

"Riotroopers!?"

 **START UP**

"This one's for boss!"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _Like any person would think, the people of Smart Brain were busy, all going from one place to another. The humans there were working their butts off while the...non-humans were doing what they did in secret when they worked at Smart Brain._

 _Suddenly, everybody stopped when they all saw a man walking down the hall._

 _"Good day Head chief!"_

 _"Good day!"_

 _"Good day chief!"_

 _"Good day chief Kyouji Murakami!"_

 _It's as the last man said, the man the workers were bowing in respect was the new Head Chief of Smart Brain, Kyouji Murakami. He became Head Chief a month ago after Toda's death at the hands of Haru and right now, he was walking with six men, three on either side._

 _"Good day to you all." Murakami replied in return before continuing forward. He then walked outside and walked up to a parked car that was waiting for him. He opened the door and before he entered the car, he turned to the men behind him and said, "Return you your original duties."_

 _The men all bowed before walking away to who knows where as Murakami got into the car. The one driving was none other than the mascot of the company, the Smart Lady._

 _"Hello Chief Murakami." The Smart Lady greeted happily. "Where would you like to go?"_

 _"I'm just going to meet some friends." Murakami said, laying back against the seat and shutting his eyes._

 _"And who are these friends you are meeting with?" the mascot asked._

 _"The Lucky Clover."_

 _The minute those words left Murakami's mouth, the Smart Lady lost her smile and had a look of fear. Sensing the sudden silence in the car, Murakami said, ,"Are you afraid? Don't worry, you won't be meeting them personally. Now drive."_

 _"...Hai." The Smart Lady did as told and drove off._

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and smiled. Then we see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of no where and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Nighttime)**

"Ah...This is not good at all." I thought out loud as I sat under the tree of all the victims that were killed by the Orphnoch.

It's been a month since the incident of the Flower and the boss' death. Police of course came by and asked me what had happened and know that they would not believe me if I said that the Orphnoch was the cause, I said that it was the Noise that killed everyone in the restaurant. The Noise must have been causing trouble for people longer than I thought as they took he story and didn't ask anymore questions. I guess the fact that both Orphnoch' and Noise leave their victims in piles of their remains helps with that.

This last month have not been easy for me either. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get a new job. Not only that, but I didn't have enough money to pay the rent and now, I was not only jobless, but homeless. All my stuff was right next to me in a couple of bags. I never did get my payment from boss that day.

It was unusually cold tonight for some reason unknown to me. I breath into my hands to keep them warm, my breath visible thanks to the cold air. A night like this...reminds me of how I met Rise. Somehow, I find myself thinking of the past.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _It was cold, that much was obvious. A cold breeze blew the night as stars littered the sky with a few clouds in the air as the full moon illuminated the sky and the ground._

 _Down on the ground, sitting at a bench was a 15 year old Haru Yamamoto, wearing a old green winter coat as well as a red scarf._

 _"Damn. It's cold." Haru thought out loud as he breathed into his hands to try to warm up with little success like he expected._

 _If you're wondering why our hero was currently out in the cold night, the answer is simple. He was being chased by land sharks._

 _The reason: his bastard of a grandpa who wouldn't carry his own weight from his mother's side suddenly decided to shift his debt onto Haru and now he's on the run from land shark goons._

 _To make things worse, he didn't have a lot of money. Speaking of money, Haru went and checked his wallet...again._

 _Hundred yen coin...one. Ten yen coins...six. There wasn't even a single paper bill. Truly, his situation was not very good._

 _Suddenly, Haru's stomach rumbled, reminding him that he was hungry._

 _'Damn. Haven't eaten anything since dinner, not like I can call it that.' Haru thought before taking out of his coat pocket a fish sausage he had brought earlier from a convenient store._

 _Unwrapping it, before he could take a bite, a meow stopped him and he stared down below the bench and saw a gray and white cat. He blinked at it before following its gaze towards the fish sausage in his hand._

 _"Do you want some?"_

 _The cat just meowed and Haru then broke the sausage in half, handing one half to the cat while taking the other for himself._

 _The cat ate the half surprisingly quickly and looked up towards Haru again for more._

 _"Sorry little guy, no more." Haru said, showing his empty hands and empty pockets._

 _The cat meowed before walking away._

 _Haru sighs. "You do something nice for someone and they just walk away."_

 _"L-Let me go!"_

 _The sudden voice of a girl alerted Haru and he looked around, spotting to his far right a pinked haired girl surrounded by a couple of blue-suited men. Haru was too far away to hear what they were saying, but it didn't take a genius to see that it was some kind of argument. The people passing by seemed too afraid to get involved and just sped up as they passed, much to Haru's anger._

 _If no one was going to help, then he'll do it himself!_

 _Haru ran towards them and once close enough, he shouted, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"_

 _Clearly hearing him, the girl and every men turned towards Haru._

 _Just then, the girl twisted her body and broke away, running towards Haru._

 _"Please, help me!" The girl pleaded._

 _Haru just nodded and even with all this commotion, he took the time to get a better look at the girl._

 _The girl was wearing what appeared to be some kind of school uniform. She had bright pink hair, two small strands tied in small pig tails by dark red ribbons, and sapphire blue eyes, but the most noticing thing was that the girl looked like Rias from Highschool DxD except a bit younger and cuter._

 _You see people, this moment right here, is when Haru met the first woman that he fell in love with, Rise Rousenin._

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

"Haru!"

I opened my eyes, being brought out of my thoughts as I looked up to see none other than Kanade looking over me.

"Kanade?" I was not expecting to see the former idol to appear before me all of a sudden. "Why are you here?"

Kanade then raised up a bundle of roses. "I came to lay these here."

"Oh, then go ahead." I said, getting up before Kanade walked up to a random grave spot and laid down the roses, praying before getting back up and turned to me.

"Alright, I told you my reason, now you tell me why you're here." Kanade asked.

I raised my bag. "I was kicked out of my apartment."

"What!?" Clearly, Kanade was not expecting my answer. "That's terrible."

I shrugged like it was nothing. "Eh, I hate to say it, but this isn't the first time this has happened to me so I'm pretty much to use to situations like this, no matter how messed up that might sound."

Kanade looked at me, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

I waved off her question. "Forget about it."

Kanade looked at me for awhile before asking, "So, you sleeping out here must mean that you still haven't found a job?"

I sighed and nodded. "With no job, I have little to no money right now and at the moment, I don't have a place to stay. Again, I'm used to this."

Kanade looked like she wanted to ask what I meant again until her expression changed to one who had an idea. "I have an idea! Why don't you stay with me and Tsubasa at Lydian Academy?"

I simply blinked at her. "Say what?"

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy Dorms)**

"And that's why Haru here is going to be staying with us." Kanade finished explaining why I was staying here to Tsubasa who still looked surprised to find out that I was staying here. I don't blame her for being surprised.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." I bowed in apology.

Tsubasa then snapped out of her stupor and turned towards Kanade. "Kanade! You can't just bring a boy in here!"

"What? Do you have a problem with Haru staying here?" Kanade asked.

"It's not that, it's just, a boy in a girl's dorm, it's inappropriate." Tsubasa said.

"Oh relax, this is Haru we're talking about. He wouldn't do or try anything on us." I'm not sure if I should feel good or not at what Kanade said. "Besides, you owe him after what he did for you."

Tsubasa flinched at Kanade's reminder before she relented and turned to me. "Welcome...to our room?"

Again, I bowed. "Thank you for having me."

"Now with that out of the way, where are you gonna sleep?" Kanade pondered, looking around the room.

"There's no need to worry." The girls looked towards me as I got out a sleeping bag and laid it on the floor. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Why do you have a sleeping bag?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, back in my world, back in the day, I was not in the most favorable of situations. Most of my life was spent in an apartment or outside. Now a days, I'm pretty good, but right now, not so much. I guess carrying around a sleeping bag is a habit of mine?"

"Uh, Haru, you make it sound like as if you were poor for most of your life." Kanade pointed out.

"I was." I said, taking off my coat and hanging it up. "I was always on the run from land sharks with my bastard of a grandpa who got himself into a huge debt. Back then, I either stayed in apartments that we could afford or camp outside. It didn't help that my bastard of a grandpa refused to do anything about getting rid of his debt." I then laid down and tucked myself into my sleeping bag. "Well, goodnight girls. Don't let the bed bugs bite, as they say."

"Haru..." I heard the girls muttered but I toned them out and closed my eyes, going to sleep soon after.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

I squinted my eyes when I felt the rays of the sun hitting me. Raising an arm, shield me, I opened my eyes slowly and looked around.

Oh yeah, that's right. I was staying at Kanade's and Tsubasa's dorm room. Wait, if Kanade's no longer attending Lydian Academy, then why is she still here?

I'll ask her later. Right now, I get out of my sleeping bag, go into my bag and grab a towel and toothbrush before heading towards the bathroom. I found the door to the bathroom no problem and opened it, but I soon came to regret it. Why you may ask?

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

Because standing right in front of me was none other than a wet, naked Tsubasa with a towel over her head and very thick steam that was somehow covering her more...private parts.

We stood in utter silence, both of us frozen in place as blushes slowly made their way to our faces. Finally gaining control of my body, I slowly closed the door just as Tsubasa screamed.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Wha-!" I saw Kanade woke up with a start as I was gathering my things at a fast rate. If anime has taught me anything about situations like these, it's that it's a good time to book it!

"Morning Kanade! Lovely weather! I have to go, bye!" I said all that quickly before dashing out of the room at a speed that would have made a certain blue hedgehog proud.

As I was running down the halls of the building, I heard a "Where is he!?" not too far from me which made me run faster. If watching anime has taught me anything, it's that you should avoid a woman's wrath at all cost.

* * *

 **(Cafe)**

 _"So, why did you want to meet me here?"_

 _Sitting at a cafe outside were three people. The one that just arrived was none other than the girl Haru bumped into the store a month ago, Chris Yukine._

 _The ones that were already here before Chris got here were none other than_ _Kyouji Murakami and a black man taking care of a dog named Chaco._

 _"I'm glad you could make it here, Chris Yukine." Chris scowled at Murakami for using her full name, but let it slide to avoid a scene here. "I am aware that you were tasked in capturing a girl named Hibiki Tachibana, correct?"_

 _"Yeah, what's it to you?" Chris asked._

 _Murakami then gestured to the man next to him. "Allow me to introduce my friend here. This is Mr. J, a member of the Lucky Clover."_

 _Chris eyes widen in shock before she looked towards Mr. J whose attention was all on Chaco. She had heard about the Lucky Clover and was told to never mess with them. Is this man really one of them?_

 _The now named Mr. J said nothing, too busy feeding his dog his tea._

 _"Now, I'm sure you have heard on the news about the mysterious armored man, right?" Murakami asked._

 _"Of course, it's all the news ever talks about these days." Chris said._

 _Murakami nodded. "Good, I just wanted to make sure. Now, to get to the reason why I called you out here today. The mysterious armored man is known as Faiz and he is currently working with the Symphogear users."_

 _"So what? Should I really be worried?" Chris asked, not seeing Faiz as much a threat. "I'll just kick his ass if he gets in my way."_

 _"I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you. He was the one killed the former Chief of my company." Murakami said. "And that's when he had six Riotroopers with him."_

 _"You're kidding." Chris couldn't believe what the 'man' in front of her was saying. She had went to check out the Riotroopers with her mistress and while the Riotroopers weren't as strong as a Symphogear user, they were still strong._

 _"I kid you not." Murakami said. "That's why I'm having Mr. J here accompany you in your mission. Just as your mistress wants Hibiki Tachibana, our company wants what Faiz has, his gear."_

 _Chris glanced at Mr. J and asked, "Can I trust him?"_

 _"Do not worry your pretty little head. Whether you can trust Mr. J or not is up to you." Murakami said before looking at his wrist watch. "Well, would you look at the time. I must get back to work. Miss Yukine, I wish you luck in your mission. Mr. J, assist Miss Yukine here as best as you can."_

 _"Hai." Mr. J said before focusing his attention back on his pet._

 _Chris said nothing and just got up and left._

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

"And that is the reason why I was running out of the dorm building." I had finished telling Hibiki why I was at the woman's dorm building and why I was running away. I think I can safely say that I won't be greeted nicely at Kanade's and Tsubasa's dorm room anytime soon.

Currently, me and Hibiki were having breakfast at a cafe. As much as it pained me, Hibiki was paying for everything.

"If that's what happened, then I can see why you ran." Hibiki said. "You could have knocked before you opened the door."

"In my defense, I was half-asleep." I said, taking a bite out of my waffles. I dare not eat pancakes, they just remind me of boss. "So, how's school?"

"It's good, besides trying to finish a late assignment..." Hibiki said before looking down a bit. "But because of my duty as a Symphogear user, I've been distancing myself from Miku, she's even started to notice how I came home late."

Hearing what Hibiki said, I couldn't help but feel sad for her. During this month, I had worked with Tsubasa and Hibiki to combat the Noise, but in most missions, I had to save Hibiki from her inexperience to fight while at the same time, wiping out the Noise with Tsubasa. I had thought of training Hibiki myself, but there's only so much a bit of training and street fighting can get you. Plus, she wasn't as risky as me.

"Look Hibiki, I know it's tough with your responsibilities as a Symphogear user, but always remember." I began. "You're fighting the Noise in order to protect the people close to you, like Miku. As long as you remember that, you and Miku will always be friends, no matter how much you distance yourself. You aren't alone Hibiki, and believe me or not, I know Miku knows that you're not distancing yourself from her. She's you're best friend after all. And you got me as well to look after you."

Hibiki blushed a little for some reason before she smiled. "Thanks Haru."

I shrugged. "Don't mention it."

Hibiki then asked, "So, have you found a new job yet?

I sighed. "Sadly, no."

"Well don't give up!" Hibiki said, trying to cheer me up. "I'm sure you'll find a job in no time!"

"Thanks for the support Hibiki, but getting a job isn't that easy." I explained. "There are meetings involved and not only that, but there are bound to be other people aiming for the job as well. I mean, it's not like someone's just gonna pop up and say I gotta job."

"Haru!" I turned around and saw Kanade running over towards me and Hibiki.

"Kanade? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have great news for you Haru!" Kanade said with a smile. "I just got you a job to be Tsubasa's newest photographer!"

I blinked. "Huh?"

* * *

 **(Studio)**

"Oh yes! Give it to me baby! Yes, you looking fine, very fine! Now bend down, bend down, yes! That's it! That's it!"

If you're all wondering what the hell I am doing, I was shouting out random stuff as I was taking pictures of Tsubasa doing various poses. I've seen photographers shout things like these on TV shows so I thought I try shouting them out for the heck of it.

Then, Ogawa called in. "Alright guys, time for a break."

I immediately stopped my shouting and threw my camera where Ogawa barely caught it. I headed to the snack table and was already eating an apple when I felt Tsubasa's gaze on me. I tried my best to ignore her, lest I face her wrath, but god was not on my side when Tsubasa forced me to turn towards her.

Now with no other choice, I greeted her with a nervous, "H-Hey Tsubasa. Lovely weather, right?" Okay, looking back, I probably could have thought up of something better than the weather.

"Don't you 'Hey' me!" Tsubasa said angrily. "Don't think I forgot what happened this morning!"

"Look, Tsubasa, I am so sorry. I should have knocked to check if you were in the bathroom or not." I apologized. "I didn't mean to catch you na-" I stopped myself there before I made things worse. I didn't help that both Tsubasa and I were blushing right now.

Damn. I haven't acted like this since my time back in Vincennes.

Tsubasa tried to calm down her blush as she spoke. "I-I'll f-forgive you...if you do something for me."

I feared what Tsubasa had planned, but conceded anyway. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"Remember back when we fought a month ago?" Tsubasa asked, getting her blush under control.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, thinking back, there was something you said that's been on my mind for awhile." Tsubasa said. "You said, 'Unlike me who has nothing left.' What did you mean by that."

I winced. She actually remembered that? I really didn't want to tell her, but if I was gonna get back on her good side, I'll have to get out of my comfort zone, much to my reluctance.

I grabbed a chair for both of us and we sat down. "Now, listen closely cause I'm only gonna tell you this once, got it?"

Tsubasa nodded and I started talking.

"Back when I said that I had nothing left, I meant it. I have no parents, no siblings, no friends, nothing."

"What do you mean you have no parents or siblings?" Tsubasa asked.

"I mean I don't have them. You see, I had a twin brother named Natsu and a little sister named Kyoko. One day, my parents and siblings...all got into an accident, a car accident. I wasn't with them at the time as I was hanging out with some friends. When I got the news, I raced to the hospital, but by the time I got there, they were already...dead."

Tsubasa's eyes widen before she looked down in shame, probably feeling bad for making me bring up this topic. "I'm sorry for your loss."

I shook my head. "Don't be. It was a long time ago."

"So, what did you do?" Tsubasa asked. "What happened after you lost your family?"

"Well, it was decided that I would go live with a relative and I ended up staying with my grandpa from my mother's side. Unfortunately, my luck was not very good as my bastard of a grandpa was in a huge debt and so, for most of my life, I was running away from goons and land sharks which forced me to disconnect with any friends I made. I don't know what that bastard did, but somehow, to make things worse, he had the mafia after his ass." Tsubasa gave me a disbelief look. "I know, I was surprised as you. Then one day, the bastard suddenly decided to shift his debt onto me as he ran off to who knows where so now I was the only one running away."

"How can someone just do that?" Tsubasa asked, angry and disgusted at what my grandpa did to me.

"Yeah well, in a way, you can say that becuase of what he did, something good came my way."

Tsubasa looked at me in confusion. "Good? What happened?"

I then cracked a smile as I thought back. "I met the love of my life." I took a moment to myself to remember the past before I continued. "Her name was Rise Rousenin and she changed my whole life. It was thanks to her that I got back into education, I made new friends, and a new family."

"She sounds wonderful." Tsubasa said.

"She was."

Tsubasa didn't miss that last word. "Was?"

I then lost my smile as the memory made it's way into my mind. Tsubasa saw my expression and quickly said, "You don't have tell me if you don't want to! I think I can tell what happened."

"Thanks, I really don't want to talk about it." I said before continuing. "Well, as you probably have guessed, Rise...died. After that happened, everything went down hill. I got kicked out of the academy, my friends left me one by one, and well, I went back to trying to survive on the streets."

"You...lost everything." Tsubasa said sadly."

"Hey, like I said, don't feel bad for me. I've been able to make a few more friends so it's not all bad." I said before looking at my watch. "Looks like we still have time before getting back to work. I'm gonna go pick up the ingredients."

"Ingredients? What ingredients?" Tsubasa asked.

"Ingredients for boss' famous okonomiyaki." I said before stepping out.

* * *

 **(Store)**

Once more, I was looking through the shelves of the store, except this time, I wasn't running an errand. I looked at the list to see what I needed and continued on, but I was so focused on the list that I accidentally bumped into someone, making whoever I bumped into fall to the ground.

"Whoa, sorry." I quickly apologized, but then froze as the one I bumped into was none other than that pale purple haired girl, Chris Yukine if I remember correctly.

"Watch where you're going dumb-" What ever Chris was about to say was forgotten when she saw me. "You!?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while." I said, trying to make small talk.

"Why is it that something bad happens to me when I run into you?" Chris rhetorically asked as she got back up.

"Hey, don't ask me. Not my fault you're blind." I said.

"What was that!?" I ignored the glare Chris was giving me as I attempted walk past her her, but she stopped me by grabbing my wrist. She had a surprisingly strong grip. "Hold it! I'm not letting you walk away until you apologize!"

"For something I didn't do? I'll pass, thank you very much." I said before prying my hand away from her grip and walking away to finish gathering what I needed.

"Wait-!" I heard a phone ring behind me and after a few seconds, I heard Chris shout, "Shit! This isn't over yet!" before I heard the sounds of footsteps running away.

I glanced behind me to see Chris exit the store before I went back to what I needed to do.

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy)**

 _Hibiki was inher teacher's office, the sun setting down the horizon could be seen through the window as she sat quietly. She had come in to turn in her late assignment and she was_ _anxious to get out cause tonight, she had promised Miku that they would go watch the shooting star show tonight and she was excited. It's been awhile since she and Miku have done anything together and she wanted to make it up to her best friend after distancing herself from her so many times._

 _But first..._

 _"Young lady, where are you looking at!?"_

 _She had to make sure her assignment checks out._

 _Meanwhile, outside the classroom, Miku was currently waiting for her best friend. She didn't want to be late for the show and this would be a chance to hang out after so long. She soon saw Hibiki exit the classroom._

 _"So what did she say?" Miku asked._

 _"'What is this chicken scratch? They look like hiero-somethings." Hibiki quoted depressingly._

 _"That wasn't my question." Miku said. "You were late, so did she accept your report?"_

 _Hibiki then turned and gave Miku a bright and wise smile. "She says she's making a special exception!" She then held out her hand for a high-five. "Hooray! I'm so tired!"_

 _Miku went to give her a high-five, but the voice of their teacher stopped them. "Tachibana! Quiet down!"_

 _Hibiki waited before speaking again. "_ _We're going to see the shooting stars together after all!"_

 _"Wait here, Hibiki. I'll go get out bags from the classroom." Miku said._

 _"You really don't have to do that." Hibiki said._

 _"You earned yourself a break." Miku insisted before running off._

 _Hibiki just smiled at her friend as Miku turned the corner. "Miku's so fast! She was on the track team after all."_

 _Suddenly, Hibiki's phone rang, causing her to have a terrified face. She hoped it wasn't Genjuro calling in for another Noise attack or else, her one moment to reconnect with her best friend would be taken away. She hesitantly took out her phone...and answered it._

 _"Hello?"_

* * *

 **(Subway Entrance)**

-Hibiki! What do you thi-

 _"Sorry, something came up." Hibiki apologized the bangs of her hair shadowing her eyes. "I might not be able to make it for the shooting stars tonight."_

 _There was silence on the other end before Miku spoke up._ -...Is it something important again?-

 _"Yeah."_

-Okay. I get it. These things happen. I'll leave the door unlocked, so don't be too late.-

 _"Thank you...and I'm sorry." Hibiki then ended the call before turning to glare at the Noise behind her._

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."

 **(Play Gekisou Gungnir)**

 _In a flash of blinding light, Hibiki was donned on her Symphogear, ready to take on and destroy the Noise. Raising her fists, she charged, punching one Noise before kicking another. One tried to attack her back, but she elbowed it and then puched another that tried to attack her, the Noise disintegrated after getting punched._

 _Over the intercom, Genjuro spoke._ -We've detected something big inside there. Tsubasa will get there soon and Kanade is contacting Haru right now. just hold on until then. Don't be reckless.-

 _"Got it!" Hibiki said as she kicked another Noise, now down in the subways. She then saw what Genjuro was talking about. It was a Noise that looked like it had tons of balls all over it's head. "I'll do what I can."_

 _She then jumped and punched a Noise so hard that it flew and crashed into one of the support pillars. One pounced at her, but she killed it with a simple kick. Suddenly, the Noise unleashed a couple of balls and when it did, they exploded, much to Hibiki's surprise. The Noise made its escape as the whole place was coming down. The rest of the Noise just looked down at the rubble, thinking that they had killed Hibiki, but they could be more wrong._

 _"I want to...I wanted to watch the shooting stars!" Hibiki then busted out of the rubble and charged towards the Noise. Taken by surprise, the Noise could not defend. "I wanted to watch the shooting stars with Miku!" Hibiki then proceeded to destroy any Noise that she got close to as she chased after the bombing Noise. "How dare you...How dare you make me break my promise!"_

 _More Noise appeared as Hibiki continued to speak. "My heartfelt words, my world full of peace, and my dreamy everyday life...How dare you take them all from me!?" Hibiki then proceeded to violently destroy every Noise around, completely unlike the nice and caring Hibiki we all know. The scariest part is that she seemed to enjoy destroying the Noise, but she was brought out of her sadistic streak by more explosives. Once back to her old self, she remembered that she needed to chase after the bombing Noise. "Hold it right there!"_

 **(End** **Gekisou Gungnir)**

 _Not wanting to get caught, the bombing Noise sent up more explosives, making a hole in the ceiling and proceeded to climb out. Hibiki was about to go after it when she saw something in the night sky. "A shooting...star?"_

 _It wasn't a shooting star, but was actually Tsubasa. Just before she landed, she sent an Azure Slash, perfectly getting the escaping Noise._

 _Hibiki, climbing out of the hole, ran towards Tsubasa. "Tsubasa!"_

 _"Tachibana, you need to be more careful." Tsubasa said._

 _"I'm sorry." Hibiki apologized._

 _Tsubasa was about to say something when she felt presence. "Someone's here!" She turns to the bushes and raises her sword. "Come on out!"_

 _"My, my, you're sharper than you look." a voice noted before someone, a female, stepped out of the bushes wearing a silver suit with dark green gems and purple like chains._

 _Tsubasa was shocked, not by the appearance of the girl, but by the armor the girl was wearing. Hibiki, on the other hand, was confused at the situation._

 _"The...The Nehushtan armor...but how!?" Tsubasa demanded as the mysterious girl smirked._

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

 **NEHUSHTAN**

 _"The Nehushtan armor! But how!?" Genjuro exclaimed._

 _During the Noise attack at the concert two years ago, the Nehustan Relic went missing without a trace. Now, a girl wearing the armor appears out of no where, no one can blame anyone for being shocked._

 _Genjuro then turned to Kanade. "Kanade, were you able to get in touch with Haru?"_

 _The former idol nodded. "He should be on his way right now!"_

 _Genjuro nodded and turned back to the screen. As much as he wanted to go to the battlefield himself, he will leave the girl's in Haru's hands for now._

 _Kanade too wanted to go to the battlefield, but with no longer being able to use a Symphogear, what good will she do? At times like these, she wishes that she had the power to fight again. She hated sitting on the sidelines, especially now._

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

I knocked on the door and waited until someone came to answer. After a few seconds, the door opened and I came face to face with Miku.

"Haru? What are you doing here?"

I handed her two wrapped up okonomiyaki. "I came by to give you and Hibiki these."

"Okonomiyaki?" Though confused, Miku took the treats anyway. "Why are you giving me and Hibiki these?"

"Well, you know what happened at the Flower, right?" I asked.

Miku nodded. "Hibiki told me about it."

"Well, since you girls wouldn't be able to enjoy the wonders of the Flower, I made these in case you wanted to eat these one last time."

"I see, thank you." Miku said with a kind smile.

I looked inside the room and saw that all the lights were turned off, probably in preparations for the shooting stars that were about to happen as I heard about it from a couple of people. Looking around, I noticed that Hibiki wasn't here.

"Hey. Where's Hibiki? I would've thought that you two were gonna watch the shooting stars tonight together." I asked.

Miku then developed a sad expression. "Something came up and Hibiki had to go somewhere. She said that she might be late for the show."

"I see." Genjuro must have called in about a Noise attack. I'll probably be contacted soon too.

And just like I predicted, my Faiz Phone rang. Taking it out, I answered it. "Hello?"

 _-Haru, It's Kanade. Hibiki is currently engaging the Noise. We just detected something big down there and we would like it if you could help. Tsubasa's already on her way.-_

"Okay, got it." I said before ending the call. Before I left, I turned to Miku. "Hey, Miku."

"Hm?"

"Do me and favor and don't be so hard on Hibiki. She has a lot going on right now and I believe that more than anything right now, she wants to hang out with you. You two are best friends after all so don't feel bad."

Miku looked at me for awhile before smiling. "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

I shrugged. "No problem."

I then left the building and hopped on the AutoVajin, slapping on my helmet before I took off.

* * *

 **(Back with the girls)**

 _"So, you recognize the armor, huh? Then you must know where this came from." The mysterious girl asked._

 _"How could I forget? From my weakness, not only was the armor lost, but also Kanade's ability to sing..." Tsubasa said. "And all those lives lost...will forever stay in my mind!"_

 **(Play Ame no Habakiri)**

 _Tsubasa then started sing as she and the mysterious girl got into a battle stance. Hibiki, however, got in-between them._

 _"Tsubasa, wait! She's human! Human like us! There's no reason for us to fight, right?" Hibiki asked, really not wanting to fight a fellow human._

 _"Idiot! This is a battlefield!" Both Tsubasa and the mysterious girl said, causing them to look at each other in surprise._

 _Tsubasa smirked. "I think we're gonna get along just fine."_

 _The mysterious girl also smirked. "Let's have some fun!"_

 _The mysterious girl then attacked, sending one of her whips at Tsubasa. Tsubasa easily dodged the attacked and sent her Getsuga Tenshō like attack towards the mysterious girl._

 **Azure Flash**

 _The girl wasn't worried one bit as she used her whip again to deflect the attack, surprising Tsubasa as the mysterious girl just smirked towards her. Snapping out of her stupor, Tsubasa went on the attack, using her enlarged sword. She went for an overhead swing just before she landed on the ground, but the girl dodged. Tsubasa then went for a few side way swings before using her ankle blades, but the mysterious girl dodged them all. Just as Tusbasa was about to hit the girl, the girl raised one of her whips and stopped the attack._

 _The girl smirked as she went to take Tsubasa's head, but she ducked in time, but when she got back up, she was met with a kick to the stomach._

 _'Is this the potential of an unbroken relic!?' Tsubasa thought._

 _"Don't underestimate the power of Nehushtan, okay?" The mysterious girl mocked with a cocky smile. "This is far from my best game!"_

 _The girl then went on the attack again. She sent another whip attack towards Tsubasa, but she was able to dodged. The girl kept trying to whip Tsubasa while Tsubasa dodged as best as she can._

 _"Tsubasa!" Hibiki cried in worry._

 _The girl then turned towards Hibiki. "Don't worry. I'll keep you entertained." The girl then got out a stage metal staff which fired a few beams in front of Hibiki. Once they dispersed, they revealed none other than Noise._

 _"Those are Noise! She summed them!?" Hibiki was obviously surprised. Who would when someone just summoned the thing that's been threatening humankind for so long? She turned and ran, but the Noise shot out some kind of substance that trapped tried to get free, but to no avail. "Damn!"_

 _Chris then turned back to Tsubasa just in time to block another attack._

 _"Forget about me when you were busy!?" Tsubasa asked._

 _Tsubasa then went and swiped the girl's feet which almost made the girl lose her balance before she had to duck under another attack. Tsubasa then sun around and attack with her ankle blades, but the girl was able to block it with her arm._

 _"Get off your high horse!" The girl then surprisingly grabbed Tsubasa and threw her with amazing strength. Tsubasa flew before she was slammed down by the girl who stomped on her head. "Don't get your hopes up, you bitch!" She then pointed towards the trapped Hibiki. "My goal was to capture_ her _from the very beginning."_

 _Hibiki was surprised. Why would anyone want her? And for what reason?_

 _"Is this all you can do to protect your comrades?" The girl mockingly asked._

 _Tsubasa gritted her teeth. "Do you really think I'll just stand by and watch!?" Tsubasa then raised her sword and called upon a rain of swords._

 **One Thousand Tears**

 _Not wanting to be impaled by multiple swords, the girl jumped back as Tsubasa used that chance to escape just as the blades pierced the ground. They then continued to do battle as Hibiki could do nothing, but watch._

 _She then had an idea. "That's right! My armed gear!"_

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _One the highway, both Tsubasa and Hibiki were fighting Noise while Haru was fighting Noise in another area. While destroying a Noise, Tsubasa noticed Hibiki having some trouble._

 _"Tachibana, you need to focus your will into your Gear. Once you do, it will react and give you a proper weapon even if you're using a small fragment of it." Tsubasa explained._

 _"Hai, Tsubasa!" Hibiki said before she tried to focus, but got nothing. Instead, she got punched by a Noise and thanks to her armor, she didn't disintegrate, but now, Hibiki found herself being chased by all the Noise. "Help me!"_

 _Tsubasa mentally chuckled on the inside as she sighed before going to help the brunette._

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

 _"If I want to be of any help, I need a weapon!" Hibiki said before she tried focusing but, like earlier attempts, nothing happened. "Why won't it appear? I'm just so lost..."_

 _An explosion occured not too far as in the smoke, Tsubasa and the girl were currently in a deadlock._

 _"She's not just playing with with me." Tsubasa thought out loud as she tried to over power the girl. "Her power is real."_

 _"Do you really have the time to be thinking about that? You don't!" The girl said before she pulled away from the deadlock and tried to roundhouse kick Tsubasa, but she ducked and flipped away._

 _The girl then raised her strange staff and fired more beams, summoning more Noise. These didn't pose much of a threat to Tsubasa as she destroyed any Noise in her way before sending another Azure Flash towards the girl who dodged out of the way where more Noise got destroyed. The girl then sent another whip attack towards Tsubasa, but she deflected the attack and went for an overhead strike. However, the girl blocked the attack and then proceeded to take on Tsubasa with hand to hand combat. Tsubasa then made some distance between them before getting out three throwing daggers and threw them at the girl._

 _"You've got to be kidding me!" The girl said, not seeing the attack as much of a threat as she simply deflected the attack with her whip. She then jumped up and conjured a ball of black and white energy at the tip of her whip before sending it towards Tsubasa._

 **Nirvana Gedon**

 _Surprised, Tsubasa had no time to dodge so she went and blocked the attack, but she as eventually overpowered as an explosion took place and Tsubasa flew out of the cloud of smoke and landed on the ground, heavily damaged._

 **(End** **Ame no Habakiri)**

 _"Tsubasa!" Hibiki cried out in worry as the girl landed._

 _"Are we done here already? Things were just starting to get interesting." The girl said. "Well, I'm not complaining. That means I can finally take what i came here for."_

 _'Am I going to fail those who believe in me again?' Tsubasa thought as she struggled to get up._

 _"No! I refuse to fail anyone again!" Tsubasa shouted as she got back up._

 _"Ha, what can you even do in that state?" The girl said before she gestured to the many Noise surrounding them. "In case you didn't know, you're surrounded."_

 _'She's right. In the state that I'm in, I won't be able to take on this many Noise.' Tsubasa thought. 'Then I have no other choice.'_

 _The girl then raised her eyebrow when Tsubasa raised her sword to the air. Her eyes quickly widen when she realized what she was planning. "No, you...you wouldn't dare!"_

 _"No! Tsubasa, don't do it!" Hibiki protested as she tried harder to get out of her sticky situation, no pun intended._

 _Tsubasa then turns towards Chirs with a kind smile that Hibiki's never seen before. "Don't worry...I'm doing this to protect the people I care about and I can finally repent for my misdeeds. Hibiki, the next time you see Haru, tell him I said thank you. It's because of him that I realized that there's something more important than fighting." Tsubasa then turned back to the girl as she prepared her final attack: her Swan Song._

 _"Like I'll let you sing that!" The girl went to use her whip, but soon found that she couldn't move. "What! I...I can't move my body!" She soon found the reason for this as it none other than one of the daggers that Tsubasa threw earlier._

 **Shadow Weaving**

 _Immobilized, the girl could do nothing as Tsubasa continues to walk towards her, singing her Swan Song. Gathering all of her strength, the girl tried to stop Tsubasa by raising her staff and summoning more Noise, but she missed and the Noise were summoned too far away. Now, she could do nothing but stare in fear as Tsubasa was face to face with her._

 _'Kanade...Hibiki Tachibana...Uncle...Haru...thank you for everything...and goodbye.' Tsubasa thought as she prepared to finish her song, but before she could..._

 **START UP**

 _Suddenly, out of no where, red cones of energy appeared over every Noise before they descended upon them, destroying them as the resulting explosion destroyed any nearby Noise, even freeing Hibiki froom her sticky situation. Then, appearing out of no where was Haru as Faiz in Axel Form where he sped towards Tsubasa and punched her in the face, making her stop the song._

 _"BAKA!" Haru shouted as Tsubasa flew from his punch and fell to the floor not too far from him as he landed on his feet._

 **3, 2, 1**

 **TIME OUT**

 _The shoulder guards then shifted back into the chest plate as Haru looked at Tsubasa angrily._

* * *

"You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shouted at the stupid bluenette. "Singing the Swan Song, are you trying to kill yourself!?"

"I was jut trying to-"

"Just trying to what? Kill yourself? No wonder you and Kanade were partners. You both are so suicidal!" I took a deep breath to calm myself before I spoke again. "Tsubasa, don't think you're in this alone. No one can do something like this alone. Don't try to shoulder everything. You're not alone. Now sit back and leave everything to me for now."

I then turned away from Tsubasa and faced the one she was facing. For some reason, a wave of déjà vu.

"I'm sorry...but have we met before?" I asked.

The mysterious girl looked like she was caught off guard from my question. "Wha-What the hell are you talking about!? There's no way we've met before, or I would know. But back to the main topic, I heard about you, Faiz and I knew you'd be here to help these girls." She then turned towards the bushes. "Hey! That's your cue! Get out here!"

We all turned towards the bushes and saw a black man come out. Suddenly, he let out a roar before he transformed into an Orphnoch!

"What the hell is that!?" Tsubasa asked.

"An Orphnoch!?" Hibiki gasped.

"Orphnoch?" Tsubasa looked towards Hibiki in confusion.

"That's not just any Orphnoch! That's the Crocodile Orphnoch, Mr. J of the Lucky Clover!" Am I really that much of a threat now that Smart Brain's sent one of the Lucky Clover after me!?

"So, you even know about the Lucky Clover." The Mysterious girl muttered. Just who is this girl to be able to get the help of one of the Lucky Clover?

"Girls, get back!" I ordered as I scooped up and Tsubasa and handed her to Hibiki. "This Orphnoch is dangerous!"

"But what about you?" Hibiki asked.

"Just go!" I said before turning back to see Mr. J charging towards me. I pushed the girls away and raised my arms in defense, but Mr. J just brushed them away and punched me so hard that I flew back a few feet before crashing into a tree.

"Haru!" Hibiki cried out in worry.

Before I could reply back, I had to get out of the way to dodge an attack from Mr. J who had summoned up a nasty looking claymore sword. He swung, but I ducked under and punched his stomach, but it didn't work. Mr. J used this chance to knee me in the gut before grabbing me and hitting me with his sword. I fell and rolled on the ground before getting back up quickly. Collecting myself, I charged towards the Crocodile Oprhnoch and Mr. J met my challenge. He swung again, going for my head, but I ducked and threw a few punches before kicking him. He slid back a few inches before he roared and quickly got close and gave me a few slashes to the chest, making me fly a few feet.

"Haha! How pathetic! Either this guy is really strong, or you're just really weak." I ignored the girls taunting as I quickly removed the Mission Memory and inserted it into the Faiz Shot.

 **READY**

If normal attacks won't work, then let's see how Mr. J likes finishers!? I got back up and quickly opened the Faiz Phone, pressing 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

"Grand Impact!" I shouted my finisher as I charged towards the Lucky Clover member.

The Crocodile didn't even try to dodge as he simply roared and raised his sword in defense as I threw my finisher, hitting his weapon as he flew and skidded across the ground. I watch as weapon was the only thing that got disintegrated.

Not only can he take my normal attacks, but he can also block my finishers!? Now I can see why Takumi had a hard time with the Lucky Clover.

Mr. J roared as he manifested claws in place of his sword, charging towards me like a berserker. I tried my best to block my attack, but his strength got past my defense and I was assaulted with fast and powerful slashes before he uppercutted me into the air where I flew in an arc before landing on the ground hard.

"And that takes care of you." The mysterious girl said before tuning towards Hibiki who was supporting Tsubasa. "Now for you."

"Matte-gah!" I reached out to stop her, but a stomp from Mr. J stopped me as roared.

"Hibiki, get back." Tsubasa said, getting front of Hibiki but was having trouble standing.

"Tsubasa, you can't fight in the condition you're in!" Hibiki said.

"I would listen to that girl if I were you. What can you do in that state?" The girl said, preparing her whip.

I gritted my teeth as Mr. J stomped on me again as he raised on of his clawed hands. Is this it? Am I going to die and let the girls be killed too? No! I refuse to let it happen again! I refuse to let someone close to me die in front of me.

I went to reach for my Faiz Phone, but before I could...

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

Right in front of me, something struck Mr. J in the back, causing him to cry in pain as he fell and rolled from the unexpected pain.

"Nani!?" The girl turned back to see Mr. J getting hit. "Who did that!?"

I slowly got up and soon found the answer not too far from here as everyone soon saw what I was looking at.

It was a man, donned in a black bodysuit with yellow lines running along the arms and legs and armor. The torso armor was grey with and rounded with more yellow lines running through it, crossing each other in an X to connect to the black belt. His hands have metal tips with bands on the wrist and near the elbow. The helmet is black with purple lenses and a pair of antennae which split the lenses to make it look like a chi symbol on the face and he has a silver mouth piece. On the sides of the belt were what initially looks like a binocular on the left side while on his right side was what looked like a cross. On his right leg from the knee down was a metal brace. Currently, in his hands was what looked like a sideflip 'swing' cellphone, the upper part was turned to make it look like a gun.

I could believe what I was seeing. Right in front of my eyes was none other than...

"Kamen Rider...Kaixa..."

"Eh!? There's another Kamen Rider besides Haru!?" Hibiki gasped.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

 _"Who in the world is that!?" Genjuro thought out loud he and everyone in the command room stared up at the monitor. They were all pretty surprised by the sudden appearance of the Orphnoch and now they're even more surprised by the sudden appearance of another Rider._

 _"Another Kamen Rider...Just like Haru..." Kanade muttered as she stared up at the one know as Kaixa._

 _"My, my, whoever than man is, he sure is dashing, maybe even more than Haru." Sakurai cooed._

 _ _No one bothered to comment as all focus was on the monitor.__

* * *

 **(Back on the battlefield)**

"Who the hell are you!?" The mysterious girl demanded as Kaixa returned the SB-913PKaixa Phone into the Kaixa Gear.

I stared in both confusion and wonder. How in the world was Kaixa here. Wait, what am I thinking? Smart Brain exists so it shouldn't be impossible to think that both the Delta and Kaixa belts also exist.

 **(BGM: KR Faiz OST: The People With No Name)**

Getting back up, the Crocodile Orphnoch roared before charging towards Kaixa who met his challenge by charging towards him as well. Kaixa ducked under a swing and delivered a punch to the gut, making Mr. J stumble back. The Kaixa Gear did give the user a power and defense bonus so I can see how Kaixa's attacks were affecting Mr. J as my attacks were weaker. Back to the fight, Kaixa sends punshes to Mr. J's chest and face before sending the Orphnoch flying with a kick to the face. Mr. J flips in midair, landing on his feet before tackling Kaixa into a tree. Struggling, Kaixa grabs the SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun, a special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger, and, like my Faiz Edge, was a lightsaber-like sword. Grabbing it and raising it up from the belt, Kaixa shoots a couple of rounds to get the Orphncoch off him as Mr. J drew back, using his claws to block the gun fire. Once there was enough distance between them, Kaixa then removes his Mission Memory and inserts it into the Blaygun.

 **READY**

From the bottom, a blade manifested as Kaixa held the weapon in a reverse grip, just like how is was designed to be. Getting into a stance first, Kaixa charges towards the Orphnoch.

"Tch! I don't have time for this." I turned and saw the Mysterious girl heading for the girls. I ran after her, but with the damage I took, I couldn't keep up. Thankfully, I had a friend to save to day.

 **BATTLE MODE**

From the sky, the AutoVajin appeared, getting in between the girls and the mysterious girl.

"What!?" The girl was too surprised by the AutoVajin's sudden appearance that she failed to block a punch that sent her flying a few feet. Once I made it to the combat robot, I bonked it on the head.

"And where were you when Mr. J was beating my ass?" I asked, but like I expected, it didn't answer. I then went and removed the left handle bar before inserting my Mission Memory into it.

 **READY**

I turned and saw the girl getting back up, glaring at us.

"Tsubasa, can you still fight?" I asked.

Tsubasa remover herself from Hibiki and raised her sword. "I have enough energy for one more attack."

"Good enough for me." I said before turning to Hibiki. "Hibiki, make sure Tsubasa doesn't fall over, got it?"

"Hai!"

"I'm counting on you." I said before turning to the girl, raising the the Faiz Edge with both hands. "Now, let's get down to business."

"Ha! What can you and an injured fighter do to me?" The girl mockingly asked.

"You'd be surprised." I said.

Then, black and white energy gather at the tip of the girl's whip. "Whatever. It's time I end this and get what I came here for." The energy then gathered into a ball before she sent it at me.

 _ **Nirvana Gedon**_

I stared at the ball of energy heading my way I as opened the phone and pressed 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

With a battle cry, I went and attack the ball of energy. With effort, I managed to cut the attack in two and the spit two exploded.

"What!? " The girll was obviously surprised that I stopped her attack so easily.

Using her moment of surprise, I sent an anti-gravity pulse at the girl where I struck and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey! What is this!?" The girl tried to escape, but just floated above the spot.

"Ikuze! Tsubasa!" I shouted as charged towards the girl.

"Haru, use this!" Tsubasa said before sending her attack as Hibiki kept her steady.

 _ **Azure Flash**_

I used the Faiz Edge as some kind of lighting rod, catching Tsubasa's attack as I drew in close to the girl.

"Take this! Azure Sparkle Cut!" I shouted as I swung and blasted the girl a good feet away.

With the girl out of the way now, I turned back Kaixa and Mr. J and currently, Kaixa was winning. Kaixa sent an upperslash before sending sideway's slash, causing sparks as Mr. J stumbled back. Then, Kaixa oped up his Phone and pressed 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Seeing that the Balygun was charged up, Kaixa charged towards Mr. J and slashed him. All was silent before Mr. J gasped and bursted into blue flames before disintegrating.

"He did it." Hibiki said in awe.

Kaixa strapped the Balygun back in place and inserted the Mission Memory back into the Kaixa Phone. Just when I was about to go up to him, Kaixa gasped before sparks suddenly started to appear and crackle around him as he screamed in pain.

"W-What's happening!?" Hibiki asked, worried.

No! It can't be! Was the user of the Kaixa Gear right now a human!? I called out. "Oi-!" but before I could even approach him, a motorcycle with a sidecar appeared out of no where and got in between me and Kaixa.

It was none other than the SB-913V Side Basshur, Kaixa's main use of transportation that also has a Battle Mode like the AutoVajin. Seeing that his ride was here Kaixa quickly got on and sped off.

"Matte!" I called out, but he didn't listen and just kept driving.

"Who was that?" Hibiki asked, supporting Tsubasa once again.

"That, Hibiki, was Kamen Rider Kaixa." I said as I watched Kaixa become a dot in the horizon.

"Kaixa?"

"Okay, can some please tell me what just happened?" Tsubasa asked. "What was that creature and who was that man exactly?"

"I'll tell you back at base." I said before I helped Hibiki with supporting Tsubasa. "For now, we need to get Tsubasa some medical attention."

Hibiki nodded and we proceeded to head back to base with AutoVajin following shortly after.

* * *

 **(With the Mysterious Girl)**

 _"Damn it..." The mysterious girl groans in pain as she continues to walk away. Every step she took becomes more pain by the minute._

 _She could believe she failed her mission. Everything was going so well, Tsubasa was too injured to fight, Mr. J had Faiz pinned down, and it all fell apart by the appearance of that new Rider, Kaixa._

 _But right now, something else was troubling her mind. It was when Haru said, "I'm sorry...but have we met before?"_

 _'Have we met before?' The girl thought before becoming more confused._

 _She was certain that they had never met before. Sure she's seen him on TV, but never in person. Not only that, but she feels as if she knows who Faiz is._

 _'Faiz...who in the world are you?' The girl thought. She couldn't tell her mistress about this as she would likely see this as a reason why she failed her mission. 'I have to find out who he is...'_

* * *

 **(Hospital)**

"And that is what an Orphnoch is." I said, having just finished explaining what an Orphnoch was to Tsubasa and Genjuro.

"I see." Genjuro said, thinking to himself. "To think, that...thing used to be human. Not only that, but Smart Brain is actually an organization of these things. This is a lot to take in."

"Haru, when the Orphnoch appeared, you said something about a lucky clover." Tsubasa said. "What did you mean by that."

I looked at everyone in the room which was Kanade, Hibiki, Tsubasa, Genjuro, and myself before I started explaining. "What you saw today was a member of the Lucky Clover."

"You said that before. What is the Lucky Clover?" Hibiki asked.

"The Lucky Clover is an elite quintet of Orphnoch within Smart Brain who are 'cream of the crop'; in other words, elite assassins, and answer to the chief of Smart Brain."

"They sound dangerous." Kanade commented.

"They are."

"But that other Rider already took care of that other Orphnoch." Hibiki said. "Then, that means we have one less member to worry about."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you." I said before explaining. "Mr. J, the Crocodile Orphnoch has the ability to regenerate from from attack that would normally kill any other Orphnoch two times, thus, in a way, he has three lives and Kaixa just took out one life."

"No way..." Hibiki said in disbelief.

"That reminds me," All eyes were on Genjuro. "You said that other Rider was called Kaixa. Are there perhaps more Rider like you?"

All eyes were on me this time as I spoke. "That's right. What you all saw today was Kamen Rider Kaixa, another Rider who's belt was designed to protect the Orphnoch King along with the Delta belt."

"The Delta Belt?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's another belt that was made to protect the Orphnoch and unlike the Kaixa belt, the Delta belt is safer for humans to transform with."

"Wait, did you just say that it's safe for humans to use the belt?" Kanade asked.

I nodded. "That's right. Unlike my Faiz Gear, the Kaixa and Delta Gear allow for humans to transform with, with the exception being me. However, I highly forbid anyone from transforming with the Kaixa belt."

"Huh? But, why?" Tsubasa asked.

"Because when a non-Orphnoch uses the Kaixa belt, the user dies once they cancel the transformation." I explained, getting gasps from everyone.

"You gotta be kidding me." I shook my head to tell Kanade that I was telling the truth.

"What about the Delta Gear?" Genjuro asked. "You said it also allows for humans to transform with. Are they any side effects?"

I nodded. "Yes there is. Some side effects include the user becoming mentally unstable and will develop an addiction to using the gear, as well as developing minor Orphonch-like powers. Only those with a strong enough will power or just dislike fighting in general can use the Delta Gear without the mentioned side effects. And unlike the Kaixa Gear, this one doesn't kill non-Orphnoch users once they cancel the transformation."

"I see. I can see why you think the Delta Gear is safer to use for humans to use." Genjuro said.

"But remember, not anyone can just use it. You'd have to have a strong enough will power to use it, or else whoever's using it will face the side effects." I reminded everyone.

"Are there any more Gears besides the one's you just mentioned?" Kanade asked.

I nodded. "There are two more belts, the Psyga and the Orga Gears."

"Can you tell us about them?" Hibiki asked.

"Tomorrow. I think little miss suicidal needs her rest right now." I said.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Tsubasa said.

I waved her off before I followed Kanade out of the room.

* * *

 **(Kanade's and Tsubasa's Dorm Room)**

"You sure you want to sleep on the floor?"

"For the last time Kande, I'm fine with sleeping on the floor." I said to the red head as I laid in my sleeping bag.

"Well, if you say so. Goodnight Haru."

"Goodnight Kanade." I closed my eyes as soon as Kanade turned off the lights.

Man, what a day. Not only do I finally get a new job, I faced off against one of the Lucky Clover members and also saw Kaixa. Judging from how he was in pain, I can confidently say that whoever used that Gear was human, Which means by now, whoever used it is dead. I wish I could thanked whoever helped me out, but right now, I have bigger problems right now. And that problem is dealing with the Lucky Clover itself. If they sent on of the Lucky Clover members after me, then Smart Brain is finally taking off the kid gloves. Hopefully, I won't have to face Kitazaki, the Dragon Orphnoch, if he's even here in this world.

But right now I better get to bed.

* * *

 **And done! This is by far the longest chapter for the story today. Were you readers happy to read today's chapter? Not only did Chris finally make her Debut, but we get appearance of one of the Lucky Clover and KR Kaixa. Also, Tsubasa and Genjuro finally learn about the Orphnochs as everyone learned about the other belts. I hope you all love todays chapter. This is Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride readers!**


	7. Song 6: The Incident at Lydian Academy

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It's Ashbel Longhart here, here to finally bring you another chapter of KR Faiz: Song of Paradise. Sorry if this took a while, but with school now back plus homework to do and other school related stuff, it's been taking up most of my time, but I'm finally back and here to present you the newest chapter! Cue the disclaimer.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here.** **They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy)**

 **Get ready people for it's time for another non-canon chapter! Like the last one, people are gonna die, as expected from Faiz. It's gonna be dark, it's gonna be surprising, and it's gonna be sad. Hope you're ready cause it's time to open your eyes for the next Faiz. Let's Ride!**

* * *

 **Song 6: The Incident at Lydian Academy**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"And who are these friends you are meeting with?"

"The Lucky Clover."

"My, my, you're sharper than you look."

"The...The Nehushtan armor...but how!?"

"I'm sorry...but have we met before?"

"That's the Crocodile Orphnoch, Mr. J of the Lucky Clover!"

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

"Kamen Rider...Kaixa..."

"Eh!? There's another Kamen Rider besides Haru!?"

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _It was nighttime as a calm, quiet breeze blew through the air. During times like these is when people chose to stay home in fear that the Noise will attack if they stay out longer than need be. Anyone outside at the moment was either finishing up work and heading home, or meeting up with friends._

 _We focus our attention on an RV Van. It stops by some tall grass as the doors open and a couple of people, most of them looking around Hibiki's age stepped out with flashlights in hand. The night was foggy, but that didn't stop them from entering the tall grass._

 _"Mato!"_

 _"Mato!"_

 _"Mato!"_ _"_

 _"Kenta!"_

 _"Mato!"_

 _From their shouting, it seems these people were looking for someone. Finally, after some shouting and moving some grass away, one of them found the body of none other than Kamen Rider Kaixa._

 _"Mato!" The person who found him, a female gasped before calling out to the rest. "Everyone! I found him!"_

 _The others were not too far away from the others as they soon regrouped and surrounded the Rider._

 _"Reverse the transformation quickly!" The oldest of the group and the only adult said._

 _They quickly did as told as one of them took off the Kaixa Phone, flipped it open and pressed 'END,' ending the transformation to reveal a male not far from most of the groups age. The group started to panic when they saw the male known as Kenta Mato unconscious._

 _"Mato? Mato. Mato! Hang in there!" The man said as he tried to wake up the Rider as everyone kept shouting his name._

 _Finally, it seems everyone's words got to him as he opened his eyes a little and spoke. "S-Sensei..."_

 _The man listen quietly as Mato continued to speak._

 _"I...I did it. I took down...an Orphnoch." Mato said before he slumped down and disintegrated into ashes._

 _Everyone gave out a cry of surprise and horror as the Sensei held the remains of Mato's body, trying to hold back the tears._

 _"Isn't there anyone who can use the Kaixa Belt?" The sensei wondered out loud._

 _Everyone remained silent, all grieving for the loss of their dear friend._

 _Finally, the sensei spoke again. "Everyone, after we bury Nishida, get ready for tomorrow at Lydian. You don't want to make the teachers wonder why you're all late."_

 _"How can you expect us to go back to school!?" Another female suddenly shouted._

 _"We have no choice!" The sensei said. "That academy is the only place we have to hide from Smart Brain. We must not let Mato's death go down in vain. Now come, the least we can do is give my former student a proper burial._

 _With that, everyone exited from the scene as what was left was dig up dirt and a fairly large stone saying: Here lies Kenta Mato-A Great Friend And A Wonderful Student._

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and smiled. Then we see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of no where and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

"Welcome!" The store owner greeted me as I walked in.

Looking around, one didn't have to guess that the place I was at was a flower shop. The air smelled of fresh nature and sprinkled water. Plus, the place was kinda warm in order to keep the flowers and plants healthy, but it didn't bother me.

"Can I help you with anything?" The owner asked.

"I like a couple of these please." I asked, pointing to some violets.

"Coming right up." The owner said, moving over the counter to get what I wanted. After putting it into a bouquet liked I asked, I paid the money needed and left the shop.

If any of you are wondering what I'm doing, I'm getting get well flowers for Tsubasa. The damage done to her by the mysterious girl yesterday really damaged her. Plus, she almost finished her Swan Song. The doctors say that there was no problem with her and she can still use her Symphogear and can still sing, but the doctor recommended that she didn't sing until she was ready to leave the hospital.

"Well, time to go visit Tsubasa." I said out loud before leaving the store.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

 _Somewhere else in the city, we focus our attention at a bar with a sign calling it: Bar Clover. Inside the bar, a very extravagant looking design filled the room. Currently, there were four people inside the bar._

 _The first was a very beautiful looking man who's looks could probably get any guy if she wanted. She was currently wearing a kind of uniform, showing that she worked here. This was Saeko Kageyama._

 _The next was a man with black, shaggy looking hair. On his face were a pair of glasses as he read a book of poetry. This man here was Itsuro Takuma. The last two were surprisingly none other than Mr. J, now alive, and Murakami._

 _"Today is okay if it's just coffee, right?" Saeko asked, pouring in some grinded coffee beans. "It's not time to drink alcohol yet."_

 _No one said anything as Mr. J's full attention was on his pet Chaco while Itsuro continued to read. Murakami however, looked distressed._

 _"It's still surprising." Murakami began. "To think Mr. J would be defeated. It's really something. The top of the Orphnochs, one of the members of the Lucky Clover..."_

 _"It's nothing at all." Saeko said, laying down a cup of coffee for everyone. "J has three lives. He still has two left."_

 _Itsuro turned and asked, "Should I lend you a hand, Mr. J?"_

 _Getting no answer from him, Itsuro pulled back and continued reading._

 _"Anyway, please Mr. J, I'm counting on you." Murakami said. "Your job isn't done yet. That belt was made to protect the King. Hearing that another one of the stolen belts has been uncovered should only make you work twice as hard. You have to retrieve them no matter what."_

* * *

 **(Hospital)**

With the flowers in hand, I walked calmly through the hallway of the hospital. As I was making my way to Tsubasa's room, I happen to run into Ogawa.

"Oh, Ogawa." I called out.

Hearing his name, Ogawa turned and greeted me. "Ah, Haru, good evening."

"Good evening." I said.

"Where are you heading off to?" Ogawa asked.

I raised the violets in my hands. "I'm going to visit Tsubasa and give her these."

"Oh really." Ogawa said with a smile before suddenly saying, "Haru, I want to thank you for all you've done."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I thank you for all you've done for Tsubasa." Ogawa explained. "It's thanks to you that Tsubasa has returned to her normal self and for stopping her sing her Swan Song."

"Yeah well, I figured talking to her at the time would not work so I let my actions do the talking for me." I said. "She's lucky that there was no damage to her Relic or singing voice."

"Indeed." Ogawa said.

"So, where are you heading off to?" I asked this time.

"I was heading back to headquarters. We're trying to find any trails of the Nehustan Armor, but we haven't had much luck. It doesn't help that the government is pressuring Japan to hand over Symphogear technologies."

I shrugged. "Not surprising. Humans have always fought over things like power. Let's just hope they're not stupid enough to cause trouble over this. You already have enough on your hands with the Noise."

Ogawa nodded in agreement. "We can handle the pressure, but we have to look out for Hibiki and Tsubasa too. I'm sorry to inconvenient you again, Haru, but can you please help in looking after them?"

"You didn't even have to ask." I said. "As long as I'm breathing, no Noise, Orphnoch, or government jackass will get their hands on the girls. You can count on me."

Oagawa smiled in appreciation. "Thank you. We'll contact you if there are any Noise or if we spot any Orphnochs in the area. Give my regards to Tsubasa."

I nodded before Ogawa walked away and I continued my way towards Tsubasa's room. I looked at each room number I passed by until I came upon the one I was looking for, but for some reason, the door was open. Stepping inside, I was met with an unexpected surprise.

The room was a total mess! Clothes were splattered everywhere, make up and cream cases weren't closed all the way, and to my embarrassment and horror, bras were thrown around everywhere.

"What the hell happened here!?" I yelled out loud.

It looks like some kind of fight took place in here. I stepped over clothes and looked around to find any clues on what might have happened until I remembered Ogawa's explanation from earlier.

'Is the government that greedy in wanting Symphogear technology that they kidnap an Attuned?' I thought.

"Haru? What are you doing here?" I practically whipped my body around to find at the door none other than Tsubasa, alright.

"Tsubasa! You're alright!" I said in surprise.

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

I then explained to her what Ogawa told me and what I thought had happened after seeing the state of her room. When Tsubasa finally saw the state of her room, she blushed from embarrassment and soon found interest in the ground as she avoided eye contact with me.

"Oh?" Me and Tsubasa turned and saw Kanade at the door. "Haru? What are you doing here?"

Before I could even answer, Tsubasa went and whacked Kanade on the head, causing Kanade to fall towards the ground in a comedy fashion while holding her head in pain.

"Ow! What was that for Tsubasa?" Kanade asked.

"Kanade..." Tsubasa growled as she continued to blush with embarrassment. "Did you forget something?"

Kanade blinked in confusion until Tsubasa gestured to the state of the room. "Oh...Totally forgot about that. I'll be done in a flash."

* * *

 **(Few Minutes Later)**

'She was not lying when she said she'd be done in a flash.' I thought as I gazed at the now cleaned up room.

"Hahahaha...You thought government agents came and kidnapped cry baby Tsubasa? That's something I never thought I hear!" Kanade laughed after I got done explaining about what had happened.

"It's not funny Kanade!" Tsubasa said, still blushing as she crossed her arms and looked away from her friend.

"Gomen, gomen..." Kanade apologized, wiping away a tear. "So Haru, why were you here in the first place?"

I raised the violets I had in my hands. "I came to drop off these for Tsubasa."

"For me?" I nodded and gave her the flowers.

"They're get well flowers. I got violets because the color matches your hair. " I explained. "Just thought some flowers would help freshen up this room here."

"T-Thank you..." Tsubasa said, still blushing.

"Well, don't you you feel special." Kanade said, wrapping an arm around Tsubasa. "You got get well flowers from a guy like Haru. I bet you must feel pretty happy right now."

"K-Kanade! What are you saying!?" Tsubasa said.

"C'mon, don't lie to me. You're super happy right now that a handsome guy like Haru here came all the way here to see you and give you flowers." Kanade said, a teasing smiled plastered on her face.

"It's not like that!" Tsubasa said.

I just chuckled at the two bickering. It's a common thing to see friends bickering, in my option at least. Suddenly, a thought made it's way into my head.

"Hey, you two." I called out to the bickering friends, getting their attention. "Why did you two decide to form Zwei Wing in the first place?"

My question left them surprised, probably not expecting me to ask such a question. Eventually, it was Kanade who spoke.

"Well, it all started when me and Tsubasa, back when I still was an Attuned with Gungnir, had just finished up taking out some Noise in the area. We managed to find and save some survivors, soldiers in fact and one of them said that my song gave him hope to keep in living when he thought he was gonna die there. After that, it got me thinking, if my singing can give that soldier hope to keep on living, then what about other people? So, during a morning jog, I talked with Tsubasa about it, and then, we decided to make the idol group everyone knows as Zwei Wing."

"So the Zwei Wing thing was Kanade's idea and the purpose was for you two to give hope to everyone that listen to your songs." I said.

"That's right." Kanade nodded. "It later became our dream to make sure that no matter what, people can keep living even while under the threat of the Noise."

"That's a nice dream." I commented. Hope huh? Kamen Rider Wizard would be proud.

"Speaking of dreams," Tsubasa spoke up. "Do you have any dreams Haru?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Me?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure someone like you has some kind of dream, right?" Tsubasa asked.

I thought about Tsubasa's question before coming up with an answer. "Sorry to say, but I really don't have a dream."

"You don't?" Kanade said. "That's kind of surprising. Most people dream about a lot of stuff. Don't you have a dream about going back to your world, or getting rid of every last Orphnoch?"

I shook my head. "No. Returning to my world never occurred to me. If I don't know how I got here in the first place, then how can I get back? It's not like this world is studying dimensional traveling."

"True." Kanade said.

"Plus, I'm not gonna get rid of every last Orphnoch in the world."

This obviously confused the girls.

"Why wouldn't you want to get rid of Orphnochs?" Tsubasa asked. "Aren't they like the Noise, going after and killing people?"

"Yeah. You told me they wanted to replace the entire human race." Kanade said, remembering my explanation I gave to her and Hibiki back then.

"Yes, what I said was true, for most Orphnochs." I said, emphasizing the most. "But you have to remember that Orphnochs were once human. While it is rare, there are few Orphnochs that want nothing more than to live out their lives as a normal human being, thus they don't follow orders from Smart Brain and just stay in hiding most of the time."

"Wow, I had no idea." Kanade said.

"I don't blame you if you find it hard to believe." I said. "Even though out my two years here, I've yet to meet a Renegade Orphnoch."

"Renegade?" Tsubasa asked, picking up the word quickly.

"It's basically what I just told you two." I said. "Renegades are Orphnoch that not aligned with Smart Brain and each follow their own agenda. Most Renegades wish to continue with their normal human lives, however that makes them branded as traitors by Smart Brain that deserve death. A sad thing is that some use their new found powers to kill people who have wronged them, though you really can't blame them, but there are others out there that fight to protect humans. Those are the ones I can respect and will not destroy. The only ones I will destroy are the ones that go after people."

"Wow. I guess not all Orphnochs aren't so bad after all." Kanade said.

"You got that right." I said before getting up from my seat. "Well, I better go. Gotta make sure no Noise or Orphonochs are causing trouble in the city so I'll see you girls later."

"See ya." Kanade said.

However, unlike her former partner, Tsubasa stopped me. "Haru, wait a moment." Curious, I stopped and listen to what she had to say.

"I think you should go see Tachibana." Tsubasa said. "She came and visited me this morning and while we were having a small talk, I noticed she looked kind of sad. You know her the most out of the three of us so I thought that maybe you can go check up on her, see what's wrong."

"I'll do that. Thanks for telling me." I said before I walked out of the room.

* * *

 **(At Lydian Academy)**

I waited calmly at the front gates. Students always get out here once classes end as the student dorms are at a separate building. Checking my watch, classes should end right about...now.

*DING, DONG, DING, DONG!*

After hearing the bell, I waited for a couple more minutes until I saw students rushing out of the building, but for some reason, they all stopped when they all saw me. Can't blame'em since this academy is girls only as I have yet to see a single guy around here. More and more students walked out and stopped, but I saw no signs of Hibiki.

Finally, after a few minutes, I saw Hibiki walking out of the building with Miku and a few other friends. The others stopped when they saw me, prompting Hibiki and Miku to look where they were staring at and both of them jumped in surprise.

"Haru?" Hibiki said as both she and Miku walked up to me.

"Yo." I greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Miku asked.

"I came to see Hibiki here." I said.

"Me?" Hibiki asked, pointing to herself.

I nodded and then for some reason, the other students started to whisper to one another. Was it that rare to see a male on Lydian campus? Reminds me of Vincennes, minus the hateful glares I used to get from girls.

Hibiki then started to panic for some reason before she went and grabbed my hand, leading me some where.

* * *

 **(Somewhere on Campus)**

"What do you think you're doing here!?" Hibiki asked.

"Like I said, I came to see you." I said.

"You could have called instead of coming on campus." Hibiki said. "People are gonna get the wrong idea."

I raised an eyebrow. "Idea? What wrong idea?"

Hibiki sighs before saying, "Never mind. So, what did you need to see me for?"

"I won't waste time." I said before beginning. "Hibiki, Tsubasa's noticed that you've been down for some time so I came here to see what's wrong."

"What? Me, down? That's ridiculous." Hibiki said, laughing, but soon stopped when she saw I wasn't laughing one bit. "I guess I can't hide anything from you."

I nodded and asked, "What's wrong Hibiki? If you can't talk to Miku, then why not tell me? Unlike Miku, you don't have to keep secrets from me."

"It's just...It's just that..." Hibiki seemed to be trying to find the right words before continuing. "I wish I can be of more help."

"What do you mean?"

"When that girl attack me and Tsubasa yesterday, I did nothing while Tsubasa did all the fighting." Hibiki explained, sitting down on a bench. I joined and sat next to her as she continued explaining. "I could do nothing but watch as Tsubasa fought and almost died. Then you appeared and that Orphnoch appeared and I still didn't do anything. It was only through luck that that other Rider appeared to save us. And it's not just the battle from yesterday, even when we're fighting Noise, I'm barely any help and you and Tsubasa end up cleaning up after me. I'm completely useless."

After Hibiki finished explaining, I thought about what she said before speaking. "So what you're saying is that you think you're weak compared to me and Tsubasa." Hibiki nodded. "In that case, you just gotta get stronger."

Hibiki looked at me in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you gotta train in order to get stronger." I explained. "Listen Hibiki, you may think me and Tsubasa are strong, but that's because we've had more experience in fighting. Tsubasa's been training since she was young while I survived on the street, fighting land sharks and thugs alike. You have to remember that you were a civilian before you discovered your new powers. You may have power, but what you lack is skill. So, if you really want to get stronger so you can be more helpful to me and Tsubasa, then you gotta train, learn a few techniques. That way, when either the Noise or Orphnoch attack, you'll be ready for them."

"Then...can you train me?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because I'm more of a street fighter Hibiki. All I do is swing hard punches and kicks and swing my sword around like a bat. I may have some training from when I was young, but that's about it. What you need is someone who can really help you out cause the way you are now with your Symphogear, the only thing you have are your fists and feet to defend you." I explained before thinking of who can train Hibiki. "If you ask me, I think getting some training from Genjuro would be more helpful than me training you."

"Eh? Genjuro?"

"Yeah. There's no doubt that he has some combat experience and I once talked to Kanade and she said he once stopped an attack from Tsubasa who was using her Symphogear at the time."

"No way!" Hibiki said, not believing her ears.

"Oh yes way." I said. "Why not go ask him after you finish any work you need to do."

"I'll do just that." Hibiki said, looking more happier than ever.

I smiled and placed a hand on her head. "Listen Hibiki, no matter what, stay true to yourself."

"Stay true...to myself."

I nodded. "That's right." My expression then got serious as I pointed my finger towards the sky like a certain ruler of heaven. "My grandmother from my father's side once said: 'It's okay to stay true to yourself, even when there's so many things about you that's changed.' Basically, what she's saying is that it's okay to be yourself. Don't try to be someone you're not or else you'll forget who you really are. You're not Kanade's replacement or some kind of hero ready to save the day, you are Hibiki Tachibana, no matter how how much you change, and don't you ever forget it."

Hibiki looked at me in awe. "I think I understand what you're saying." She then got up and smiled at me. "Thanks Haru. I feel much better after this whole talk."

"Don't mention it." I said, getting up. "Hopefully next time, you might actually be of some help."

"Hey! Who says that after cheering someone up!?" Hibiki asked, angry.

"That someone would be me." I said.

Hibiki continued to glare at me before she bursted into laughter. I just smiled as Hibiki's laughter dies down after a while.

"Well, I gotta go."I said. "Gotta make sure there aren't any Orphnochs causing trouble during the day."

"Okay, see you." Hibiki said. "Thanks for advice. The next time you see me, I'm gonna be stronger, just you wait!"

I just smirked before walking away.

* * *

 **(Minutes Later)**

I calmly walked through the the parking lot, making my way to my AutoVajin where I parked it, when someone bumped into me from behind, causing whoever bumped into me to fall. I looked behind me and saw a female rubbing her behind as a case lay right next to her plus a bag with all of its contents spilled out. From her uniform, it was obvious that she was a Lydian student.

"Ite..." The girl groaned.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing." The girl said before seeing her stuff all over the ground. "Oh no, my stuff."

"Here, let me help." I said, kneeling down to help her.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." The girl said.

"Too bad cause I'm helping whether you like it or not." I said, picking up a book and handing it to her.

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem." I said before reaching to the case. I raised an eyebrow when I saw loose tape on it. Curiosity got the best of me as I took off the tape and what i saw made my eyes go wide. "Hey."

"Hm? What is it?" The girl asked.

I got up with the case in my hand, turned to her, and showed her the case which had the Smart Brain logo on it. "What in the world are you doing with something from Smart Brain?"

The girls eyes widen and she started to sweat in panic. I narrowed my eyes at her. Why in the world does this girl have something from Smart Brain and how in the world did she get it in the first place.

Suddenly, I was tackled by someone, making me drop the case and thrown back a couple of feet. I quickly scrambled to my feet and saw a guy grabbing the case as he and the girl began to run away.

"Matte!" I shouted, going after them.

The boy and the girl ran into the streets, almost getting run over by some cars before heading into an alleyway. I simply hardcore parkour over the cars and continued to chase after the two. They knocked over some trashcans to slow me down as they climb over a fence. The trashcans weren't that much of a threat as I simply jumped over them, jumped on the walls and kicked off to reach a higher part of the fence before climbing over and continuing to chase after the two. They ran out the alleyway got on the streets again, looking behind them to see me still after them. Just when I ran out of the alleyway, an RV Van suddenly appeared and almost ran me over if I didn't step back in time. It then too off and right before my eyes, the two I was chasing after were gone! Looking left and right, I quickly figured out that they must have gotten on the RV and cursed out loud.

I scratched my head in annoyance and frustration before sighing. Who the hell were those two and how in the world did they get something from Smart Brain?

* * *

 **(On the RV)**

 _"That was close." The girl said as she and the guy sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Around them were none other than the Sensei and the other kids that were with the former Rider._

 _"You're lucky we were on out way to pick you two up." The sensei said as a kept his eyes on the rode._

 _"Who was that guy anyway, Sara?" The guy that helped her asked._

 _The now named Sara shrugged. "I don't know. I just bumped into him at the parking lot and got scared when he discovered the case."_

 _"Did you think he was a worker at Smart Brain?" One of the males on the RV asked._

 _Sara shook her head. "I don't think so Ryu. He seemed a bit young to be working at Smart Brain."_

 _"Could he be an Orphnoch?" One of the females asked._

 _The guy that helped Sara shrugged. "It's possible."_

 _"For now, we need to be more careful." The sensei said. "Sara, Miyuki, Makoto, Hana, you four continue to go to Lydian, but stay cautious from now on. Me, Ryu, Yuu, and Jin will continue to figure out what to do with the two belts."_

 _Everyone nodded as the RV blended with the other vehicles of the highway._

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy)**

 _"Tachibana...Tachibana...TACHIBANA!"_

 _"Wha!?" Hibiki woke up with a start as she looked around and remembered that she was currently in class._

 _"Well, Tachibana, you must be pretty bold to sleep in class." The teacher said who was not happy in the slightest._

 _"Uh...well..." Hibiki tried to come up with an excuse but couldn't think of one._

 _"NO EXCUSES! SEE ME AFTER CLASS!"_

* * *

 **(Hours Later)**

 _"Ugh...I thought she was gonna destroyed my ears for a second there." Hibiki said, rubbing her ears. Right now, she was having lunch with Miku and her other friends outside._

 _"That's what you get for sleeping in class." Miku said. "I'm not surprised since you came back to the dorms so late. Just what were you doing last night?"_

 _Hibiki nervously laugh, saying, "That's a secret."_

 _Hibiki had done what Haru advised and got training from Genjuro. Some of the training is what she expected, but the other was not expecting to watch Kung Fu movies. The process was slow, but Hibiki was taking every minute of training seriously. The downside is that she didn't have time to hang out with Miku and her friends, but she was doing this to protect everyone she cared about so she continued training everyday from now on, even if she did get tired once she returned to the academy._

 _"Sleeping in class, keeping a secret that you hide from even your friends, you're like some heroine from a shojo manga." One of Hibiki's and Miku's friends commented. Her name was Sako._ **(AN: I don't know the names of her other friends so I'm making them up.)**

 _Hibiki could do nothing, but laugh nervously._

 _"Hey, Hibiki, who was that guy yesterday that came to see you?" Another one of Hibiki and Miku's friends asked. This girls name was Fuuka._

 _"You mean Haru?" Hibiki said._

 _"So that's his name." Yuki, the last friend said. "So what is he? Is he your boyfriend or something?"_

 _"B-B-B-Boyfriend!?" Hibiki stuttered as her entire face turned the same shade as cherry. "I-It's not like that!"_

 _"But you two seem to know each other. So spill, what's your connection to that guy." Yuki asked._

 _"He's just a friend! That's all!" Hibiki insisted._

 _"Yes. He's a friend, but he's also a boy, so wouldn't that make him your boyfriend?" Fuuka asked teasingly._

 _"It's not like that!" Hibiki said, glowing redder than the Photon Veins on Faiz's armor._

 _"Guys, stop teasing Hibiki." Miku said before explaining. "Haru was a worker at the Flower and me and Hibiki were regular customers there so we got to know each other from there."_

 _"Well why didn't you just say so?" Sako said befroe thinking back. "A worker at the Flower...I miss that place's okonomiyaki."_

 _At the word of okonomiyaki, Miku was reminded of something went into her bag, pulling out the wrapped up okonomiyaki she got from Haru. "Hibiki, here."_

 _"Huh?" Hibiki was confused, but took the treat anyway. "Where'd you get this Miku?"_

 _"I got from Haru on the night of the shooting star show." Miku explained. Haru stopped by out dorm room and gave us these. That ones for you Hibiki. I already mine."_

 _"This is from Haru?" Hibiki asked, looking down at the treat._

 _Miku nodded. "He said he made these in order for us to enjoy the wonders of the Flower one last time."_

 _Hibiki looked down at the okonomyaki in her hands before she smiled and started eating it._

 _"...Are you sure that Haru's not your boyfriend?" That question from Fuuka caused Hibiki to choke and was quickly saved by Miku giving her some water._

 _"I told you it's nothing like that!" Hibiki shouted._

 _Everyone except Hibiki laughed as Hibiki could do nothing but blush._

 _The three friends then got up in front of Hibiki and Miku._

 _"Hibiki, Miku, I just found this new restaurant that sells the greatest takoyaki I've ever tasted. Want to come?" Yuki asked._

 _"Sorry, but I have something I need to do after school." Hibiki said._

 _"I need to finish up some homework I need to do." Miku answered._

 _"Aw~! You two are no fun." Yuki said, pouting._

 _"Sorry..." Hibiki apologized._

 _"Well, maybe next time." Sako said "Well, see you two later-!"_

*STAB!*

 _The girl didn't get to say more, her hand dropping to her side as she fell to the ground, displaying a huge needle on her back._

 _Everyone in the area screamed in horror as Hibiki got up and approached her hurt friend._

 _"Sako! Are you al-!" But the minute Hibiki touched her friend, her whole body disintegrated into ashes, leaving only her clothes._

 _Everyone started in horror, some fainting at what they just saw while others just felt sick._

 _"S-Sako..." Finally, couldn't taking anymore, Fuuka fainted_

 _"Fuuka!" Yuki reacted and caught her fainting friend. "Fuuka! Get a hold of yourself!"_

 _While Hibiki may looked shocked on the outside and inside, she was also angry. She recognized the killing was not from a Noise because they left their victims in piles of carbon. Laying in front of her was a pile of ash and she knew only one thing that can kill like this. An Orphnoch._

 _"Miku, Yuki, take care of Fuuka!" Hibiki said as she got up and dashed off._

 _"Hibiki! Where are you going!?" Miku shouted._

 _"Making a call!" Hibiki said before she got out her phone and dialed the expert on Orphnochs._

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

"What!? An Orphnoch attacked your school!?" I asked.

Everyone's attention was focused on Hibiki as she told us what had happened at Lydian.

"That's right." Hibiki said, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "It happened during lunch when my friends were getting ready to leave. Then, before anyone knew what happened, Sako went down and...crumbled into ashes. It all happened so fast."

I deeply thought abut this. This is the first time an Orphnoch has attacked someone in broad daylight. Usually, to avoid getting spot by the news, they attack during night or in deserted areas. But this one attacked when there was still people around. What could be the reason why an Orphnoch would attack in daytime while there were still people around to witness what had just happened?

"I swear..." I was brought out of my thoughts as everyone and I saw Hibiki shaking in rage. "I swear...I'm gonna kill the Orphnoch that killed Sako!" Hibiki said as rage was clearly in her eyes.

Everyone was clearly surprised at Hibiki's sudden rage as I quickly went to Hibiki's side.

"Hibiki, you're going down a harsh road if you plan on getting revenge." I said before kneeling down to her eye level. "Tell me Hibiki, can you kill an Orphnoch with your own hands?"

"What are you saying?" Hibiki asked, not getting what I meant.

"I'm saying can you kill a human being?" I asked, surprising her. "Orphnochs may be monsters, but you must remember that they were once human. So I ask you, do you have the will to kill a human being with your own two hands?"

Hibiki went to open her mouth, but no words came as she slowly closed it.

"That's what I thought." I said before turning away, saying, "What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil? Some would think the answer is to stain their hands with evil while others say that one should remain just. To me, it can go either way. Think hard Hibiki, before you decide what to do." I then walk away, leaving behind that badass Code Geass quote as I head to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Genjuro asked as everyone else looked worriedly at Hibiki.

"I'm going to hunt down that Orphnoch." I said. "Someone's gotta do the job and I'm the only who can do it right now." With that said, I pressed the button and the door closed right in front of me as I was lifted up.

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy)**

"So you saw nothing at all?" I asked the two girls in front of me who were named Yuki and Fuuka, Hibiki's and Miku's friends and friends to the late Lydain student Sako.

Fuuka shook her head. "It happened so suddenly. We were about to take out leave when Sako went still and fell to the floor with a huge spike on her back."

"Where is this spike?" I asked, planning on taking it back to headquarters to find out what kind of Orphnoch I'll be fighting.

"It crumbled into ashes the same time Sako died." Yuki answered.

"I see." I said. "Thank you for taking your time to talk with me. You girls both look exhausted. Why don't you go and rest back at the dorms?"

"Glad we can help." Yuki said before she and Fuuka walked away, leaving me alone at the shoe lockers of the building.

I sigh in disappointment. I've been going around and asking any students if they could give me more information of what happened, but I've come up with nothing. Some students that a Noise had killed the girl named Sako, but others argue that it couldn't be a Noise since one had to appear and touch their victims to kill them. Nevertheless, everyone was panicking, yet the staff still decided that the students come to class. Who in their right minds would continue school when a murder had just taken place? Just thinking about such stupidity made me shake my head in disappointment.

"Who are you?" A sudden voice out of no where made me jump a little in surprise and made me turn around to see an older, blond woman who's gaze was fixed on me. "You're too old to be a student and we don't have any males students to begin with. Identify yourself, or else I'll call security."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." I apologized, bowing with my hands still in my coat pockets. "I was just asking students about the incident that happened here on campus."

A flash of recognition then appeared on the woman's face. "Wait, I remember you. You're the one that brought Tachibana here on her first day here at Lydian."

It then occurred to me that the woman in front of me was none other than Hibiki and Miku's teacher. "I'm surprised you remembered me considering I've only set foot at this academy one time." Of course, what I said was a lie as I had to come here in order to get to headquarters, but I wasn't about to tell that to a random stranger.

"Well, it's not everyday that a man steps into Lydian." The teacher said. "Tell me, how do you deal with Tachibana? Considering you brought her here on her first day, you must know her well."

"I only know here because she and her best friend used to be regulars at the Flower. a restaurant I used to work at." I explained. "In my option, Hibiki's not that hard to deal with."

"Please, she fails to turn in her work most of the time, barely pays attention in class, and is now falling asleep in class. Really, I don't get why she even joined this academy if she isn't even taking her studies seriously." I narrowed my eyes at her, not liking the way she was talking about Hibiki, but kept shut. "Well, if you excuse me, I have some papers at my desk that need to be taken of. Have a good day." And with that, she left.

As much as I didn't like how she talked about Hibiki, I decided to let it go and leave the campus, heading towards the dorms. I'll have do some more investigating tomorrow.

* * *

 **(RV Van)**

 _"An Orphnoch attacked a student at Lydian!?" Yuu asked._

 _Sara and the other girls nodded._

 _"I was there with Miyuki when it happened." Makoto said as Miyuki nodded in agreement._

 _"To think that there was an Orphnoch at Lydian." Sensei said, worried that they might be discovered._

 _"Sensei, should we get away while we still can?" Jin asked._

 _After thinking about it for awhile, the sensei shook his head. "No, this Orphnoch attacked a student for some reason. Either that student did something terrible to the Orphnoch in the past, or is trying to lure us out. For now, stay cautious and act like everyone else who are confused with what happened."_

 _"But that's too risky!" Ryu argued. "What if it's like you said and is trying to lure us out? We have two of the belts with us after all. We need to get away from the academy as fast as possible."_

 _"We will do no such thing." The sensei said. "If we leave now, the Orphnoch might catch onto us. If it makes you less worried, we can wait for a few days before making our escape. It'll be less suspicious that way."_

 _"I guess I can agree with that." Ryu said before sitting back down._

 _"For now, you girls, remain cautious at all times. There's no telling what this Orphnoch's plan is about. Keep the belts on you in case the Orphnoch attacks."_

 _The girls nodded before they prepared to go to bed for the night._

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

 _Inside the auditorium of Lydian academy, students were walking up to the stage where they were laying flowers in front picture of Sako as well as the ashes of Sako. The mood in the air was gloomy as mostly everyone didn't know what to feel at the moment as something like a student dying on campus has never happened before._

 _However, unlike most of the students, only two really cried for the late Sako and those two were none other than Hibiki and Miku. They remember the times where Sako would comment things based off mangas she read as well as igniting a few laughs from them. They remember the times they, as well as with Fuuka and Yuki all went to the Flower one time and this was before Haru started to work at said restaurant._

 _"I can't believe she's really gone." Miku muttered as she wiped away tears in her eyes._

 _Hibiki said nothing as she struggled not to let any more tears fall out. She quickly wiped them away and surveyed the area for any signs of Fuuka or Yuki, but saw no signs of them. This confused her as the two were more close to Sako than they were to her._

 _"Hey Miku, where are Fuuka and Yuki?" Hibiki asked._

 _"I don't know." Miku said. "I haven't seen them since this morning."_

 _"Tachibana." At the call of her name, Hibiki turned as saw her teacher looking at her. "Please come with me."_

 _"Eh?" Hibiki got to her feet and followed her teacher out the door. "Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"Something like that." The teacher said as they made it to the classroom. "Step inside."_

 _Hibiki did as told and stepped inside the classroom. She was immediately confused why all the lights were turned off as the room was covered in pitch black darkness._

 _"Sensei, why is the room so dark?" Hibiki asked until all the lights came on, making her blink here eyes at the sudden brightness. When she regained her vision, she was greeted with a sight that made her gasp._

 _It was both Fuuka and Yuki, tied to a chair as their mouths were covered with duct tape._

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

While eating a plain ham sandwich, I walk around the campus to see if I can find any clues. I stop at the place where the incident had taken place. I looked around, but found nothing out of the ordinary. How did an Orphnoch kill someone without being seen? Could they have some sort of long-ranged weapon or something?

Wait. A long-ranged weapon. Hmm...That would explain how the killing was done so fast and how the Orphnoch wasn't seen. Now, if I was using a long-ranged weapon, what would be the perfect vantage point around here?

Looking around, I smirked when I found what could be the perfect vantage the point. The roof. Now to find some stairs that lead to the-Hm?

From the corner of my eyes, I spotted a familiar looking face with black hair that was tied in a pony tail. It was that girl from yesterday that had that Smart Brain case! So she was a student here after all. I debated what to do. As much as I wanted to know more about that girl, the Orphnoch comes first. With that thought in mind, I head towards a random direction, hoping to find some stairs that would lead me to the roof.

* * *

 **(With Sara)**

 _Sara breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Haru not following her from the corner of her eyes. Her worry of being spotted were brushed away as she hurried to meet up with her other friends. Just then, her phone rang and naturally, she answered it._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Sara!?" The voice on the other end was clearly Jin as he sounded panicked. "We need you and the others to bring the belts!"_

 _"What? Why? What happened?"_

 _"It's an Orphnoch! One appeared and is now chasing after us along with some guys in black! Hurry!"_

 _The call ended there and Sara didn't bother to call back as she put her phone away and went to go find the other girls._

* * *

 **(Back With Hibiki)**

 _"Fuuka!? Yuki!?" Before Hibiki could even take a step towards her friends, she was grabbed by the neck and was thrown across the room, hitting the wall before sliding down. Thanks to her training, she was bale to shrug off the pain some what as she raised her head to see who had thrown her only to see her teacher. "S-Sensei?"_

 _The teacher closed the door behind her, locking it before she turned to face Hibiki._

 _"Sensei, what's going on?" Hibiki asked._

 _"What does it look like Miss Tachibana?" The teacher said, taking a seat at her desk as Fuuka and Yuki continued to struggle out of their bonds. "This is your punishment."_

 _"Punishment?" Hibiki was beyond confused at this point._

 _"That's right." The teacher said, getting up and making her way towards the two tied up girls. "Ever since day one, you've failed to stay focus in class, never finishing any work handed to you in time, and now you've begun sleeping in class. Why in the world did you even enter this academy if you aren't even taking it seriously?"_

 _"I am taking it seriously, I've just have a lot going on right now." Hibiki explained. "I entered this academy to follow in Tsubasa's foot steps."_

 _"So, you entered this school because you want to be like Miss Kazanari. A reasonable goal, but at the same time it's weak!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Miss Tachibana, this academy was designed to train students to be the best in the musical department and I only accept the best in my classes." The teacher then pointed at Hibiki like she was some thing. "You Miss Tachibana, are a failure that's just waiting to bring down the ones with the potential to be great."_

 _The teachers words really hurt Hibiki. She talked as if she was some kind of disease that shouldn't have appeared or existed._

 _"And do you know what I do with failures?" The teacher asked._

 _Naturally, Hibiki didn't know so she shook her head._

 _"Then I'll tell you." Then, right before Hibiki's eyes, the teacher transformed into an Orphnoch, her appearance giving her the appearance of a hornet bee. **"I get rid of them for good."**_

 _Hibiki gasped in surprise. Her teacher was an Orphnoch. An Orphnoch killed Sako. Hibiki couldn't believe it._

 _"Sensei...were you...were you the one who..."_

 ** _"Was I the one who killed Miss Sako?"_** _The Orphnoch finished Hibiki's thought. **"Yes. Yes I did."**_

 _Hibiki started shaking, caused by either horror or rage at the realization, or maybe it was both. "Why? Why did you kill Sako!? Isn't it me you wanted to get rid of!?"_

 ** _"Yes, my target was you, but recently, I've developed a habit of making my targets suffer before killing them."_** _The Hornet Orphnoch explained. **"Before I get rid of you, I plan on making you suffer and the only way to do that is to get rid of the things you hurt most dear."** Giant needles then sprouted from her arms as she turned to Fuuka and Yuki who were now screaming through their taped mouth as they struggled harder to get free._

 _Hibiki's eyes widen at what the Orphnoch was going to do as she immediately ran towards her. "No! Don't do it!"_

*STAB!*

 _Hibiki stopped running as horror spread across her face when the Orphnoch plunged its needle arms into the two girls. The Orphnoch then removed its needle arms and moved aside to allow Hibiki and proper look at her friends._

 _"Fuuka...Yuki..." Hibiki called out their names, dread filling up inside of her._

 _Both girls seemed to be in a daze until their heads shot up. They then looked towards Hibiki._

 _"Hibiki..."_

 _"Help...us..."_

 _Those were the last words they spoke before they disintegrated into ashes. Hibiki's voice was caught in her throat as she stared at the remains of what were once her friends. Finally, she found her voice again._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hibiki screamed with all her might, tears streamed down her face as she held her head in horror. Her friends had been killed right in front of her. They had been killed all because of her._

 ** _"That's a nice expression on your face."_** _The Hornet Orphnoch commented. **"Now, who should I go after next? Your friend, Miss Kohinata? Or how about that one man, Mr. Yamamoto?"**_

 _"Why don't I choose for you?"_

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

 _The Orphnoch yelled in pain as she fell to the floor rolling. Hibiki slowly turned her head towards the door and saw none other than Haru with the Faiz Phone in hand in Blaster mode._

 _"Sorry I'm late Hibiki." Haru said._

 _"Haru..." Hibiki muttered before she fell unconscious._

* * *

I watched worriedly as Hibiki fainted. I quickly went to her side to see if she was alright when I saw the Orphnoch, a Hornet Bee from her features getting back up.

 **"You? What are you doing here?"**

"I was just around, trying to find any clues about the murder here, when I happen to pass by to see you kill those girls." I explained as I dialed 555.

 **STANDING BY**

"You killed Hibiki's friends, two irreplaceable friends and you just killed them right in front of her. I'm not gonna let walk out of this alive. For Hibiki and her friends, you die today!" I shouted before closing the phone. "Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

The transformation only took seconds to finished as I charged towards the Orphnoch.

* * *

 **(With Kanade and Tsubasa)**

 _"Finally, it's about time they let you out of the hospital." Kanade said as she and Tsubasa walked out of the hospital._

 _"I will admit, it was pretty boring being stuck in that hospital, but now I can finally get back into battle." Tsubasa said. "I need to start training so I can take on that girl without having to use the Swan Song."_

 _"With Haru around, you won't even get to sing the Swan Song." Kanade said as both of them walked on the sidewalk. "With that guy around, I bet he wouldn't hesitate to knock you out just to stop you singing."_

 _"Yeah, I can actually see that happening." Tsubasa said, both of them sharing a laugh._

 _"So Tsubasa, what are your thoughts on Haru?" Kanade suddenly asked._

 _"What do you mean?" Tsubasa leaned back when Kanade got too close for her comfort._

 _"Come on, don't try to hide it from me." Kanade said. "You have a crush on Haru, don't you?"_

 _Tsubasa blushed scarlet at her best friend's claim. "W-W-What are you saying!? I do not have a c-c-crush on Haru!"_

 _"Your stuttering says otherwise." Kanade said, pulling back to give Tsubasa some room. "You can't hide it forever Tsubasa. If you hide it forever, then you'll lose to Hibiki."_

 _Tsubasa raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does this have to do with Tachibana?"_

 _"Couldn't you tell? That girl also has the hots for Haru." Kanade said. "You have to fight really hard if you want to win Haru's heart. You may be older, but you're lacking in the three sizes department."_

 _"Kanade!" Tsubasa blushed harder than before, crossing her arms to cover her chest._

 _Kanade just chuckled at her blushing friend but then stopped when a speeding RV sped past behind her, making her jump in surprise. "Whoa! That RV was driving pretty fast."_

 _Suddenly, multiple motorcycles, seven in total, sped past them, going after the speeding RV._

 _"It's being chased." Tsubasa noticed. She then noticed that_ _Kanade remained still after the seven riders sped past them. "Kanade."_

 _The reason why Kanade was frozen was because she recognized six of the seven riders. What she saw were none other than Riotroopers._

 _"Tsubasa! We have to go after them!" Kanade said before she took off running._

 _"Kanade?" Confused, Tsubasa ran after her best friend._

* * *

 **(Back With Haru)**

*CRASH!*

 **(BGM: Dead or Alive by Shinichi Ishihara)**

Both me and the Orphnoch crash through the window and landed on the ground, students dispersing and running away when they saw the Orphnoch. I quickly get up and tackle the Orphnoch who just got back up herself. I pushed her against a tree and started to swing punch after punch to her face and stomach before she kicked me away. She went to stab me with her needle arms, but I dodged all of her attack before kicking her away. She crossed her arms to guard against my kick before pushing my leg back, making me unbalanced as the Orphnoch took advantage of this and and delivered a punch to my chest. The punch was stronger than I thought as I flew back and crashed onto one of the many picnic tables that was used for students that wanted to eat lunch outside.

 **"You're mine!"** The Hornet Orphnoch shouted, jumping up and heading straight for me, needle arm out first.

Thinking fast, I removed the Faiz Phone from the belt and quickly dialed: 103.

 **SINGLE MODE**

Pointing the blaster at the incoming Orphnoch, I fired three beams of Photon Energy. The first two missed, but the third found its mark, hitting the Orphnoch right in the right eyes.

 **"My eye!"** The Orphnoch yelled in pain, giving me a chance to get on my back and push off my hands, giving a drop kick to the Orphnoch's face, sending her flying as I landed on my feet.

"You are just giving Komachi from Terra Formers a bad name." I commented, removing my Mission Memory and inserting it into the Faiz Pointer.

 **READY**

Equipping the Faiz Pointer to the metal brace, I was about to open the Phone when two speeding needles sped towards me. Not expecting it, I was unable to dodged as the needles struck me, making me fall to the ground. Looking up, I saw the needles on her arms were gone. So that was how she killed Sako from a distance. Her arms were could produce needles for close and long ranged combat.

 **"I will not die here!"** The Orphnoch shouted as she got up and started to shoot more needles towards me, making me roll out of the way quickly and get behind a wall. **"It is my job to make sure the dreams of the worthy are accomplished! I will not allow failures get in the way of making that happen!"**

"Dreams huh." I mutter before shouting out. "Dreams are an amazing thing, both making people cry, but also making them try harder than most people. But at the same time, while a dream is great, it's also a burden, a curse. The only way to overcome the curse is to achieve said dream. Of course, I don't really know since I don't have a dream myself, but unlike you, I say everyone has the right to achieve their dreams, both the talented and the failures!" I then got out of my cover and charged towards the Orphnoch. "What gives you the right to decides who's dreams come true and who's doesn't!?"

 **"Shut up!"** The Orphnoch shouts as she continues to shoot her needles at me, all landing their mark, but I didn't care as I ignored the pain of the needles and opened the Faiz Phone, pressing 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

I jumped into the air anf flipped, shooting out a cone of Photon Energy that somehow blocked the needles the Orphnoch kept shooting, but I didn't complain as I kicked into the cone and shot towards the Hornet Orphnoch, ready to finish her off.

"Crimson Smash!" I shouted as I my finisher connected and after a few seconds, found myself behind the Orphnoch, snapping my arm to the side.

 **"No...I was supposed...to make a path...for...the worthy..."** Those were the Orphnoch's last words before she exploded into blue flames and then disintegrated into ashes soon after as Faiz's insignia hung in the air before disappearing as well.

 **(BGM End)**

I breath a sigh of relief, strapping the Faiz Pointer back onto the belt before looking towards the place where me and the Orphnoch had crashed from. I jumped and landed inside perfectly thanks to my armor and quickly found Hibiki still unconscious on the floor. Undoing the transformation, I quickly went to Hibiki's side.

"Hibiki, Hibiki, wake up." I said, shaking and calling the girls name.

Finally, Hibiki let out a groan before slowly opening her eyes . "Haru?"

"Finally awake, thank gods. You were starting to worry me." I said.

"Where am I?" Hibiki asked, looking around the room. "What happened?" She then gasped when she saw the pile o ashes that were once her friends. "No...are those..."

I didn't answer as i instead brought Hibiki into a hug, whispering, "I'm sorry."

Realizing and remembering what had happened, Hibiki broke down and cried into my chest. I stayed silent, letting the girl cry out her emotions. All of her fiends except Miku had just been killed so I say that Hibiki had the right to cry right now.

"They're dead..." Hibiki began. "This is all my fault. Sako, Fuuka, Yuki, they're all dead because of me!"

"It wasn't your fault Hibiki."

"Yes it was!" Hibiki snapped. "They all dies becasue of me, because I'm a failure. This wouldn't have happened if they weren't my friends."

"That's not true!" I said, making Hibiki look at me. "Listen Hibiki, you're not a failure, you're far beyond that. I've seen you train with Genjuro and saw that you're taking training very seriously, getting better and stronger everyday. Hibiki Tachibana, you are one of the most hard working girls I know, you're no failure. What happened today wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault. Instead of doubting yourself, use today's experience and learn form it, grow stronger from it. That way, you can prevent something like this from happening again."

"Haru..."

"You're no failure Hibiki, remember that and don't no one say otherwise." I said before bring Hibiki back into a hug.

"Haru..." Hibiki said before she returned the hug as I felt more tears appearing and falling onto my shoulder. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I said.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. Braking the hug, I take out my phone and answer it. "Hello?"

"Haru! You have to help!" I quickly identified the voice on the other end to be Tsubasa and from the sound of it, something was worrying her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's Kanade! She's been kidnapped!"

My eyes widen at that information. "Nani!?"

* * *

 **And done! Finally, after two weeks! I've underestimated how much school would slow me down. So, we get to see some people who know about the gear and Smart Brain and then suddenly, Kanade gets kidnapped! If you guys want to know just what the hell happened, then you'll find out next chapter, that is once I get it uploaded which won't be for awhile. I hope you all loved today's chapter. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride.**


	8. Song 7: Infiltrating Smart Brain

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a months! I have no excuse for being late except that my other stories and life have kept me busy, but now we are back to Song of Paradise! I thank you all for waiting and to reward your patience, here's the newest chapter! Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here.** **They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy)**

 **Now readers, Open Your Eyes For The Next Faiz and let's ride!**

* * *

 **Song 7: Infiltrating Smart Brain**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Isn't there anyone who can use the Kaixa Belt?"

"In that case, you just gotta get stronger."

"What in the world are you doing with something from Smart Brain?"

*STAB!*

"What!? An Orphnoch attacked your school!?"

"You Miss Tachibana, are a failure that's just waiting to bring down the ones with the potential to be great."

*STAB!*

"Hibiki..."

"Help...us..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You killed Hibiki's friends, two irreplaceable friends and you just killed them right in front of her. I'm not gonna let walk out of this alive. For Hibiki and her friends, you die today!"

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

"What happened?"

"It's Kanade! She's been kidnapped!"

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _The RV continued down the road at top speed, weaving past cars in order to shake off its pursuers, but it was in vain as the Riotrooper chasers maneuvered skillfully past and over cars as they gave chase to the RV._

 _Inside the RV, the people inside were very panicked at the moment. Who wouldn't when you're being chased by people who were trying to possibly kill you? The driver was doing his best to get away while trying to to crash into any cars who were honking their horns all around the vehicle._

 _"Sensei, they're gaining on us!" Jin said, looking out the back window to see the riders getting closer._

 _The sensei looked left and right in his field of vision and saw an exit to his right. Acting quickly, he made the RV turn hard on right and manage to get the the exit, hitting a few cars along the way as the riders naturally followed._

 _Having enough of this chase, one Riotrooper drew its Axel Ray Gun and fired, hitting one of the tires, causing the RV to go out of control._

 _"Everyone, brace yourselves!" The sensei said before the RV flipped over, rolling along the road before it fell into a nearby river bank. Somehow, the RV was not that messed up as the people inside, while injured were still alive._

 _"Is everyone alright?"_

 _"We're fine sensei." Yuu replied as everyone groaned in both dizziness and pain._

 _"Hurry, everyone out!" Everyone did as told, kicking down the door before stumbling out, but the minute everyone was outside, the rider appeared and surrounded them._

 _"Shit! We're surrounded!" Ryu said. "Now what!? The girls have the belts with them, we have no way of defending ourselves."_

 _The Sensei gritted his teeth in frustration as the leaders of the riders got off his bike, removing his helmet to reveal the face of none other than Mr. J. With a roar, he transformed into the Crocodile Orphnoch._

 ** _"Hand over the Kaixa Belt."_**

 _The group could say nothing as they did not want to say the truth, afraid of igniting the Lucky Clover member's rage._

 _His patience running low, Mr. J and the Riotroopers slowly advanced on the group. Just when it seemed that the men were finished with no where to escape, everyone stopped when they heard...singing._

 **(Play** **Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

 _Looking up, everyone saw what seemed like a shooting star, but they couldn't be more wrong a wave of energy was shot towards Mr. J and the Riotroopers. Reacting, they jumped back in time to avoid the attack as the attacker finally landed to reveal Tsubasa donned in her Symphogear armor._

 _"Who...are you?" Jin asked for everyone._

 _Tsubasa didn't answer, her attention on the the enemies in front of her._

 _Mr. J growled before he sent the Riotroopers to attack._

 _As ordered, they charged towards the Attuned who met their challenge, sword ready. One tried to stab, but she was fast enough to dodge and swing her sword, causing sparks to fly when the sword struck the Riotrooper's chest armor. Another tried to attack from behind, but the bluenette ducked and spun on her hands, extending her ankle blades to attack the two Riotroopers at the same time, sending them back stumbling. Hopping back on her feet, she saw three Riotroopers with their Axel Ray Gun in gun aimed at her. They fired, but thanks to her years of training and experience, she blocked every blast easily before summoning three throwing daggers and throwing them at the Riotroopers shadows, immobilizing them._

 **Shadow Weaving**

 _With three out of the way, Tsubasa, she turned her attention back to the last three Riotroopers and engaged them._

 _"Incredible..." Ryu muttered. "How is she able to keep up and take on Smart Brain Riotroopers?"_

 _"A better question is, what the hell kind of power is she using?" Yuu asked._

 _"Hey!" They turned and saw Kanade running towards them. "Why are you standing around here for? Get moving if you want to live!"_

 _"Who are you?" The sensei asked._

 _"No time!" Kanade said. "Quick, while Tsubasa has them busy, let's get out of here!"_

 _Having no other choice, they followed Kanade. Unfortunately, Mr. J saw this and went after them._

 _"Wait!" Tsubasa made an attempt to go after the Orphnoch, but was stopped by another Riotrooper. "Out of my way!" She pushed the rider back and jumped into the air, summon thousands of swords. "You're finished!"_

 **One Thousand Tears**

 _Before the sword struck all of the Riotroopers, one reached for the side of his helmet and said, "We need backup." The swords then stabbed the Riotroopers to oblivion as an explosion occurred after that._

 **(End** **Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

 _With that done, Tsubasa landed back on gracefully before she took off running, worried for her friend who had no way to defend herself against the Orphnoch, especially the same one that gave Haru a hard time last time she saw the Crocodile Orphnoch. Unknown t her, someone had been watching everything, a boy in his teens wearing a hoodie with the hood hiding half of his face._

 _"..." The boy just watched as Tsubasa ran off before he silently followed._

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of no where and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(With Kanade)**

 _The former Zwei member and the group all ran as fast as they could, trying to get away from the Orphnoch who was chasing after them. It's times like these again when she wished she was still an Attuned. Looking back, Kanade saw that Mr. J was still chasing after them and was starting to catch up._

 _Luckily, help soon arrived in the form of Tsubasa crashing from the sky._

 _"Tsubasa!" Kanade said, glad that her best friend had arrived._

 _"Kanade! Take the others and run!" Tsubasa said. "I'll deal with the Orphnoch."_

 _Kanade nodded. "Right. You be careful Tsubasa. Even Haru had a hard time with guy."_

 _Tsubasa nodded before Kanade and the group took off. Mr. J went to go after them, but Tsubasa stood in his way._

 _"I will not allow you to pass!" Tsubasa said before she dashed towards the Lucky Clover member._

 _Mr. J just roared and summoned two claw shields on his forearm. Using one, he blocked Tsubasa's attack and used the other one to hit Tsubasa, but she jumped back in time to avoid the attack. She then went into a serious of fast attacks, ranging from attacking with her sword to attacking with her ankle blades. Despite her superior speed, Mr. J still managed to block all of her attacks. She then went to kick the Orphnoch in the face, but he caught her foot, before throwing her aside, crashing into a nearby river._

 _T_ _subasa quickly got up and readied her sword as Mr. J calmly walked towards the famous singer._

 _'Amazing. This is nothing like fighting Noise. No wonder Haru had so much difficulty dealing with him.' Tsubasa said as she gripped her sword tighter. 'Can I...Can I even win?'_

 _The air grew tense as Mr. J drew in closer. Just when he was about to charge towards the Symphogear user-_

 _"Mr. J, stop."_

 _The Lucky Clover member stop and turned to see who had stopped him. Tsubasa also turned and gasped at what she saw._

 _It was Kanade, knocked out and being held hostage by an armored man._

 _The armored man wore a black body suit with black armor and white lines all over. He had orange eye lenses on his helmet in the shape of two-halves of a curved semi-triangle. This was Kamen Rider Delta and currently, he was his signature weapon, the Delta Blaster trained on Kanade._

 _"There's been a change of plans." Delta said. "We're going to take this girl back to headquarters. Those men didn't have the belts with them."_

 _Mr. J said nothing, changing back into his human form before walking up to Delta._

 _"Let Kanade go!" Tsubasa demanded, looking ready to charge._

 _"Don't move or this girl gets it." Delta threatened, his finger on the trigger._

 _Tsubasa gritted her teeth in frustration._

 _"I'll explain more once we get back." Delta said to the Lucky Clover member before he drew out a flash grenade threw it to the ground._

 _Tsubasa shielded her eyes from the blinding light and when the light subsided, Tsubasa moved her arms to see the three of them gone._

 _"Kanade!" Tsubasa got out of the river and went to the spot the three were at not too long ago, looking around in worry. "KANADE!"_

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

"And that's what happened." Tsubasa said, finishing up what had happened while I was at Lydian.

Silence filled the room as worry filled everyone here, including me. The enemy had Kanade. Who knows what sick things they must be doing to her right now? But what caught my interest was the armored man that appeared before Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, you said that the armored man was black with white lines all over him?" I asked. She nodded. "Then you must have run into Delta."

"Delta?" Genjuro asked.

"Remember when I told you about the Delta Gear along with the Kaixa Gear after the event of the Nehushtan armor?" He nodded. "Well, from Tsubasa's description, it sounds like Smart Brain has the Delta gear and has someone using it to be Kamen Rider Delta."

"I see." Genjuro said. "Then this just makes it harder to come up with a rescue plan to save Kanade. Haru, what do you know about Smart Brain that may help us in saving Kanade?"

"Besides being the secret headquarters to some of the most dangerous Orphnochs, that's about it." I admitted. The whole place was a company building, not a fortress. "Plus, most of the workers there are probably innocent humans. So we got to do something about them before we can attempt a rescue mission or else they'll be caught in the crossfire."

"That's true." Genjuro said.

Tsubasa then suddenly slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "But if we don't do something then Kanade-!"

"Tsubasa!" Genjuro interrupted her. "I know you're worried about Kanade. Everyone here is too. But we can't just blindly charge in there without a plan."

Tsubasa gritted her teeth before sitting back down.

"Don't worry Tsubasa. We will save Kanade, I promise!" Hibiki said, trying to cheer the bluenette up. She probably meant it too since she did lose her friends not too long ago.

"For now, we should focus on how to rescue Kanade." Genjuro said before turning to me. "Haru, could you maybe look around Smart Brain, try to find any weaknesses we can exploit?"

"I'll see what I can find." I said before turning to Tsubasa. "Don't worry Tsubasa. We'll save Kanade, you have my word."

"Thank you." Tsubasa said.

I then turned to Hibiki. "Hibiki, this will probably be the first time you'll be fighting against Orphnochs. Get as much training as you can before we go, but don't overdo it."

Hibiki nodded. "Got it."

"Then I'm off." I said before leaving via elevator.

* * *

 **(After Haru had left)**

 _"Sakurai, how are the boys doing?" Genjuro asked._

 _"They sustained heavy injuries, but they'll make it." Sakurai said as she and Genjuro looked through the viewing glass, showing Ryu, Yuu, Jin, and the Sensei all bandaged up and resting in beds as doctors checked their health._

 _"That's good to hear." Genjuro said. "Inform me once they all regain conscious. We need to ask them some questions. If we're lucky, they might provide us with ideas on how to save Kanade."_

 _Sakurai nodded before the red haired man took his leave._

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

Hiding behind a wall, I watched as workers came in and left the building. Looking up, I was faced with the full height of the company and let me tell you, the place was huge! It looks bigger than it looked on TV!

Looking back at the entrance, I watched as two men in black suits surveyed the area for anything suspicious.

"Those must be Riotroopers." I muttered quietly before leaving my hiding place and walked away.

So far, all entrances I've checked all have at least two or three Riotroopers on guard for anything out of the ordinary. They wouldn't be a problem really, but when I saw some Riotroopers switch shifts with other men in black, it made me realize that they must have more Riotrooers with them. Thing is, how many of them does this company have? If Paradise Lost as taught me anything, it's to never face an army of Riotroopers by yourself. I mean, look at what happened to Takumi when he faced one.

I stopped and walking and looked back at the building. Somewhere in there was Kanade. Who knows what they're doing to her in there?

"Hang in there Kanade, we're coming to save you soon." I said before turning to walk away.

"Kya!"

When I bumped into someone

"Ah! Sorry." I quickly apologized until I froze when I saw who I bumped into. "You're!"

That long black hair tied into a ponytail, those blue eyes, it was the girl from before!

Her eyes widen when she saw me and before I could mutter more words, she quickly got up and ran.

"Ah! Matte!" And like last time we met, minus the guy that tackled me, I was chasing after the girl.

We ran through alleyways, through streets, through a park, we practically ran everywhere. It's making me wonder if this girl is on some sort of lacrosse team or something to still have energy to keep running for this long.

Finally, after so much running, I cornered her at a construction site where the girl had to catch her breath although I was on the same boat as her, out of breath. I don't think I've ever ran for so long before.

"Are…you…done…running?" I asked between breaths.

"Get away from her!" A voice from behind alerted me and I turned just in time to see another girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes attacking me with a metal pipe. Thinking fast, I raised my arm in defense and cried in pain when pain shot through my arm.

I fell to my knees as the girl that attacked me dropped the pipe and ran past me along with two other girls.

"Sara, are you OK?"

The girl I had been chasing nodded as I got back up.

Seeing me getting back up, a girl with short black hair and green eyes got in front of the other girls. Now that I had the time, the last girl had light, sky blue hair and brown eyes. The one thing the four girls all had was that they were all wearing Lydian School uniforms.

"Girls, get back!" said the short, black haired who looked to be the oldest now that I looked. She then placed a briefcase she had been carrying and opened it, bringing out-

My eyes widen when I saw what she had brought out. It was the Kaixa Gear belt!

"Makoto! Don't do it!" The blue haired girl pleaded but the girl was pushed back as the girl strapped the belt on her.

Acting fast, I reached into my pocket and brought out my Faiz Phone and quickly typed 106 before turning it into its Blaster mode.

 **BURST MODE**

Without aiming, I shot three shots of Photon energy and thankfully, one managed to hit its mark, said mark being the Kaixa Phone the girl had brought out and was probably about to type in the Henshin number.

The girl gave a cry of surprise as the phone was knocked out of her hand. The girls then looked at me in horror as they all froze in place, seeing as I had a weapon on me.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll take off the belt." I said. "I'm pretty sure we all know what will happen after you transform. That is, unless one of you is an Orphnoch."

They all flinched, showing me that none of them were Orphnochs. That's good.

"You, the one with the blue hair, take the belt off the girl." I instructed and although reluctant, the girl did as told and took the belt off the girl, dropping it to the ground. "Good, now you're gonna toss the Gear over to me, or else." Pretending to be serious, I fired a shot that missed the girl I had been chasing who screamed in surprise.

The blue haired girl did as told, gathered the gear into the case and tossed it over to me. However, I saw what they were planning.

"The phone too." I said, seeing the Kaixa Phone was still over on their side.

The short haired girl gritted her teeth when I saw through her plans and picked up the phone before throwing it over to me where I caught it with my free hand, hissing in pain as I forgot that my other arm was hit with a metal pipe not too long ago.

Now that I have the gear with me, I lowered the Faiz Phone and put it away.

"What are you going to do with us?" The chestnut haired girl asked.

"You four are coming with me." I said.

"If you think we're just gonna follow you to Smart Brain, then you can forget it!" The oldest girl said.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Smart Brain? Who said anything about Smart Brain?"

They all blinked. "Wait. Aren't you an Orphnoch sent by Smart Brain to capture us?"

This time I blinked. "Huh? Who said I was an Orphnoch?"

"Wait, so you're not an Orphnoch sent by Smart Brain?" I nodded. "Then why the hell were you chasing Sara?"

"Cause I wanted to know why the hell was she carrying around Smart Brain technology." I said. "Why in the world made you think I was an Orphnoch sent by Smart Brain?"

"Because you knew that I had Smart Brain technology." The girl I had been chasing said. "How else could you have known what I had was from Smart Brain?"

"How about the fact I had some of my own." I said before taking it out the Faiz Phone and showed it to them.

They're eyes widen as I put away the Faiz Phone, turning back to them quickly. "Now, like I said, you four are coming with me for questioning."

"Why should we?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Cause the guy that was with your friend I was chasing is with me and some people I know as well as some other guys who I can guess are probably your friends."

"Ryu?"

"Don't worry, nothing bad has happened to them, I promise." I said honestly. "Now, I suggest you follow me."

I then put the Kaixa Gear into its briefcase and walked away. A few seconds later, I heard the girls following me. While walking, I began to wonder what was in the second case they were carrying.

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

"So you're telling me that these girls had their hands on these?" Genjuro said as he looked at the two cases I had laid on the table.

I nodded. "That's right."

Speaking of said girls, they were currently at the medical room, checking on their friend's condition which has improved the last time I was here.

As Genjuro opened the briefcase that held the Kaixa Gear, I glanced at the second case the girls had been carrying with them and wondered again why they didn't use it. No, a better question is what gear were they carrying.

I have the Faiz Gear with the Kaixa Gear and Smart Brain currently has the Delta Gear so what was in this second case?

Just when I was about to reach for it,the sound of the door opening stopped and caught my attention as the four girls came in.

"So, now do you believe me?" I asked.

"It's just as you said, are friends are alright." The long blacked haired girl said before she and the others bowed. "We're sorry for assuming you were from Smart Brain."

I waved them off. "Hey, no need for that. If anything, you should be apologizing to my arm. It still hurts from being hit with a metal pipe."

Said pipe attacker scratched her head and nervously laughed.

"Who knew that there was something like this underneath the school?" The blue haired girl said.

"I don't believe we ever got the names of you four." Genjuro pointed out.

"Oh! Right! How rude of us."

The girl I had chased twice went first, followed the chestnut one, then the oldest, and then the blue haired one.

"I'm Sara, Sara Saraba."

"I'm Miyuki Tokogawa, sorry about hitting you with the pipe thing."

"I'm Makoto Kusaragi, the oldest out of the four of us."

"And I'm Hana Tokogawa, Miyuki nee-san's littler sister."

I nodded at all of their names and me and Genjuro introduced ourselves.

"I'm Genjuro Kazanari, the boss around here."

"Haru Yamamoto, and I accept your apology."

"Wait. Did you say Kazanari?" Miyuki asked.

Genjuro nodded. "That's right."

"Are you and Tsubasa Kazanari related?"

"I'm her uncle."

Miyuki made an 'O' with her mouth before Hana spoke up.

"So getting back on topic, can either of you explain what…" She gestured to the entire headquarter room. "All of this is?"

"This is the 2nd Division Headquarters." Genjuro said. "To keep things short, we're an organization that deals with the threat of the Noise."

"Yet you also know about the Orphnochs?" Makoto asked.

"We weren't even aware of their existence until we ran into this guy." Genjuro pointed at me. "He's been dealing with Orphnochs longer than we have."

"For two years in case any of you were wondering." I quickly added.

"Okay, but what does bringing us here have to do with anything?" Sara asked.

"Well, it was to find out how you acquired Smart Brain technology at first, but the situation has changed and right now, we need your help." I said.

"Our help?"

I nodded. "That's right. Since you have Smart Brain technology, then you must have been in Smart Brain before. What I'm asking is if you know the layout of the building." Hey, just because I know it's nothing but a company building, doesn't mean I know the layout. The show never really went into detail about that.

"Why do you want to know the layout of Smart Brain?" Hana asked.

"A friend of ours was kidnapped and is now being held within Smart Brain." Genjuro explained. "We're planning on rescuing her, but we don't know the building layout. We can't get a digital layout since the company has a firewall even our best scientist can't get through so any help would be appreciated." Genjuro then bowed his head. "Please, we need your help."

The girls looked amongst themselves before saying, "Can we have some time to think?"

I nodded. "Of course."

They then made their way out of the room,leaving me with Genjuro.

"Think they'll help?" I asked.

"We can only hope." Genjuro said.

* * *

 **(With the girls)**

 _"What do you think girls?" Makoto asked. "Think we can trust them?"_

 _"I don't know." Hana said. "An secret organization that deals with the threat of Noise and knows knowledge of Orphnochs, don't you think that's too good to be true, considering how secretive Smart Brain is?"_

 _"But it looks like they really need help in saving their friend." Miyuki said. "I don't know what we do in the same situation, but as the saying goes, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Plus, I think they might help us in staying hidden from Smart Brain."_

 _"I wouldn't go so far as to call them friends, but I see what you mean." Sara said._

 _"Then I guess it's decided." Makoto said. "But I would be weary of that Haru guy. Something about him just doesn't sit right with me."_

 _"You mean besides the fact that he knows about Orphnoch, has Smart Brain Gear, and has been dealing with said company for two years?" Sara asked. "Your worry is justified."_

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

"So you'll help us?" Genjuro said which the girls responded with nods. "Thank you. I'm in your debt."

"Don't worry about it." Miyuki waved off Genjuro's thanks. "In any case, we can give you a detailed map of the place, but I'm pretty sure our Sensei knows more places in the company than we do. Chances are that you're friend is being hidden from the innocent workers."

I nodded in agreement. Thinking back to the show, there are probably some rooms workers don't know about and some rooms not shown on screen, showing that a diagram of the building is going to be more useful than I thought.

Me and Genjuro watched silently as the girls worked together to make a detailed map of the place as best they can. Almost an hour later, they were done and showed us what they have so far.

"The first couple of floors are nothing but working areas so you can ignore those." Makoto instructed. "The upper floors are the ones you should be cautious about."

"It's where the head boss, members of the Lucky Clover, and any other Orphnochs hang around." Miyuki explained.

Makoto nodded in agreement before continuing. "Not only that it's where the people who work for Orphnochs are at. If they know what you're up to then they'll immediately alert any Orphnochs within the area. Of course, there could be some secret rooms up there, but as far as we know, we don't know where they are. As we've said before, your friend might be hidden in one of those rooms."

"Which means we need to wait for your Sensei to wake up for more info." I said. The map was good, but it won't do us any good if we can't guess where they might have Kanade.

"Well, don't I have some good news for all of you?" Looking up, we all saw Sakurai just coming through the door. "All the boys have regained conscious. If you want to get more information, now would be the time to ask for it."

"Thanks for telling us." Genjuro said before we all ran to the medical room.

* * *

 **(Smart Brain)**

 _"Mmmmmm…huh?"_

 _"Ah! I see you've finally awoken."_

 _Hearing the voice of someone she didn't know got rid of any tiredness Kanade had as she went to sit up, but found herself unable as she was currently bound to an operating table._

 _"It's no use trying to escape. You should stop resisting while your ahead."_

 _Turning to find the owner of the unknown voice, she was met with a face that would have placed Top 3 in a mad scientist look contest._

 _The person was old, specks of white hair sprouting here and there on his head. He wore a lab coat and a pair of glasses over his eyes that reflected the light shining above her._

 _Looking around, Kanade saw that the scientist wasn't alone as other scientists surrounded her, all wearing masks to hide their appearance._

 _"Where am I?" Kanade asked._

 _"Why, you're in the world's greatest company, Smart Brain." The scientist answered as he and the other scientists were preparing equipment._

 _Hearing the name of the secret organization for Orphnochs sent her on high alert, but she remained calm. "What're you gonna do to me?"_

 _"Oh, nothing really." The scientist said before he had a crazed smile, showing off one golden tooth as he held up a vile of blue liquid. "I'm just going to inject you with some Orphnoch blood."_

 _Kanade had not expected that answer. "What!?"_

 _"I've always wondered what would happen if Orphnoch blood was injected into someone alive." The scientist said to mostly himself. "I wonder how much blood we can pump into you? What will happen? Oh, just thinking of the possibilities is getting me excited! Enough waiting, let the experiment commence!"_

 _Kanade felt dread spread throughout her body as the scientist closed in on her. On the bright side, she's used to being experimented on, except this time she didn't want it._

* * *

 **(Back With Haru)**

"I would like to thank you for taking care of me and the boys." The sensei bowed his head in thanks.

"Don't worry about it. Making sure the people are safe and alive is what we do." Genjuro said. "I don't believe we ever got you name."

"Ah yes, how rude of me." The sensei said before introducing himself. "My name is Tatsuya, Tatsuya Shindo." Tatsuya then turned to the others. "Boys, introduce yourself."

The first was a brown haired boy with dark brown eyes, probably a bit older than Hibiki. He's also the one that tackled me when I first met Sara. "Ryu Hayashi. Thank you for taking care of us."

The second was a blond with emerald green eyes and looked to a bit older than Ryu. "I'm Jin Yamada."

The last was a grey haired teen with grey colored eyes and who looked to be the same age as Hana. "Yuu Sasaki."

"Now, you said you wanted to ask me something, Mr. Kazanari?" Tatsuya asked once the boys have finished introducing themselves.

"Yes." Genjuro cleared his voice before bringing out the map we had drawn and showed it to Tasuya. "I wanted to ask you if there any secret rooms hidden in the Smart Brain company."

"Smart Brain?" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion. "Why would you want to know that?"

"A friend of ours was kidnapped and is now being held in Smart Brain." I explained. "We need as much information about the place if we can work out a plan to save her."

"…This friend of yours wouldn't happen to be a Miss Kanade, would it?" Tatsuya asked which I nodded. "Your friend tried to help me and the boys escape when we were being chased by Smart Brain. I'd like to return the favor."

"So you'll help us?" He nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm just trying to repay what the young lady tried to do for us, Mr. Kazanari." Tatsuya said. "Now listen up and make sure you memorize this, okay?" We nodded and he pointed down on the diagram, circling one area. "If Smart Brain has your friend somewhere, it would have to be the secret room around here."

"Why that room?" I asked.

The others seemed to get nervous for some reason, but Tatsuya saw this and said, "For the sake of my students, I cannot tell you."

I eyed the man in suspicion before putting away the thought for another time.

"Now in order to get in, what you need to do is find a hidden switch and push it. The room should reveal itself." Tatsuya said. "I hope this information will suffice?"

Genjuro nodded. "It'll do. Thank you for your help. We'll leave you and your students alone for the time being."

"If there's anything else you like to ask, then just tell us." Tatsuya said before me and Genjuro exited the room.

* * *

 _"Sensei, are you sure it was wise to give them info on Smart Brain?" Jin asked once Haru and Genuro had left._

 _"Whether it was wise or not remains to be seen." Tatsuya said. "They needed help so I helped them. It's as simple as that."_

 _*Bzzzzz*_

 _Yuu swatted a fly away before speaking. "Sensei, tell us honestly. What are the chances of Kanade surviving in there?"_

 _*Bzzzzz*_

 _"With 'him' in there, one in a million."_

 _*Bzzzzz*_

 _"Okay, seriously, this fly is annoying!" Jin said as he swatted the fly away. "How'd it even get in here? We're underground."_

 _When Hana laid her eyes on the fly, her eyes widen. "That's not a fly, that's a bee!" Hana then screamed as she ran around the room in panic._

 _"Hana! Hana! Calm down!" Miyuki tried to calm down her little sister, but it ended in failure._

 _"I'M SCARED OF BEES!"_

* * *

 _Unknown to everyone, this was no ordinary bee. The 'bee' flew out of the room to escape possible destruction by the blue haired girl and went through some vents in order to get outside._

 _Once outside, the bee buzzed around until it landed on the outstretched finger of a hooded figure, the same hooded figure that was watching Tsubasa and Mr. J fight and what had happened when Mr. J and Delta kidnapped Kanade._

 _"I see." The figure said to himself before sighing. "Looks like I'll be busy tomorrow."_

 _The hooded figure then turned and disappeared into the shadows as if he wasn't there to begin with._

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"Okay, so here's what we'll do." I said to Tsubasa and Hibiki. "Our first priority is to rescue Kanade, but before we can do that, we need to make sure to get innocent workers out of the building. What I'll do is I'll sneak in the building dressed as a janitor and activate their fire alarms. That'll get the people, and maybe some Orphnochs if we're lucky, out of the building."

They nodded at the plan before Hibiki asked, "What about us? What do we do?"

"You two are also coming with me of course, but you'll split up from me before I pull the fire alarm. To explain, you two are going to the upper floor and see if you can find that hidden room that Kanade is in." I then showed them the drawn layout of the building and pointed to the area Tatsuya had circled. "According to Tatsuya, the hidden room should be around here along with a hidden switch to get in. Try and find the room after I hit the switch. Got it?"

They nodded. "Got it."

"Now remember, this is the home to some of the most dangerous Orphnochs around. Stay low and don't do anything that'll draw attention to yourself. Once I pull the alarms, put these on." I handed them earpieces. "Genjuro and the others will guide you to where you two need to go."

"But what if Orphnochs catch on to what we're trying to do?" Hibiki asked.

"Then I'll draw them to me and hold them off as best as I can." I said.

"That's too risky!" Tsubasa said.

"Trust me on this one, Tsubasa." I said. "I have a number that'll keep me alive long enough for you two to find our damsel in distress."

Tsubasa bit her lip before she said, "Don't do anything risky."

"That goes double for me." Hibiki said. "Don't do anything too dangerous, Haru."

"I can say the same for you two." I shot back. "Don't worry; we'll be walking away with Kanade once this is all over." I get and put away the map. "Come on, we'll be leaving in a few minutes. Get ready cause the more time we stand here talking, the more time Kanade is in there."

We all nodded before we took out leave to get ready.

* * *

 **(Smart Brain)**

 _In the office of Murakami, Head Chief of Smart Brain said Orphnoch was currently handing a briefcase to a man._

 _The man was in his middle 20's with a freshly shaven face. He had short black hair and brown eyes and wore a brown trench coat over a blue shirt along with jeans and brown boots._

 _The man took the briefcase before opening it, showing it was filled with cash, all probably counting up to a million or something._

 _The man nodded in satisfaction for closing the case. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Murakami."_

 _"And you as well, Mr. Saito Wakui." Murakami said. "But your job isn't finished yet."_

 _"I know, I know, it to retrieve your precious belts, right?" The man named Saito said. "Don't worry, I'll get them back for you."_

 _"I hope so." Murakami said. "If I wasn't doubting the capabilities of Mr. J right now, I wouldn't have to hire a bounty hunter such as yourself."_

 _"You say it as if that's a bad thing." Saito said. "Don't worry. As long as you provide me the cash, I'll get you what you need." Saito then picked up the case an walked to the exit. "For now, I need to get this money into my bank account so see you later." After that, Saito walked through the door and left._

 _Murakami couldn't help but sigh. "How in the world did the Delta Gear fall into the hands of that Orphnoch?"_

* * *

 **(Parking Lot)**

I park the AutoVajin before turning off the ignition as Tsubasa and Hibiki got out of the van they were riding in. Once out, they got out a cart with cleaning supplies before the van drove off, meaning we were now on our own. Me and the girls nodded at one another before motioned them to hide in the cart. Once in, I adjusted my cap so no one could see my face before pushing the cart inside this world's greatest company. I simply strolled in, looking left and right as workers and people who would come in here and there would pass me, minding their own business. As far as they knew, I was just a regular janitor going to do his job.

I quickly made my way to the elevator and upon approaching it, I was met with a black suited man in shades, probably Riotrooper.

"ID?" Figuring something like this would happen, I took out fake ID I had Sakurai make as well as a fake appearance to go with it and showed it to the 'man.' He examined it for a few seconds before handing it back to me and stepping aside to let me use the elevator.

As soon as I was in, I waited until the door closed to contact and to allow the girls some air.

"Genjuro, this is Haru." I spoke quietly in case this door wasn't soundproof. "We're in. Which floor do we go to?"

-This is Genjuro. According to Tatsuya, it should be the top floor.-

"Got it." I said before pushing the button that would get us to the top floor.

"I never would have imagined doing something like this in real life." Hibiki said, popping her head out of the cart. "You'd only see something like this in a movie."

"I feel the same way as Tachibana." Tsubasa said. "Despite the circumstances, this is an interesting experience."

"Well, make sure you keep it somewhere in your mind cause I think this will be the last time you'll have to do something like this." I said before we finally reached our destination, quickly prompting the girls to hide back into the cart and fixed my cap before the door opened.

"Hm?"

I wasn't expecting to see what was on the other side of the door.

Standing in front of me was a man with neatly combed hair and dressed in a suit. It was Murakami, the head chief of Smart Brain, and the Rose Orphnoch.

"Ah, excuse me." He got of the way to let me through which I quickly did. Once I was out of the way, he stepped into the elevator and pressed one of the buttons before disappearing behind the doors.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Almost thought I was gonna get caught.

Taking a moment to myself to calm down, I was again on the move in order to check the area. I looked left and right, trying to see what would be a good place for me and the girls to split up.

After a while I found a good place to split up, not a single camera in sight too so it was perfect.

"Alright girls, get out." I whispered in case the walls had ears. They got out and stretched a little after being closed in a tight place for a while. "Alright, remember the plan. Find that secret room and don't do anything that will attract attention. Avoid any cameras at all times as well. Got it?" They nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna go do my part. You girls stay safe."

"We will, don't worry." Hibiki whispered before we parted ways.

* * *

 **(Girls)**

 _They waited until workers passed by before they slipped pass them, making sure to be on the lookout for any security cameras within the area._

 _Every time they spotted workers, they quickly hid behind anything until they passed. Every time they spotted security cameras, they hid until it turned away from before they slipped passed it._

 _"We can get in so much trouble for this." Hibiki commented, worried that they might be caught at any moment._

 _"Worry about that later." Tsubasa said. "We need to focus on finding Kanade."_

 _"Right. Sorry."_

 _Now focused again, the girls continued to sneak around the place until…_

 _*ALARM!*_

 _The sound of the fire alarm going off made the girls jump._

 _"That must be Haru." Tsubasa concluded._

 _"Then we better hurry." Hibiki said before they dropped being stealthy and raced down the hallways, hoping to find their missing friend faster._

 _"Uncle, where do we go from here?" Tsubasa asked through her communicator._

 _-Keep going straight by an exit sign. Head right from there and you should be there. Tatsuya said the secret switch should be among the walls somewhere. Hurry and find it.-_

 _"Got it." Tsubasa said before the two girls ran off._

*BOOM!*

 _The girls almost lost their balance when the building shook._

 _"What was that!?" Hibiki wondered out loud._

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

I looked to my left; good. To my right; all clear. I'm good to go.

*ALARM!*

And just as I expected, the people in the building got surprised and instantly did what they thought was best, they rushed out to an exit.

I immediately back away from the fire alarm I had pulled to avoid getting seen and blended in the crowd. I just stood still, not minding that I was shoved a few times, before I saw that I was the only one left.

Now that I was alone, I took off the cap on my head, threw it to the ground, took out the Faiz Gear I had hidden in the cart with the girls, and went to find the girls in helping them in searching for Kanade.

At least, that was the plan.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you."

I stopped in my tracks and looked to my left to see a man in his early 20's…wearing the Delta Gear!

"That Gear!"

"So you know what this is." The man said. "Murakami was right, you are well informed of Smart Brain, its creations, and its secrets. Too well informed in fact." He then shrugged. "Well, not my problem. Make this easy on me man and hand over the belt."

I put on the belt immediately the second he finished that sentence. "Fat chance."

The guy sighed. "I knew you would say that. Why can't things just go my way?"

"Who are you?" I asked. "Are you an Orphnoch?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm an Orphnoch. Names Saito Wakui." The now named Saito said before he took out the SB-333P Delta Phone, the walkie-talkie shaped control unit for the Delta Blaster. "As for who I am, I'm nothing but a simple mercenary."

I raised an eyebrow. "A mercenary?"

"That's right. Smart Brain hired me to retrieve the Kaixa Gear and the Faiz Gear, one which you have at the moment. So, since you won't give it to me willingly, I'll just have to take it by force."

I took out the Faiz Phone and dialed: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

"Just try it." I said before closing the phone before the both of us shouted, "Henshin!"

 **STANDING BY**

I inserted the Faiz Phone into the Driver as Saito inserted the Delta Phone into the SB-33DV Delta Mover, the main portion of the Delta Blaster.

 **COMPLETE**

"Fire."

 **BURST MODE**

The second the both of us finished transforming, spark ignited against my chest as I cried in pain, falling back. I looked up and saw Saito holding up the Delta Blaster which was smoking.

'He said the command and fired the Delta Blaster in that frame second!?' I thought in surprise. 'What a quick draw!'

He fired again, prompting me to quickly roll out of the way in order to avoid his fire. I got back up to my feet, but had to move out of the way to avoid more fire.

"Charge." Saito said before putting away the Delta Blaster and coming at me directly. He threw a right hook, but I ducked under it and punched his in the gut, but he took the attack and socked me in the face. I stumbled back before regaining my foot, going for another punch, but he swatted it aside and delivered a three punch combo to my chest, the last one sending me flying over the balcony where I fell down to the first floor below.

"This is gonna hurt." I thought out loud before I crashed into the desk where the attendant of the place would work at. I groaned in pain, hearing the sound of something landing. Looking, it was Saito. He probably jumped down to follow me.

"I'll ask again, give me the belt and I'll only ruff you up a little."

I scoffed and got back up, moving away some rubble before flicking him the finger. "Fuck you."

He did not seem too happy about that. "You asked for it." He then got out the Delta Phone and said four numbers that sent a bit of fear down my spine.

"3-8-2-1."

 **JET SLIGER, COME CLOSER**

Okay, I lied; a lot of fear went down my spine.

He connect the Phone back into the Mover and a few seconds later, the sound of some kind of vehicle could be heard before the door and walls around it exploded. From the dust, Delta's main ride and most powerful tool of destruction stood behind him.

It was the SB-VX0 Jet Sliger.

I could do nothing but slump down and sigh. "Aaaaah…Crapbaskets."

"Crapbaskets indeed." Saito said before jumping up and landed perfectly in the seat of the Jet Sliger. "I hope you like missiles; they're my favorite tools to use during a job."

Hearing that he was gonna send at missiles, I did the only thing any man would do…I ran.

I heard the sound of something opening and I looked back which was a big mistake on my part as I saw 12 missiles coming after my ass.

If Red vs. Blue has taught me anything, it's that there's only one thing left to say at a time like this.

"Son of a bi-!"

*BOOM!*

* * *

 **(Back With The Girls)**

 _"Is this the place?" Hibiki asked, looking around._

 _-Yes, that should be the place. Try and look around the walls. There should be a hidden switch.-_

 _"Got it." Tsubasa said before feeling the walls around them for anything that might feel like a switch, but after what seemed like an hour of searching, Hibiki was about to give up._

 _"We'll never find it at this rate." Hibiki said, frustrated so she did the only thing to quell her anger, she punched the wall._

*CLICK!*

 _"Eh?" Hibiki quickly moved back as a small portion of the place she punched was pushed in, causing a hidden door to be revealed._

 _"You found it!" Tsubasa said. "Good work, Tachibana."_

 _"Uh…Nothing to it?" Hibiki said, scratching her head nervously._

 _"C'mon, it's time we get Kanade out of here." Tsubasa said before she began to sing._

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."

 _Hibiki nodded and followed Tsubasa's example._

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."

 _Once donned in their Symphogear armor, Tsubasa took the lead and kicked down the door._

* * *

 _Every scientist in the room jumped in surprise when the metal door was literally kicked down._

 _"Who are you!?" The lead scientist said as he stared…at the mysterious hooded figure from before._

* * *

 **(Girls)**

 _"What!?" Tsubasa said in surprise as in front of her was nothing but an empty room. "There's nothing here!"_

 _"Genjuro, did we get the wrong room?" Hibiki asked through her communicator._

 _Instead of Genjuro, the voice of Tatsuya spoke. –This can't be, I'm positive this is where your friend would have been held.-_

 _-Would, but should.- Genjuro said. –Seems we'll have to keep looking.-_

 _-I'm sorry for my error.-_

 _-No need Tatsuya. We'll just have to keep looking.-_

 _Tsubasa slammed her fist on the wall nearest to her before running out of the room._

 _"Ah! Tsubasa, wait for me!" Hibiki said before giving chase._

* * *

 **(With The Mysterious Hooded Man) (AN: Did anyone get that reference?)**

 _The mysterious hooded man calmly walked into the room. Looking, he saw Kanade in one piece, wearing a hospital gown, and was currently unconscious._

 _"I'll ask you again, who are you!?" The leading scientist said. He was about to try something out on Kanade when the man suddenly bursts into the room. He hates it when someone interrupts him in the middle of an experiment._

 _"Who I am is none of your concern." The man said before pointing towards Kanade. "I'm just here to take back the girl."_

 _"The girl? Ha!" The scientist laughed until he took out a gun and aimed it at the hooded man as the other scientist got out guns of their own. "What makes you think you can just walk out of here with the girl? You're one stupid human if you think you'll get out of this alive."_

 _"…Who ever said I was human?" The man said before he turned an Orphnoch, surprising every scientist in the room._

 _The Orphnoch had the body of a night with horse heads on his shoulder and his head was that of a horse itself. This was the Horse Orphnoch._

 _"A-An Orphnoch!?" The leader certainly didn't expect the man to be an Orphnoch. As someone who serves under the Chief, he had the authority over some Orphnochs and attacking him would make one a target for the Chief's anger. Of course, this only applied to those working under Smart Brain._

 _Opening his hand, a broadsword appeared in the Horse Orphnoch's hand as he calmly walked towards the scientists._

 _"S-S-S-S-Stay back!" Fearing for his life, he aimed his gun at Kanade. "C-Come any closer and I'll shoot-!"_

*STAB!*

 _He never got to say anymore as the Horse Orphnoch suddenly appeared right in front of him and stabbed him through the heart. The scientist gasped in pain before the Orphnoch removed his sword and let the man fall to the ground._

 _"This…can't…be…" The leader of all the scientists gasped before he took his last breathe and disintegrated into ashes._

 _The Orphnoch rolled his shoulders before turning to the rest of the scientist who were now shaking in fear._

 ** _"Now for all of you."_**

* * *

 **(Back With Haru)**

I moved away the rubble on top of me and got back up, groaning in pain and shook my head to get rid of the dizziness around me.

"I'm surprised you survived that." Saito said as he rested comfortably in his vehicle of destruction. "You're one stubborn bastard, but the fun ends here. I'll give you one last chance. Give up and hand over the belt."

I slowly got back up to my feet and reached for the belt.

"So you finally see it my way?" Saito asked.

"Not in your life." I said, removing the Phone and opening it to dial: 3821.

 **JET SLIGER COME CLOSER**

"Nani!?" Saito said, not believing what he just heard.

I smirked under my helmet as I put the Phone back and not a second later, the wall behind me exploded as a second Jet Sliger appeared.

"You seem surprised." I said, wishing I could see the expression on Saito's face behind that helmet. "Haven't you heard the saying you gotta fight fire with fire?" With that said, I jumped and landed in the seat of the Jet Sliger. Here's hoping I don't mess up like Takumi.

Now, if I remember correctly, this button does-and we're flying!

I immediately grabbed the handles and directed the vehicle up. Looking down, I saw Saito switching his Jet Sliger to Flight Mode and chasing after me.

I directed the machine to turn and to head towards him. I soon found myself ducking when Saito got the Delta Blaster out again and was shooting at me.

'Two can play at this game.' I thought as I took out the Faiz Phone, switched it to Blaster Mode, and dialed: 106.

 **BURST MODE**

Now loaded, I aimed and fired back. Soon I found myself flying around the Delta Rider, both of us trying to shoot the other one down. I then remembered something in the show and aimed not at Saito, but at the controls and fired, landing a hit.

"Shit!" I heard Saito over the roaring engines as he tried to regain control of his machine.

Now that he wasn't trying to shoot my head, I touched and tapped the screen in front of me until the system locked onto Saito and his machine. I then took out the Faiz Pointer and attached it to the Faiz Phone. Let's see if this works.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

I watched as light traveled from to the belt, through my arm, and into the Phone. Perfect.

Tapping the screen again, the Jet Sliger opened up and four rows of missiles appeared from within. He said he liked missiles so let's see how much he likes them now.

I aimed the Faiz Phone at Saito and spoke one of the greatest lines in movie history while speaking in my best Terminator voice.

"Astalavista, Baby."

I then pulled the trigger the same time the missiles launched themselves towards the Delta, which then split into 8 micro-missiles, 64 in total, followed by a red cone missile of death.

Saito turned to see the missiles and Finisher coming at him and he thought one thing at the time.

"Son of a bi-!"

*BOOM!*

* * *

 **(Back With the Girls)**

*BOOM!*

 _"Haru sure is going all out, isn't he." Hibiki commented, thinking that Haru was the cause of all the explosions they've been hearing for a while now._

 _"He did say he would try to get the enemy's attention." Tsubasa said as she kicked down a door and looked around. "Nothing here either."_

 _"This building is huge." Hibiki said as she looked into another room. "I'm starting to think it'll take forever to find her."_

 ** _"Looking for something?"_**

 _Both Symphogear users turned and gasped when they saw an Orphnoch carrying Kanade._

 _"Kanade!" Tsubasa said in surprise before she got out her sword and attacked. "Let her go!"_

 _Summoning his sword again, the Horse Orphnoch barely managed to deflect Tsubasa's attack since he did have a girl in his arms._

 ** _"Oi! Matte! I'm the one that saved her!"_**

 _At that, Tsubasa immediately halted her second attack. "You what?"_

 ** _"I saved her."_** _The Orphnoch said, dismissing his sword. **"If this is how you thank all people who save your friend then remind me to never help you guys again."**_

 _"My apologies." Tsubasa said. "Are you perhaps a…_

 ** _"Renegade Orphnoch? Yeah."_**

 _"I see." Tsubasa said. "I've never really met a Renegade Orphnoch before so when I saw you with Kanade, I thought…"_

 ** _"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you for attacking when you did."_**

 _"Thank you for saving Kanade." Hibiki said as they began to walk. "But how did you know that our friend was in trouble?"_

 ** _"That's my little secret."_** _The Orphnoch said. **"C'mon, let's go meet up with your friend. With the sudden quietness, I think your friend is just about done with his fight."**_

 _The girls didn't realize it, but when the Orphnoch pointed it out, the building was quiet._

 _Kanade began to stir a bit and when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the Orphnoch. Still a little knocked out; she muttered the first thing on her mind before falling back to unconsciousness._

 _"…Pony…"_

 _If this were an anime, there would have been a giant sweat drop on the Orphnoch as both Tsubasa and Hibiki had to hold back a laugh._

 ** _"P-Pony?"_** _The Orphnoch couldn't help but feel that he had been insulted or made fun of._

* * *

 **(Back With Haru)**

I smiled under my helmet as I put away the Pointer and Phone, watching Saito crash into a random floor below. As much as I wanted to go after the Delta Gear and take it, finding Kanade comes first.

"Haru!" Hearing my name, I looked down below to the girls with-

"The Horse Orphnoch!?" I thought out loud in surprise. There's only one person that comes into mind when it comes to the Horse Orphnoch. Is this guy…

I flew the Jet Sliger down to go see if I was true or not, switching to Vehicle Mode before I landed.

"Whoa!" Hibiki cried out in surprise at the Jet Slinger. "What is this!?"

"This, Hibiki, is the Jet Sliger." I said, tapping the machine. "This bad boy right here has both a Vehicle and Flight mode, has 5 powerful jet engines that can drive it forward at speeds approaching 1300 km/h and 3 large maneuvering thrusters on each side to allow speedy turns or fast sideways movement. Its wheels can rotate 90° left or right on their axis, allowing the Jet Sliger to drive sideways or spin 360° on the spot, and has a high powered Photon Cannon mounted above the front wheel, and a concealed missile rack on either side of the cannon. Each missile rack fires 8 Smart Brain multistage sidewinder mini-missiles, that in turn split into a further 8 micro-missiles, 64 in total, with a range of 2400 meters."

The girls could help but stare at the machine, jaws dropped.

"Flies will come in if you two don't close your mouths." I joked before turning to the Horse Orphnoch who had Kanade in its arms. "I'm guessing you're the one that saved Kanade?"

He nodded and handed her over to me. I scanned Kanade to see if anything was wrong with her, but she looked fine. Better have her checked up when we get back to base.

I turned back to the Orphnoch and said, "Thank you."

 **"Don't mention it."** The Orphnoch said before he said, **"Inui Takumi?"**

"No." I said, seeing what he was trying to ask. "Kiba Yuji?"

 **"No."** The Orphnoch said before the sound of wings reached my ears.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Hibiki asked. Looks like I'm not the only one hearing it.

Hearing the flapping of wings was coming from above, we all looked up to see another Orphnoch, swooping down and landing gracefully. My eyes widen at what Orphnoch it was.

It was the Crane Orphnoch. And from the looks of it, this one bared a resemblance to the movie version than the TV version.

 **"Onii-chan! Where have you been!? I've been looking all over for you!"** The Crane Orphnoch said, her voice being younger than I expected.

Wait…Did she just call the Horse Orphnoch 'onii-chan?' They're siblings?

 **"Sorry I worried you."** The Horse Orphnoch said, patting the Crane on the head. **"Let's head back. I'm done with what I needed to do."**

 **"Okay."** The Orphnoch said before she sprouted wings, jumped, and grabbed the Horse Orphnoch by the shoulders with her talons before she flew away, carrying the Horse Orphnoch to who knows where.

"Just who were those two?" Tsubasa asked.

"Those were the Horse and Crane Orphnochs."

"You sound like you know them." Hibiki said.

"Something like that." I said before the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. "I think it's time we get out of here." Laying Kanade next to me and grabbing the controls, I gestured for the girls to get on. "Come on girls. It's time we blow this joint."

"Is this thing safe?" Hibiki asked as she and Tsubasa got on. Since there was no room on the seat, they had to hang on from the thrusters.

"Well, if you ignore the fact that this is practically a war machine, then maybe." I said before I switched the machine to flight mode, hovering above the ground for a few minutes before taking off.

* * *

 **(Bar Clover)**

 _"You let them escape!?" The voice of Murakami could be heard from even outside the building, showing how much of a bad mood the Head Chief of Smart Brain as he spoke with Saito through the Phone. "I step out for a meeting and the next thing I know, the entire company looks to have been bombed by terrorists! I looked at any surviving cameras and saw not only was the owner of the stolen Faiz Gear there, a Renegade Orphnoch somehow managed to get through security and wipe out my best scientists Smart Brain had! I left you there to stand guard in case the girl's friends came in to rescue her which they did and you let them succeed!? Explain yourself!"_

 _-How about you explain why the guy's Faiz Gear was able to summon a second Jet Slinger!?-_

 _In an instant, Murakami's anger had vanished and was replaced with curiosity Even the members of the Lucky Clover listened in. "Excuse me?"_

 _-You heard me right. I summoned my Jet Slinger to finish the guy of quick and the next thing I knew, he summoned another one for himself and totally trashed me! He obviously knew how it worked as he flew the thing and fired the hidden missiles the Jet Slinger has for itself. I thought you said that every Belt was assigned its own support machine, the AutoVajin for Faiz, the Side Basshar for Kaixa, and the Jet Sliger for Delta, so how was it possible for this guy to get his hands on another Jet Slinger?-_

 _"I don't know." Murakami said. "Something like that shouldn't be possible."_

 _-So you don't know too, huh? Well, doesn't matter. The next time I see that guy, it's gonna be me who takes the gold home. I'll even do it free of charge this time.-_

 _Now Murakami was surprised. He had gathered all the information about Saito when he considered hiring him and the reports say he does nothing when money wasn't involved. To hear him say he'll do his job free of charge was unheard of._

 _-If you ask me, you should send the whole Lucky Clover after his ass. You were right when you said that this guy was well informed. But the fact remains is that this guys it_ too _well informed. He knows about Smart Brain and us Orphnochs, and he knows about the Gears and how they work. Who knows what else he knows?-_

 _Saito made a point there. The fact that Haru was so well informed about them unnerved him to no end. It shouldn't be possible for one person to know so much about them considering how good Smart Brain is in covering its tracks._

 _"I'll consider your opinion, but for now, try and track him down." Murakami said before he hanged up and sighed, stress taking most of his energy away._

 _"Would you like a drink?" Saeko asked, setting down a drink for him._

 _"Yes, one would be very good right now." Murakami said before he turned to Itsuro. "Itsuro, I have an assignment for you."_

 _The Orphnoch closed his book of poetry and turned to Murakami who got out a picture of the mysterious hooded man._

 _"Our surviving security cameras showed that this is the one who got past security and helped Faiz and his friends rescue their other friend. I want you to go find and kill this Renegade."_

 _"It shall be done."_

* * *

 **(Haru)**

I lie down on the mattress and sigh. I was alone by myself tonight in the girls' room as Tsubasa had decided to stay with Kanade until she wakes up. Sakurai ran some tests on her and said that she seems to be fine and healthy which I find hard to believe considering that Kanade was held captive in Smart Brain, the secret organization for Orphnochs.

Now that we have Kanade back, Tatsuya and his students wished to return to their normal lives which they had been trying to keep alive. Before they left, Genjuro offered them some protection in case Smart Brain ever came after them again, and they said that they'll think about it.

Hibiki had returned to her room and was of course asked by Miku, asking where had the Gungnir user been. All Hibiki said was that she had been hanging out with me all day and left it that before I left.

It's good that Kanade is back and safe, but I still worry that something might be wrong with her. Not only that, but who were those Orphnochs. They're not the same people from the show that's for sure, but it seems that the Horse Orphnoch also knows about the show considering he asked if I was Takumi.

A mission accomplished, but now I have so many questions and I know that that Saito guy is gonna come after my ass sooner or later, but for now, I'll guess I sleep and work out these thoughts for another time. Kanade was saved, and that's what matters.

* * *

 **And done! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that this chapter took so long, but there you have it. Now that I'm free of chains of parent punishment, I can now do Fanfiction again! It's great to be back.**

 **I hope you all loved my surprise. Not only did we get to see Kamen Rider Delta, but the Horse and Crane Orphnoch. Saito was someone I made on the spot and I'm pretty sure you guys can already guess who the Orphnochs are if you've read my Wizard Story. I at first wanted Haru to grab the Delta Gear from Saito, but I trashed the idea soon after. Smart Brain needs an edge so it'll be a while before the Delta Gear will get into the hands og the good guys.**

 **Now that this chapter is done, next chapter will be canon. Sorry if the girls didn't get much action in here, but I'll make it up in the next one. Till then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out.**


	9. Song 8: Power

**Hello Fanfiction readers! I, Ashbel Longhart, have finally returned after three months to the dark world that is Faiz! Sorry I haven't updated this story after so long, but when you got others stories you want to do, you tend to find your hands are. But I thank you all for your patience and present you with today's chapter. Before I leave, cue the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here.** **They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now readers, Open Your Eyes For The Next Faiz and let's ride! Man, I haven't said that in a long time.**

* * *

 **Song 8: Power**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

 _"There's been a change of plans. We're going to take this girl back to headquarters. Those men didn't have the belts with them."_

 _"Let Kanade go!"_

"Tsubasa, you said that the armored man was black with white lines all over him. Then you must have run into Delta."

"Don't worry Tsubasa. We will save Kanade, I promise!"

 _"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Murakami."_

 _"And you as well, Mr. Saito Wakui. But your job isn't finished yet."_

"A mercenary?"

 **JET SLIGER, COME CLOSER**

"Aaaaah…Crapbaskets."

 **"If this is how you thank all people who save your friend then remind me to never help you guys again."**

"Those were the Horse and Crane Orphnochs."

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of no where and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _In the dorm room of both Hibiki and Miku, Miku was sound asleep. As the sun broke the horizon, Miku slowly woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping. The minute she opened her eyes, she found that her best friend was not with her in bed._

 _"Hibiki?" Miku got up and looked around until she found a note that was probably from her friend if the hand writing was anything to go by._

 _Note: I'm ditching school. Training._

 _"What is she doing this time?" Miku thought out loud after she finished reading the note. For the past few weeks, Hibiki's been going off and ditching school from time to time and the only thing she's told her was that she was off training. What she was training for was beyond her._

* * *

 **(With Hibiki)**

I simply watched as Hibiki was punching a punching bag dressed in nothing but a plain sweat shirt, pants, and equipped with boxing gloves. Like I had suggested, Hibiki had went to Genjuro for some training and that's what Hibiki was doing right now.

"She seems to be working hard." I turned to my right to see Tsubasa dressed in a Kendo Gi, probably having just finished her training.

"Yeah." I said as Tsubasa stood next to me, drinking from a bottle of water.

"Stop." Genjuro said, stopping Hibiki from punching. You're doing it wrong. Your fists ought to fly like hammers smashing the thunder of the bolt that struck you."

…Excuse me?

"What did he say?" I asked the bluenette next to me.

"He just means that she's punching too weakly and needs to put more force into them." Tsubasa said.

"I didn't understand a word of that." Don't worry, Hibiki, I didn't understand either. "But I'll give it a try!"

Hibiki breathed in and out before concentrating. Then, something seemed to click as Hibiki went and punched the punching bag so hard it flew from its branch and crashed into the fish pond.

I couldn't help, but smirk at her achievement in power. Hibiki herself seemed ecstatic herself.

"That's more like it." Genjuro said as he put on some punching pads. "Now, let's put these to work."

"She's improving." Tsubasa said.

I nodded in agreement. "Maybe now, she'll stop doubting herself." I then glanced at the tree that held the punching bag before I walked up to it. "Maybe I'll catch up on some training myself."

"Huh?" Hearing me, everyone stopped what they were doing to see what I would do. Well, might as well show them.

I breathed in and out before I spun and kicked the tree so hard that I shatter the base, making the tree fall down as any birds on it quickly flew away.

"Still got it." I said before turning to see Hibiki and the others starting in surprise. "What?"

"Haru, that was amazing!" Hibiki said. "You kicked down the tree like it was nothing! And without using your armor!"

I simply shrugged. "It was nothing special, really."

"I thought you said you only knew street fighting?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, I've street fighted for most of my life, but I did have some formal training before." I explained. "You see, a relative of mine who lives in America is a martial arts master and when me and my family went to visit him, he would always make me and my brother train with him. The first time we trained with him, he wouldn't let us leave until we were able to kick down a tree."

"Really?" I nodded. "What kind of family do you have?"

"The crazy kind." I said.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"How did the activation of the Holy Relic we handed over go?" _asked the voice of a man who spoke in the English Language._

 _"As reported, the tests results show that completed Relics need a considerable amount of Phonic Energy Gain. It can't be done so easily." Said a blond woman who was completely naked for some reason. All around her were things that could only be described as torture tools._

"Black Art, we need to show the world technology of a lost civilization and make it ours by all means."

 _"I know, I know. It's all give and take, really. I appreciate the aid your country has lent us." Said the woman as she sat down. "I leave today's duck hunt and later developments up to you."_

"So, you 'appreciate' my services, do you? Then I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain."

 _"Of course I will. I would do nothing less. Obedience is the key to longevity." Said the woman before she hanged up and got up. "So despicably vulgar. I'm tired of how remarkably unremarkable his homeland is. I wouldn't tell someone like him under torture that Solomon's Ring has already been activated." Suddenly, she walked up machine that held none other than Chris, the girl Haru had encountered at the store so many times and right now, she had seen better days. "Don't you agree, Chris?"_

 _Chris didn't reply as she was covered in sweat and seemed to be in pain._

 _"Are you in pain, Chris?" The woman asked as if just realizing it. "Your failure is what got you into this. You had support from Smart Brain, help from the Lucky Clover for god sakes, yet you still failed. All you had to do was take the girl once she took the bait, but instead, you return empty handed."_

 _"This is necessary, right?" Chris asked._

 _"What is?"_

 _"I have to obey you if I want to see my wish granted, don't I?"_

 _"That's right. You have to accept me without a shred of doubt. Otherwise, I'd have to hate you." The woman said before she moved away from Chris and walked up to the switch of the machine Chris was currently bound to. Switching it on, electricity surged through the machine and into Chris, causing her intense pain._

 _*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"You're so cute, Chris." The woman said as Chris' screamed delighted her. "Remember, only I can give you the love you deserve." She then switched the machine off, giving Chris some time to recover. After all, it would do her no good if the girl died. "Don't ever forget, pain can be the bonds that connects the hearts of me. That's how it's always been. Now, why don't we eat together?"_

 _At that, Chris smiled, but the smile from the woman said that she had other plans._

 _*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _*RING-RING-RING!*_

 _"Hm?" The woman turned off the torture machine, much to Chris' relief as the phone rang again. "Now who could be calling at a time like this?" Going to her phone, she picked it up and said, Hello?"_

"Finé." _The voice of Murakami spoke through the phone._

 _"Ah! President Murakami, what can I do for you today?" The woman asked._

"Miss Finé, if you have the time, I would like to discuss some…business."

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy)**

"Due to circumstances, Hibiki is unable to come to class today." I spoke through the phone.

 _"Again? That's the fourth time this week."_ Said the voice of Hibiki's and Miku's new teacher.

"Sorry, but she has a lot going on right now." I said before hanging up as Hibiki collapsed on the table.

"This morning was too hard." Hibiki groaned, tired.

"Now, now. You wanted to get stronger so no complaining." I said.

"You're improving very well, Hibiki." Genjuro said as he sat down with a bottle of water in hand. "Keep this up and you'll be a champion in no time."

"Here. Drink this." I said, handing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you!" Hibiki said before she snatched out of my hands and took huge gulps. "Sigh! Now I feel better. By the way, where's Tsubasa?"

"She's off visiting Kanade again." I said. "If I remember correctly, she should be getting out of the hospital today."

"That's good to hear." Hibiki said. "I was worried something may have happened to her since she was in Smart Brain."

"Sakurai ran test on her and said that there was nothing wrong so there's nothing to be worried about." Genjuro said.

"You know, there's something I've been wondering for a while." Hibiki said. "Aren't there other ways to fight against the Noise? Why do you have to rely on high school girls like me and Tsubasa? Don't other countries have solutions?"

"Officially, there's no other way to combat the Noise without the use of a Relic." Genjuro said. "Even in Japan, information relating to the Symphogear is classified."

"But I kind of go out there in broad daylight." Hibiki said, talking about how she and Tsubasa go out whenever there's a Noise attack, garbed in their Symphogear for everyone to see.

"Keeping word from spreading is probably another part of their job." I said.

Genjuro nodded. "That's right. However, sometimes we go too far which has caused some hate from cabinet members and ministers alike. In fact, it's to a point that they just call us a 'sore thumb.' We swore secrecy to the government's upper echelons, but it's been getting difficult to keep up."

"But what they're really after are the Symphogears themselves." I said. "With how much power they show, the government probably wants to use them as an ace in the hole."

Genjuro nodded. "That's right. We have to constantly watch our backs and try not to slip up. After the stunt we pulled with Smart Brain, we're more on edge then ever."

"Symphogears were produced from unknown means as countries have no way of reproducing them so it stands to reason that a lot of people want to get their dirty hands on them." I said, remembering what Sakurai had told me and Hibiki.

"All this talk is making my head hurt." Hibiki said. "By the way, where's Ms. Ryoko?"

"I've been wondering that too." I said.

"She's away on official business." Genjuro said. "She was summoned by a government big shot so she won't be back for a while."

"At least she's not here to ask if she could dismantle my Jet Sliger." I said. That woman would not back down when concerning my things.

"By the way, I wanted to speak with you, Haru." Genjuro said.

"What you want to talk about?"

"It's about the Kaixa Gear Tatsuya and the others left with us." Genjuro said.

Oh yeah, that's right. After we rescued Kanade from Smart Brain, Tatsuya and his students left the Kaixa Gear and the Side Basshur with us, thinking it would be safer with us than with them. However, they did take that other suit case with them so as of right now; we only have the Kaixa equipment with us.

"Let me guess, you want to know more about the Kaixa Gear."

Genjuro nodded. "That's right. All you've told us so far that a human can use it, but only once as they die once they undo the transformation. I would like to not only know more about the Kaixa Gear, but the others as well. Smart Brain still has the Delta Gear with them so any info would be really helpful."

I thought to myself before deciding that I would tell him all I knew. "Alright, I'll tell you as much as I know, but listen closely cause, I'm only gonna say this once. You listen too, Hibiki. "The both of them nodded and I began. "First, I'll tell you the Delta Gear. The Delta Gear was the first set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. However, it never made it past the prototype stage."

"You mean the Delta Gear is just a prototype?" Genjuro asked.

I nodded. "That's right, however don't underestimate it for it has more power and speed than the Kaixa Gear and my Faiz Gear. But, the Gear is significantly less functional as it is severely lacking in weaponry. Unlike the Kaixa Gear, the Delta Gear is able to be used by humans without killing them, but there are some potential side-effects."

"You mentioned something about side-effects before." Hibiki said, remembering the time where I explained about the Gear back when that Mysterious girl attack.

"In case you've forgotten, I'll tell you again." I said. "The side-effects include the person being mentally unstable and developing an addiction to using the Gear, as well as developing minor Orphnoch-like powers."

"And you said that only those with a strong enough will or those that just dislike fighting can use the Gear without suffering the side-effects." Genjuro said.

"That's right." I nodded. "Now, I'll tell you about the suit in general. Like all Rider Gears, the Delta Gear manifests armor, generating a glowing substance called Photon Blood that generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via through Delta's bluish-white Photon Streams at the gauntlets and Power Anklet. The helmet is equipped with a Global find antenna that allows it to link up to the Smart Brain's networks and the Ultimate Feeler visor lenses which allows the user incredible vision to see in the dark and an unlimited amount of x-ray vision."

Both Genjuro and Hibiki looked flabbergasted at this point.

"And this is just the suit itself?" I nodded. "Incredible."

"Now the Delta Gear's arsenal includes the SB-333B Delta Driver, Delta's transformation device, the SB-333P Delta Phone, a walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the Grip of the Delta Blaster, and the SB-333DV Delta Mover, a digital camcorder-shaped view-screen and the main portion of the Delta Blaster. Combing the Phone and the Mover makes Delta's main weapon, the Delta Blaster. Now the Delta Blaster has to be given commands to initiate some functions. Fire is to initiate Burst Mode, Charge recharges the weapon after its run out of ammo, and Check will charge and initiate a finishing move."

"Now for the Kaixa Gear. The Kaixa Gear is the third set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by Smart Brain. The Kaixa Gear is much more powerful than my Faiz Gear, but is slower. It doesn't have enough strength like the Delta Gear, but it possesses more functionality. Like the Delta Gear, humans can use it to transform, however, the user dies as soon as they cancel the transformation. Like all Gear, the Kaixa armor manifest when the Driver generates Photon Blood, the Soft Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, Fullmetal Lung chest armor, yellow Photon Streams which end at the Photon Terminals, the Power Anklet greaves, the right anklet having the Energy Holster. Like Delta, it has a Global Feeler antenna, but has limited amount of x-ray vision. The Kaixa Gear comes with the SB-913B Kaixa Driver, the SB-913P Kaixa Phone which is a sideslip swing phone which comes with the Kaixa Mission Memory, the SB-913C Kaixa Shot, the SB-913B Kaixa Pointer, the SB-913X Kaixa Balygun, and Kaixa's main means of transportation, the SB-913V Side Basshur and like my Auto Vajin, has a robot-like battle mode. Now the Blaygun is unique to Kaixa only as it is a multipurpose weapon, serving as a pistol, dagger, and lightsaber. To activate Gun Mode, one has to pull the hammer before firing. To initiate Blade Mode, one has to insert the Mission Memory into the slot below the hammer."

"Now for the Faiz Gear. The Faiz Gear is the second set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by Smart Brain. It has less strength than the other two Gears, however it has more speed than Kaixa and greater functionality than Delta. Unlike the other two Gears, the Faiz Gear can only be used by Orphnochs. Like all Rider Gears, it generates Photon Blood from the Faiz Driver, the Soft Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, Fullmetal Lung chest armor, via Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals, Power anklet, and Energy Holster. The Helmet is equipped with the Global Feeler like the others and has the Ultimate Finder. And like the Kaixa Gear, it also has a limited amount of x-ray vision."

"Uh…Not to sound rude, Haru, but it sounds like that your Gear has very little advantages over the other armors." Hibiki said.

"Well, that is correct if it wasn't for Faiz's vast arsenal." I said. "Like the other Gears, it has the SB-555B Faiz Driver, the SB-555P Faiz Phone along with the Mission Memory, the SB-555C Faiz Shot, the SB-555L Faiz Pointer, and the SB-555H Faiz Edge which is stored in my SB-555V Auto Vajin. Now, unlike the other Gears, Faiz comes with different forms."

"Different forms?" Genjuro repeated.

"Yeah." I then turned to Hibiki. "Hibiki. Remember how I suddenly appeared last time when that mysterious girl attacked you and Tsubasa?"

Hibiki thought to herself before speaking. "Uh…Yeah. You suddenly appeared and stopped Tsubasa from singing her Swan Song. Why do you ask?"

"I looked different when I stopped Tsubasa, didn't I?"

"Uh…Now that you mention it, yeah. You did look different. You were all silvery and your eyes were red."

"That Hibiki was my Axel Form."

"Axel Form?"

I nodded. "My Axel Form is much stronger than my Basic Form. Using the SB-555W Axel Watch, I insert the Axel Mission Memory in place of the regular one, allowing me to enter that form. The Fullmetal Lung chest plates rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads which reveal the Faiz Core at the center of my chest. The Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turn red. In this form, not only am I stronger, I can move at the speed of sound for a limit of 10 seconds."

"The speed of sound!?" Both Genjuro and Hibiki cried out in surprise.

"No wonder you seemed so fast in that form." Hibiki said.

"It's great and all, but I'm usually left fatigued once the ten seconds are up." I said. "I do have a much more powerful form that can easily trump both Kaixa and Delta called Blaster Form. In this form, the amount of Photon Blood increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spreads itself over the Sol Foam and Sol Metal, changing their color to red and changing the Photon Streams to black. I also receive a new, more powerful version of the Fullmetal Lung, with a backpack-like device attached to it called the Photon Field Floater which releases constant waves of Photon energy, giving me flying capacities. It can also be used as a weapon where they can transform into the Bloody Cannons, two shoulder cannons that fire more focused Photon shots."

"That sounds amazing!" Hibiki said with stars in her eyes.

I then sigh. "I just have one little problem."

"A problem?" Genjuro said.

"I'm missing a very important piece of equipment called the SB-555T Faiz Blaster." I said. "It looks like a large modern Trunk Trunkbox. It's what allows me to enter Blaster Form, but it's gone missing when I first arrived in this world. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands. Even after two years here, I've still yet to find it."

"If it's that important to you, then we'll help you find it." Genjuro said. "After what I've seen so far concerning the firepower Smart Brain has and what you've shown us, I can see why you're worried."

"Thank you." I said with a small bow.

* * *

 **(Some Place Else)**

 _Out on the streets, three cars drove in secret._

 _"A single phone call from them messes up my entire schedule." Minister of Defense, Hiroki laughed, talking about the 2nd Division."They are hopelessly out of control."_

 _"They might be a Relic of a pre-war era, but hasn't this gone too far?" said Hiroki's companion._

 _"Perhaps, but they are our only weapons against the Noise." Hiroki said._

 _"But what about the mysterious masked vigilante? Can't we just get his help somehow?"_

 _"Other have tried, but all they got back were some very…serious threats." Hiroki said. "Nevertheless, it's my duty to give them the freedom of action they need."_

 _Hiroki's companion could only just sigh and smile as he gazed at the brief case in hand. "A sore thumb indeed."_

 _The cars then drove into a narrow passage way and when the first car was about to exit, a cargo truck suddenly appeared at the exit, making the driver panic and crashed as the other cars crashed into it. From the cargo truck was armed men. Getting out quickly, the guards barely got enough time to pull out their guns as most soon found themselves shot to death. In no longer than 15 seconds were all the guards shot down._

 _Hiroki shook his head to get the dizziness out before looking to see how his friend was doing, only to find his dead, blood coming from his head as he had been head shot. Thinking quickly, he went for the brief case, but was stopped when the window suddenly broke and the barrel of a gun slammed into his hand, making him pull back._

 _"You must be Defense Minister, Mr. Hiroki." One of the armed men said in English._

 _"Who…Who are you?" Hiroki asked, nursing his hand._

 _The man said nothing as he stepped back to allow none other than Saito Wakui to walk up._

 _"Mr. Hiroki, it's nice to meet you." Saito said before he took out his Delta Blaster and pointed at Hiroki. "Sorry, but I'm gonna need you to hand over than briefcase._

 _"Y-You…"_

 _*BANG!*_

* * *

 **(With Tsubasa and Kanade)**

 _"For the last time, Tsubasa, I'm fine. You didn't have to skip classes just to come see me." Kanade said as she and Tsubasa were at a café enjoying lunch._

 _"I'm just worried." Tsubasa said. "We don't know what they could have done to you while you were in Smart Brain."_

 _"Like I said, I'm fine." Kanade said as she took a bite out of her lunch. "Sakurai did a full check up on me and said I was fine. You worry too much."_

 _"Better to be worried than to not be." Tsubasa said. "Despite not being able to wield Gungnir anymore, you're still training as if you're about to go out and fight the Noise."_

 _"Can you blame me?" Kanade said as she looked downcast. "Back when I was still an Attuned, I had the power to not only fight the Noise, but to also protect and give people hope. But now, all I can do is watch as you and the others go out and fight. I just feel so useless." Her hands clenched the glass of water she held and this did not escape Tsubasa. "I just…I just wish I had power again. Power to fight and power to protect."_

 _"Kanade…"_

 _*RING-RING-RING!*_

 _Tsubasa took out her phone and answered it. "Hello?"_

"Tsubasa! Come back to Headquarters!" _The voice of Genjuro said._

 _"Has something happened?"_

"Defense Minister Hiroki has just been assassinated!"

 _"What!?"_

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

"And that's what happened." Genjuro said, finishing telling Tsubasa and Kanade what had happened.

"I can't believe this." Hibiki said as she stared up at the images that were on screen.

"Believe or don't, but this is the cold, common nature of humans." I said. "Have we managed to contact Ryoko yet?"

Genjuro shook his head. But, as if on cue…

"I'm back!" Coming from the elevator was Ryoko herself with a briefcase. "Sorry I took so long."

"Ryoko!" Genjuro said as we all turned to her.

"What's wrong? Did you guys miss me that badly?" Ryoko asked.

"Not really." I said bluntly.

"Defense Minister Hiroki has just been assassinated." Genjuro said.

"What!?" Ryoko quickly went up to us and looked at the images on screen.

"Multiple 'revolutionary' groups have claimed responsibility, but we don't anything for certain yet." Genjuro said. "We should have every man on the investigation."

"We were worried about you since we couldn't contact you." Hibiki said.

"Sorry, but my phone's broken." Ryoko said, making me face palm. "I appreciate the concern, but I have classified orders from the government." She then set down the briefcase she had and opened it, showing us some kind of chip. "Defense Minister Hiroki helped make this delivery successful. We can't let his death be in vain."

"And mind telling me what that is?" I asked.

"This is a chip pertaining to the Durandal sword hidden beneath the base." Ryoko said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you say Durandal? As in the sword of Roland? And did you say under the base?" I asked. "What is something like that doing under the base?"

"I'll explain everything." Ryoko said. "But first, we need to gather everyone for a meeting first."

"I'll handle that." Genjuro said.

* * *

 **(Meeting Room)**

After almost two hours later, every single person that was a part of the 2nd Division was now gathered in the meeting room. I was in the front row with the girls as Genjuro and Ryoko stood in front of everyone else.

"From the Noise appearing around the academy, which is to say, the 2nd branch of the Disaster Relief Squad, the government has concluded that their target is to seize Durandal, which lies inside Sacristy D, located on the lowest level of the facility: the Abyss." Ryoko explained as an image of Durandal appeared on screen. So, this is this word's version of Durandal?

"Let me guess, Durandal is one of the few complete Relics left on Earth?" I asked.

Ryoko nodded. "That's correct. The EU handed it over to Japan for safekeeping and management on the condition that Japan write off some of Europe's defaulted loans should the EU economy collapse."

"And where would they have us transfer it?" One worker asked. "There's no place safer than here."

"There's a special vault for Relics deep under Parliament." Genjuro said. "It's often called the Ruins of Memory." Memory, huh. Now I'm suddenly reminded of Double. "They feel it would be safer there. And since were government employees, we have no choice, but to follow orders from those on top of the food chain." And that is one reason why I am not going to be seeking a job that works directly for the government.

"Durandal is scheduled for transport tomorrow at 0500." Ryoko said. "The particulars are on the chip here. Now that everyone knows what we're doing, are there any questions?" No one raised their hands to speak. "In that case, let's get ready."

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters, Command Room)**

We all watched on the screen as Ryoko controlled a robot to handle the Durandal.

"Is that the Abyss?" Hibiki asked.

"That's right." Ryoko said. "It's three times as long as Tokyo Sky Tower so it's pretty deep."

"You're kidding!?" I said in surprise. "That's almost 1,800 meters down!"

"We were surprised too when we found out." Kanade said, speaking from experience.

"The government always give Relics top priority so it's no surprise that they would go this far to keep it safe." Ryoko said. "Now, how about you all get some rest before tomorrow's mission? You'll need it."

"Right." Hibiki said.

We all then made way to the elevators, but I stopped when I saw Kanade looking frustrated.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Kanade said. "Just frustrated that I won't be able to help out."

"Hey, you might not be able to help us out on the battlefield, but you can still support us from here." I said. "Now come on. We need to go pack for tomorrow's mission."

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy Dorms)**

 _"Oi! Where have you been all day, Hibiki?" Miku asked once Hibiki had returned. "You can't just claim to have 'training' and vanish!"_

 _"Uh, well…" Hibiki scratched her head to think up an excuse. It's these moments where she has to lie to her best friend that she hates the most. "I was with Haru."_

 _"Haru?" Miku raised an eyebrow at that. "What were you doing with him?"_

 _"Um, well, I had asked him to help me with some work that wasn't school related." Hibiki said before she picked up her bag and ran for the door. "Anyway, gotta run!"_

 _"Wait a minute!" Miku cried out, but Hibiki had already left the room. "At least let me worry about you."_

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

I sipped on some canned coffee as I walked through the hallways. As I was walking, I saw Hibiki who was looking down in the dumps…again.

"Okay, what is it this time?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Haru?"

"You have that sad look on your face again." I said as I sat next to her. "So, mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm sure Miku's mad at me right now." Hibiki said as she brought her knees to her chest. "I ran out without giving her a proper explanation."

"Well, it's no use brooding over." I said. "That's just one of the many problems people face when they try to protect the people."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hibiki said. "Heroes in managas always made living as a hero in secret easy."

"Well, this isn't a manga. This is real life." I said as I threw away my finished coffee. "No matter how many times something goes wrong in your life, you have to deal with it and keep moving forward."

"You sound as if you speak from experience."

"It's how I'm still here today." I said. "I'm sure you remember. All those grave spots of the people who've been killed by Orphnochs."

"How could I." Hibiki said.

"Well, after failing to save that many people, I could've stopped anytime if I wanted." I said. "But I didn't. I kept pushing forward, kept striving to save as many people as I can. I'm not trying to sound like some Gary Sue character. What I'm trying to say is that life has its up's and down's and it's these up's and down's that thousands of people have to deal with everyday. So cheer up. You can make it up to Miku later once this mission is over. I'll even cook for you two, if you want."

"Really!?"

I nodded and placed a hand on her head. "For now, get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Right." Hibiki said, removing my hand as she got up and left.

"Hibiki." She stopped and turned to me. "Remember, you're not alone. You have me and Tsubasa to back you up."

Hibiki just nodded and walked away to get some rest. I better do the same.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"Do we seriously have to do this so early?" I asked, yawning.

"Don't complain." Tsubasa said.

"Hai, hai…"

"You're being deployed under the pretext of investigating the assignation of the Defense Minister." Genjuro said. "Make haste for the Ruins of Memory."

I glanced to my left and saw Hibiki sweating from nervousness. I nudged her to get her attention and she turned to me, I gave her a reassuring smile which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"How about we give this mission a code name?" Ryoko said. "How about the 'Personal Highway Plan'?"

"Lame." I said bluntly before I got on my Auto Vajin as Hibiki and Tsubasa took a ride with Ryoko. Once everyone was ready, we took off. Up above, Genjuro followed us to be our eye in the sky.

'It's calm…too clam.' I thought and just as I finished the thought, part of the road ahead broke and collapsed. I steered right, just barely avoiding the pitfall as a car fell and crashed. Looks like things are about to get rough.

 _-We're under attack!-_ Really? I could tell.

"Is it Noise?" I asked through the communicator Genjuro gave me.

- _Possibly. I see no signs of them, but stay sharp.-_ You don't have to tell us twice.

 _-They got to us sooner than expected!-_ Ryoko said through the com-link.

Suddenly, water erupted from the sewers, sending a car flying.

 _-They're in the sewers!-_ Tsubasa said.

"How smart of them." I said before I heard the sound of motorcycle engines. Looking behind me, I saw those motorcycle type Noises. "Well, haven't seen these guys in a long while."

Suddenly, another car got sent flying and was heading our way. I cursed as I dodged the car.

 _-Genjuro, shouldn't we pull out?-_ Ryoko spoke through the com-link. _–There's a chemical factory up ahead and that's just asking for a huge pile of dynamite. If we continue, then Durandal-_

 _-I know! But the Noise have only attacked your escorts and not you which means they're under sentient control! If they want to get their hands on Durandal, then out best bet is to settle this at someplace dangerous.-_

 _-What are our chances?-_

 _-No clue! I'm playing this all by ear!-_

"Got it, but first, we need to do something about these guys." I said one riding Noise drove up to me. It tried to back fist me, but I ducked and kicked it away. Two more drove up next to either of my sides and tried to crush me, but I quickly sped up to escape. I then took out my Faiz Phone and typed: 106.

 **BURST MODE**

Turning around, I fired and struck the riders behind me. Seeing more in the distance, I saw that they morphed one of their hands into that of a gun and fired.

"Shit!" I cursed as I tried my best to avoid fire. Once steady again, I took aim and fired, taking out four before I ran out of ammo, making me quickly dial: 279.

 **CHARGE**

After waiting and dodging Noise bullets for 5 seconds, I shot back again, only managing to kill three as the rest dodged my shots and continued firing. I quickly dodged, but that caused the bullets to hit the last escort car, blowing it up. Oops.

"Not my fault." I quickly said we made it to the chemical factory and pulled to a stop. Taking off my helmet, I soon saw that Noises were surrounding us as more appeared…wait a minute. Appeared?

Looking around, my guess was correct as not to far from us was that mysterious Symphogear user from before.

"It's that girl from before." I said as the girls got out.

"She must be after Durandal." Tsubasa said as she and Hibiki got the case containing Durandal out. From behind, the remaining Noise riders fired at us, hitting the car and making it explode, sending the girls flying.

"Shit!" I cursed again as I made my way towards them. "Everyone alright?"

"We're fine." Tsubasa said as she got up and helped up Hibiki. "Tachibana, you know what we have to do."

Hibiki nodded. "We have to sing!"

"Then let's do this!" I said as I dialed: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin!"

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

 _"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."_

 **COMPLETE**

In flashes of red, orange, and blue, I donned my Faiz armor as the girls donned their Symphogears. I then removed the Faiz Edge from Vajin and inserted the Mission Memory.

 **READY**

"Alright, let's do this!" I said before we charged.

 **(BGM: Dead or Alive by Shinichi Ishihara)**

The first to attack me was one of the Noise riders. It attempted to ram me, but I jumped and kicked it off its ride before landing on it and stabbing it. I removed the Faiz Edge quickly to take out the Noise's ride as it was still another Noise. More Noise came at me in the form of makeshift bullets, but I was able to destroy each one before charging at the rest. One pounced at me, but was soon killed with a quick stab. Another one tried to strike me, swinging their arms like hammers, but I cut off their hands before taking their heads. Then, from the group came a Noise about the size of two cars. It swung it's arm, but I simply stopped it with one arm, grabbed it, and swung it around like a rag doll before slamming it to the ground, stabbing it to kill it.

With Tsubasa, she was twirling and kicking with her ankle blades, taking out any Noise that so much as got near her. Six tried to pile on her at the same time, but Tsubasa dealt with them before standing on her hands and twirling her ankle blades again so fast that she caused a small tornado, blowing them away and killing them.

 ** _Wight Slayer_**

Quickly getting back on her feet, she pulled out her sword and engaged the other Noise. She sliced one in half, decapitated another, and stabbed one that was attacking her from behind without even looking.

With Hibiki, it seems the fruits of her labor were being shown. She tripped at first and got rid of the heels on her leg armor. Once that was out of the way, she proceeded to demolish all of the Noise that came at her. She punched one so hard that she sent a shockwave through them before it blew up. Another came at her, but she was prepared. She punched it, kicked another, hammer fist one that was speeding towards her, struck with both her fists to take down another, and grabbed one before slamming it down to the ground hard.

I couldn't help but smile at Hibiki's increase of fighting ability. Now, for the mysterious Symphogear user.

It didn't take long to find her as she had not left the spot she was standing at. I ran towards her, taking down any Noise that got in my way. She saw me coming for her and quickly summoned more Noise, but they soon met the end of my blade and became nothing, but piles of ashes. I then jumped towards her, sword raised.

"You're mine!" I yelled, swinging my Faiz Edge…

*BANG!*

"Gah!" I cried out in pain as something struck my side, giving the girl a chance to kick me away as I crashed to the ground.

 **(BGM End)**

"Haru!" I heard both of the girls cry out in worry before they came to my side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. This is nothing." I said as I got up. "But who…"

"That would be me." Coming out of the shadows was none other than Saito, already garbed in the Delta armor.

"You!"

"Nice to see you again, kid." Saito said. "I'm here to make you pay for last time."

"What? Back for another ass kicking?" I asked.

"Nope. This time, it's going to be me who kicks your ass." Saito said before he snapped his fingers. Then, from the shadows were men in black and I instantly knew who they were.

"Riotroopers." I gritted my teeth.

"Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

And in six bursts of Photon Blood later, six Riotroopers were in front of us.

"Well, this is gonna be annoying." I said as I raised my Faiz Edge. "Stay sharp girls! Don't underestimate these guys, especially when they're in numbers."

They both nodded and prepared to fight.

"Take care of the girls. Faiz is mine." Saito said before he charged towards me as the Riotroopers drew their Axel Rayguns and soon followed their leader.

Saito fired three shots at me, which I blocked, but I soon found the Faiz Edge was kicked out of my hands. Saito then threw a punch to my face, making me stumble back. He threw another punch, but I caught it and threw a punch of my own, but he caught it so I did the next best thing and headbutted him, stunning him long enough to kick him away. I then went for a haymaker, but Saito pulled out his Delta Blaster and shot me five times, making me flip and fall to the ground as he stomped on my stomach. He aimed for my head so I quickly moved it as a shot made a hole next to me. Acting fast, I kicked him off of me and quickly got up and jumped for my Faiz Edge, grabbing it and turning to face him.

"You've gotten better since the last time we fought." Saito said as he kept the Delta Blaster on me.

"I didn't just sit on my ass and do nothing for the past week." I said, the Faiz Edge in a defensive position.

With the girls, they were currently working together to take down the Riotroopers. Three engaged them in close combat as the last three provided cover fire. Tsubasa blocked and deflected shots fired at them as Hibiki took care of the other three. She blocked a strike for her head and punched the Riotrooper in the gut, before spinning around and roundhouse kicking the second one. The last one tried to attack her back, soon found that it could move.

 ** _Shadow Weaving_**

"Now, Tachibana!"

Hibiki thanked her before giving the stunned Riotrooper a devastating elbow strike, sending him flying to the supportive Riotroopers as they stopped firing and caught him. But that was what Tsubasa wanted as she transformed her sword and sent an energy slash.

 ** _Azure Flash_**

And with that single slash came an explosion. That's four, two left. Seeing that they were the only ones left, they got desperate and went for Hibiki, deducing that she was the weakest. Raising her hands in preparation, she slipped past their attacks, she grabbed their necks and slammed them both to the ground before raising both her fists and punched their throats so hard that the ground beneath them cracked. It didn't take a genius to know that she just destroyed their necks.

"Looks like all your Riotroopers are gone." I said as I blocked another shot from Saito.

"So it seems." Saito said as he finally ran out of ammo. "Charge."

 **CHARGE**

"Give it up!" Hibiki said as she and Tsubasa came over. "We've got you outnumbered."

"Heh. I think you've all forgotten someone really important." I raised an eyebrow in confusion until I realized what he meant.

"The girl!" By the time I realized it, it was already too late as a ball of energy impacted the ground and blew us all away.

"Today I pay you back for last time!" The girl yelled as she kicked Hibiki in the face.

"Hibiki/Tachibana!" Both me and Tsubasa cried out in worry and we were about to go help her when a light stopped us. Turning, we all saw Durandal out of its case and in the air. "Durandal?"

"So, that's Durandal?" The girl said before she jumped for it.

"Matte!" I said but before I could do anything, I was shot.

"Don't go forgetting me!" Saito said as he fired at Tsubasa, making her jump away.

Getting back up, I looked and saw that the girl was just inches away from getting the Relic when she was tackled by Hibiki.

"It's mine!" Hibiki said before she grabbed it.

Suddenly, the feeling in the air changed the minute Hibiki grabbed the Relic and soon, a pillar of light shot out from the Relic and Hibiki.

"What in the world!?" Tsubasa shouted over the shockwave as were trying our best to not get blown away.

"What power!" I said as the light was practically blinding me.

Soon, the stone sword that was Durandal changed. Gone was the stone appearance and in its place was a golden sword that was taller than Hibiki. But my amazement for the Relic was overshadowed with worry for Hibiki had the face of a berserk beast, something that should be impossible for the sweet girl.

"What the hell is she doing!?" The girl said. Your guess is as good as mine. "Don't flaunt your power!" Raising her staff, she summoned more Noise but they didn't faze Hibiki one bit as she was about to unleash some sort of Trans-Am Raiser-like move.

Wait a minute. The direction of that attack…She'll hit the chemical factory!

"Hibiki! Yamero! " I yelled as I raced to stop her.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

With the Faiz Edge charged I got in front of the attack and swung my Sparkle Cut attack. The result was a big shockwave as the ground beneath me gave away as cracks appeared. Damn, how strong is this Relic!?

"Haru! What are you doing!?" I somehow heard Tsubasa over the intense energy caused by Durandal.

I gritted my teeth as I tried to push back the attack, but was failing. "Hibiki! Snap out of it! You'll blow this place to kingdom come if you continue this!"

The only response I got from Hibiki was a growl as she actually pushed harder on the attack. I feel like my arms beginning to tremble as I struggled to keep the attack from hitting the factory.

"Hibiki!" I cried out again to get through to her, but…

*BREAK!*

My eyes widen when the charged blade of my Faiz Edge broke, leaving me wide open for the attack.

"Haru!" Tsubasa yelling my name was the last thing I heard as my vision was overtaken by an intense light.

*BOOM!*

* * *

 _Dust and smoke was scattered everywhere, making it impossible to see what had happened. Finally, we see Hibiki, on the ground, unconscious and out of her Symphogear. She seemed unharmed and seconds later, she began to stir._

 _"Hmm…Wha?" Opening her eyes, Hibiki was confused at what was going on. With the smoke covering everything, it was hard to see the area around her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the smoke cleared and what she saw shocked her._

 _Everything was in ruin. The towers and buildings were nothing, but piles of rubble. Nothing, but total destruction._

 _"Wha-What happened?"_

 _"Don't you remember?" Hibiki turned and saw Ryoko who no longer had her glasses as her hair was let down. "You grabbed Durandal and chased away the girl. You did all this."_

 _"I-I did?" Hibiki blinked in surprise._

 _"Haru!" Hearing Tsubasa's voice, Hibiki turned and gasped at what she saw._

 _On the ground was a beat up and bloody Haru as Tsubasa was trying to wake up the man._

 _"Haru! Haru! Speak to me!"_

 _"Wha…Wha…"_

 _"Haru tried to stop you when he saw that your attack would have hit the chemical factory." Ryoko explained as she put her glasses back on and tied her hair back into its regular style. "Sadly, he only managed to minimize the damage. We should be thankful for we wouldn't be standing here right now. I'm actually he survived considering he was standing in front of the attack."_

 _"You mean…Haru's hurt…because of me?" Hibiki asked, horrified._

 _"You got that right." Appearing from the smoke was Saito, still as Delta though a bit dusty. He let out a whistle as he looked around. "Talk about power. So that was the power of Durandal. I bet I could make some pretty good cash if I sold that. Which reminds me…" Saito then pointed his Delta Blaster at Hibiki who stilled had the Relic in her hand. "I'll be taking that off your hands."_

 _Acting quickly, Hibiki pushed Ryoko out of the way and dodged to the left as shots struck the spot she was at._

 _"Ryoko! Keep this safe!" Hibiki said as she threw the Relic to her and started to sing once again._

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."

 _In one burst of light, Hibiki was donned in Gungnir again and charged at Saito, throwing a punch as she was about to start singing, but stopped when Saito easily caught her punch._

 _"You've got a nice punch, but don't underestimate me just because I don't use a Relic." Saito said before he kneed Hibiki in the gut, making her cough up saliva as Saito threw her like a rag doll towards Tsubasa._

 _"Tachibana!"_

 _"That hurt…" Hibiki groaned as she got back up. "How's Haru?"_

 _"He's unconscious and his left arm is bleeding, but he'll live."_

 _Hibiki looked down at Haru with regret as she was the one who had made Haru this way. She didn't have time to think more as she heard shots fired. Acting quickly, Tsubasa got in front of Hibiki and blocked all of the shots fired from Saito._

 _"Hey. You're pretty good with that sword." Saito asked. He then sighed. "I want to get this over with quickly. Better call in the Calvary." He then removed his Delta Phone and brought it up to where his mouth was. "Call in the air strike."_

-Roger-

 _Not long after that order went through, both girls heard something coming from the skies and when they looked to see what it was, they paled._

 _"You have got to be kidding me." Hibiki said as she stared at what was in the sky._

 _What both girls were looking at were about 20 Riotroopers flying on jetpacks. But these weren't regular jet packs. These were the SB-RTF Flying Attacker._

 _'What would Haru say at a time like this?' Both girls thought. 'Oh, right. Fuck.'_

* * *

 **(2nd Division Headquarters)**

 _"Okay, first gun phones, then robots, then war motorcycles, and now jetpacks!?" Kanade shouted as she and the other saw what was on the screen. "Is there anything Smart Brain hasn't made that I so want?"_

 _"This isn't good." Ogawa said. "Haru's down for the count, Hibiki's exhausted, and Tsubasa is the only one who can fight. Not only that, but Ryoko's got no way of defending herself. I don't see any way_ _they might get out of this one."_

 _"They need help." Kanade said before tightening her fists. 'But what can I do? I'm not an Attuned anymore. Dammit! If only there was a way to fight without…a…' Kanade's thoughts came to a stop when she remembered that Haru's Faiz Gear was able to kill Noise even though it's not a Relic. And if she remembers correctly, they just happen to have a Gear that allows humans to use it._

 _'The Kaixa Gear!' Kanade thought before she took off running._

 _"Kanade! Where are you going!?"_

 _"I'm going to help!"_

* * *

 **(Back with the others)**

Ugh…What hit me?

I slowly open my eyes, pain coursing through my entire body as my vision cleared up. The first thing I saw was a white ceiling and after blinking a few times, I looked down and saw both Tsubasa and Hibiki, both sound asleep resting on the bed I was on.

"I see you're finally awake." Turning, I saw Ryoko coming through the door along with Genjuro and Kanade.

"You sure worried all of us." Genjuro said.

"Ryoko, Genjuro…What happened?" I asked. "Why am I in the medical room?"

"So you don't remember. Well, I guess that's not surprising since you took the full force of Hibiki's attack." Ryoko said.

I was confused at what she meant, but then the memories of what happened came back to me. "I remember. Hibiki grabbed Durandal and went crazy. I tried to stop her, but failed."

"Hey, don't feel so down." Ryoko said. "We had to cancel the mission, but Durandal is still safe and sound. We wouldn't have made it back here if it weren't for Kanade here."

"Kanade?" I raised an eyebrow to her and she just rubbed her head.

"Yeah, see, here's the thing…" Kanade said as she began to tell me what happened while I was unconscious.

* * *

 _"So, before I kill all of you, how's about handing over Durandal and the Faiz Gear?" Saito asked as all the flying Riotroopers were in the air behind him, ready to strike at his command._

 _"Fat chance." Hibiki said._

 _He simply shrugged. "Oh well, Have it your way." He then raised his hand and brought it down. "Fire-!"_

 _*VROOM!*_

 _Before he could finish the order, the sound of a motorcycle stopped him as everyone looked to see what caused it. Coming from the distance was none other than the Side Bassur. But who's driving it?_

 _Whoever was driving it attempted to ram Saito, but he simply jumped and landed a few feet away from us as the rider came to a stop. Taking off the helmet, the rider was none other than-_

 _"Kanade!?" Tsubasa said in surprise._

 _"I hope I'm not too late to join the party." Kanade said with a smirk._

 _"Kanade, what are you doing here?" Hibiki asked._

 _"I'm here to help." Kanade said before she took out a briefcase from the sidecar. Opening it up, it revealed the Kaixa Gear that Tatsuya and the others had left behind._

 _"The Kaixa Gear?" Saito said. "What luck. Now I can return both belts to the president."_

 _"That's what you think," Kanade said as she gathered all of the equipment before strapping the belt around her._

 _Everyone eyes widen when they knew what she was about to do._

 _"Kanade! What are you doing!?" Tsubasa asked. " Don't you remember what Haru said when non-Orphnoch use that belt!?"_

 _"I'm fully aware, Tsubasa." Kanade said as she grabbed the Kaixa Phone and flipping it open. "But I can't just back and watch as my friends get killed. I'm sick and tired of not being able to do anything when my friends go out and risk their lives."_

 _"Kanade! Don't do it!" Tsubasa said as she was about to run towards her friend._

 _"Don't try to stop me, Tsubasa!" Kanade's outburst stopped Tsubasa as Kanade calmed down. "Tsubasa, did you know that I used to think like you? I used to think that there was no meaning in fighting the Noise. I just fought because it was a way of venting out my anger on the Noise who killed my parents. But, as time passed, I grew to think that if we continue to fight, something might be waiting for us once all the fighting is done." Kanade then dialed the numbers used for the transformation: 913._

 ** _STANDING BY_**

 _"This may not be able to sing anymore…" Kanade said as she closed the phone and held it up. "But, I will fight to the bidder end!"_

 _"Yamero!"_

 _"Henshin!" Kanade shouted as she inserted the Phone into the slot…and brought it sideways._

 ** _COMPLETE_**

 _Yellow Photon Veins appeared around Kanade before Photon Blood flowed out and donned her in the Soft Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, Fullmetal Lung chest armor, yellow Photon Streams which end at the Photon Terminals, the Power Anklet greaves, and on the right leg was the Energy Holster. Kanade had become…Kamen Rider Kaixa._

 ** _(BGM: KR Faiz OST: Existence~Kaixa-nized dice)_**

 _"Kanade…" Tsubasa spoke in both amazement and horror. Amazement because Kanade had transformed and horror because she knew what would happen once Kanade took off the armor._

 _Kanade took a deep breath in and out before she looked at her armored hands and clenched them tightly._

 _Suddenly, we they all heard Saito clapping._

 _"Wow. Great speech. But even with one new Rider, you won't be able to take us all down." Saito said as he gestured to all the Riotroopers in the sky. "Just one order and you'll all be Swiss cheese."_

 _Kanade unclenched her hands as she turned to Saito. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to become part of a sandwich. So why don't you come down here and fight me like a man?"_

 _"Hmm…How about…no." As soon as Saito finished saying his answer, he pulled out the Delta Blaster and fired._

 _Reacting quickly, Kanade rolled out of the way and quickly drew the Blaygun, taking a quick aim before pulling the trigger…but nothing happened._

 _"What the heck?" Kanade pulled the trigger a couple more times, but nothing happened._

 _"Hahaha! You don't know anything about the Gear you're using, do you?" Saito asked as she took advantage of Kanade's confusion to get in free shots._

 _Kanade cried out as she quickly rolled away to avoid getting hit by more shots. "I can't believe I left myself wide open like that. I've gotten rusty." She looked at the Blaygun from all over. "How does this thing work?"_

 _It was then Hibiki remember what Haru had told her and Genjuro earlier and shouted to former Attuned. "Kanade! Pull the hammer of the Blaygun!"_

 _"Hammer?" She looked at the Blaygun and quickly found the hammer, pulling it before shooting at Saito who was forced to dodge. "Alright, what else can this thing do?"_

 _"Insert the Mission Memory. It'll cause it to initiate Blade mode."_

 _"Mission Memory?" Hibiki pointed to her belt. Looking down, she quickly figured out what the Mission Memory is and inserted it into the slot, making a blade extend from the bottom. "Okay, I will not lie. This is cool as fuck."_

 _Kanade was brought out of her admiration by more shots from Saito. Luckily, she was able to block the shots before charging at the Orphnoch himself. Putting away the Blaster, Saito dodged a swing from Kanade, and went to kick her, but she stopped it with her blade and pushed it back before going for another swipe which Saito dodged again and jumped back. With some distance between them, Saito pulled out the Delta Blaster again and fired. But Kanade was afraid as she charged and blocked any shots that threaten to hit her. She went for another slash, but Saito dodged it easily. However, he wasn't expecting the backwards roundhouse kicked as he stumbled and Kanade took this chance to give him two slashes across the chest._

 _"Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this." Kanade said before she turned to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa, if I manage to live through this, you gotta teach me how to use a sword."_

 _"Lucky shot, bitch." Saito said, having recovered already. "But playtimes over. Men, fire!"_

 _Hearing his command, the Riotroopers who were on standby flew down and started to shoot at us._

 _"Shit!" Seeing the incoming danger, Kanade ran and took cover with Tsubasa under some rubble as Hibiki and Ryoko did the same._

 _"What do we do?" Tsubasa asked._

 _"I tell you what we're gonna do." Kanade said. "We're gonna do this the old fashion way. Cover me, Tsubasa. I'll take Delta while you deal with those Riotroopers." She then turned to Hibiki. "You keep Ryoko safe." Hibiki just nodded._

 _Tsubasa seemed hesitate before she nodded and jumped towards the Riotroopers. They saw her coming as they quickly fired at her, but she expertly moved through the air and dogged every shot they fired at her. She sent an energy slash to one group before turning to another and summoned thousands pf sword before firing them at the Riotroopers._

 ** _One Thousand Tears_**

 _The Riotrooper never stood a chance in the sky as many of them were falling like flies as Tsubasa was just too fast for them._

 _"That's my girl." Kanade said before she turned to Saito. "Now for you."_

 _Saito just gave a 'Bring it on' gesture with his hand and Kanade accepted as she charged towards him, blade in hand. She struck first with a slash to the side, but Saito jumped back before drawing the Delta Blaster again and started firing. Kanade blocked a couple of shots before dodging the rest. Saito didn't stop shootin, forcing Kanade to run around until he ran out of ammo which he did in no time._

 _"Charge." Saito said before putting away the weapon._

 _"About time you ran out of ammo." Kanade said as she jumped and went to stab the mercenary, but he jumped as the blade sunk into the ground easily. Pulling out the blade, Kanade barely dodged a kick from the other Rider before raising her arm to block a punch, but the power was stronger than she expected as she was sent flying a few feet back, skidding across the floor. Saito didn't let up as she dash and jumped forward, kneeing her in the face which stunned her which gave Saito the chance to throw a spinning roundhouse kick, sending her tumbling to the ground._

 **(BGM End)**

 _"Give it up." Saito said as he pulled out his Delta Blaster again. "Despite my Gear still being a prototype, it's still stronger than the Faiz and Kaixa Gear."_

 _Kanade gritted her teeth as she got back up. She hasn't fought in two years and the results were showing themselves right now. She wasn't a stranger to using a bladed weapon, but this is the first time she's wielded one in a reverse grip._

 _'I could sure some help right about now.' Kanade thought._

 _But then…_

 _*VROOM!*_

 _"Nani!?" Saito didn't have time to move as he was rammed by the Side Basshur._

 _"What in the…" Kanade didn't get to finish as what happened next made her jaws drop._

 ** _BATTLE MODE_**

 _Then, right before everyone's eyes, the Side Basshur transformed into bipedal Walker-type mech. The side car became the unit's legs while the wheels became arm-like appendages. The fork became the right arm; sporting the four-barreled Photon Vulcan and double pincered Heat Point. The Swing arm became the left arm with the exhaust pipes becoming the X-zap Buster. Despite the transformation of the forks, the handle bars remain connected to the mainframe and became the mecha's main control._

 _Everyone's jaws then dropped as Kanade recovered from her shock._

 _"…Well that's just not fair." Saito said._

 _"I'm sorry." Kanade said before jumping and landing on the controls. "But I don't give a shit. Now, what does this button do?" Pressing a random button, the Left arm moved and from each exhaust pipe came a single missile, making a total of six. But then, they all split apart into 8 micro-missiles, making a total of 48 missiles. And they were all aimed for Saito._

 _"…Son of a bi-"_

 _*BOOM!*_

* * *

"And that's what happened." Kanade finished telling what had happened. "Once Tsubasa had dealt with the rest of the Riotroopers, Delta blinded us with a flash bang grenade and escaped. You've been knocked out for at least a day since then."

"I see." Well, now I'm glad I told Hibiki about the Gears when Gejuro asked about them. "But wait a minute. You said you used the Kaixa Gear, right?"

"Yeah." Kanade nodded. "Tsubasa was practically crying her eyes out when I was about to end the transformation, but when I did, nothing happened. Are you sure non-Orphnochs die when they use the Kaixa Gear cause I feel perfectly fine."

"I'm positive." After seeing how many people died using the Gear in the show, I'm positive anyone who uses the Gear dies. But why didn't Kanade?

I gave a pause to my thoughts when I heard the sound of Tsubasa stirring. She raised her head and rubbed her eyes and gasped when she saw me.

"Haru! You're awake!"

"What? Did you expect me to be asleep for the next three days?" I asked.

"Well, considering your injuries, I expected you to be unconscious for the next couple of days." Ryoko said.

"Oh, who asked you?" I said.

"I'm…" I turned to Tsubasa who was twiddling her thumbs. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Tsubasa here stayed by your side ever since we got back." Kanade said with a smirk.

"Kanade! Don't tell him that!" Tsubasa blushed red as Kanade just laughed.

I simply smiled in amusement before I heard Hibiki beginning to wake up.

"Mmm…" Hibiki mumbled something before opening her eyes, gasping when she saw me. "Haru!"

"Did you have a nice sleep on my bed?" I asked. I expected some sort of retort, but got none as Hibiki looked down in shame. "Hibiki?"

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Haru." Hibiki said as tears started to develop. "You're hurt because of me. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't go crying on me." I said as I reached out and wiped away her tears. "Wound like are nothing."

"But, you were bleeding."

"Hey, a little blood loss isn't something to be worried about." I said…Wait a minute. Blood…Kaixa Gear…Kanade still alive…it can't be! "Ryoko."

"Hm?"

"When we rescued Kanade from Smart Brain, did you run a blood test on Kanade?"

"I don't think so." Ryoko said. "Why do you ask?"

"I need you to run a blood test on her right now."

"What's this about?" Kanade asked.

"I think I know why you're fine after using the Kaixa Gear." I said.

"What is it?" Genjuro asked.

I looked at everyone before turning to Kanade. "I think Kanade may have Orphnoch blood in her."

…

…

…

"What?"

* * *

 **And done! Whew! After so long, I finally got the chapter finished. Sorry if this wasn't that good or if Haru was a little Gary Sueing. I haven't written this story in so long so I'm a bit Rusty. So, I'm orettu sure you've already figured it out, but Kanade has now become Kamen Rider Kaixa! If you're all wondering why I made Kanade Kaixa and not use Delta, it's because that Kanade had to be experimented on in order to use a Symphogear so with that thought in mind, I thought 'Why not have her be experimented again?' So with that thought in mind, Kanade was on her way to becoming Kaixa. I just used this episode from the anime to debut it. I hope you all at least liked it. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	10. Song 9: Reaching Out

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longheart here once again to bring you another chapter of Faiz Haru's adventures with the Singing** **Valkyries. Didn't think I'd be back so fast, did you? Last time, I was a bit rusty, but I'm confident about this one…kind of. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here.** **They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now readers, as always, Open Your Eyes For The Next Faiz and let's ride!**

* * *

 **Song 9: Reaching out**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Your fists ought to fly like hammers smashing the thunder of the bolt that struck you."

"You have to accept me without a shred of doubt. Otherwise, I'd have to hate you."

"Miss Finé, if you have the time, I would like to discuss some…business."

"You must be Defense Minister, Mr. Hiroki."

"Sorry, but I'm gonna need you to hand over that briefcase.

"Defense Minister Hiroki has just been assassinated!"

"This is a chip pertaining to the Durandal sword hidden beneath the base."

"So, that's Durandal?"

"Hibiki! Yamero!"

"Kanade! Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to help!"

 **STANDING BY**

"I may not be able to sing anymore…But, I will fight to the bidder end!"

 **COMPLETE**

"I think Kanade may have Orphnoch blood in her."

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _In the unknown location that is Finé's mansion was now facing the morning. By the lake stood Chris, the Staff of Solomon in her hands as she thought back to her earlier battles._

' _Finé said that a huge amount of phonic gain is required for the activation of completed Relics. I spent half a year just to use the Staff of Solomon yet that girl was able to use Durandal instantly. Not only that, but she made a crazy display of her power._

" _That monster!" Chris said before looking at the Staff of Solomon in her hand. "Finé even detained me. Why is she so obsessed with that girl?" It was then she thought back to her past which was filled with nothing, but pain and horror._

 _As the sun rose over the mountains, Chris heard someone approaching and saw_ _Finé dressed in black._

" _I know." Chris said. "I know what you're expecting of me. I can do what you want without using stuff like this!" She then threw the Relic which Finé easily caught with one hand. "I'll prove to you that I'm better than her. I'll crush everyone who stands in my way with my own two hands! And no stupid masked Riders are going to stop me!"_

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the Auto Vajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of nowhere and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Medical Room)**

I simply watched as the results of Kanade's blood test were shown on screen for everyone to see.

"I ran a blood test like you asked and I happen to find traces of a foreign blood flowing through Kanade." Ryoko said.

"Is this foreign blood harming her in anyway?" Genjuro asked.

"No. Quite the opposite actually." Ryoko said. "This blood is strengthening Kanade's cells so it's safe to say that's she's not going to be catching a cold or getting sick anytime soon." She then turned to me. "Haru, is this…"

I nodded. "Yep. No doubt about it. That's the Orphnoch blood." I then turned to Kanade who looked pretty shocked at the moment. "Kanade, think back. What happened when you were in Smart Brain?"

Kanade held her head as she tried to think back.

"I was…I was in a lab, and there were people all around me, scientist." Kanade said. "Some old guy said something and then…pain…and I think I passed out hours later. That's all I can remember."

"I see." Was all I said. "Well, don't worry Kanade."

"Don't worry? How can I not worry!?" Kanade said. "I literally have monster blood inside of me!"

"Don't say monster." I said. "Remember, despite appearances, Orphnoch's were once people. While I don't consider the ones working for Smart Brain people anymore, there are some who are still people on the inside. Just because you have their blood inside of you doesn't make you one of them. Remember that."

Kanade calmed down after that and smiled thankfully at me. "Thanks, Haru."

I simply shrugged. "Knowing you, you'd continue to use the armor to help me and the girls fight anyways so I might as well make sure you don't have any doubts. That aside, there's still a lot about the Gear that you don't know."

"Hey, at least I can use it without dying in the end." Kanade said.

"Yeah, about that…" What I said naturally caught everyone's attention.

"Haru, is there something you're not telling us?" Tsubasa asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

I mentally sighed. Might as well just drop the bomb.

"In a sense, the Gear is still killing Kande."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hibiki asked.

"While Kanade can use the Kaixa Gear, she's still technically getting kill." I explained. "You see, every time Kanade uses the Kaixa Gear, it burns away some of her Orphnoch Blood. The more you use the Gear, the less Orphnoch Blood Kanade will have and when the Gear knows that she doesn't have enough Orphnoch Blood in her, that's when it'll kill her."

"That can't be." Tsubasa said as everyone looked horrified.

"Afraid not." I said. "You see, there was once a man like you, Kanade. His name was Masato Kusaka." Ugh! Just saying the bastard's name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. "Like you, he had Orphnoch Blood in him and could thus use the Kaixa Gear. However, he wasn't…very kind so to speak and in the end died when he ran out of Orphnoch Blood in him."

Everyone seemed a bit surprised to hear that there was another Kaixa like Kanade. "Kanade, know that to be Kaixa, one is to always walk with death. Do you have the courage to carry the mantle that is Kaixa?"

Everyone said nothing as I waited for Kanade's answer. After moments of silence, Kanade looked up at me with eyes of resolve and determination.

"Haru, even when I was still an Attuned, I've always walked alongside Death. Whether using a Symphogear or Rider Gear, it makes no difference to me. If I have power, I can use it to help. I don't care what form it takes."

I allowed a smirk to appear on my face. "Good to know. Remember to look out on how many times you use the Gear and only use it when you think it's necessary. We don't want a certain someone to cry." Both me and Kanade glanced at Tsubasa who noticed our glances.

"And what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing." Both me and Kanade smirked.

"Anyway, I think it's time you go back and rest, Haru." Genjuro said.

"Haha, yeah, hell no." I said as I took off the hospital gown, leaving me in nothing but my boxers which were white and littered with small Dango pictures from Clannad.

"What are you doing!?" Hibiki asked as she and Tsubasa blushed.

"I'm getting out of here, that's what I'm doing." I said, grabbing my clothes which had been washed. "Do you know how much hospital bills cost? No way am I paying for that."

"Haru, you don't have to-"

"I'm not paying shit!" I interrupted Genjuro as I put on my shirt.

"Those are some nice boxers you have there." Kanade commented.

"Thanks. I take pride in them." I said as I put on my clothes and headed for the door. "Kanade, I'll explain about the Kaixa Gear in full to you later. Right now, I've got to get to sale that's happening in a few hours. See you guys later." And with that, I left.

* * *

 **(Store)**

It's just as I thought…the anime on this boxer is not One Piece! How dare they sell this monstrosity!

Focus, Haru, focus. You're here to get food and new clothes for yourself. Can't spend too much too. Thankfully, I didn't go to the Soup store this time. Now, let's see what they have.

Oh! Korean beef! Haven't had those in a while. I reached for the packaged meet when my hand and another grabbed it at the same time. Looking to see who was grabbing, I was met with…oh you have got to be kidding me.

"You!" Both me and Chris pointed at one another in surprise.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." I said.

"My thoughts exactly." Chris said before she reached for the beef.

"Hold it." I grabbed the packaged uncooked meat before her.

"Hey! Give that to me!" Chris demanded.

"In case you didn't notice, this is the last Korean beef." I said. "Besides, I saw it first so it's mine."

"Says who!?" Chris said, looking like she was about to punch me.

"Says me." I said. "Besides, why would you want this?"

"That's none of your business!" Chris said until…

*Growl~!*

Her stomach growled.

I stared down at her stomach as Chris blushed madly. I then looked up at her and asked with a smirk, "You hungry?" She only blushed harder after I asked that question.

* * *

 **(2** **nd** **Division Base, Training Room)**

" _HAH!"_

" _YAH!"_

 _Both Kanade and Tsubasa entered the deadlock, pushing their bokkens together as they tried to overwhelm one another. Seeing that they were getting nowhere, they pulled back before attacking again. Kanade was wielding her bokken in a reverse grip while Tsubasa held hers normally. Off to the side, Hibiki watched as the two continued to spar._

" _I see those two are going all out." Turning, Hibiki saw Genjuro come in, having just returned from Hiroki's funeral._

" _Yeah." Hibiki said as she looked back at the two. "Kanade wanted to get used to wielding the Blaygun so she asked Tsubasa if they could spar. Those two are amazing."_

" _Yeah, well they've been in this business longer than you have." Genjuro said. "In time, you'll catch up to them, don't worry."_

 _Hibiki smiled at Genjuro's kind words as Kanade and Tsubasa stopped._

" _Whew!" Kanade breathed out, wiping away some sweat. "How about a five minute break?"_

" _Sure." Tsubasa nodded as they went to the stands._

" _You two seem to be working hard." Genjuro said, handing them their water bottles._

" _Well, it's only natural." Kanade said before taking a sip of her water. "Now that back I'm the battlefield, I need to get my old reflexes back. The training simulators can only do so much for me and yesterday's fight with Delta showed me how much I need to improve."_

" _Well, don't overexert yourself." Genjuro said. "That includes you too, Tsubasa."_

" _Right." Tsubasa said as she took one last sip from her water. "Let's finish things up and head back. I don't want Haru to see the mess I made when he gets back."_

" _It still surprises me how messy you can be." Hibiki said, remembering one time where she went to visit and found the room in complete disarray. "My perception of you was someone who would do everything perfectly."_

" _You couldn't more far from the truth." Kanade said, laughing. "Anyway, how about joining us, Hibiki."_

" _Eh? Me?" Hibiki said, pointing to herself._

" _Yeah. I've seen what you can do after training with Old Man Genjuro and I'm impressed." Kanade said._

" _I'm glad that you think that." Hibiki said, blushing._

" _Though, we must know something." Tsubasa said. "Tachibana, why do you fight?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _The battle against the Noise isn't a game. And that's especially true now that we have Orphnoch's to deal with." Kanade said, getting serious. "But you probably already knew that, having faced death once."_

" _I dunno, really." Hibiki admitted. "Helping others is kind of my hobby, so…"_

" _So? Is that it?" Tsubasa asked._

" _Well, y'know how you want the best results in sports or studies; you have to compete with others." Hibiki said. "There's no competition when helping others. I really don't have any talents or things to be proud of, so I want to be useful to others, doing what I can." Hibiki nervously laughed a bit before speaking again, more serious. "The reason why I fight might have been because of that incident."_

 _Everyone raised an eyebrow in confusion as Hibiki explained._

" _You know, the show when Kanade and Tsubasa were still Zwei Wing two years ago and where Haru appeared and helped out. Seeing you guys risk your life to protect me, especially when Kanade attempted to burn away her life to save me really amazed me. Many people died that day, but I was allowed to live. And even today, I can eat and laugh. So I want to be of help to others at the very least. Cause I want others to be able to eat and laugh tomorrow like me. That's why I fight."_

 _Kanade and the other smiled at her._

" _An optimistic answer, as expected." Tsubasa said. "But that optimism may be suicide."_

" _Suicide!?"_

" _Oi, Tsubasa, don't you think that's a wee bit extreme?" Kanade said._

" _It's no different than sacrificing yourself for others in order to be free from the pain of old wounds." Tsubasa said. "It might be just a way to punish yourself."_

" _Did I say something wrong?" Hibiki asked nervously, laughing to hide her nervousness._

" _Wrong or not, it's not for any of us to decide." Genjuro said. "Think about it and decide for yourself."_

" _But no matter how much I think, I'm still so full of questions." Hibiki said. "When I touched Durandal, I immediately lost control of myself. Before I knew it, I was pointing that power at a person and ended up hurting a friend. If only I could use the Armed Gear, it wouldn't have to come to that."_

" _Knowledge on how to use your power means you've become a warrior." Tsubasa said, confusing Hibiki. "And that's all. It distances you from life. Are you determined to do that?"_

 _Hibiki looked conflicted before looking up with determination. "I have things I want to protect. My uneventful, typical day life, I want to cherish those every day. But I'm just thinking, not actually doing anything."_

" _What do you think of while you fight?" Kanade asked._

" _If the Noise or Orphnoch is attacking someone, I want to help them. As quickly, as shortly, as directly as possible!" Hibiki said. "And if the person isn't a Noise or Orphnoch, but a person, I want to make them understand the doubt in my heart over whether or not we really have to fight."_

 _That got everyone to smile again._

" _Focus on and express that feeling that's in your heart now as much as you can." Kanade said. "That, my little kouhai, is your Armed Gear."_

 _Hibiki nodded at the advice._

" _Now, let's finish training so we can get back and clean up." Tsubasa said._

" _Right. Don't want Haru to see how much of a mess you are again." Kanade said teasing until she remembered something. "Oh yeah, that's right. Don't worry, Tsubasa. You don't have to worry about Haru seeing the mess."_

" _And why is that?" Tsubasa asked._

" _Cause he moved out." That one sentence froze Tsubasa like stone._

"… _He what?"_

" _Yeah. Right before we did the 'Personal Highway Plan' he packed all of his stuff, said he finally had enough money to rent himself an apartment, some food, and anything else he might need." Kanade said, secretly laughing at her friend's expression. "Wonder what he's doing right now?"_

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

Me and Chris waited as the rice was cooking in my newly bought rice cooker. We were now at my new apartment. Unlike the last one, this one didn't look like it was about to fall apart at any moment. Plus, the rent was cheap so how could I not take it?

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Chris asked for the fifth time.

"I told you, you can't rush cooking." I said as I slapped on another piece of beef onto the newly bought pan, the uncooked meat sizzling as the smell hit my nose.

*Growl~!*

Chris blushed again when her stomach growled again. Seems I wasn't the only one smelling this. Looking back at the rice cooker, I saw that it was now ready. I placed the pieces of meat that were on the pan onto the plate next to me before turning off the stove. I picked up the plate filled with beef and a smaller plate filled with chopped up veggies and laid it down on the newly bought kotatsu, yes I had enough money to buy me a god damn kotatsu. Being the photographer for someone as famous as Tsubasa really pays you well. I sat down and brought the rice cooker onto the table and opened it, letting the steam out as I handed Chris a small plate and bowl for her.

"Alright, dig in." I said, scooping myself some rice and getting some beef. Chris acted quickly and was soon eating hungrily in a matter of seconds. "Wow. You must have really been hungry. When was the last time you ate?"

"Two days ago." Chris said, looking like she had said it without meaning to.

"Two days? Geez, no wonder you're hungry." I said, taking a bite of rice and beef. "What kind of parents let's their own child food deprived for two days?"

Chris then suddenly stopped eating and glared angrily at me. "I have no parents."

My eyes widen in surprise as I stopped eating. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Hmph! Save it. I don't want your pity." Chris said as she went back to eating. "What would you know about how I feel?"

I smiled sadly as I grabbed another piece of beef. "You'd be surprised. I lost my family too."

"What!?" Chris looked at me in surprise.

"Died in a car accident. I was away with friends so I wasn't with them." I said, eating a cucumber.

"Oh god, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." I stopped her. "We both didn't mean to bring up bad memories. So we're even."

At that point, we both ate in silence. Funny how the mood in the air can change in an instant.

"What were they like?"

"Hm?" I looked up from my bowl and looked at the girl.

"What were your parents like?" Chris asked, looking nervous for asking the question.

I finished chewing and swallowed before thinking back. "Well, my parents weren't what you could call normal. My dad used to be a police officer and my mom used to be in a biker gang."

"Your mom was in a what now?" Chris looked at me like I was crazy.

"Trust me, I not lying." I said. "My mom used to be called the Crimson Queen for how violent and brutal she was back then. But when she met my dad, she was straighten out, fell in love, and got married. Despite her past, she was the kindest mom anyone could have, if you leave out the fact that she could lift just about anything and get's really jealous when a woman tries to get close to dad. Although, dad's the same when men get too close to mom. They were always kind to me and my siblings. I had a twin brother named Natsu and a little sister named Kyoko. I was pretty protective of them. After what happened to them, I slowly started to lose friends and then, I was alone. I really loved my family and a small part of me wished I had been with them during the car accident." We both fell into silence again until I asked, "What about you? What were your parents like?"

Chris seemed reluctant to tell, but she spoke anyway, probably thinking it was unfair that I was the only one to talk about my dead family.

"My parents were good people. I was an only child, but it never bothered me. My parents loved to explore so they would usually travel the world any chance they get. They're more normal than your parents, that's for sure."

"Hey!" I cried out in anger as Chris just smirked and continued.

"Like I said, they loved to travel around the world and since they didn't want to leave me behind, they took me along with them. However, because of their love of traveling, I never got the chance to make any friends. My parents were halfway around the world when they were taken from me and I've been alone ever since."

"Guess we have a lot in common, you and I." I said.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Chris said as we continued to eat, but the mood was now much happier than it was before and I wasn't complaining. "I lost my parents when I was only 8. You?"

"10." I said. "Better finish eating or else the meat will get cold."

"Crap!" Chris then focused on eating again as I ate in silence.

* * *

 **(After Lunch)**

" _Thanks for the grub." Chris thanked Haru, standing outside._

" _You're welcome." Haru said. "Hopefully next time, you won't be so hungry that I have to feed you."_

" _What am I? A dog?" Chris asked, angry at being compared to a dog._

" _Take care of yourself." Haru said before he closed his door._

 _Chris stood there for a while before she turned and walked away. She certainly hadn't expected to be treated to the guy that had been getting on her nerves for a while now when she went to go get herself some food. After her failures in trying to kidnap Hibiki, she hadn't been getting food from Finé and couldn't fight on an empty stomach when she went to go face Hibiki. Of course, she was honestly surprised at how much they have in common. She was prepared to snap at him when he brought up her parents only to find out that he had no one to look after him either. Not only that, but the ages of when they lost their parents weren't that far apart, but considering he was older than her, she already figured that he's dealt with parent loss longer than she has. As much as she hates people trying to sympathize with her, she wouldn't wish for anyone's parents to die._

 _But right now, she's got a mission to accomplish. One she cannot fail. And no one is going to get in her way._

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

"I can't believe you walked all the way here just so you can have some okonomiyaki." I said, cooking said Japanese pancake as Miku sat at my kotatsu. It was only a couple of hours since Chris had left when I had the unexpected visit from Miku.

"Well, I have a lot on my mind and I thought some food would help clear them." Miku said. "And I kinda miss the Flower's delicious okonomiyaki."

"So you only came to me because I'm the only one who knows how to make them just like how boss used to make them." I summarized as I gave the dish a quick flip.

"Can you say that without making me sound selfish?" Miku said, puffing her cheek cutely in anger.

I chuckled as I cracked an egg into another pan. Since I didn't have a grill, I had to improvise and switched between pans. "I think Hibiki's rubbing off on you. You're starting to sound like her. Speaking of Hibiki, where is she?"

"She said she had something to do so it's just me." Miku said. She hid it well, but I saw the sadness in her eyes as clear as day. Since there weren't any alarms going off signaling a Noise attack, that means Hibiki must be with the girls training.

"You know, boss used to tell me if you think about things while hungry, you'll start to have bad thoughts." I said.

"That…might be it." Miku said. "I don't know anything for sure what Hibiki could be doing. I'm probably just over thinking it. If I just talk to her, then maybe…"

"Why do you hesitate?" I asked as I brought the okonomiyaki on top of the eggs. "Hibiki's your friend. Just go and talk to her. There's nothing stopping you from doing that."

"You're right." Miku nodded. "Thank you, Haru."

"Don't thank me. Just speaking the boss' wise words." I said. "How about I give you a ride after we eat?"

"I appreciate it." Miku said.

Once I finished the okonomiyaki and we ate, we were now on the road as the sun was beginning to set. As I drove, my Phone began to ring so I quickly came to a stop and picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _-Haru, its Genjuro. Where are you at right now?-_

"I'm at a parking lot near a park. Why do you ask?" I asked, trying to talk like I was talking to a friend. Don't want Miku to find out what me and Hibiki do.

 _-The sensors just picked up the girl with the_ _Nehushtan armor. She's heading your way. We just notified the girls and they're on their way right now.-_

My eyes widen surprise and horror. Miku's still with me. "Send them away! I have a friend of Hibiki's with me!"

 _-You have a civilian with you!? Hurry and evacuate the area!-_

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said before ending the call and turning to Miku. "We're taking a shortcut. A…friend of mine needs some help with work."

"Okay." Miku bought the lie and I quickly turned around and took a right. I drove as fast as possible, but not too fast or else Miku might suspect something. I saw a red light up ahead and came to a stop, but when I did, to my right came Kanade riding the Side Basshur. Tsubasa was sitting behind her, arms wrapped around her waist as Hibiki rode in the side car. Fuck my luck.

"Oh! Hibiki!" Miku waved at her friend as the girls looked surprised at us.

"Miku!?" Hibiki said in surprise.

"I've got you!" That voice! Up to the left, we saw the mysterious girl throwing her whip at us. It struck the ground and sent us all flying.

I quickly grabbed Miku as she screamed in surprise and fright. We flew from the Auto Vajin and landed with a thud as my back hit the ground and I rolled for a a few seconds.

I shook my head to get rid of any dizziness and looked at Miku who had a bit of dirt all over her. "Miku, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miku said before her eyes widen in horror. "Haru! Behind you!"

I looked behind and saw a car was heading right for us. Again, fuck my luck.

* * *

" _Was there someone else here!?" Chris said as she looked to see who was here and to say she was surprised was a surprise. She saw a girl she didn't recognize, but she immediately recognized Haru. "Haru!? Why the hell is he here!?" She didn't get think about it for long as she saw a car which had probably been nearby about to crush the two. Without even thinking, she was about to send her whip to stop the car when someone else did it for her._

 _"_ Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."

 **(Insert** **Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru made)**

 _In one quick burst of orange light, Hibiki appeared right in front of Haru and Miku and stopped the car, punching it away._

" _H-Hibiki?" Miku couldn't believe her eyes._

" _I'm…I'm sorry." Hibiki said as she took off running. "I'll lead her away! Get Miku out of here!"_

" _Are you trying to piss me off, you little bitch?" Chris said, already knowing that Hibiki was trying to lead her away from the area. But in the back of her mind, she was glad that Hibiki was leading her away. She didn't want Haru get caught into the crossfire…wait a minute, why did she care!?_

' _I-It's not like I c-care for him or anything!' Chris thought as she chased after Hibiki._

" _Why is Hibiki…" Haru grabbed Miku and handed her to Kanade._

" _Get her away from here." Haru said._

 _Kanade nodded and turned to Miku. "Get on, kid."_

" _Wait!" Miku turned to Haru. "Haru, just what is going on!? Why was Hibiki…"_

" _Miku, I promise I'll explain everything. But right now, you need to get to safety." Haru said, placing his hands on her shoulders as a reassuring gesture. "Don't worry about Hibiki. I'll make sure she's safe."_

 _Miku just continued to look at Haru until she was taken away by Kanade._

" _Come on. We need to go help Tachibana." Tsubasa said which Haru nodded in agreement._

 _Back with Hibiki, she landed somewhere in the woods as she turned to Chris who sent her whip to attack, but Hibiki blocked it by crossing her arms in front of her._

" _I'm gonna beat you to a pulp, dumb little bitch!" Chris said as she pulled her whip back._

" _That isn't my name!" Hibiki said, confusing Chris. "I'm Hibiki Tachibana, 15 years old! My birthday is September 13_ _th_ _, my blood type is O! According to the latest check up, I'm 157 cm tall! I'll tell you my weight if we get to know each other better! My hobby is helping others and I love food and more food! Also, I've never had a boyfriend before!"_

" _What the hell are you talking about?" Chris said, totally confused._

" _Unlike the Noise, you can understand me!" Hibiki said. "I just want to talk to you!"_

" _This isn't the time or place to be so naïve!" Chris said, striking with her whip, but to her surprise Hibiki dodged it. She attacked again and again, but she dodged all of them. 'Her movements have changed! Is it determination!?'_

" _Let's talk!" Hibiki said. "We don't have to fight! We're both humans so we should-!"_

" _Urusai!" Chris screamed, stopping Hibiki as Chris looked pissed off. "Humans can't understand each other! We're not made like that! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you for blabbing about stuff you don't know shit about!" Chris took a moment to catch her breath as Hibiki was surprised at Chris' outburst. "I was ordered to kidnap you, but I don't care anymore. I'll beat the shit out of you with my own two hands! There'll be nothing but ashes left when I'm done with you!"_

" _I won't go down that easily!" Hibiki said._

" _Then let's see if you can take this!" Chris said as she gathered energy at her whip and sent the attack at Hibiki. "Drop dead!"_

 **Nirvana Gedon**

 _Hibiki crossed her arms and stopped the attack, but Chris wasn't done yet._

" _Have another!" Chris shouted as she sent another ball of energy at Hibiki. The minute the second energy ball struck the first, an explosion enveloped Hibiki. "Because of you, I'll be…" Chris stopped talking when she saw Hibiki, alright and a was gathering energy in her hands, but it exploded, sending her flying. "She's already trying to use her Armed Gear!?"_

' _This won't work.' Hibiki thought as she got back up and looked at her hands. 'I can't materialize the energy like Tsubasa can.' Hibiki then thought up of a different plan as she gathered energy into her hands. 'I have the energy. If I can't shape it into an Armed Gear, I should just pour all of that energy into my punch!'_

" _Don't get cocky!" Chris yelled as she sent her whips at Hibiki, but to her surprise, she caught them. "What!?"_

' _I just have to crush the thunder!' Chris thought as she used the whips to bring Chris over to her as thrusters propelled her towards Chris. 'Fast! Short! Straight! Direct!' Suddenly, Hibiki's gauntlet pulled back like a piston. 'To let you hear my feelings, the scream of my heart!' Letting out a roar, Hibiki punched Chris in the stomach as the piston released, releasing a small shockwave which caused cracks to appear on Chris' armor._

' _No way…The_ _Nehushtan armor…' Chris thought as her mask cracked. And then…_

 _*BOOM!*_

 _An explosion took place._

 _In the distance, Kanade drove as she and Miku saw the explosion._

" _Hibiki…" Tears fell from Miku's eyes as extreme worry filled her heart._

" _Don't worry about Hibiki." Kanade said as she focused on driving. "That kid's strong."_

 _Back with Hibik and Chris, Hibiki kept singing as her attack has caused an explosion, sending Chris flying and crashing through trees until stopping at a brick wall._

' _Damn! That hurt!' Chris thought as she lifted her head towards Hibiki. 'Why is using her power so easy for her? That punch was as strong as a Swan Song!' The_ _Nehushtan armor soon got to work in healing Chris. 'I have to finish this quickly, no matter the cost!'_

 _"_ _Well, well, well. What do we have?" Chris turned and saw both Tsubasa and Haru, both donned in their armor, but she obviously didn't know it was Haru in Faiz's armor. "We came to help Hibiki, but it seems she's got everything under control." He turned to Hibiki and gave her a thumbs up. "Nice job."_

 _Hibiki smiled as she lowered her fist and stopped singing._

 **(End Song)**

* * *

I smiled under my helmet, happy and proud of how fast Hibiki has grown in combat before turning to the girl.

"I won't say this twice. Give up." I said.

"Please! We're both humans! We don't have to fight one another." Hibiki said. "If we can just talk-"

"You are really pissing me off!" The girl said as she glared at Hibiki. "Your lies and your naiveté is really pissing me off!"

Acting fast, I got in front of Hibiki and stopped a kick from the girl.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

"In your dreams!" I said as I pushed her back and threw a punch. She blocked it easily and kicked me in the gut, sending me flying. I rolled on the ground before quickly getting back up to see the girl throw a round house kick which I managed to block in time. Grabbing her leg, I swung her around and threw her through a tree. "You can't win! We have you outnumbered three to one!"

The girl got back up as the wound Hibiki had inflicted earlier was slowly closing up. That armor must give her regeneration, good to know. Tsubasa and Hibiki came to my side as got ready in case the girl attacked again. She looked at us one by one, not liking her odds.

"You bastards think you've won just because you outnumber me…I'll show you real power!" Suddenly, the armor on the girl glowed before broke into pieces and sped towards us.

"Cast Off!?" I shouted without thinking as I ducked under a piece of the armor. And then…

" _Killiter Ichaival Tron…"_

A song I didn't recognize rang out.

"What this song?" Hibiki wondered out loud.

The dust cleared a bit, showing us that the girl was now surrounded in a light that made it hard to knew what she looked like.

"I'll show you the strength of Ichii-Bal!"

* * *

 **(2** **nd** **Division Headquarters)**

" _Ichii-Bal!?" Genjuro said in surprised as everyone was surprised to see Chris wearing the Ichii-Bal Relic._

" _We caught an Aufwachen signal!"_

" _Collation with records confirms its Ichii-Bal!"_

 **ICHII-BAL**

" _So they even got their hands on lost Relic number two…" Genjuro said._

* * *

 **(Back With Haru)**

"She's also like us?" Hibiki asked as we all gazed at the girl's new red and black armored appearance. But my attention was not on the armor, but on the girl's face.

"Chris?" I muttered in surprise. You mean to tell me that the girl was really Chris all along!? Now I feel like Takumi and Kiba when they both found out about each other.

"You made me sing." Chris said in an angry tone that I was all too familiar with. Yep, that's her alright. What the hell is with my luck today? "You made me sing my song! I'll show you guys why I hate singing!"

 **(Insert Makyuu Ichii-Bal)**

The armor on Chris' arms transformed into a pair of crossbow-looking weapons and she fired energy arrows at us. Snapping out of my stupor, we all dodged the arrows as they exploded upon impact on the ground. Dodging these arrows were not easy as they actually had homing capabilities. Suddenly, Chris dashed in front of Hibiki and kicked her, sending her flying as her weapons transformed into a pair of…double tri-barrel gatling guns!? The fuck!?

 _ **Billion Maiden**_

"This is complete bullshit!" I yelled out as I ducked for cover. Looking over my cover, I saw her side armor open up, revealing a rack of 12 missiles on each side before they fired towards us.

 _ **Megadeth Party**_

I'm calling it right now, that girl's armor is combined with a freaking Gundam! Where else is she getting all this artillery!?

I dodged the missiles as best as I could, but the blast and shockwave of when the missiles exploded throwed me off balance. Luckily, I still had enough balance to dodge the rest, but I then saw more missiles headed towards Hibiki. I cursed loudly again and went to go help her, when Tsubasa came in and transformed her sword into the much bigger version and used it as a shield to shield all of us.

"Thanks for the save!" I yelled over the explosions as Chris had yet to stop firing. She must want us _really_ dead.

Finally, after some time, Chris stopped firing and saw the sword.

"A shield?"

"A sword." Tsubasa said from on top.

"You again. Back for round two?" Chris asked.

"Instead of talking, why don't you look behind you?" Tsubasa said as she pointed behind Chris.

Confused, she looked back and was surprised to see 48 micro-missiles coming straight at her. Too surprised, she could only cross her weapons in front of her as the missiles struck, sending her skidding across the ground a good feet.

"Woohoo!" The voice of Kanade shouted in excitement as she soon appeared, donned in the Kaixa armor while on the Side Bassur in Battle Mode. "Did I ever mention how much I _love_ my new bike?"

"You! You're that guy from last time!" Chris said, mistaking Kanade for the other Kiaxa user that appeared when she had help from Mr. J.

"Sorry, wrong guy." Kanade said as she jumped off, the Side Basshur returning to Vehicle Mode. "The name's Kanade Amou, former Gungnir user and now Kamen Rider Kaixa. Nice to meet you."

"Kanade Amou!?" Chris seemed surprised for some reason as Tsubasa reverted her sword back to normal size and dropped down behind her.

"Kanade, let's go!"

"Yeah! Just like old times!" Kanade said as she and Tsubasa engaged Chris.

 **(Insert** **Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

Chris fought back with her gatling guns, shooting at both of them, but the two expertly dodged all the shots. Tsubasa struck first with a quick slash to Chris' head, making her jump back, but that gave Kanade a chance to kick her back. Chris turned around to shoot Kanade, but she was knocked back with a quick punch to her gut, making her skid back as she soon found herself behind Tsubasa, her sword right by her neck.

"Amazing…" Hibiki said, amazed by how quickly both Tsubasa and Kanade were overpowering Chris. And I won't lie; I was a bit impressed myself.

"Why you little-!" Chris went to turn around but found she couldn't.

"And they say the same trick doesn't work twice." Tsubasa said as right at Chris' shadow was a dagger.

 _ **Shadow Weaving**_

"Kanade! Now!"

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

"Way ahead of you!" Kanade said, quipped with the Kaixa Shot as light traveled through her Photon Veins and into the Shot. "Take this!"

At the same time Kanade threw her Grand Impact, Tsubasa jumped as Kanade's punch connected, sending Chris flying, crashing through some trees before she skidded across the ground.

 **(End Song)**

"And that takes care of that." Kanade said, taking off the Kaixa Shot.

"It's time we make up for losing lost Relic number two." Tsubasa said.

We all approached Chris as she was getting back up. She gritted her teeth and glared at all of us before raising her weapons. "Don't get cocky you bitches! I'm far from done!"

We got defensive, about to jump out of the way when suddenly, dropping from the sky were Noise, spiraling down…and hitting Chris' weapons!?

"Nani!?" I said in surprise and confusion. I saw a third one about to hit her and acting fast, I dashed and kicked the Noise before it even got a chance to hit her. "You alright?"

"Wha-!? I don't need your help!"

"Geez, I treated you to lunch and this is how you repay me?" I said, making her confused.

"It seems this mission was just too much for you." A voice I didn't recognize seemed to echo around the forest. "When did you plan to live up to my expectations?"

"Where is that voice coming from?" I wondered out loud.

"Over there!" Tsubasa said, pointing.

Not too far from us was a blond haired woman dressed in black and wielding that staff Chris used back in our earlier fights. Souring above her were more Noise, but they made no attempt to attack her. She must be the one controlling them.

"Finé!" Chris said.

"Finé?" Kanade said. "A woman called 'end?'"

"Even without her, I will extinguish the flames of war!" Chris said to the mysterious woman. "Then the curse on us will be broken and all those drifting about could return to where they belong!"

The woman named Finé just sighed. "I have no use for you anymore."

Chris seemed shell shocked at this. "What!? What the hell do you mean!?"

The woman said nothing as she raised her hand and it glowed, causing the pieces of the Nehushtan armor fell into into little light particles and gathered into her hand. She then turned towards us and raised the staff, commanding the Noise to spin like tops and head straight for us, but we weren't the least bit frightened as I kicked one, Kanade and Hibiki punched two, and Tsubasa took care of the last one with a single slash. During this, the woman jumped and seemed to just vanish.

"Wait! Finé!" Chris shouted before she went after the woman.

"Wait!" I called out, but it fell to deaf ears as Chris was soon gone. "Dammit! Who was that woman?"

"First time we've seen someone like her." Kanade said as she and I canceled our transformations.

"Let's head back to base." Tsubasa suggested as she and Hibiki went back to their civilian forms. "Now that we know the girls face, we can search for records on who she is."

"Her name's Chris Yukine." I said, making everyone look at me.

"Chris Yukine?" Hibiki repeated.

"You know her?" Kanade asked.

"Sort of." I said as I sighed. Looks like I've got some explaining to do.

* * *

 **And done! Now this I feel good about. I was tempted to combine the two episodes, but decided to just leave the rest for next time. Finally, we get to see Chris in her Ichii-Bal Relic armor and Haru finally knows who Chris really is. Not only that, but they had a little bonding time to themselves and Haru finally has a new place to stay at, much to Tsubasa's dismay. Anyway, I'm starting to feel my edge coming back so I hope you all liked today's chapter. This has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Until the next ride.**


	11. Song 10: Helping Out a Friend in Need

**Hello Fanfiction Readers! Sorry I haven't updated in about a month, but here we are now for another chapter of Faiz! Last time, Haru got some quality time with Chris and later learned her identity as the mysterious girl that he and the others have been fighting. What will happen next? Only I know. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now, open your eyes for the next Faiz! Here we go!**

* * *

 **Song 10: Helping Out a Friend in Need**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"I'll crush everyone who stands in my way with my own two hands! And no stupid masked Riders are going to stop me!"

"If I have power, I can use it to help. I don't care what form it takes."

"What would you know about how I feel?"

"You'd be surprised. I lost my family too."

I don't know anything for sure what Hibiki could be doing. I'm probably just over thinking it. If I just talk to her, then maybe…"

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

"H-Hibiki?"

" _Killiter Ichaival Tron…"_

"Ichii-Bal!?"

"I'll show you guys why I hate singing!"

"I have no use for you anymore."

"Her name's Chris Yukine."

* * *

 **(Now)**

"I found something." An operator said as he typed something on the keybord in front of him. Up on the screen, an old newspaper was shown, showing a younger looking Chris on the screen.

"Yep, that's her alright." I said as I read the newspaper, saying that she was a missing girl.

"Chris Yukine, 16 years old as of now." The operator said. "It says here that she was one of our potential Attuned who disappeared two years ago."

"Guess that explains how she's able to use a Symphogear." I said.

"Haru." I turned to Genjuro, already knowing what he was going to say. "From what the girls have told me, you came in contact with her before. When was that?"

"I met her at the grocery store back when I was still working at the Flower." I said. "We've met a couple of times too since then."

"Does she know that you're Faiz?" Tsubasa asked.

"No. Our meeting was by complete accident." I said.

"What is she like?" Hibiki asked, wanting to know about the girl who she had been trying to reach out to.

"Well…" I began to think to myself on how to best describe her. "She's very violent and rude and swears a lot too, but I'm sure you already knew that. We always argued whenever we met each other at the store."

"Anything good about her?" Kanade asked.

"Well, when I took her to my new apartment room and treated her to some lunch, we surprisingly have a lot in common."

"Okay, now I'm worried." I gave Kanade a look of confusion when she said that, but decided to ignore it.

"Anyway, I need to go." I said, taking my leave.

"Where are you going?" Hibiki asked.

"To go look for Chris." I said. "And before you even try to stop me, I would go and check up on Miku if I were you."

Hibiki showed an expression that she just remembered that her best friend was in fact in the base. Not only that, but she transformed right in front of her and demonstrated her powers.

"You've got a lot explaining to do, Hibiki. I suggest coming up with one." I said before heading into the elevator and leaving.

Now, where to find Chris?

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of nowhere and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Lydian Dorms)**

 _Hibiki stood outside her dorm room, obviously nervous. After months of keeping her secret, her best friend now knows and who knows how she'll react. Steeling her nerves, she grabs the doorknob and opens the door, entering the room. Taking off her shoes, she peeked her head out and saw Miku reading an magazine, her expression unreadable._

" _Hey, Miku…" Hibiki said. "This is kind of hard to explain, so, um…"_

" _Okaeri." Miku said without even looking up from her magazine._

"… _Tadaima." Hibiki said. "So, can I come in?"_

" _Sure, it's your room too."_

 _Hibiki took nervous steps to her best friend as Miku sets down her magazine and gets up._

" _Um, listen…"_

" _What is it? I got most of it from those people. What else is there to explain?"_

" _Miku…" This was the first time her best friend has spoken in such a cold, angry tone to her._

 _Miku's unreadable expression was now one of anger as she turned to Hibiki. "You liar. We promised not to keep secrets from each other!"_

 _Miku's tone made Hibiki flinch. "Miku, please, listen to me."_

" _No. I'd just be hearing more lies." Miku said before she walked past Hibiki and entered her bed, closing the blinds._

 _Hibiki opened the blinds just a little to see Miku not even looking at her._

" _I'm sorry." Was all Hibiki could think up of to say before closing the blinds and getting reading for bed._

* * *

 **(Chris)**

 _At a park, we see Chris all by herself, thinking back to her conversation with_ _Finé._

" _Why, Finé?" Chris said as she thought back to her fight with Hibiki. "That bitch…dammit!"_

" _You know, with how much you swear, people are gonna get the wrong impression about you." Chris turned around in surprise to see who could have snuck up behind her without knowing. She was trained by Finé so if someone managed to get behind her, then she had to be cautious. However, she was met with a face she didn't expect to see._

" _Haru?"_

* * *

"Haru?"

"Yo." I said casually, leaning against one of the many lampposts as I stood under the light.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I could ask the same thing to you." I said.

"I'm…just trying to clear my head."

"I see." I said, trying to act like I didn't know about her earlier conversation with that Finé woman. "I'm just here to take a walk. It helps me calm down when I've had a rough day. So, mind telling me what's on your mind?"

"It's none of your business." Chris, turning to walk away when we suddenly heard the sound of someone crying.

Turning, we both saw a boy and a girl, said girl crying her eyes out.

"Don't cry! What good is crying going to do?"

"But…But…"

"Hey! Don't bully the weak!" Chris said, walking up to them with me following.

"I'm not bullying her. She's just…" The kid was about to say more when the girl's crying got louder.

"I told you not to bully her!" Chris said, raising up her arm to hit the kid when the girl suddenly got in front of him.

"Leave my brother alone!" So they're siblings? Good to know.

Chris looked surprise before she lowered her arm. "He was bullying you, wasn't he?"

"No!" The girl said, confusing Chris.

"We got separated from our dad." The boy explained. "We've been looking for him when my sister said she couldn't walk anymore."

"You're lost? Why didn't you just say so?" Chris said.

"But…But…"

"Stop crying already!" Chris said. Starting to get annoyed with the girl.

"Don't make my sister cry!" The boy suddenly got in front of his sister, arms spread out in a protective manner.

Chris scratched her head in frustration at the two kids. "Geez, you two will be the death of me!"

I laughed a little before turning to the pair of siblings. "How about we help you find your dad?"

"Huh?" Chirs looked at me like I was crazy. "Why do we have to help these brats?"

"Well, it's either that or they can continue to annoy you until you're dead." I said. "Take your pick."

Chris growled at me like an animal before sighing. "Fine."

"Glad you see things my way." I said with a small smirk before kneeling down to the girl. "Since you can't walk anymore, let me give you a piggyback ride."

"Really?" I nodded and soon, she got on.

"Take the boy's hand, Chris." I said. "The last thing we need is to lose the kid before we find the dad."

"I know, I know." She said before taking the kid's hand as began to look for the dad.

We searched all over the park, but couldn't find even a single trace of him, so we took our search into the city. As we walked, I heard Chris beginning to hum a tune to herself and it was surprisingly calming. I was so focused on her humming that I failed to notice that I was staring at her.

"W-What is it?" Chirs asked, looking at me and the girl who had also been staring at her.

"Do you like singing?" The girl asked.

"I hate singing."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"That's too bad." I said. "You've got a lovely voice."

What I said made her blush red. "W-W-What are you saying!?"

I laughed to myself at Chris' flushed face who looked like she was trying to drill holes through me with her glare. Sorry to say, but you're failing.

"Dad!" Suddenly stopping, we turned to see a man at the police station who was making his way over to us.

"Where have you two been? I was worried sick!"

"These two here got us lost." What the!? We fucking helped you!

"No they didn't." The kid said. "They helped us find you, dad."

I let the girl down as she ran up to her dad and grabbed his hand as he bowed down to us in thanks.

"Thank you for helping my kids. I'm sorry that you had to do this."

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Kids, thank these nice people for helping you two." The dad said.

"Thank you for helping us!" They said, bowing in thanks.

"You're getting along so well." Chris said. "Just an hour ago, you two were so busy arguing. How do you do that?"

"Dunno." The kid said as his sister suddenly hugged his arm. "We fight a lot, but we always make up."

"It's a sibling thing." I said.

"Thank you again for helping my kids." The man said before he took his kids' hands. "Come on you two, time we go home. Mommy's making your favorite tonight."

The two kids cheered as the three walked away.

"I don't think I'll ever get those two." Chris said.

"Like I said, it's a sibling thing." I said. "Like friends, siblings fight all the time, but they always make up with one another in the end."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I do." I said as we began to walk. "I've told you that I had a twin brother and a younger sister before. We sometimes get into fights, but we always made up with one another. It's how sibling relationships work."

"Is that so?" I nodded. "Must be nice, to have siblings."

"What? Jealous?"

"Maybe a little." Chris admitted before coming to a stop, prompting me to do the same. "I have to go now, Haru. This is where we part ways."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To a…friends place." I obvious knew she was lying, but chose not to speak. "There's someone I need to talk to so I have to go. It was…nice talking to you."

"Yeah." I said before we went our separate ways. Once I turned the corner, I came to a stop and brought out my phone and dialed: 5821.

 **AUTO VAJIN COME CLOSER**

I closed my phone and put it away as my ride soon appeared in Vehicle mode.

"Follow her." I said and it gave a beep before it drove off.

* * *

 **(Lydian Classroom)**

" _Therefore, we can consider the history of music to be a history of miracles." The teacher read off the book as the class was taking notes…well, everyone except Hibiki was kept glancing her at her friend next to her who was writing notes down at a very fast pace. Miku was obviously ignoring Hibiki and Hibiki knew this as well._

" _Tachibana!"_

" _H-Hai!?"_

" _Please read the next passage from the textbook."_

" _I'm sorry. I was spacing out."_

" _You've been getting worse as of late. Is everything alright?"_

" _Y-Yes. Everything's fine."_

" _If you say so, but let me remind you that I expect that overdue report of yours by this afternoon. Understood?"_

" _Yes…I'm sorry._

 _Time passed and after a few more classes, it was now lunchtime in the cafeteria. Hibiki got her lunch which was a bowl of ramen and looked for Miku who was sitting at a table by herself._

" _May I?" She asked, still nervous from last night. When Miku didn't say anything, she placed her tray down and sat down. Even still, Miku kept her eyes closed and continued to eat. "Hey, Miku…I…"_

 _Miku didn't even give Hibiki a chance as she got up and ran._

" _Miku!" Getting up quickly, Hibiki chased after Miku all the way to the roof. "Miku, I'm sorry."_

"… _Why are you apologizing?"_

" _You said you'd hide nothing from me, and yet I kept secrets from you…I…"_

" _Don't say it." Miku said as she turned to face Hibiki for the first time today, a sad look on her face which surprised Hibiki a little. She slowly walked up to Hibiki and said, "I don't think I can be your friend anymore." With tears in her eyes, Miku ran back inside, closing the door and leaving Hibiki alone._

"… _Why…I don't…I don't want this…" Hibiki cried, tears threatening to fall down._

* * *

 **(** **Finé's Mansion)**

 _Hidden in the forest that is Finé's mansion, the sun in the background was starting to set as Finé talked to someone on the phone._

" _I know that this was our request, but what I'm saying is that your work is too sloppy. Well be trapped if we get traced. Or is that your intention?"_

-Only god can control everything. You that well, don't you?-

 _Suddenly, the door was burst open, getting Finé's attention as at the door was none other than Chris._

" _What do you mean, 'I have no more use for you!?' You don't need me, so that's it? You were just using me like an object!?" Chris shouted as she clenched her head in frustration. "My head is a mess! I have no idea what's right or wrong anymore!"_

" _Why won't anyone do what I tell them to?" Finé said as she hanged up the phone. She then turned around and held out Solomon's Staff, summoning a group of Noise._

 _Chris backed away in surprise before looking at the Relic hanging by her neck._

" _I guess it's time to say goodbye." Finé said. "You know, you never had any chance of stopping a war. Not with the way you do things. Each time you crush someone, you sow a few new seeds of discord."_

" _But you told me!" Chris said. "You told me I could end pain and suffering with what you-!"_

" _You wore the Symphogear I gave you yet you were no more useful than a flea. Shall we close the curtains now?" Suddenly, her hand glowed before her whole body glowed, surprising Hibiki. "I am immortal, my armor eternal. I will live until the stars die." Then, in a flash, she was donned in the Nehushtan armor except unlike Chris who wore it; it was now gold in color. "My Kadingir is almost complete. I have no more use for what little strength you have to offer."_

" _Kadingir? You mean…"_

" _I'm afraid you've learned too much." Finé said before raising the staff and pointing it at her, commanding the Noise to attack._

*BOOM!*

 _Somehow, Chris had managed to dodge as she ran out to the balcony, aerial Noise flying out as she looked behind her and saw Finé smiling sadistically at her._

" _Damn you…DAMN YOU!"_

" _Curse me all you want. It'll do you no good."_ _Finé said._

" _Then I hope you don't mind if I take her off of your hands."_

*VROOM!*

" _Nani!"_ _Finé said in surprise as suddenly appearing out of nowhere was the last person she or Chris expected to see out here._

" _You!?"_

* * *

I drove the Auto Vajin up into the balcony and rammed into a Noise that was about to hit Chris.

"You!?"

"Yo. You look like you could use some help." I said as I got off my bike.

"You…You're that mysterious Rider that suddenly appeared one day out of nowhere. The one called Faiz." The woman named Finé said, wearing armor that greatly resembled the Nehushtan armor.

"I'm flattered that you've heard of me, but…" In what swift motion, I picked up Chris, carrying her bridal style. "I'm here to take this girl away from here so I would like if we could leave in peace."

"O-Oi! What do you think you're doing!?" Chris said, blushing in embarrassment at being carried this way.

"Saving your ass." I said.

"If you think I'll just let you leave peacefully, then you're more foolish than I first thought." Finé said as she summoned more Noise, all circling around us.

I shrugged. "Eh, had to try at least." The winds behind me then blew as the Jet Sliger rose up and turned to Finé and the Noise. "As they say in Mexico, adios amigos." I then jumped up as the Jet Sliger fired its Photon Cannon, making Finé jump back as the Noise were completely obliterated. The Auto Vajin was sent flying into the air before it transformed into its Battle Mode and flew. Meanwhile, I landed in the seat of the Jet Sliger and pressed a few buttons on the control screen before the missile rack opened up.

"Here's a going away present!" I said before firing the missiles, all 16 splitting into micro missiles as they caused complete destruction. Not even going to check if that Finé woman was dead, I piloted the Jet Sliger and flew off with the Auto Vajin following close behind.

"Why?" I looked at Chris who was looking down at herself before looking up at me. "Why are you helping me? We're enemies."

I said nothing at first as I focused back on flying/driving. "True. We were enemies in the past, but not anymore."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I'll tell you if we get out of this." I said until I heard the aerial Noise gaining on us which was surprising since I was almost flying at max speed. Not wanting to turn around and deal with them, I grabbed the Faiz Phone and dialed: 9814.

 **SIDE BASSHAR GET INTO THE ACTION**

As soon as the Phone announced that, 48 micro missiles appeared from the forest below and obliterated the Noise in the air.

"What did that?" Chris asked.

"A…borrowed friend." I said as I flew off.

* * *

 **(With Kanade)**

 _Kanade blinked at the empty spot that her Side Basshar was supposed to be occupying._

" _Tsubasa! Where's my bike!?"_

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

"This should do it." I said as I landed the Jet Sliger as the Auto Vajin landed and the Side Basshar made itself appear from the trees.

"You brought all this…just to rescue me?" Chris said as she got off the Jet Sliger and looked at each Rider Machine.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said as I too got off the Jet Sliger.

"Why? I don't understand." Chris said as she turned to me. "Just who the hell are you?"

I knew that question was bound to show up. "Well, since you want to know so badly…" I removed the Faiz Phone and pressed 'END', ending the transformation as Chris' eyes widen. "I'm just your friendly passing through Kamen Rider, remember that."

Chris continued to look at me in surprise. And then…she fell and fainted.

"Huh…did not expect her to react like that." I said as I turned to the Auto Vajin. "Carrying her."

Like a good robot(for some reason, that felt really racist) the Auto Vajin did as told and picked up Chris as we made our way back to my apartment.

* * *

 **(** **Finé)**

 _Was Finé angry? No. She was absolutely furious! She can't believe at what just happened. Everything was going so well, when that Rider suddenly showed up and took Chris, the only girl who knew her plans away. Not only that, but he had completely wrecked her mansion! She was not going to stand for this!_

 _However, the fact remains that Noise aren't going to be enough to finish him off and she can't reveal herself, not yet. So, there was only one thing left to do._

 _And that was hiring a certain mercenary._

* * *

 **(With Miku)**

 _It was a new day at Lydian Academy. Unfortunately, the weather matched the mood of two certain students. Those being Hibiki and Miku as the rain matched the current mood in the room. After the argument the two had, they had yet to speak a single word to each other. Not liking the mood in the room, Miku gets out of bed and starts changing before grabbing an umbrella to go take a walk before class. Just before she leaves, she glances at the picture of when she and Hibiki were still 13 and smiling before turning to Hibiki who, to Miku's eyes, was asleep. Opening her umbrella, she stepped outside._

 _She didn't have a certain destination in mind, but she just wanted to be by herself for the moment. The truth is what she said to Hibiki horrified her. She felt so terrible saying that to her best friend, yet instead of apologizing, she just ran. She was worried for Hibiki, so worried that she could cry, but she didn't know what to do at this point. She can't take back what she said which is the real reason why she was outside by herself. She wanted to go talk to Haru, but she remembered that he too knew Hibiki's secret and felt that she couldn't. More than anything right, she needed help. She needed advice._

' _Wait a minute.' Miku thought as she came to a stop. She did have someone to talk to. Someone who could give her advice. But first, she had to get out of this rain._

 _Entering a building, she closed her umbrella and took out her phone. She scrolled down her lost of contacts before she came upon the one she was looking for._

 _Kurenai._

 _You see people, unknown to even Hibiki, she had an online friend who she only knew by their last name and vice versa. Yes, they said that they never hide secrets from each other, but this was one secret she felt that she must keep hidden or else there be constant teasing from Hibiki and that was her job whenever she got the chance. She had stumbled upon Kurenai one day two years ago when Hibiki was still in the hospital. She was watching over her friend when she suddenly got a call from Kurenai who got the wrong number. She was about to hang up when Kurenai noticed the sadness and worry in her voice that day and since then, whenever she feels that she needs help, she went to Kurenai and sent messages to each other. They don't know each other by face, but they didn't mind._

 _Miku's Message: Kurenai, how have you been? Sorry I haven't texted in a while. Lydian Academy dumps a lot of work that I rarely get some time to myself._

 _She then sent her message and waited. After a couple of minutes, her phone rang and she looked to see that Kurenai had sent her a message._

 _Kurenai's Message: Hinata, been a while. How you been?_

 _It was then she remembered that instead of typing her full last name, he instead shortened it and called her Hinata which she didn't mind at all._

 _Miku's Message: I'm doing well._

…

 _Kurenai's Message: Liar. You wouldn't be texting me if you didn't have something on your mind._

 _Damn, he saw through her. Then again, the only times she did text him was because she needed advice for things so she should have guessed._

 _Miku's Message: Saw right through me. The truth is that I got into a big argument with my best friend and now I'm afraid that our friendship is on the line._

…

 _Kurenai's Message: Well, what did you get into an argument about?_

…

 _Miku's Message: I found out that Hibiki's been keeping a secret from me and I reacted badly. I even said horrible things to her._

…

 _Kurenai's Message: Aren't you keeping a secret about the fact that you're in contact with a guy your friend doesn't even know about?_

…

 _Miku's Message: Don't patronize me! This is different! It was a really big secret!_

…

 _Kurenai's Message: Well, if it was a really big secret, then it's only natural that she keep it a secret from you._

…

 _Miku's Message: How can you say that!?_

…

 _Kurenai's Message: Hinata, even if you two are the best of friends, there are just something you can't tell the other. That's how everyone is. Everyone in this entire world has something they need to hide from other people._

…

 _Miku's Message: Then what should I do?_

…

 _Kurenai's Message: Just tell her how you really feel. You two are friends. Friends fight. That's natural. I'm sure that if you just tell her how you really feel, then you have nothing to worry about._

 _Miku read this message a few more times before sending a reply._

 _Miku's Message: I'll try. Thanks for the advice, Kurenai._

…

 _Kurenai's Message: No problem. Just helping a friend in need. Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you later._

 _And with that, Miku put away her phone. With the advice in her head, she began to think of how to tell her friend how she really felt. Most of Kurenai's advice worked most of the time. Keywords: Most of the time. She needs to think about this. Not feeling ready to face Hibiki yet, she decides to do the one thing she would have never done before…ditch school._

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

I took the towel off of Chris and rinsed it in the bucket of water next to me. Just when I was about to put it back on, Chris began to stir and I set the towel down as I waited for her to wake up. Tossing and turning, she woke in a start, sweat dripping down her head. Must have had a nightmare.

"I see you're finally awake." I said, making her turn to me.

"Haru…" Chris muttered as held her head. "I just had the craziest dream."

"About what?"

"I dreamt that you were the…mysterious Rider that's been going around." So she thought that was a dream? Was it really that much of a shock to her?

"That wasn't a dream." I said as I held up the Faiz Phone for her to see. Her eyes widen in surprise before she got back up and jumped out of bed, looking she was ready to fight. "Oi. I would appreciate it if you just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're…You're Faiz."

"Indeed I am." I said as I got up and went to the fridge, opening to see what I have. "You hungry? I can cook something if you want."

"Don't screw with me!" Hmm…Maybe I'll just make an Omelet. "Why did you help me? We're enemies!"

"Yeah, in the past we were enemies, but that was before I learned who you were." I said as I heated up the pan. "I was pretty surprised to find out who you were."

"That makes two of us." Chris said as she went to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked, not looking away from the pan as I cracked an egg.

"Leaving." Was all she said.

"To where?" I asked. "If I remember correctly, that woman tried to kill you. Excuse me for being blunt, but the way I see it, you have nowhere else to go."

"And why the hell do you care!?" Chris yelled, turning around to give me an intense glare.

"I care because I'm worried." I said. "From how you talked to that woman, it was obvious that you trusted her a lot or am I wrong?"

Chris continued to give me a hard glare before her glare softened and she moved away from the door, sitting at the kotatsu. "No, you're right. I thought I could trust her, I thought she understood me, but she was just using me all along." She slammed a fist down in anger while I silently listen and cook at the same time. "No one ever treated me as an equal. Adult are all trash. They didn't listen when I said it hurt. They didn't listen when I told them to stop. They didn't listen to anything I said! They just continued to use me and abuse me!"

"It sounds like you've had it rough." I said as I placed the omelet on the plate next to me.

"Rough doesn't even begin to describe it." Chris said as I laid down the plate in front of her. "Huh?"

"What? Did you think I was cooking for myself?" I said as I grabbed my jacket and headed outside. "I need to go return something. You're free to stay here, or you can leave anytime you want. Your choice, but know that if you even need help, just call me."

And with that, I left my apartment.

* * *

 **(Lydian Academy)**

Okay, no sign of Kanade, good. I do not want to explain why I was using her bike. Checking one time to make sure no one was around; I exit the garage where I just finished putting the Side Basshar and the Jet Sliger back to their spot.

With that done, I quietly made my way to the elevator and went up until I was at the Central Wings of the academy. Knowing that I wasn't supposed to be here, I walked carefully and quietly lest U get caught by a teacher. I relaxed a bit when I made it outside and was about to make my way to the parking lot, when I saw someone up on the roof. Looking closely, it was Hibiki…alone.

"That's weird." I muttered to myself. After the Orphnoch incident here at Lydian, Hibiki and Miku would always be together. Seeing her all alone made me curious and so, I made my way t the roof…but since I can't go through the door, I'll have to do this Assassin's Creed style.

* * *

 **(Hibiki)**

" _Miku…You've never skipped a day of school in your life…" Hibiki said as she looked out into the vast horizon. Today, Hibiki was surprised to see that Miku was not in class. She had been awake when Miku woke up and got change before leaving so she thought she went ahead of her to class. Clearly, that was not the case._

 _The sound the door opening made Hibiki turn to see Tsubasa._

" _Tsubasa?"_

" _I saw you heading towards the roof." Tsubasa said. "You look like you have something on your mind."_

" _Uh, yeah. Something like that."_

" _Do you want to talk about it?" Tsubasa asked as she sat down at one of the nearby benches._

 _After a few minutes of silence, Hibiki sat down next to the idol and said, "I thought I was determined enough. I wanted to use the power of Symphogear to protect what mattered to me. But it didn't work."_

" _What happened?" Tsubasa asked._

" _Me and Miku got into a fight. She was angry at me for keeping my secret of being a Symphogear user and now she won't talk to me." Hibiki said with sad in guilt in her voice. "I have no idea on what to do anymore. Hey, Tsubasa. Have you and Kanade ever gotten into fights?"_

" _A couple of times, but we always made up." Tsubasa said. "I think it helps that we didn't have to keep many secrets from each other."_

" _I see. I'm jealous then." Hibiki said. "I have this strong urge that in order to get stronger, then I need to be someone else, but I remembered something Haru said to me."_

" _What did he say?" Tsubasa asked, curious._

" _He said that I can't be someone else or else I'll forget who I really am. I said that I have to just be myself." Hibiki said, remembering the time Haru told her that back during the Orphnoch incident._

" _I agree with those words." Tsubasa said, blushing a little as she said her next words. "You don't need to become someone else to protect the things you hold dear."_

" _Tsubasa…"_

" _Sorry. Kanade is much better than me when it comes to cheering people up." Tsubasa said, looking down._

" _No, that's not true." Hibiki said, feeling a little better. "Speaking of Kanade, where is she?"_

" _She's out jogging right now." Tsubasa said. "That, and she's trying to look for the Side Basshar. Apparently, it wasn't in the garage when she went to go check up on it."_

" _I see." Hibiki said as she looked up towards the sky. "I'm really hopeless, aren't I? I always need help when I can't figure out something on my own."_

" _You got that right." Haru said…wait, Haru!?_

" _WAH!" Both girls jumped out of the bench they were sitting on and looked behind them to see Haru hanging by the railings._

" _H-Haru!?"_

" _Yo."_

* * *

"Yo." I greeted casually as I got up and over the railings, setting my feet down on the roof.

"Haru!? Where did you come from!?" Tsubasa asked.

"I climbed up here." I said, pointing downward. Assassin's Creed, you haven't failed me yet! "I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation."

"You really know how to unexpectedly appear." Hibiki said.

"It's part of my charms." I said. "So, you and Miku got into a fight?"

"Yeah, and I don't know how to make it up to her." Hibiki said.

"Well, in that case, just tell her how you really feel." I said.

"How I really feel?"

I nodded and continued. "Just tell her how you feel. A friend of mine used to say that if you don't know what to say to a friend, then just tell them how you really feel. I'm sure if you tell her that, then you'll two will make up with one another."

"Really? Will that really work?"

"It all depends on you." I said.

Hibiki thought to herself before looking at me again. "I'll give it a try the next time I see her!"

I smiled at her and so did Tsubasa who then turned to me and asked, "By the way, why are you here, Haru?"

"Oh, I was just returning the Side Basshar and the Jet Sliger back into the garage." I said.

"Wait, you were the one who took them?" I nodded. "Why?"

"I had to…do something." Wow. That was my worst excuse ever…of all time.

Before Tsubasa could question me…

*ALARM! ALARM! ALARM!*

The sirens of the city rang out, signally a Noise attacking.

* * *

 **(With Chris)**

" _I just don't get that guy." Chirs said to herself as she walked through the streets of the city. She had finished the omelet Haru made for her hours ago and soon took her leave. She didn't have a specific goal in her mind, so she just walked, wanting to clear her head as it was mess. First,_ _Finé, the one person who she thought could understand her, was really using her all along. Not only that, but the guy, Haru, turned out to be that mysterious armed Rider that she's been fighting for a while now. And despite the both of them being enemies (in her eyes) he helped her escape. She didn't know what to believe or think anymore._

 _So lost in thought, she failed to notice that she had bumped into someone who was carrying a grocery bag, the contents spilling out as they fell._

" _Kya!"_

" _Ah, sorry.' Chris quickly apologized. Maybe Haru was right about her being blind. She kept bumping into people._

" _It's okay." The girl said as she got up. Said girl was none other than Miku who began to pick up thr items that fell it if her bag._

" _Let me help." Chris said, wanting something to distract her from her thoughts right now._

" _Thank you." Miku said. "You're a good person."_

" _N-No I'm not." Chris said, blushing a little as she put the last item back in the bag. "Anyway, look where you're going next time, alright?"_

" _I will." Miku said, until…_

*ALARM! ALARM! ALARM!*

 _The sirens rang out, telling everyone except Chris one thing. A Noise attack. That alone got everyone panicking as they took off running, going off to look for the nearest shelter._

" _What's going on?" Chris asked, confused._

" _What do you mean?" Miku said as she abandoned her bag. So much for tonight's dinner. "It's the Noise. "Don't you recognize the sirens?"_

 _Of course Chris didn't recognize them. She had always been the one controlling them from the start. But she wasn't right now. There was only one person she knew who could be doing this._

' _That bitch!' Chris thought before she ran off in the opposite direction everyone was running from._

" _Wait! Where are you going!?" Miku called out, but her cry fell to deaf ears. With no other choice, she ran after Chris._

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

"Genjuro, what's the situation?" I asked as I rode on my bike.

 _-It's not looking good. I've never seen this many Noise in the city before. Just what is going on? It's as if they're looking for something really important.-_

Looking for something? …Chris! Finé must have sent all these Noise just to find her!

Ending the call between me and Genjuro, I rode off in search of Chris.

* * *

 **(With Kanade)**

" _The one time I leave my Gear at base, the one time!" Kanade said to herself as she ran back to Lydian academy. She had the Kaixa Phone with her, but the rest of her Gear was back at Headquarters. Not only that, but she still didn't know where her bike was and she really liked it!_

 _Kanade was such in a hurry that she failed to notice the hooded teen from before. She didn't even glance at him as she ran pasted him._

 _The hooded teen looked as her running, eating a cup of ramen before hearing the sounds of Noise appearing, surrounding him. He didn't seem worried, but then again, his hood almost made it impossible what he looked like. Taking one last slurp of noodles, he threw away the cup and transformed into the Horse Orphnoch._

" _ **This will be a dozy. And I was really hoping to deliver this without any trouble. Oh well."**_ _He said, glancing at the items strapped to his bike before conjuring up his sword. He rolled his shoulders before the Noise pounced at him._

* * *

 **(Back with Chris)**

 _Chris ran. That's all she did. She knew that the Noise were after her, so she ran in hopes of drawing them away from the people. Still, that doesn't change one fact…_

' _Damn! What am I even doing!?' Chris thought as she ran before coming to a stop in an open area, out of breath. "It's my fault that so many people…that so many people…" She couldn't bring herself to finish as she screamed and cried in frustration, falling to her knees. "I didn't want it to end like this! But every time I try…every single god damn time!"_

 _Suddenly, from the corners of buildings came the Noise and quiet a large amount of them too. Hearing them, Chris wiped away her tears and turned towards them._

" _I'm right here you fucking bastards! So just leave others the hell out of this!"_

" _Oh don't worry, I will." The Noise moved out of the way to reveal none other than Saito Wakui, the Delta Gear already strapped around his waist._

" _You!"_

" _I don't think we've ever got the chance to properly introduce ourselves." Saito said. "The names Saito Wakui and I've been hired to dispose of you."_

" _From who?" Chris asked, but she already knew who._

" _You know who." Saito said. "I had Mr. J help out in hopes that he could find you, but it looks like luck is on my side."_

" _Mr. J!? Why is that monster doing in this city!?" Chris said. She knew enough that members of the Lucky Clover were not to be taken lightly._

" _When I was informed that you had help from the one who currently has the Faiz Gear, I had him help me in search of you in hopes that Haru guy would show up. We both have a mission to take back what rightfully belongs to Smart Brain so I figured that two is better than one. But enough talk." He then raised the Delta Phone and spoke. "Henshin."_

 **STANDING BY**

 **COMPLETE**

 _Chris backed away slightly as Saito donned his Delta Armor. Chris opened her mouth to sing, but was forced to dodge in order to dodge Delta's fire._

" _You must be a real idiot if you think I'm just going to let you transform." Saito said before he snapped his fingers, signaling the Noise behind him to attack._

" _Shit!" Chris cursed as she found herself running to avoid the Noise turned bullets. One touch from them and as she was a goner! She needs to get some space for herself._

" _And where do you think you're going?" Chris gasped as Saito suddenly appeared right in front of her and grabbed her neck before slamming her down to the ground. He then raised his Delta Blaster and placed it on her head, ready to shoot her at point blank range. "This is where it ends."_

' _Fuck!' Chris cursed in her mind as everything seemed to go in slow motion. 'I don't to die! I don't want it to end like this!" Chris always considered herself a strong willed girl. She had been through shit for most of her life, but even in the face of death, even she will start to do the one thing she hasn't done in a real long time. Call for help._

' _Someone, anyone, help me!' She hated this. She really hated this. She felt so weak, but what else could she do? And for some reason, her thoughts went back to the one person who was a complete mystery to her. 'Haru!'_

*VROOM*

" _Nani!" Saito cried out in surprise, too late to dodge as he suddenly rammed by a flying bike. Landing with a skid, Chris recognized the bike and knew only one person who rode it._

" _Sorry I'm late, Chris." Haru said._

* * *

I took off my helmet and threw it aside as I got off Auto Vajin and went to Chris.

"Sorry I'm late, Chris." I said, helping the girl up. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Chris nodded.

"You…" The both of turned to see Saito getting back up. Even with the helmet on, I could tell that he was glaring at me. "How many times will you get in my way!?"

"I don't know. Blame your own luck." I said as I took out the Faiz Phone and dialed: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

"Chris, you can still fight, right?"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Chris said as she walked up next to me.

"Just making sure." I said before raising up the Phone and shouting. "Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

" _Killiter Ichaival Tron…"_

In two red flashes of light, both me and Chris donned our armors and got ready to fight.

"I'll deal with Saito. You take care of the Noise." I said.

"You sure?" She asked, the armor around her arms shifting to the crossbow-like weapons.

"Trust me." I said.

"Well, if you say so." Chris said.

"Two targets on one place." Saito said as he cracked his knuckles. "Looks luck is really on my side today."

"Don't think you'll win." I said. "We're settling this right here and now, Saito."

"My thoughts exactly, but don't expect it to be a fair fight." Saito said as more Noise started to appear.

"Bastard!" I said.

"Hey. I'm a mercenary. I've got to use any cards I can play in order to get paid. Besides, you have girl with a shit ton of weapons."

"He's not wrong." Chris said.

I grunted in anger before I reach to take the Faiz Edge from the Auto Vajin. But before I could even do that…

*VROOM!*

The sound of a motorcycle engine followed by the sight of Noiuse getting throw out of the way and killed caught everyone's attention. Jumping above and the Noise and Saito was the rider and when he landed, the rider turned out to be the Horse Orphnoch!

"You!"

" **Yo."** He greeted me casually. Whoa, déjà vu. **"I see you have a bit of trouble on your hands."**

"What? Are you going to help us or something?" Chris asked.

" **Something like that."** He said before reaching for something strapped to his motorcycle.

Speaking of his motorcycle, the motorcycle looked like a 2013 Star Motorcycle Raider. The bike was mostly black and most of the parts looked kind of bony for some reason. The thing that stuck out the most though was the golden, metal horse skull in place of the headlights. Basically, it looks like someone crossed the motorcycle with the skull of a horse.

"That's an…interesting looking bike." I said.

" **Thanks. Customized it myself."** He said with pride. **"Here."**

He gave me two things and I looked at them to see what it was. The first was what looked like a boombox radio, but the Smart Brain logo told me differently. This was the SB-555A Faiz Sounder!

The second item was something I didn't recognize. It was an electric guitar colored mostly silver with red lines running along the sides. A blade was seen on the side, giving the guitar an axe like appearance. And right under the strings was the Faiz symbol.

"The Faiz Sounder and…what is this?" I asked, holding out the guitar.

" **That right there is the SB-555G Faiz Guitar. Besides functioning as an axe-like weapon, it can also…well, let's just say it gives the Faiz Sounder an extra…boost."**

"Boost?"

" **Just plug it in and see what happens."**

"Okay…" I said as I handed the Faiz Guitar to Chris who had to convert one of her weapons back to normal just to hold it.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but don't think I'll let you do whatever you want!" Saito said as he fired his Delta Blaster.

I was about to jump away when the Horse Orphnoch got in front of me and blocked each of his shots with his sword.

" **Hurry it up!"**

"I am!" I said as I removed the Mission Memory and inserted it into the slot.

 **READY**

I felt something click and I pulled out the speakers, turning them as a pair of speaker-like blasters popped out.

"Wait a minute." I said, making the Horse Orphnoch turn to me. "I'm not gonna start singing and dancing, am I?"

" **Wha-!? Why would you ask that!?"**

"Hey, I'm just being cautious." I said as I set down the Sounder. "I saw the Hyper Battle Video and even today, I still wonder what fuck did I just see."

" **Just hurry up and use the guitar."**

I shrugged and grabbed the guitar Chris was holding for me. Suddenly, a cord made by Photon Blood shot out of the guitar and connected to the Sounder.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it won't work!" Saito said as he ordered the Noises. "Get them!"

All the noise came at us like speeding bullets. I turned to Chris and asked, "Ready to give these guys a show?"

She just smirked and held up her weapons.

"Well then, let's do this." I said as I placed my fingers in the strings. "5, 6, 7, 8!"

 **(Insert Makyuu Ichii-Bal)**

The minutes I struck the first string, Chris began to sing. She fired her crossbow weapons, firing homing energy arrows up at the Noise in the air.

 _Gimon...? Gumon! Shoudou INSUPAIA_ _  
Roku kan FURU de kanjite mina_ _  
Zetsu-! Understand? KONMA san byou mo_ _  
Se wo muketara Die_ _  
Shinjou...? Enjou! Goujou MATORIKUSU_ _  
Futten PIIKU de kudake chiru_ _  
Motto motto motto motto motto Break! ...Outsider_

"Come at me! I'll take you all on!" Chris shouted as she changed her weapons to tri-barreled gatling guns and unleashed hell on them.

 _ **Billion Maiden**_

A rain of bullets fell down upon the Noise, destroying them and leaving nothing, but carbon ashes. She spotted some in the air coming at her, so she quickly aimed and fired as well as unleashing missiles on them, jumping away to get away from the buildings, landing by the river. She shifted her weapons back to crossbow weapons and fired, dodged and fired again. The Noises in the air curled up and went to drill Chris throw, but she jumped away and shot energy arrows through them.

 _Kizu goto EGUreba Wasurerareru tte KOTO daro?_ _  
II ko chan na seigi nante Hagashite yarou ka?_

Another ran up to her and swung its arm, but she ducked under the swing, lifted it up by her weapon and shifted her weapon back to a gatling gun before loading it with bullets. More came up from her sides, but she took care of them by pointing her weapons to the side, but that left her wide open from the back and front. Good thing I'm here. And for some reason, I found myself singing along.

 _HaHa! Saa It's show time_ _  
Kazan no you satsubatsu Rain_ _  
Saa Omaera no zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu_ _  
Hitei shite yaru Sou... Hitei shite yaru_

I played hard on the guitar which wasn't easy. With no pick to use, my metal fingertips had to do the job, yet it still worked so I was able to successfully send huge sonic waves, freezing all the Noise before they disintegrated into carbon.

 **(End Song)**

"You're singing…my song?" Chris looked like me with a combination of surprise, disbelief, and a look as if I was a crazy.

"Hey, it's catchy." I said once I finished my solo. Looking around, we obliterated all the Noise in a matter of seconds. Thinking back, the Faiz Sounder should be able to send sonic waves that big.

"You were not kidding about this thing giving the Sounder a boost." I said to the Orphnoch as I looked at the Faiz Guitar in slight amazement.

" **Told you."**

"You…You destroyed all the Noise handed to me." Saito said, finding it hard to believe that me and Chris obliterated all the Noise he brought in a matter of seconds.

"Now it's just you and me." I said, stabbing the Guitar into the ground. "Chris, there are more Noise around the city. Leave this guy to me and go take care of the other Noise."

"You don't have to tell me that." Chris said and was about to leave, but said one thing before taking off. "Thanks…for saving me."

"Anytime." I said before Chris dashed off.

" **I'm guessing I should take my leave?"**

"Yep." I said. "I've wanted to settle the score with this guy for a while now."

" **In that case, good luck."** He then got back on his bike and rode off.

"So, it's just you and me." Saito said. "Fine by me. I wanted to deal with this as quickly as possible, but I guess that's no longer an option."

"Saito, I'll be taking that belt from you." I said, cracking my knuckles before flicking my wrist.

"In your dreams!" Saito shouted before he grabbed his Delta Blaster and shouted. "Fire!"

 **BURST MODE**

* * *

 **(With Tsubasa)**

 **(Insert** **Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."

 _In a burst of blue light, Tsubasa donned her Symphogear, slashing at the nearest Noise next to her before slashing another one. Some sped up towards her by turning into bullets, but she dealt with them at a fast pace, not a single on hitting her. She noticed a shadow above her and looked up to see a huge Noise about t body slam her, but she rolled out of the way in time, kicking upward as her ankle blades sliced the Noise before it even struck the ground. She turned around and kicked an attacking Noise before she converted her sword into a bigger one and unleashed one of her signature attacks._

 **Azure Flash**

 _Like always, the attack dealt with a large number of them. She looks to her left and right as more Noise started to appear._

" _Damn! They just keep coming." Tsubasa said as she readied her sword. But then, she noticed that some Noise were moving out of the way for someone to walk though._

" _You!" She recognized the man that stood on front of her. It was none other than Mr. J, looking ready to fight. With a roar, he transformed into the Crocodile Orphnoch, conjuring up his claymore sword and charged towards Tsubasa._

 _Tsubasa jumped over the Orphnoch to avoid his attack which caused a lamppost and the pillars of a building to be sliced clean off. Landing perfectly on her feet, Tsubasa turned to the Lucky Clover member who slowly turned towards her before charging._

" _Tsubasa!"_

 _Suddenly, driving and appearing from her right was Tsubasa's best friend, Kanade on the Side Basshar. Driving fast, Kanade rammed into the Crocodile Orphnoch before taking off her helmet and strapping on the Kaixa Gear._

" _Sorry I'm late, traffic." Kanade said as she dialed: 913._

 **STANDING BY**

" _That's okay." She said as she turned to the Noise. "I'll take care of the Noise. Think you can take care of the Orphnoch?"_

" _Him?" Kanade asked as she closed the phone and smirked. "Easy. You just keep singing, Tsubasa. Henshin!"_

 **COMPLETE**

 _As soon as Kanade donned the Kiaxa armor, she grabbed her Blaygun and inserted the Mission Memory into it._

 **READY**

 _Blade materializing, Kanade focused her attention on Mr. J who growled at her._

" _Alright buddy, let's dance!" Kanade said before the both of them charged._

 _Mr. J swung his sword downward, but Kanade blocked it and pushed it back before giving Mr. J a slash across his chest, stepping behind him before slashing his back. Mr. J stumbled forward before turning back to Kanade and roared, getting rid of his sword in place of his clawed shields. He charged like a beats and Kanade stood her ground, waiting for the right moment. When Mr. J swung, that's when Kanade acted. She blocked the Orphnoch's attack before kicking him in the gut. She then spun around, back turned to the Orphnoch as she used both hands to stab behind her, feeling her blade penetrate Mr. J's stomach._

 _The Orphnoch roared in pain as Kanade removed her blade, making the Orphnoch move back, holding his wound. Wanting end this now, Kanade opened her phone and pressed 'ENTER.'_

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

 _Light traveled from Kanade's belt, through her Photon Veins, and into the Blaygun, the blade now glowing as Kanade pulled the hammer and aimed at Mr. J, firing. The shot was true and soon, Mr. J was entangled in a constricting energy net. Leaning down, Kanade breathed out before dashing forward, an X appearing in front of her before she seemingly disappeared, only to appear right behind Mr. J, just finishing a slash. The Orphnoch let out a roar of a pain before blue flames sprouted and then, he disintegrated into ashes._

 **(End Song)**

" _Whew! And that takes care of that." Kanade said, clenching her hands as she was satisfied at how she had done. Checking her friend, she was not surprised to see Tsubasa had already dealt with all the Noise._

" _This area should be clear for now." Tsubasa said._

" _Then let's move to the next area." Kanade said as they hopped on the Side Bassahr and drove off._

* * *

 **(With Hibiki)**

 _Hibiki watched as the Noise moved at great speeds to wherever they were heading towards. Suddenly, she heard a scream and not just any scream. She knew this voice every well._

" _Miku!" Worry coursing through her, she ran to where she think she heard the scream which was a building that was scheduled to be demolished. Walking inside, she called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"_

 _A roar alerted Hibiki and she looked up to see an octopus-like Noise, sending one of its tentacles to attack her. Reacting fast, she jumped, flipped, and sticks the landing perfectly. She looks back up again and was about to sing when a hand suddenly covered her mouth. Turning to see who it was, she was surprised to see none other than Miku._

 _She placed a finger on her lips, telling Hibiki to be quiet as she took out her phone and typed something before showing it to her._

 _Miku's Message: Keep quiet. It can't see us, but it can hear us._

' _I can activate my Symphogear without putting Miku in danger.' Hibiki thought as she tried to think of a plan to get them out of this situation. 'What should I do?'_

 _Suddenly, Miku showed Hibiki another message._

 _Miku's Message: Hibiki, listen, I'll lure it away from you so you can activate your powers._

 _Hibiki's eyes widen at this and she took out her phone and typed a message before showing it to her._

 _Hibiki's Message: No! I can't let you do that!_

 _Miku smiled before typing a new message._

 _Miku's Message: Trust me. Remember, I use to sprint for the track team, or did you already forget?_

 _Hibiki's Message: But I-!_

 _Miku's Message: I'm relying on you. I know it's dangerous. That's why I'm asking you. Because the only one who I can trust my life with is you, Hibiki._

 _Hibiki was shocked when she read this. Did Miku really trust her that much? Even after she kept her secret of being a Symphogear user?_

 _Miku then leaned close to Hibiki's ear and whispered, "I said terrible things to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want to be with you. I want to fight too."_

" _Miku, you can't…"_

" _I don't care. I can't let you shoulder this burden alone." She then got up and in a loud voice, "I won't hesitate anymore!"_

 _Reacting to Miku's voice, the Noise turned its attention to her. Moving fast, Miku soon ran off, dodging the Noise's tentacles as she made it outside, running as fast as she could in order to give Hibiki enough time to sing._

" _Miku…" To say Miku was amazed by her friend's courage was an understatement. To see her doing this for her, she was really touched. But now was not the time to get caught up in feelings. Right now, she's got a friend to save!_

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."

 **(Insert** **Watashi to Iu Oto Hibiki Sono Saki Ni)**

 _In one burst of orange light, Hibiki flew out of the building and landed at the highest point, looking around to find her best friend._

' _I'm not the only one fighting. I wanted to use the power of Symphogear to help others, but that was my conceit. I'm not the only one giving it my all. Everyone else is too! You can't save someone with just your own power. I now understand that!'_

 _A scream alerted Hibiki as she turned and saw in the distance was her friend, on the ground as she had barely dodged another tentacle from the Noise, How the hell they managed to get that far from her was beyond her._

" _Miku! I'm coming!" Hibiki said as she jumped, the power of her Symphogear enhancing her jump and making it seem like she was flying through the air._

 _With Miku, she had never run for so long in her entire life. Her stamina was nothing to laugh at, but she had been full on sprinting for a while now and she was already out of breath._

' _I…can't…go…anymore.' Miku thought as she fell to a stop to a stop to finally catch her breath before falling to her knees in exhaustion. She then saw a shadow above her and looked up to see the Noise about to bodyslam her. 'Is this…the end?'_

" _Miku!" Hibiki cried out to her friend as she jumped again, but put too much force behind it, making her jump higher than she intended. By the time she lands, she'll already be too late. Thinking fast, she cocked one of the pistons of her gauntlets and punched behind her, the piston pushing her forward, but it still wasn't enough. "I'm not gonna make it!"_

' _Is this…really the end?' Miku thought as she closed her eyes and accepted her fate…No! What is she thinking!? She can't give up now!_

 _\- Just tell her how you really feel. You two are friends. Friends fight. That's natural. I'm sure that if you just tell her how you really feel, then you have nothing to worry about.-_

' _That's right! I still need to tell Hibiki how I really feel!' Miku thought as she forced her legs to work, getting up, but before she could even run forward, tentacles from the Noise struck the ground in front of her. There was no escape._

" _Miku! No!" Hibiki cried out as the Noise neared closer to her friend. She had to make it. She needs to make it! She still needs to tell her how she really feels!_

 _Time seem to slow down for the both of them. Both Hibiki and the Noise neared closer to Miku, but the Noise was ahead. Just when it looked like things were at their worst…_

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

 **(End Song)**

 _A blue light of energy shot past Hibiki and struck the Noise, halting it as something sped past Hibiki at high speeds and glowed blue while whatever hit the Noise turned into a cone of Photon Energy._

" _Cobalt Smash!" The voice of someone both Hibiki and Miku didn't recognize shouted as whatever appeared entered the cone, drilling into the Noise easily, destroying it as the mysterious savior appeared right in front of Miku._

" _Miku!" Hibiki shouted as she finally landed and ran up to Miku, instantly embracing the girl in a hug. "You're alright! I'm so glad!"_

" _Hibiki…I can't…breathe!" Miku gasped out._

" _Oh! Sorry!" Hibiki said, letting go as Miku breathed in air. "Guess I don't know my own strength."_

" _It's okay." Miku said be she and Hibiki turned to the one who saved Miku._

 _The one who saved Miku wore a white bodysuit with blue lines running along his entire body from his arms to his upper body, and to his lower body which connected to the belt around his waist. Over his upper body was hard looking chest armor as a pinkish, purple circle was in the center, like some kind of core as more blue lines ran around and over it, forming a diagonal Psi symbol. He had metal fingertips and gauntlets and greaves. On his helmet, a trio of antennas with two going out to the side and one going up, forming another Psi symbol which covered a circular large eye piece. The thing that mostly caught their attention was the jetpack on his back._

" _Another…Rider…" Hibiki said._

 _The armored man walked up to the two and looked at Miku. "You alright?"_

" _Huh? Uh, yes. I'm fine." Miku said. "Thank you for saving me."_

" _No problem. Just glad I made it." The armored man said before he noticed something in the sky. "These guys just don't give up."_

 _Looking up, Miku and Hibiki saw more Noise in the air, all heading towards their direction._

" _You two, stay here. I'll deal with this." The armored man said._

" _Wait!" Miku said, making the man turn to her. "What's...Can you please tell me your name?"_

"… _Psyga. Kamen Rider Psyga." The now named Psyga said before he grabbed the handles of his jetpack and flew off._

* * *

 **(Back With Haru)**

 **(BGM: Dead or Alive by Shinichi Ishihara)**

I jumped to my left in time to dodge his quick fire. I rolled and got back up to my feet before running in order to not get hit by the Photon Shots. While running, I took the Faiz Phone out and dialed: 106.

 **BURST MODE**

"Eat lead!" I shouted as I shot back. We both ran and fired, but since I was the one who fired the second, Saito soon ran out of ammo while I still had enough to fire, hitting him in the chest and forcing him to take cover.

"Come on out and face me like a man." I said, dialing 279.

 **CHARGE**

"A man?" Saito's voice said behind his cover. "I think you forgot that my kind stop being 'men' a long time go.

 **JET SLIGER COME CLOSER**

Suddenly, bursting from his cover was Saito riding on a new Jet Sliger. She came at me fast and I was unprepared, so I failed to dodge, the Rider Machine ramming into me and sending me flying into a building.

"It's over, Haru Yamamoto!" Saito yelled as the missiles rack opened up and he wasted no time firing.

"Shit!" I cursed and acted fast, grabbing the Axel Mission Memory and inserting it into the Faiz Phone.

 **COMPLETE**

 **START UP**

Now the speed of sound, I ran out of the building, past the missiles, and past Saito as I ran for the Faiz Sounder where I left my Mission Memory in. Grabbing it, I inserted it into the Faiz Pointer and strapped it on.

 **READY**

First things first, got to get rid of that machine.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

"Like I'll let you!" Despite the speed I was going, Saito still managed to track me and fired his Photon Cannon while riding in reverse, trying to keep his distance.

 **3**

Shit! Almost out of time! Gotta act now! I ran and dodged the Photon Cannon Shots easily and fired a beam of Photon Energy in front of me, forming a cone.

 **2**

I yelled as I jumped into the cone and sped off towards Saito, kicking foot out as he kept on firing Photon Shots from his cannon, but it looks like he decided to be a Strom Trooper today, because he kept missing.

 **1**

"Axel Crimson Smash!" Even if he couldn't hear me, I still yelled out my finisher as my attack connected with the Rider Machine, but at the last second, he jumped out as I drilled through his machine and out back, an explosion taking place as I landed on the ground and skidded.

 **TIME OUT**

 **DEFORMATION**

 **(BGM End)**

I breathe in and out to catch my breath. Suddenly, Photon shots came from the fire of the wrecked Rider Machine, hitting me square in the chest as I fell and rolled on the ground. Looking back, I saw Saito walking thought the fire, Delta Blaster held out and with new ammo.

"You son of a bitch! That's twice you've destroyed my ride! I just got that repaired, dammit!"

"Heh, well sucks to be you." That earned me a couple of shots to the chest. Worth it.

"I have had enough of you!" Saito yelled as he removed his Mission Memory and inserted it into the Delta Blaster.

 **READY**

"Check."

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

"Well, shit." I said, getting back up as Saito aimed at me.

"This is the end for you." Saito said before he fired.

"That's what you think!" I said as I equipped the Faiz Pointer to the Phone before pressing 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Without even aiming, I fired a projectile red Photon Cone at his bluish-white cone before jumping out of the way as both cones exploded. When they did, I pressed the 'ENTER' one more time.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

I ran through the smoked caused by both earlier cones and shot Saito, the Photon Shot stunning him as it formed a red cone.

"No! This can't be!"

"Afraid it is." I said, putting both pieces of equipment back in their right places before I started running. "This is the end for you, Saito Wakui!" I jumped into the air and kicked into the cone, drilling tough him before I found myself behind him.

"Damn…you…GAH!" Saito screamed in pain before blue flames sprouted from him and then, he disintegrated into ashes, the Delta Gear falling on said ashes.

I breathe a sigh of relief before falling on my butt. Finally, it's over.

*BOOM!*

"Or not." I said as I looked up towards the sky to see explosions. Last I checked, none of the girls could fly. Hmm…

 **AUTO VAJIN COME CLOSER**

"Better go see what that is." I said, picking up the Delta Gear before getting on Auto Vajin and drove towards the explosions.

* * *

 **(Back with Hibiki and Miku)**

 _Hibiki and Miku stared wide eyed as explosion littered the skies like stars in the night sky. A part of them wondered if this counted as seeing the stars together._

" _And that takes care of that." Psyga said as he landed and dusted off his hands._

" _A-Amazing…" Hibiki said as she and Miku stared at Psyga in amazement._

" _Well, I best take my leave. You two look like you want to be alone." Psyga said before he flew off. "Stay safe you two!"_

 _The two just watched as the mysterious Rider flew off into the distance until he became nothing, but a dot in their eyes._

"… _Who was he?" Miku asked._

" _I don't know." Hibiki said before turning to her friend. "In any case, are you really alright?"_

" _I'm fine. That Noise didn't even so much as touch me." Miku said. Tired she may be from all that running, but she was alive and that was something the both of them could be glad about. "Thank you, Hibiki. I knew you'd come for me."_

" _You don't need to thank me." Hibiki said as she looked down in shame. "I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for that mysterious Rider."_

" _But the fact that you still came for me makes me glad." Miku said, smiling. "Hibiki, there's something I want to tell you."_

" _Hm? What is it?"_

 _Miku steeled her resolve, remembering Kurenai's advice before speaking. "Hibiki, I wasn't angry that you kept secrets from me."_

" _You aren't?"_

 _Miku shook her head and continued. "You're always trying to help others. But, you tried to carry everything on your own. All that pain and sadness…I couldn't bear that. I was so worried that you'd get hurt again like two years ago. But really, I was just being selfish because I didn't want to lose you. I realized that, but I couldn't tell you how I felt. I'm so sorry, Hibiki."_

" _Miku…" Hibiki was crying tears at this point. Miku's words had touched the bottom of her heart. "Miku…I also have something to tell you."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Miku, no matter what, you'll always be my best friend." Hibiki said, surprising Miku. "The reason why I kept my secret from you was because I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to worry so much or worse. That's why I never told you. I'm sorry."_

" _Hibiki…" Now it was Miku's turn to cry. As if it was an act of instinct, Miku threw herself on Hibiki and hugged her, throing the both of them to the ground._

" _Wah!" Hibiki cried out in surprise as the both of them fell._

" _Why are you apologizing!?" Miku said as she cried. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who was a terrible friend."_

" _But we both promised to never keep secrets from each other." Hibiki said._

" _That's doesn't matter." Miku said. "Even though we're best friends, even we have secrets we don't want the other to know. That's normal. Even I have a few secrets I can't tell you."_

" _Eh!? Really!?" Hibiki asked and Miku nodded. "Then what was the point of making the 'never keeping secrets from each other' promise?"_

" _To make us even better friends." Miku said._

" _I don't think you two need to be better friends from what I'm seeing." Both girls turned in surprise as right behind them, leaning on his motorcycle, was…_

" _Haru/The mysterious armored man!"_

* * *

I chuckled as Miku looked at Hibiki in surprise.

"Eh!? Haru!?" She then looked at me and that was my cue to end my transformation. "It is you, Haru!"

"Yep. Surprise." I said.

"I can't believe it." Miku said, staring at me in shocked.

"I know, right?" Hibiki said. "I was pretty surprised too when I found out. All this time, we were friends with a superhero!"

"I wouldn't call myself that." I said as I walked up to the two. "In any case, I saw explosions from over here and as far as I know, you can't fly, Hibiki. What happened?"

"You're never going to believe this." Hibiki said. "Another Kamen Rider appeared and saved Miku."

"Another Kamen Rider?" I said, surprised. "Who?"

"He said he was called Kamen Rider Psyga." Miku said.

"Psyga?" I said, my expression turning serious.

"Yeah." Hibiki said. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "You said he helped you?"

Hibiki nodded. "Yeah. He even took care of the Noise and was concerned if Miku was alright when he saved her."

"I see." I said. "Guess that means he isn't the same Psyga I know."

"There was another one?" Miku asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'll tell you two another time. Right now, I need to report to Genjuro and you two are coming. Miku saw everything which means she needs to come."

"Oh boy." Hibiki said, probably worried at what Genjuro might say.

* * *

 **(Later)**

It was now nighttime when we found Genjuro with Ogawa and the other girls. Military trucks were here, here to take either take people home or take them to a shelter in case they've lost their homes during the Noise attack. It took us a while to get here since there wasn't enough room on the Auto Vajin, thus we had no choice, but to push the motorcycle all the way here.

"Genjuro!" I said, waving at the man.

He heard me and turned to us, waving back. "Haru! Hibiki! Glad you two are safe."

"It'll take more than a couple of Noise to take us down." I said as we stopped pushing the motorcycle. I then grabbed the Delta Gear on the seat and handed it to Genjuro. "Here."

"Isn't that…" Kanade began.

"The Delta Gear." I finished for her as Genjuro grabbed it and looked at it with the others. "I ran into Saito, but I finally managed to settle to score with him. He won't be bothering us anymore."

"That's good to hear." Tsubasa said.

"Um, Commander…" Genjuro turned to Hibiki who looked nervous. "My friend here, Miku, she was at the scene when I was fighting and saw quite a lot of it…"

"It's my fault that I got involved!" Miku suddenly stepped in.

"Don't worry." Genjuro said. "I'll read the details in your report. I guess this is what you'd call having unexpected help. Not to mention, I can't be harsh on anyone trying to help a friend."

Both Hibiki and Miku looked at each other and smiled high fiving.

Suddenly, what I can only call crazy driving came none other than Ryoko, still driving crazy.

"The star of the party always arrives late!" What party are you talking about? "Now, where should I begin the cleanup?"

"Who was…" I stopped Miku before she could ask more.

"It's better if you don't ask." I said. "In any case, did you guys have any trouble on your end?"

"Me and Tsubasa ran into that Mr. J guy, but I managed to take care of him." Kanade said.

"So now Mr. J should only have one more life left." I said.

"Hey! Guess what?" Hibiki spoke up. "Me and Miku met another Kamen Rider!"

"You what?" Ogawa asked, he and the others surprised.

"According to them, they met Kamen Rider Psyga." I said.

"You know him?" Kanade asked.

"Well, sort of, but this Psyga is a different guy than the one I know." I said. "Still, it's surprising to hear that he's actually here."

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked.

"Psyga is a Kamen Rider that comes from a world where Orphnochs rule the world and humanity is on the brink of extinction."

"What!?" Everyone but Miku shouted in surprise.

"Uh, what's an Orphnoch?" Miku asked, confused at what we were talking about.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"I remember you mentioning a Psyga and Orga Gear before." Genjuro said.

I nodded. "The Psyga Gear, along with the Orga Gear, is recorded as the fifth belt made by Smart Brain. It's regarded as a 'perfect' gear, thus only Orphnoch can use it. Which means whoever saved Miku was probably a Renegade Orphnoch."

"I see." Genjuro said. "In any case, leave the cleanup to us adults. You've all earned yourselves a well-earned rest.

"Hai." The girls said while I just nodded and headed back to my bike.

"Haru!" I turned around and saw Hibiki running up to me.

"Need something?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the advice." Hibiki said with a small smile. "Thanks to it, me and Miku are friends again."

"No need to thank me." I said as I got on Auto Vajin and put on my helmet. "You made it possible to mend your bond with Miku. I just gave you a little push in the right direction. Always cherish your bonds, Hibiki. You never know when they could slip away from you." And I spoke from experience when I said that.

Hibiki nodded. "I will. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said before pulling down my visor and driving off back to my apartment.

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

Whew! What a day! I saved Chris from that Finé woman, I gave Hibiki advice, the city was overrun by Noise, I finally took down Saito and got the Delta Gear, I got some new gear from the Horse Orphnoch, and apparently Psyga appeared and saved Miku from a Noise. A lot sure happened today that I'm almost having a hard time processing it. Keyword: Almost.

"Hm?" I came to a stop when I saw someone at my door. And that someone was none other than, "Chris?"

"Took you long enough." Chris said, getting up from sitting.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you." I raised an eyebrow in confusion until I realized it.

"You don't have anywhere to stay at." I said.

"I just don't have enough money to stay at another apartment! Don't get the wrong idea!" Chris said, pointing a finger at me. I let out a laugh. "What's so funny!?"

"Tsundere." I said, making her red with anger as I unlocked the door to my room.

"What did you call me!?"

"Nothing." I said as I take off my jacket and hanged it up. "You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"What a gentleman." Chris said sarcastically.

"I try my best." I said. "Goodnight."

"…Goodnight."

* * *

 **And done! Wow! That was longer than I expected. I think this is the longest chapter for this story to date. Bet you all weren't expecting to see Psyga appear, did you? And if you've all read my Wizard story, you should know who Miku was talking to. If you don't just wait and found out in the future or go check out my other story.**

 **Anyway, Haru has finally taken down Saito and now has three Gears in his custody. As for who will be the new Delta, I've already decided who it will be and considering his strength, he's gonna hella strong as Delta. I'm excited just thinking about it. And not only that, but Haru has obtained the Faiz Sounder plus a new gear which I made my own called the Faiz Guitar. Hope you all liked it.**

 **Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.**


	12. Song 11: Protecting One's Song

**Hello Fanfiction readers! I, Ahsbel Longhart, have returned for another exciting chapter of Faiz! Just a few more chapters' people and we'll be almost done with S1 of the story! I'm so excited that I just had to do another chapter! Now, like always, before we begin, cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Now, like always, open your eyes for the next Faiz. Let's Ride!**

* * *

 **Song 11: Protecting One's Song**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Chris Yukine, 16 years old as of now. It says here that she was one of our potential Attuned who disappeared two years ago."

"We promised not to keep secrets from each other!"

"Miku, I'm sorry."

"I don't think I can be your friend anymore."

"My Kadingir is almost complete. I have no more use for what little strength you have to offer."

"Then I hope you don't mind if I take her off of your hands."

"Just who the hell are you?"

"I'm just your friendly passing through Kamen Rider, remember that."

"I'm really hopeless, aren't I? I always need help when I can't figure out something on my own."

"Just tell her how you feel. A friend of mine used to say that if you don't know what to say to a friend, then just tell them how you really feel. I'm sure if you tell her that, then you'll two will make up with one another."

"This is where it ends."

"Sorry I'm late, Chris."

" **I see you have a bit of trouble on your hands."**

"The Faiz Sounder and…what is this?"

" **That right there is the SB-555G Faiz Guitar."**

"I won't hesitate anymore!"

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

"Cobalt Smash!"

"What's...Can you please tell me your name?"

"…Psyga. Kamen Rider Psyga."

"This is the end for you, Saito Wakui!"

* * *

 **(Now)**

Ugh~! Stupid sun! Why can't you just stay behind the horizons!?

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and slowly got up, yawning before I stretched and twisted to get the kinks out, and then scratch my head. Looking around, I found that I wasn't in my bed, but was on the floor.

"Oh yeah." I said, remembering last night. I looked to my right to see no Chris in bed, remembering that I had given Chris the bed for the night. Once my sleepiness was gone, I started to hear the sound of the showers being turned on. Guess I now know where she's at.

"Chris, I'm heading out." I called out as I put on my clothes. I'll take a shower when I get back. "There's some food in the fridge so help yourself."

"Okay!" I heard her from the bathroom.

Now, time to head to base to see if I can find any more info on Chris.

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of nowhere and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(2** **nd** **Division Headquarters)**

I walked through the hallways, trying to find Genjuro or anybody for that matter. Just how big is this place!?

"Whoa~!" Hm? Turning, I saw both Miku and Hibiki walking through the halls as Miku looked left and right at everything. Since Miku had already seen so much, Genjuro decided that Miku could help out, much to Hibiki's happiness. Guess Hibiki was showing Miku around and as I can already see from here, she was amazed.

"Who would have thought that there be a secret base right under our school?" Miku said.

"I know, right?" Hibiki said. "Me and Haru were pretty surprised when we found out."

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that Haru actually came from another world." Miku said, having been told about my 'special status.'

"I know what you mean. A part of me still can't believe him." Hibiki said until she saw me. "Ah! Haru!"

"Yo." I said, walking up to the two. "Showing Miku around?"

"Yep." Hibiki nodded as I joined the two in walking. "There's a lot Miku needs to know, so I'm showing her around to avoid her getting lost in the future."

"Just like how you got the both of us lost when you thought to sight see around the place." I asked, bring up the memory from a month ago.

"That was one time!" Hibiki said until she noticed two familiar faces. "Tsubasa! Kanade!

"Hm? Oh, yo." Kanade greeted casually.

"We meet again." Tsubasa said to Miku. "I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. I'm Tsubasa Kazanari, but I bet you already knew that."

"Kanade Amou, former member of Zwei Wing, but considering you go to the same school as Tsubasa, you must know that already too."

Miku bowed before speaking. "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Miku Kohinata."

"She's my best friend." Hibiki said with pride.

"We already know that." I said.

"It's nice to have more help around here." Kanade said.

"I know Tachibana can be a handful, but it's nice to have some extra hands to help out." Tsubasa said.

"Oh, don't worry." Miku said. "I already know how much of a handful she is, so I've grown used to it."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Hibiki said.

"Looks like we three already have something we can agree on." I said with a small smirk.

"Grrrrr…Jerks." Hibiki said as she crossed her arms, pouting as Miku and Kanade laughed.

"Still, it's kind of weird to be down here with Miku." Hibiki said.

"The Commander pulled some strings to get Kohinata here registered as an external collaborator with the second division." Tsubasa explained. "However, you still might run into some inconvenience. Be careful."

"Don't worry." Miku said. "It's all been explained to me so I should be okay. I understand the full implications of my work here so there's no need to worry."

"Well, that's good to hear." Kanade said.

"By the way, where' the Commander?" Hibiki asked.

"He and Ryoko are doing check up's on the Delta Gear." Tsubasa explained. "They want to make sure there are no tracking devices in the Gear to make sure Smart Brain doesn't track us."

"Smart Brain? As in the number one company in the world?" Miku said. "Why would they come after us?"

"I'll explain later." I said, making a mental note to tell Miku about Smart Brain and the Orphnochs.

"Well, isn't this lovely." Turning around, I saw Ryoko walking towards us.

"Ryoko, weren't you looking at the Delta Gear with Genjuro?" I asked.

"We finished checking and we're sure that there are no tracking devices in the Gear so we're safe." Well, that's good to hear. "In any case, I couldn't help, but notice you five gathered around. I love me a bit of girl talk."

"Girl talk?" I repeated. "You do know that I'm right here, right?"

"So you're into that kind of thing as well, Ms. Ryoko?" Hibiki asked as she and Miku looked interested.

"Why of course." Ryoko said. "Why, just listen to my epic tale of love and you won't get a wink of sleep once I'm done." You can't be serious.

"Sounds more like a horror story." I couldn't agree with you more, Miku.

"Whoa! Ms. Ryoko's epic tale of love!?" Hibiki said, obviously excited. "It must be an amazing fairy tale of white knights and princess and-!" I then decided to stop Hibiki there by chopping her head. "Ite! Why'd you do that for?"

"Because you're exaggerating things." I said. Seriously? White knights and princesses? Didn't think Hibiki was still into those.

Ryoko's eyes seemed to gleam as she got lost in memories. "All right. It's a story from long ago. If you knew the depths of my passion back then, it would shock you." Wait, she was serious!?

"Wait, you were serious?" Kanade said, surprised as Hibiki and Miku had looks of awe and curiosity.

"Count me surprised." Tsubasa said. "I always thought that you'd be too busy with your research to look for love."

"You know what they say." Ryoko said. "'Life is short so you gotta make the most out of it!'" And the power of s girl's romance is truly amazing! Back in the day, the reason why I started researching the Relics was…"

"Was what?" Both Hibiki and Miku said at the same time.

Ryoko seemed stunned before she returned to normal. "Oh but, you know, there's just too much going on to stop and chat here."

"But you were the one who came here." I said which earned me a kick to the gut. Ow.

"In the end, it just comes down to the purity of your heart!" Ryoko said as she turned to leave. "You girls need to go out there and begin an epic tale of your own."

"A tale of our own…" Hibiki said as I saw her glance at me.

"What?" I asked, having recovered from Ryoko's kick.

"N-Nothing!" Hibiki said before avoiding meeting my eyes.

"Well then, bye-bye!" Ryoko said before leaving.

"I will never understand that woman." I said.

"We didn't even get to hear her story." Miku said.

"I won't lie, I was pretty curious too." Kanade said.

"It's tough dragging secrets out of that woman." Hibiki said. "But just you wait! I will get it out of her one day!"

"So, what were you two talking about?" I asked.

"We were just talking about Tsubasa getting back to her career." Kanade said.

"Are you back on assignment already?" Hibiki said.

"I've been holding back for long enough." Tsubasa said. "As of right now, I'm just trying to get back into it."

"I see." Hibiki said as she began to think to herself. "Then, I guess that means your schedule won't be too busy yet, right?"

"Huh? Uh, yes."

"In that case, let's all of us go on a date!" If I was drinking a bottle of water right now, I would have done a spit take.

"A date?" Tsubasa repeated, confused.

"Oi! Word that differently." I said, karate chopping Hibiki's head again. "She might get the wrong idea."

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

"I think I know what she's trying to say. "Kanade said. "She's saying let's all hang out, together."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah." Kanade nodded. "You still have some time until you're back on stage, so why don't we all hang out? It'll be fun."

"I don't know…" Tsubasa said, unsure.

"Come on. Who knows when we'll get another chance like this?" Kanade said.

"Well, okay, I guess."

"Then its' settled." Kanade said. "How about we all meet up at the park tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good to me." I said. To tell you the truth, I really haven't had a chance to just hang out and just enjoy the day like a normal person ever since I came to this world. It was always work, patrol, and then sleep. "Well, I gotta go. There's something I need to check out."

"Okay. See you later." Hibiki said as I walked away.

Now, where the hell can I find a computer?

* * *

 **(Computer Room)**

You know? It's confusing as to why they have a computer room consider they have state of the art technology as well as being under a school that has its own computer room, but I'm not complaining.

Alright, let's see here…Chris Yukine, daughter of Masanori Yukine, who was a famous violinist, and his wife, Sonette M. Yukine, a singer. Both Masanori and Sonette were members of an NGO and helped refugees from all over.

 _-"My parents loved to explore so they would usually travel the world any chance they get."-_

'I guess that's what she meant.' I thought as I continued to read.

Both were killed during a civil war eight years ago. I guess this was when Chris went missing. Let's see…Around the time when the UN Army's Val Verde intervention changed, Chris was saved from a local gang and was thus transported to Japan.

"Hm?" I stopped reading when my eyes landed on something.

"Haru?" I turned around and saw none other than Genjuro entering the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Research." I said as I turned back to the screen. "It says here that you were supposed to be Chris' new guardian when she was transported to Japan, but suddenly went missing the moment she arrived."

"I see. So that's what why you're here." Genjuro said. "At the time, we panicked and the second branch tried to assist with the investigation, but most of the people who were involved ended up dead or went missing and the case was closed."

"It must have been the work of that Finé woman." I said.

"Haru, you know where Chris is currently at, don't you?" Genjuro said.

It wasn't a question, but a fact so I didn't bother lying when I said, "She's currently staying at my apartment room. Why do you ask?"

"If possible, I would like to speak with her." Genjuro asked. "It's an adult's duty to finish what he started. I want to help her."

"You can try, but she isn't very fond of adults." I said. "But knowing you, you'll try anyways. Go ahead, I won't stop you."

"Thank you, Haru." Genjuro said as he turned to leave, but soon stopped. "…Where is your apartment?"

"You don't even know?"

"You never told us where you now live and I don't want to waste time searching for it…Wow, Kanade was right. You are hard to get in touch with."

"Hey, I'm not the type of guy who grabs his phone and asks his friends, 'Hey man, want to, like, hang out and stuff?'" I said, probably offending a lot of guys out there with the voice I'm doing. I then gave him address which he thanked me for. "Anyway, I got what I came here for. Good luck with Chris, you'll need it."

He nodded before he left the room. Now then, time to think of what I should wear for this upcoming noon?

* * *

 **(Café)**

 _At a random café sat two people…by appearance. The first was Mr. J, petting and feeding his pet, Chaco. Sitting across from him, drinking a nice cup of coffee was Murakami. He had taken some time off of his work to come and talk with Mr. J here._

 _Murakami finished his coffee before setting down the mug and looked straight at the Lucky Clover member who noticed his gaze._

" _Two times." Murakami began, referring to Mr. J's deaths. "This is twice now that you've been defeated. This is surprising itself considering you are a lucky Clover member."_

" _I'm sorry." Mr. J apologized, bowing._

" _Now, now, no need to do that. Our enemies are using the belts that were designed to protect the King, so it's understandable that you're having some trouble." Murakami said. "However, this does not change the fact that you only have one life left. I do not mean to put pressure on you, Mr. J, but this is your last chance to retrieve the belts. Now that the enemy has all three in their possession, we must now work harder to get them back. I do not expect you to get all three back just like that, but with Mr. Wakui now gone, it's up to you to finish what he started. If that is not enough reason for you…" Murakami then reached and scratched under Chaco's chin. "Then do it in order to stay with the one who you care most about."_

 _Mr. J looked at the Smart Brain president before looking at his precious friend. After some thought, he nodded and got up, leaving. Tonight, he will finish his mission or die trying._

 _Murakami watched as Mr. J walked away before his phone rang. Picking it up, he answered, "Hello?"_

-I have finished the assignment you've trusted me with.- _The voice of Takuma spoke through the phone._

 _Murakami smirked at hearing the news. "That's good to hear. Did they have anything in their possession that might be useful to us?"_

-Actually, there is one thing that I found. And I think you'll find it just as confusing, yet interesting as I did.-

 _Murakami raised an eyebrow in confusion until his phone beeped, signaling that he got an email. Checking, he saw that a photo was attached to it and what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise._

* * *

 **(With Genjuro)**

 _Walking through the rain, holding an umbrella in one hand and a bag in the other, Genjuro arrived at Haru's new apartment. Walking up the stairs, he closed his umbrella and placed it right next to the door before he knocked._

 _Meanwhile, inside, Chris was keeping herself busy by watching whatever was on TV, mostly the news. She had hoped to get some kind of clue with some news on the Noise about Finé, but she got nothing, but info she already knew._

 _*Knock-Knock-Knock!*_

" _Hm?" Chris' instincts kicked in and she turned off the TV before running up against the wall. She knew that whoever was knocking wasn't Haru for Haru wouldn't need to knock on the door. With caution, she slowly approached the door before grabbing the door and swung it open, throwing a fist at whoever the intruder was only to have her fist blocked._

" _Feisty, aren't you?" Genjuro said as he pushed back Chris and let himself in._

" _Who are you?" Chris asked, jumping back and raising her fists._

" _My name is Genjuro Kazanari." Genjuro introduced himself. "I don't know if you know this, but I was the man who was supposed to look after you."_

" _Huh?" Chris gave him a look of confusion before she remembered something. It was back when she was still young. She had been told that before she had landed to Japan that someone had volunteered to be her new guardian. "How do I know that you're not lying?"_

 _Genjuro immediately got into it, not wasting a breath. "Chris Yukine, daughter of Masanori Chris and his wife, Sonette M. Yukine. They both died in a civil war eight years ago and then their daughter went missing until sometime later, she was found and was brought to Japan, but went missing when she arrived in Japan. Did I get all that right, or do I need to say more?"_

" _Well, looks like someone's been doing their homework." Chris said, but didn't drop her guard. "How did you find me?"_

" _Haru told me."_

" _He what?" Chris said in surprise._

" _He lent me his address so I can come and talk to you." Genjuro explained before raising up the bag in his hand. "It's food. Want some?"_

" _No thanks." Chris said, having ate just a couple hours ago. "What do you want from me if you came all this way to come and see me?"_

" _I want to help you." Genjuro said._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _As it stands, there isn't anyone left who can take care of you." Genjuro said. "And as an adult, it's my duty to finish what I started. I volunteered to become your guardian and still plan on doing that."_

" _Your duty as an adult? Don't make me laugh!" Chris said. "I never asked for that. And none of you adults ever helped me before!" In anger, Chris' only thought was to get out of here so she ran towards the nearest exit which was the window._

" _Wait!" Genjuro said, but Chris ignored him as she crashed thought the window and sang._

"Killiter Ichaival Tron…"

 _Genjuro ran up to the broken window and looked down as a Chris appeared out of burst of light, jumping up high into the air before she started to jump away. Genjuro could do nothing as she got farther and farther away._

 _Chris had ran for who knows how long, but she stopped ata pole, landing at the top perfectly after she felt satisfied that she was now far enough._

"… _What am I doing?" Chris said to herself as she gritted her teeth, feeling the urge to punch something._

 _*SLASH-SLASH-SPARK!*_

" _ **GRAAAAAGH!"**_

" _Hm?" The sounds of battle reached her ears. Looking around below her, she saw some sparks fly out from an alleyway and went to investigate._

* * *

 **(Alleyway)**

I dodged arrows from the Flyingfish Orphnoch and struck his hand with the Faiz Edge, making him drop the weapon as I gave him a quick X slash across his chest, making him fly back and roll on the ground, giving me the perfect time to open my Phone and end this as I pressed 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

I ran towards the Orphnoch as the Faiz Edge was charged. The Orphnoch threw a punch in desperation, but I easily ducked under it and slashed the Orphnoch across the abdomen, blue flames later sporting from the Orphnoch before Faiz's insignia appeared as the Orphnoch disintegrated into ashes.

I breathed out some air I was holding in, cracking my neck before turning to head back to the Auto Vajin when suddenly; landing in front of me was Chris in her Symphogear.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" I asked. There were no sirens signaling a Noise attacked so why was she geared up?

"Haru…" Chris glared at me before she ran towards me and threw a punch which I caught with my free hand.

"Now what's got you so worked up?" I asked as I kept a hold of Chris' fist.

"Don't play dumb with me! I should have known you were like every other adult!" Hm…She must have just spoken with Genjuro if she's acting like this.

"Something tells me you spoke with Genjuro not too long ago." I said as I pushed Chris' fist back.

"You damn right I did!" Chris said, still glaring at me. "What makes you think I need his god damn help!?"

"He just wanted to talk with you." I said as I ended my transformation, letting the rain land on me. I need to buy me a god damn umbrella one of these days. "I just recently found out that he was supposed to be your guardian after what happened to your parents."

"So you've been snooping into my past too." Chris said, glaring at me harder, if that was even possible. "Who said I wanted your pity!?"

"It's not pity, but you can believe what you want to believe." I said as I walked past her to the Auto Vajin, returning the handle in my hand. "I may not know what your past was like for you, but Genjuro is a good man. Not all adults are bad."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

I simply shrugged. "Like I said, believe what you want to believe, but remember, you yourself will one day be an adult." What I said made her turn and glare at me again. "Glaring at me won't change that fact, Chris. Look, I gotta go. I have plans tomorrow. Are you coming with me or what?"

"I'm never going back!" Chris said as she ran off, throwing one last glare before she ran at full speed.

I sighed as I watched Chris run before I revved the engines. No bother putting on a helmet with all of me being wet and all.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

" _Where could those girls be?" Tsubasa thought out loud as she looked at her wristwatch._

" _Who knows? Maybe Hibiki overslept or something?" Kanade said._

" _Then explain why Haru isn't here yet." Tsubasa said which Kanade just answered with a shrug of her shoulders._

 _Not long after, both girls heard panting in the distance and turned to see Hibiki and Miku running towards them._

" _Sorry we're late, Tsubasa, Kanade!" Hibiki said as she and Miku came to a stop, catching their breathes._

 _For the day, the group had decided that they would wear something casual. For Hibiki, she wore a white shirt with a light pink sundress over it. For Miku, she wore she wore a black shirt, a baby blue sleeveless top, finished with a white skirt with grey pokkadots as she carried a purse._

" _About time you two got here." Kanade said._

" _You're late." Tsubasa said._

" _We're very sorry!" Miku said, gasp for breath. "I should have expected it, but Hibiki overslept again."_

" _I thought so." Kanade said._

 _After gaining enough air back into them, Hibiki and Miku looked at Tsubasa and Kanade and were surprised._

 _Kanade looked more casual between her and Tsubasa, wearing a green tank top and shorts that really showed off her legs._

 _Tsubasa on the other hand was a bit different. Light beige shorts, grey stockings, a white blouse shirt with a blue blazer over it, and a white newsboy cap on top of her head as she carried a purse. Honestly, to Miku and Hibiki, it looks like she was ready for a vacation or a fashion show or something._

' _She seems really into this.' Both Miku and Hibiki thought._

" _Alright, now all that's left is to wait for Haru." Kanade said._

" _Where is he?" Tsubasa wondered, her patience running out as she started tapping her foot._

" _Patience, my dear friend." Kanade said. "Or is it that you want Haru to show up so he could compliment you on your outfit?"_

" _T-That is not the reason! Stop teasing me!" Tsubasa said, blushing red._

" _Mmm…" Hibiki made a noise that was hard to describe, but Miku saw this and decided to act upon it._

" _Don't worry, Hibiki, I'm sure Haru will compliment you too."_

" _W-What!?" Hibiki cried out in surprise, blushing. "T-That's not what I was thinking about!"_

" _Then why are you stuttering?" Miku asked, but Hibiki chose not to answer._

" _Oi! Sorry I'm late!" The voice of Haru got everyone's attention and they all turned to see the Rider in some new clothes that surprised them a bit._

* * *

"Oi! Sorry I'm late!" I called out to the group as I jogged up to them. When I got up to them, they all looked at me with a look of surprise. "What is it?"

"Sorry, it's just that we're surprised at your clothes." Kanade said.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked down at myself. Black wool coat over a white T-Shirt, ripped blue jeans, and my regular brown dress shoes.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it." Miku said. "It's just, this is the first time we've seen you not wear your trench coat."

"Well, I can't help it if it's part of my only pair of clothes. I'm not exactly a shopping for clothes kinda person" I said. The clothes I had come with when I first came to this world got ruined during a fight a few days after I became Faiz so I was forced to buy new clothes and I didn't have a lot of money at the time so it was a miracle that I managed to buy anything at all. Hell, I should be glad that I managed to buy some god damn underwear!

"So, Haru's clothes aside," Kanade said as she grabbed Tsubasa's shoulders. "Haru, what do you think of Tsubasa's clothes?"

"K-Kanade!"

"I think they look good on her." I said with a small grin. "Nice hat."

"Th-Thank you…" Tsubasa said in a voice that was close to a whisper as she blushed red.

"Mmm…" I heard Hibiki made a noise and knowing her for two years now, I knew why.

"You look very cute in those clothes too, Hibiki." I said, making her blush.

"Uh, t-thank you!"

"Anyway, now that everyone's here, let's say we get started." Kanade said. "Let's not waste any more time standing around here."

"Right. Let's hurry." Tsubasa said as she took the lead.

"You seem to be looking forward to this." I said.

"I just want to get back the time because a certain someone was late!"

The girls flinched while I just shrugged and followed her, saying, "Hai, hai…"

Deciding to let the girls decide what we should do, I followed them into a store where they showed off some pretty weird things like a panda mug with lady lips and strange looking figurines.

After that, we went to the movies. The girls decided to watch a movie called 'Happy Love,' even thought I wanted to watch the one with the giant robots. When I expressed my opinion, they all looked at me surprisingly before they dragged me into the movie of their choice. Tears were shed from the girls as I've seen better, but as saying goes, 'Still a better love story than Twilight.'

After we left, we decided to get some ice cream. Hibiki got mint, Tsubasa got vanilla, Miku got strawberry, Kanade got cookie and cream, and I got chocolate.

Then we went to the clothing store, much to my annoyance as the girls kept on trying to buy me new clothes which I denied and said I was fine with what I have. Then, the girls decided to put on a little fashion show as Kanade insisted that I just watch and comment for some reason.

We then ran into some trouble when someone recognized Tsubasa and we barely escaped. After escaping, we couldn't help, but laugh about it later, but I wasn't in the laughing mood as Kanade made me carry all the bags. Typical.

Then things got interesting.

"Just you watch, Tsubasa! I'm gonna get the one you want!" Hibiki said. You see people, a stuffed toy from one of those claw crane games caught Tsubasa's eyes and now, Hibiki was determined to get it for her.

"That would be nice, but aren't you getting a bit too into these games?" Tsubasa said.

"I don't see what the problem is. Makes things more interesting." Kanade said as Hibiki scanned her phone to pay before slamming the button.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" What the hell!? What was that!?

"Do you _have_ to yell like that?" Miku asked, covering her ears as me and Tsubasa looked surprised while Kanade just looked amused.

Hibiki guided the crane to the best of her abilities and got the one Tsubasa wanted, but it slipped out before it made it off the ground.

Hibiki looked surprised before yelling out, "This game is rigged! I think I'm cursed. If the machine's already broken then it's no problem of I damage it further, right!? I'll just summon my Symphogear…"

I gave her a chop to her head to stop her. "Baka. You can't use your powers for something as trivial as this."

"But you saw it, didn't you?" Hibiki asked, holding the place where I just chopped. "I had it within my grasp and then it slipped out. It's rigged I tell you! Rigged!"

"Of course it's rigged. Games like these are designed to be rigged. The games based more on luck than skill." I said as I grabbed Hibiki's phone and scanned it over to play. "Here, let me try."

"Avenge me, Haru! Do it for Tsubasa!" Hibiki yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Miku said as I guided the crane over to the toy. Releasing the button, the claw fell and grabbed the one I targeted. To my surprise, the toy left the ground and managed to make it to the exit box.

-WINNNER!-

"You did it, Haru!" Hibiki cheered as I grabbed the toy from the machine and handed it to Tsubasa.

"Here. This is what you wanted, right?"

"Y-Yes." Tsubasa said as she took the toy from my hands. "Th…Thank you."

"No problem." I shrugged as Kanade began to tease Tsubasa again, much to her annoyance. "So, what now?"

"Well, since Hibiki wants to scream her lung, I was thinking some karaoke." Miku said.

"Oh! That sounds like a fun idea!" Kanade said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hibiki said as she ran off.

"Hold on! You don't even know the way!" Miku said as she ran after her best friend.

"Yare, yare…" I said as me and the girls quickly followed the two.

* * *

 **(Karaoke Town)**

I sat uncomfortably in the room that was part of the building dubbed 'Karaoke Town.' Not noticing my unease, Hibiki let out a cry of amazement.

"Amazing! This is amazing!" Hibiki said. "We're going to be singing karaoke with a real pop star!"

"I wish I could join you guys." Kanade said, reminding us of her lack of singing voice. She then noticed my unease and asked, "Haru, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just…" I gave the room a quick look around. "Everything looks really expensive. I'm surprised we managed to pay to come in here."

"Don't worry, Tsubasa brought along enough money so we're good." Kanade said as the light dimmed and Tsubasa stood up

 **(Insert Koi no Okehazama)**

I raised an eyebrow at the song choice as Tsubasa bowed and said through the microphone, "I've always wanted to try singing something like this one day."

"She performs…" Miku said.

"Well, this should be interesting." Kanade said as she laid back and enjoyed the show.

 _Kuchibiru ni nante koto suru no?  
Tsumi no aji oshieta no anata warui hito_

Tsubasa only just started sing and Miku and Hibiki were already entranced.

"She's so cool!" Hibiki commented.

 _Demo sou ne moshimo uragireba  
Kirikizamimasu urami no yaiba de_

 _Koi to ai no okehazama  
Tsun to shitai o-toshigoro ne  
Koyubi kanda yoizakura  
O-yurushi kudasai shitto wa otome no hanabi_

 _Harenchi yo konna suki ni shite  
Urumu me ni tenjou ga boyakete setsunai_

 _Omoide wa rakurui ni kaete  
Rasetsu to gekirin ajiwai yukinasai_

 _Koi to ai wa honnouji  
Majiri moete chiri to naru no _

_Kishimu uta wa dou deshita...?  
Owari ni shimashou sayonara itoshiki anata_

 _Honoo ga maru de tori no you  
Kiwamaru ai ga kakete yuku_

 _Naite nanka imasen to  
Tsuyogaru koe wo issen ni_

 _Koi wa ranran okehazama  
Nigitta yaiba dou shimashou...?_

 _Ai wa boubou honnouji  
Nigitta tsurugi...dou shimashou...?_

 _Tsubomi datta ano hibi yo  
Kaze ni yureta koi no hana yo  
Hirari harari chiru haru yo  
Kizuato nokoshi kisetsu wa sugiyuku_

 _Koi to ai no okehazama  
Rarara rarara rararararara  
Koi to ai no honnouji  
Rarara rarara rararararara_

 **(Song End)**

Once the song ended, the lights brightened and we all clapped for Tsubasa who bowed and returned to her seat.

"That was amazing, Tsubasa!" Hibiki said.

"An interesting song choice." Kanade said. "I wonder if you were thinking about someone while singing it."

"Kanade! I was not!" Tsubasa said with a blush as Kanade just laughed.

"Alright! I'm next!" Hibiki said, looking pumped.

"Actually, why don't we let Haru go instead?" Kanade said.

I looked left and right before pointing at myself.

"Yes, Haru. I'm talking about you."

"…No." I said.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun, right everyone?" Kanade asked everybody.

"It would be interesting to see Haru sing." Miku admitted.

"I agree with Miku." Hibiki said.

"I won't lie, it does sound interesting." Tsubasa said.

"Then it's decided." Kanade said as she handed me the microphone.

I resisted the urge to swat it out of her hands as I grabbed it. "Fine, if I'm going to do this, I'm singing a song only I know." I grabbed the tablet that was on the table and pressed 'Free Style.'

"A song you only know?" Kanade said.

"It must be a song from his world!" Hibiki said, excited.

The lights dimmed as I plugged my MP3 into the machine and pressed the song I was gonna sing.

 **(Insert Kamen Rider OST-Double Standard)**

The instrumental kicked in as I took a deep breath. I looked at everyone and they were all paying real close attention. Might as well give them a show.

 _Doko e yuku no ka wakaranai mama  
Doko e tsuku no ka wakaranai mama  
Tabi wo tsuzuketeta_

 _Rikai sareta furi sareru nara  
Gokai sareteitai to negatta  
Kokoro tozashiteta_

 _Demo wa kimi wa chigau to iu  
Taisetsu na mono wa ima koko ni aru to_

 _Kaze no you ni nagareteitta  
Jibun ga tsukutta rule nante  
Sakimawari shita iiwake datte  
Ushinau koto ga mata kowaku naru kedo  
Koko wa mada tabi no tochuu_

 _Doko ni datte isou na tori nara  
Doko ni itatte ki ni naranai you ni  
Tabi wo tsuzuketeta_

 _Jibun ga dare demo ii to omotta  
Eikyou nante shitaku mo nakatta  
Hitori-kiri datta_

 _Demo kimi wa chigau to iu  
Taisetsu na mono wa zutto soba ni aru to_

 _Kaze no you ni toorisugita  
Jibun wa dare demo nakatta darou  
Subete wa yume, sore demo ii, to  
Ushinau yori mo saki ni mamoreru nara  
Koko ga tabun tabi no owari_

The minute the instrumental kicked in, I peeked at everyone and they were completely entranced. Was I that good?

 _Tameiki ni me wo tojite  
Ashita wo shinjiru shinkokyuu ni kae_

 _Kaze no you ni nagareteitta  
Jibun ga tsukutta rule nante  
Sakimawari shita iiwake datte  
Ushinau koto ga mata kowaku naru kedo  
Koko wa mada tabi no tochuu_

 **(Song End)**

Once the song ended, I opened my eyes which I had closed minutes ago and saw that everyone…was in tears.

"That…That was beautiful…" Hibiki said as she grabbed a tissue from a tissue box and wiped her eyes before blowing her nose.

"Glad you liked it." I said as I grabbed my drink and refreshed myself. "Now, who wants to go next?"

* * *

 **(Later)**

"Tsubasa! Haru! Hurry up!" Hibiki called down to us.

"How do you three…have so much energy?" Tsubasa asked, breathing heavily as I decided to go at my own pace and walk up.

"You just tire too easily." Kanade said.

"It's all unusual for her." Miku said.

"I am but a sentinel, watching over the field of battle." Tsubasa said as she finally reached the top with me close behind.

When I made it to the top, I looked around and saw that we were at a playground.

"So, how do you feel?" Kanade asked her friend.

"I feel like I saw a whole new world I'd never seen before."

"That's not true." Hibiki said as she went and grabbed Tsubasa's hand and dragged her over to the look out.

"Oi! Tachibana, what are you doing!?" Tsubasa asked.

"Just look." Hibiki said.

Tsubasa did as told and her eyes widen at the spectacular view laid out before us. Even I found myself amazed.

"Look, that's the park where we all met up at." Hibiki pointed out, pointing over to the park in the distance. "Everywhere we've been and everywhere we haven't, that's the world you know! It's because you fought to protect this world that we can live in it. So don't say that you don't know it."

Tsubasa was completely speechless as she looked back towards the horizon. She then turned towards Kanade and asked, "Kanade…Is this the world you saw? The one you think awaits us after all the fighting?"

Kanade nodded and joined her at looking at the view. "While I was out jogging, back when I was still an Attuned, I happen to look at a view similar to this and realized that, after all the fighting's done, we can stop and finally enjoy this world. I fought to protect this world and I can still do that now thanks to the Kaixa Gear." She then turned towards her friend and said, "Tsubasa, let's work together to protect this world, so that everyone can enjoy it."

Tsubasa nodded before looking back to the horizon. I soon joined everyone and breathed in the air while enjoying the view. A day like this…isn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"You're back on stage already?" I asked as I looked at the ticket in my hand. I was suddenly called by Tsubasa to meet her at a café and to my surprise; she had given me a ticket and said that she was participating at a musical event called the 'Popstar Music Festival.'

"The festival is only ten days from now, but I managed to make them fit me into the lineup." Tsubasa said as she sipped her glass of water she had ordered. "It's kind of a replacement show for the one that got canceled when I was hospitalized."

"I see." I said as I turned over the ticket to see where the event will be held. To my surprise, the place was at the place where the incident two years ago happened, back when Kanade was still an Attuned and a part of Zwei Wing. "Tsubasa, this is…"

"That place holds many painful memories for me, Kanade, Hibiki, and even you." Tsubasa said as she looked away in shame, probably thinking bad that she had brought up the incident two years ago. "I spoke to Hibiki and Miku and Hibiki said that she was alright and said that we should overcome the past together."

"I agree with her." I said. "The past is past. Sure, there are some things that could have been changed. Like Kanade still being an Attuned and Hibiki still being a normal girl, but we can't change the past no matter how much we want to. All we can do is move towards the future and hope for the best, right?"

Tsubasa nodded in agreement. "You're absolutely right. Thought, to be honest, I'm still a little nervous.

"Don't be." I said. "Just have confidence in yourself. Knowing you, you'll blow away the audience and look beautiful doing it."

"B-B-B-Beautiful!?"

I gave a small smile before getting up and setting down the appropriate pay for our drinks before I walked away. "I look for to ten days from now. Good luck."

"He…he called me b-beautiful again…"

* * *

 **(Ten Days Later, Nighttime)**

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

"Grand Impact!" I shouted my finisher before I slammed my charged fist down at the Centipede Orphnoch. He cried out in pain before he sprouted blue flames and later disintegrated into ashes as Faiz's insignia was shown before disappearing.

I let out a breath before I canceled my transformation and looked at my watch. I winced at the time it showed.

"I'm cutting it close, better get going." I said as I left the alleyway and hopped onto my Auto Vajin. However, before I could start the engine, my phone rang. "Hello?"

 _-Haru, it's Genjuro. We've just detected signs of Noise emerging.-_

"Nani?" You can't be serious? Of all the days, why now!?

 _-I'm contacting Tsubasa and the others right now.-_

"Don't."

 _-Huh?-_

"Right now, Tsubasa is fighting her own battle tonight and everyone is there to support her. I would like it if you would let me handle this alone" I said. "I want Tsubasa's song…to ring out throughout that entire stadium."

 _-…Can you handle it?-_

I smirked as I had the huge urge to put on some cool looking sunglasses. "Old man, just who the hell do you think I am?"

* * *

 **(Stadium)**

 _The entire seats were filled out as the darkness of the lights blinded everyone. Amonst the crowd, both Miku and Hibiki waited for the show to start._

" _Have you seen Haru? I haven't seen him." Hibiki asked as Tsubasa had told them that Haru was coming to attend the show. Wanting to support Tsubasa, she had Miku wake her up in time for the concert and used any means necessary to wake her up. She was glad she poured that bucket of cold water on her._

 _Miku shook her head. "I saw no signs of him anywhere. Maybe he's in a different seat then we are."_

 _Hibiki had a feeling that wasn't true, but before she could think about it more, the lights on the stage started to light up, signaling that the show was about to start. Soon after that, spotlights focused on one person and that person was Tsubasa, dressed for the show as everyone cheered._

* * *

 **(Port)**

 _Shots rang out as they barraged the small army of Noise. The source of these barrages of bullets was none other than Chris donned in her Symphogear. A small army light this was no trouble for her, but the bug one leading them was the one that was giving her trouble. Somehow, it was strong enough to defend against a barrage of energy bullets from her Billion Maiden and missiles from her Megadeth Party. Finé really wanted her dead._

 _Chris gritted her teeth in frustration as she fired barrage after barrage of energy bullets and while they took down the small fry, the big one took them like a tank and fired cannon shots. Seeing the coming, she ran to dodge and barely evaded as the resulting explosion sent her flying. Looking up, she saw another shot fired at her. But, before they could reach her…_

" _Henshin!"_

 **COMPLETE**

 _Riding on his motorcycle was Haru, destroying the cannon shots with his Faiz Edge as he skidded to a landing._

" _Haru!"_

" _We have got to stop meeting like this." Haru said as he dismounted his bike._

* * *

 **(Insert FLIGHT FEATHERS)**

I walked towards Chris as I made sure to not take my eyes off the Noise.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Chris said as she got back up, weapons in hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call saying that Noise were here." I then sighed in annoyance. "And I was supposed to be at the concert listening to Tsubasa sing."

"Then why aren't you over there?" Chris asked.

"Because the concert would have been canceled if I let these things run around. Someone has to take care of them while Tsubasa does her thing tonight. It's just a coincidence that you're here." I said as I walked towards the Noise, brandishing the Faiz Edge. "You hear that Noise? It's your fault that I'm missing an important concert! So I'm going to enjoy slicing you all to bits! RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

 _Chris dubbed today to be the worst day of her life. First, she had met Genjuro and he had to go on and talk about responsibility and duty, then she got into an argument with Haru, and hours later, she had to lead Noise away from the people which was why she was at the port. She couldn't have a moment to herself for a god damn minute, can she!?_

 _Of course, knowing that people would be in danger if she ignored the Noise, she quickly transformed and fought, but that big Noise was quite annoying. And that's when Haru appeared and saved her again. Hopefully this won't be a habit, or else she was gonna be pissed._

 _But back to the matter at hand, Chris watched as with speed Chris didn't know Haru had, he charged at the army of Noise, his Faiz Edge raised and ready. In fact, he was so fast that he left cracks in the ground. But that wasn't what surprised her._

' _What the hell is that?' Chris thought as she stared at the image of some sort of grey colored wolf creature overlapping Haru. It didn't help that Haru was also howling like a wolf._

* * *

With speed I didn't know I even had, I was instantly in front of the nearest Noise and sliced it in two. Planting my feet on the ground, I spun quickly and beheaded the Noise around me. I heard the sound of those motorcycle types so I quickly jumped, spun, and kicked one of the riders off before slamming my foot on its face. The bike quickly morph back into a somewhat human form before turning itself into a bullet along with others. To the normal human eye, they were coming in fast, but to me, they might as well have been in slow motion as I sliced and destroyed all the bullets coming at me. A shadow appeared above me so I quickly held up my hand and so after, I felt weight. As if I was holding a pillow, I threw the Noise over at another group before I charged and slashed in an arc, killing more Noise.

The noise of the motorcycle type Noises reached my ear again and I quickly jumped to avoid getting rammed by a Noise rider before I grabbed the head of the rider and landed on the back of the bike. Taking care of the rider, I slashed at the waist before stabbing the bike, quickly jumping off as it exploded, taking some Noise with it. I spun as I saw more riders. With a quickly swing, I took the head of a Rider before sweeping my foot as a Noise motorbike rammed into it and flipped over, giving me the chance to grabbed the rider and slam it down to the ground hard, crushing its head. The bike quickly turned into a bullet and tried to hit my back, but I turned around in time and grabbed it before throwing it to a random Noise where it pierced its chest, killing the both of them.

Suddenly, a group of Noise pounced at me. I caught one and threw it away, sliced another, kicked another, dodged another, stabbed another, but before I knew it, I was dog piled. I grabbed a Noise and tossed it away, stabbed an incoming one, but there was soon too many to move my arms.

"Get… **OFF ME!"** I shouted as a sudden burst of energy bursted from within me, blowing away all the Noise piling me and killing them. Huh, I'm suddenly reminded of the Kamen Rider Battride War series, but this is no time to be thinking about games!

Seeing as there were too many, only one thing left to do. Grabbing the Axel Mission Memory, it's time to go Axel!

 **COMPLETE**

In seconds, the chest armor rose up and lay on my shoulders as I entered Axel mode.

Now, as Deadpool would say, "Guess its cutting time!"

 **START UP**

I allowed the pulsing to ring in my ears before I dashed off. The world around me slowed down as I zoomed across the entire field, running into Noise and making a trail as I zoomed and zigzagged across the field and by the time the time limit was up, I was already at the other side of the port.

 **3, 2, 1**

 **TIME OUT**

 **DEFORMATION**

I let out a breath as I felt the effects of Axel exhausting me. Looking back, the trail I made from being at Axel sent a huge shockwave that spreaded throughout the small army, spreading around like some sick plague as 3/4 of the army was now gone.

Gathering breath, I yelled out, "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?"

My yelling got an answer as a blast similar to cannon shots exploded behind me, sending me flying forward where I skidded across the ground. Looking up, I saw the giant Noise fire another shot at me. Before I could get up, bullets struck the shot, destroying it before it could hit me.

Getting back up, I saw Chris who shouted, "Don't get the wrong idea! We're even now!"

I smirked under helmet and shrugged. Such a tsundere.

 **(Song End)**

* * *

 **(Stadium)**

 _The entire crowd cheered once the song had ended. People had been waiting for Tsubasa to come back singing and they were not disappointed with her performance. Hibiki and Miku cheered from the crowd as Kanade back stage just clapped for her best friend._

 _Tsubasa stood under the light, microphone raised as a feeling of accomplishment overcame her. She had forgotten how fun, how enjoyable singing was._

 _Bring the microphone to her mouth, she spoke, "Thank you everyone! It was wonderful to once again be able to put all I have into my song!" The crowd cheered, waving their glow sticks as Tsubasa took a deep breath before speaking again. "It's been too long since I felt this way. I almost forgot what it was like. But now I remember how much I love to sing! I love to sing to everyone who comes to hear me! You may have heard that I received an offer to sing overseas. I once wasn't sure why I even sang at all…But now I know that I want my songs to reach as many people as possible! Even if they don't understand the words, if there's something I can convey with my songs, I want to sing to all of the people of the world!"_

 _The crowd cheered once again, moved by Tsubasa's desire. Hibiki and Miku especially cheered and clapped for her as Tsubasa continued speaking._

" _I kept on singing, believing that my songs could help others, but from now on, I want to sing for myself as well. I love singing so much! This is the one thing I want for myself, so please hear me out. Please allow me this."_

 _The entire crowd was silent as Tsubasa waited for an answer._

 _From the backstage, Kanade smiled as she said, "Baka. Of course they'll allow you."_

 _And as if on cue, the crowd cheered slowly before it erupted. Tsubasa was absolutely amazed that she almost failed to notice the tears falling from her eyes. Keyword, almost as she quickly wiped them away and continued._

" _Thank you." That was all Tsubasa could say as she bowed once again before she left the stage as she felt more tears coming._

 _Once back stage, Tsubasa was met with Kanade who handed her a towel to wipe away the sweat and tears._

" _You did great out there. You have everyone's support, so don't worry." Kanade said._

" _Kanade…" Tsubasa accepted the towel and wiped her face of any sweat and tears on her face._

" _Tsubasa!" Turning, the both of them saw Hibiki and Miku running to them as they waved. "Tsubasa! You were amazing out there! I was completely awestruck!"_

 _Miku nodded in agreement. "Same here. You were great."_

" _Thank you, both of you." Tsubasa said before looking around. "Where's Haru?"_

" _You mean you haven't seen him?" Hibiki asked, but Tsubasa shook her head._

" _We haven't seen him anywhere." Miku said._

 _Suddenly, Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa got a call from base and quickly picked it up._

-Girls, it's Genjuro. Is the concert over?-

" _Tsubasa just got finished." Kanade said. "Why do you ask, Old man?"_

-Well, hours ago, we detected Noise at a nearby Port.-

" _What!?" Tsubasa said. "Why didn't you inform us sooner?"_

-Because Haru insisted that he could handle it alone.-

" _Haru? You mean he's fighting all alone!?" Hibiki asked. "Why!?"_

-Because he didn't want to cancel the concert. He wanted Tsubasa to sing with no worries.-

 _Tsubasa's eyes widen in surprise before he took off running. "That idiot!"_

" _Tsubasa! Wait!" Hibiki cried out as she and Kanade quickly followed her._

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

I grabbed the nearest Noise by the head before throwing it to the ground, stabbing its head. Removing my weapon form the ground, I quickly blocked a strike from another Noise before kicking it away and slicing it in half. I turned and kicking a pouncing Noise before spinning around and rounding house kicking it.

Now that the small fries are gone, time to deal with the big one.

"Tch! So annoying!" Landing next to me was Chris who I guess already finished her side of the Noise. "My attacks can't even penetrate its armor. You got a plan?"

"Just one." I said as I removing the Mission Memory from the Faiz Edge and threw away the sword before I grabbed the Faiz Pointer and inserted the Mission Memory.

 **READY**

"What are you doing?" Chris asked as I strapped the Pointer to the metal brace on my right leg.

"Doing the only thing I can do." I said as I removed the Axel Mission Memory from the Axel Watch. "All Kamen Riders have a job to do. Kuuga's is to protect smiles. Wizards' is to protect the hopes of people. As for Faiz, his job is to protect the dreams of the people and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

 **COMPLETE**

"Now watch as I cut away the darkness and return the light!" I said as I entered Axel mode once again.

"You do know what you just said was cheesy as hell, right?"

"I figured." I said as pressed the button on the Watch.

 **START UP**

"Try not to blink or else you'll miss everything." I said before I dashed off. I knew I was taking a risk here. I've never used Axel twice in a single day before. Using it once exhausts me like I had just run a freakin' marathon, so I don't want to even know what I'll feel after two uses. But, if it's for Tsubasa's dream, then I'm willing to risk anything!

In a spam if five seconds, five cones of Photon Energy surrounded the Noise as I jumped into the air and shouted with all my might.

"Axel Crimson Smash!" I jumped into the first cone and was instantly at the other side, but I didn't stop there. I jumped again and entered the second cone. And then the third cone. And the forth cone. And finally, the fifth cone sealed the deal as I landed on my feet and flicked my wrist.

 **3, 2, 1**

 **TIME OUT**

 **DEFORMATION**

Faiz's insignia was planted all over the Noise before it exploded into a ball of fire. I breathe out a sigh of relief before I lost the feeling in my legs and fell to my knees.

"Haru!" Chris cried out in worry and ran towards me.

"I'm fine. This is…nothing." I said between breathes as I slowly got back up.

"Haru! Behind you!" Huh?

" **RRRAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

*SLASH!*

"GAH!" Pain eruted from my back as I was sent flying and rolled on the ground to Chris who stopped me. What hit me?

"You!?" Chris said as I looked and saw none other than the Crocodile Orphnoch, Mr. J with his claymore in hand. Guess that answers who attack me.

" **Give me the belt."** Huh, Mr. J speaking while in Orphnoch form. That's a first. All he did was roar like an animal in the series.

"No can do, Mr. J" I said as I struggled to get up. I was exhausted, but I can't afford to lie down at a time like this.

"Stop, you idiot! You too tired to fight!" Chris said, but I pushed her aside and got back up.

"Mr. J, if you want my belt so badly…" I took big breathes of air before suddenly, I felt energy explode from within me. **"Then you'll have to take it from my cold, dead ashes!"**

" **So be it! RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

 **(BGM: Dead or Alive by Shinichi Ishihara)**

We both roared and howled as we charged towards one another, ready to finish this once and for all. Mr. J only has one life left, so he must be getting desperate in getting the belts back. Time I end him once and for all!

In a matter of one minute, we both met face to face. I threw a punch to his face, but he ducked and slashed my chest, causing sparks to fly. I reeled back, but I planted my foot firmly down, not allowing myself to fall. I will not allow myself to fall here!

Gritting my teeth, I took the next attack before I grabbed the blade, surprising Mr. J before I punched him in the face, making him reel back and letting go of his weapon as I took the handle and slashed his chest downward before delivering an upward slash, sending him flying back a few feet as he skidded across the ground. Throwing away his weapon, I flicked my wrist a few times before I ran and attempted to stomp on him, but he conjured up his clawed shields and blocked my stomp, pushing me back. Getting back up, he roared before he charged at me. I just flicked my wrist again before meeting his challenge.

I ducked under his first swing and punched his side, but it did little as he took the chance to strike my exposed back, making me stumble forward. I resisted the urge to cry out in pain as I spun and punched his chest, but that little as well as he struck my chest two times. I reeled back as he swung again, but I ducked in time raised my arm to block a backhanded strike. I quickly wrapped my arm around his arm and took the chance to punch his face a couple of times before I swung him around and sent him flying, one of his clawed shields slipping off as he rammed into a random crate where he left a dent.

I tossed the weapon away and ran towards him, sending a flying kick as he was getting up. He saw me just in time to duck as my foot made the dent bigger. He quickly grabbed me and slammed my face into the crate so many times until he made a hole before he threw me aside like a rag doll.

I rolled on the ground until I came to a stop. Shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness, I punched the ground in frustration before getting back up quickly only to meet Mr. J's next attack, his claw striking my chest. I cried out as I stumbled back. Okay, that's it. Now my angry!

Roaring in anger, I charged towards the Lucky Clover Member. He swung, but I ducked and punched his gut, this time my punch actually having an effect as he stumbled back. I didn't stop there as I punched his chest and again, gave him a right hook to his face, delivered a left haymaker to the head, a right uppercut that made him snap his head backward before I finished it off with kick to his chest. He flew back and skidded across the ground as I finally take a moment to breathe.

" **What's wrong!? Is that all you got!?"** I said.

Clearly angry, he punched the ground in anger as he roared like a beats and charged at me in blind rage. I flicked my wrist as I decided to take a page out of Kaixa's book and sent a kick to his chest which he caught, but that's what I wanted as I quickly opened my Phone and pressed 'ENTER.'

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Mr. J never expected the blast of Photon Energy to blast from my still equipped Faiz Pointer as he skidded back with the red Photon energy forming a cone directly on his chest. I quickly jumped and kicked out my kicking foot, ready to finally end Mr. J.

"Crimson Smash!" With that one shout, I entered the cone, drilling through Mr. J's chest as I appeared right behind him and Faiz's insignia appeared right in front of the Lucky Clover before blue flames exploded from within him before he disintegrated into ashes.

Finally…it's over.

"Huff…Huff…" Holy…crap! I have never fought that hard before!

"Haru!" I slowly turned to see Chris run up to me. "Are you…alright?"

"Never…better…" I said between breathes. "Now…if you…excuse me…I'm gonna black out now."

"Eh?" Was the last thing I heard from her before I closed my eyes and fell to the ground.

* * *

 **(Medical Room)**

Mmm…Ugh…What hit me? Oh yeah, Mr. J hit me.

"He's waking up!" Hm? Was that Hibiki's voice? Where am I?

Slowly, I opened my eyes with whatever energy I had left in me as the first thing I saw was the face of Hibiki and the others.

"Everyone…"

"Haru!" Before I could react, Hibiki threw herself at me and embraced me in a tight, gripping hug. "You're alright!"

"Hibiki! Can't…breathe!" I managed to say as I felt my entire body ache.

"Oops! Sorry!" Hibiki quickly ended the hug and blushed from embarrassment.

"You gave us quite the scare, young man." Genjuro said.

"You idiot!" The one who said that was Tsubasa as she looked angrily at me. "How could you go face the Noise all by yourself!? From the amounts we saw, it's obvious you faced a small army!"

I blinked at her before I slowly sat up and looked directly at her. "I did it in order to protect your dream."

"My dream?"

I nodded and explained. "Faiz's duty as a Rider is to protect the dreams of others, that is of course if you want to get practical. I…have no dreams of my own really. But the least I can do is protect the dreams of others. As Faiz and as myself, I went and fought while you sand for everyone at that stage. It was the least I can do for you. Of course, I didn't count on Mr. J appearing."

"You ran into Mr. J!?" Hibiki asked in surprise, probably remembering that last time I fought and lost to him.

"Yeah. I managed to beat him so he won't be bothering us any longer." I said, getting a few sighs of relief. "Anyway, how was the concert?"

"Forget about the concert, what about you?" Tsubasa asked worriedly.

I blinked and then looked down at myself. White bandages were wrapped around my wrists and chest as I felt more bandages wrapped around my head. Was I that badly damaged from my fight with Mr. J?

"I'll be fine. This is nothing." I said, waving off my injuries as if they were nothing.

"Nothing!? Do you know how worried we were!?" Everyone jumped at Tsubasa's outburst. "You were bleeding all over when we canceled your transformation! How do you call that nothing!? We thought…I thought…"

I blinked in surprise before I smirked and reached out to wipe away the tears that were threatening to leave Tsubasa's eyes. "I never knew you cared so much about me."

She blushed suddenly and avoided making eye contact with me. "W-Well, of course! You're one of my p-precious friends after all!"

I chuckled to myself as I laid back down in the bed I was in. "Seriously thought, I'm fine, don't worry. After a good night sleep, I'll be back on my feet before you know it."

"But-!"

"Tsubasa, that's enough." Genjuro interrupted her. "The important thing here is that Haru is still alive and well. Let's give him some time to rest and get better. Beside, you've yet to change out of your stage clothes."

So that's why Tsubasa was dressed like that? Dang, what the hell did I miss at the concert?

"Okay." Tsubasa said as she and the others got up. "Haru, you better get better soon, got it?"

"Hai, hai…"

"Come on, Tsubasa, let's go get you changed out of those." Kanade said as she and the others left.

But first, "Tsubasa."

"Hm?"

With a smirk, I said, "You look very beautiful in those clothes. Like a pretty little star."

And like I expected, Tsubasa's entire face turned red as she soon rushed out of the room as Kanade laughed and chased after her along with everyone else.

I wait for a couple of minutes before I finally get out of bed. I wince as the ache in my body sent a wave of pain though me, but I ignored it as best I could as I took off the hospital gown and put on my clothes before leaving the room and heading back home.

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

Okay, let's see. I learned more about Chris, went with the others on a day of being normal people, sang for everyone, took on an army of Noise by myself thus missing the concert, and finally, I took down one of the Lucky Clover members, Mr. J. Whew! What a day.

I groaned in pain as I stretched to hopefully get the aching out. A goodnight sleep should do me some good.

"Hm?" I blinked in confusion and then surprise when standing at the door was none other than Chris.

"About time you got here." Chris said as she turned and showed that she had something in her arms. That something was a Chihuahua dog.

I blinked in surprise before asking, "Chris, what's with the Chihuahua?"

"I don't know." Chris shrugged as she looked at it. "This little guy just suddenly appeared right after you killed Mr. J. He seemed sad for some reason when he stared at Mr. J's ashes. I saw your friends so without thinking, I took him and ran."

"Appeared after I killed Mr. J…It can't be." I walked up to the dog and looked at its collar which read 'Chaco.' "This is Mr. J's pet."

"It's what!?" Chris said in surprise. "What do we do with it?"

"Well, we can't just leave him by himself." I said as I grabbed the keys and opened the door. "Guess it can't be helped. I'll take care of him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I said as I grabbed the little dog from her and gave him a scratch under his chin which he seemed to like. Guess this means I have another mouth to feed…Wow that came out wrong. "So, what are you doing here? I remember you saying that you were never going to come back here."

"Yeah, well." Chris' cheeks blushed red as she tried to think up an excuse. "I just thought you'd get lonely, cooped up in this place all by yourself."

"Wow. How considerate of you." I said as I grabbed a big enough pillow that would act for Chaco's bed for tonight. "Oh yeah, I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

I pointed to my broken window which I boarded up. "You're paying for that."

Chris winced, telling me she couldn't afford to fix the window. I set down Chaco and he went to the pillow, stepping in it and walked in a circle before he barked and settled himself down.

Sigh, how did things become like this?

* * *

 **And done! And may I say, holy shit! Haru's fight with Mr. J was epic! I can't believe how much I wrote in terms of fighting. Anyway, Mr. J has finally been defeated thanks to Haru who is now taking care of Mr. J's pet. What are the odds?**

 **And did you all see what I did with Haru? I hope you all liked a little of the 'wolf' being released for this chapter. You can bet that the 'wolf' will be making an appearance near the end. With this chapter, I am now 3 chapters away from finishing S1 for this story! Stick with me people as I intend to bring this to the finish line! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Till the next ride!**


	13. Song 12: Holding Hands

**Hello fanfiction readers! So sorry for not updating in so long, but I have finally returned, having escaped the prison known by many as school. With that out of the way, I can write all I want now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Ahem! Sorry about that. Got carried away. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Anyway, last time, Haru finally took down Mr. J of the Lucky Clover. With the Lucky Clover down by one member, what will they do now? You'll just have to see in the next season because as of today, you won't be seeing Orphnoch from Smart Brain for a while until season 2. Just thought I let you know that.**

 **Now, open your eyes for the next Faiz and let's ride!**

* * *

 **Song 12: Bonds Formed From Holding Hands**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"In that case, let's all of us go on a date!"

"It says here that you were supposed to be Chris' new guardian when she was transported to Japan, but suddenly went missing the moment she arrived."

"I do not mean to put pressure on you, Mr. J, but this is your last chance to retrieve the belts."

"I should have known you were like every other adult!"

"Everywhere we've been and everywhere we haven't, that's the world you know! It's because you fought to protect this world that we can live in it. So don't say that you don't know it."

"I want Tsubasa's song…to ring out throughout that entire stadium."

"I kept on singing, believing that my songs could help others, but from now on, I want to sing for myself as well. I love singing so much! This is the one thing I want for myself, so please hear me out. Please allow me this."

"How could you go face the Noise all by yourself!?"

"I did it in order to protect your dream."

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of nowhere and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Apartment)**

"Mmm…mmm...mmm...?" I shifted and scrunched my face when I felt someone licking me…Wait, licking?

Opening my eyes, I was met with the face of Chihuahua dog. I slowly get up, rub my face to get rid of my drowsiness and saliva and look at the dog.

"How did you get in here?" I asked no one in particular as I grabbed its collar and saw that it read: Chaco.

Oh yeah, now I remember. Chris came back last night and brought along Chaco and I agreed to take care of him.

"You're breath smells like alcohol." I commented as I got up and saw Chris still sleeping. Looking to see what time it was, I saw that it was 5:14. I then glared at the dog for waking me up so early and asked, "What the hell do you want?"

Seeming to understand me, he walked off and into the kitchen. Ah, he's hungry. Sighing, I followed after the dog and went to the fridge to see what I could cook.

After deciding, I was cooking some sausages while Chaco ate a strip of bacon. I heard some groaning and saw Chris half awake as she made her way to the kotatsu and sat down.

"Ohayō, Chris."

"Ohayō …" Chris said before yawning and laid her head on the table and seemed to go back to sleep. I'll be honest, she looked cute right now.

Seeing that the sausages were good, I slid them onto the plate next to me which had a small pile of scrambled eggs, a piece of toast and two strips of bacon. Picking it up, I went to Chris and laid the plate in front of her and the smell was enough to wake her up.

"Glad to see you're awake. By the way, you have a little…" I pointed to her hair and then she realized how much of a mess her hair was currently and tried to fix it. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Well…" Chris began as she ate her eggs and handed one of her strips to Chaco when it begged for another. "I was planning on heading back to Finé mansion."

"Nani? Why?"

"Back when Finé was going to…dispose of me, she said something about Kadingir being almost completed."

"Kadingir?" I repeated in confusion.

Chris nodded. "I don't what she meant by that. Even when I worked with her, she never told me much. I want to know what she meant by that and stop whatever she's planning. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, about that…I can't."

"What!? Why not?"

"In case you've forgotten, I have a job as Tsubasa's photographer. I need to make money if I want to survive." I said as I petted Chaco.

"But whatever Finé's planning could mean life and death!"

"Sales mean life and death to a poor person!" I said. "Look, I can't help you, but you won't be alone. I'll ask Genjuro and some of his men to help you."

"I don't want an adult's help!" Chris said, looking like she was about to punch me right in the face.

"Chris!" Chris stopped talking when I raised my voice. "Genjuro is a good man. Believe me when I say that he only wants to help. But of course, it's up to you to believe it or not. But you can't keep thinking that all adults have bad intentions or else you won't have much a future."

Chris looked down to avoid eye contact, looking like she was trying to come up with some to counter what I said before she gritted her teeth, finished her breakfast quickly before she got up and went into the bathroom. Seconds later, the sound of water running was heard.

I just looked at her go before sighing and then turned to Chaco who was drinking from his bowl before he looked up at me.

"You know something? It was a lot easier living alone than with you two." I said. Chaco's response was to just bark.

"Haru! There's no shampoo!" Chris' voice called out from the bathroom.

"Hold on!" I called out as I went to the storage closet and grabbed another bottle of shampoo before heading the bathroom.

Opening the door, I was greeted by the shadow of Chris' figure behind the blinds. I gulped down some saliva and shook my head free of any bad thoughts before stepping in.

"Chris, I got the-!" But before I could finish, I slipped on a bar of soap…I don't remember that being there. "Oof!"

"Haru!" Without even thinking, Chris moved the blinds to see what happened.

Quickly, I turned my head and closed my eyes before I saw anything private. "Idiot! Cover before you step out!" I heard her scream in embarrassment. I then extended the hand that held the shampoo and said, "Here, the shampoo."

"T-Thanks-WAH!" I opened an eye to see what happened and saw that Chris had stepped out to reach for the shampoo when she slipped on the bar of soap I just slipped on and was falling…towards me…

I thought this shit only happens in anime?

"Oof!" I grunted when Chris landed on me.

"Haru! Sorry!"

"It's no problem." I said before realizing how close we were and Chris seemed to realize this too and blushed. "Um, Chris? Mind getting off of me?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Chris said as I made sure to look away.

But then…

"Haru! Are you alright!?"

"We heard voices!"

I froze when I saw both Hibiki and Tsubasa and they froze at what they saw and Chris froze when she saw the two of them. To those who are wondering what me and Chris looked like at the moment, it looked like Chris had me pinned to the ground with both her hands on my arms and one of her legs in between my legs.

…

…

…

'God dammit, someone just say something!' I screamed in my head as this silence was killing me. I've seen what situations like end up and I was ready for the beating I was about to get. Come on! I can take it! Take your best shot!

"You…" And there goes Tsubasa, breaking the silence. "You…Sexual deviant!" She said that while pointing…at Chris?

"What!?" Chris said in surprise.

"You get away from Haru you pervert!"

"Chris, I thought you were better than this." Hibiki said.

"Wha!? Wait, this isn't what it looks like!" Chris said.

Huh…Usually, these roles are reversed.

* * *

 **(Later)**

"Are you sure she didn't do anything to you?" Tsubasa asked for the tenth time.

"For the last time, Tsubasa, I'm fine. She just tripped and fell on me." I said as I walked with the two to their school. After the incident in the bathroom, Chris quickly got changed and raced out of the room and ran off to what I can only guess is Finé's mansion. With nothing to do, I planned on walking Chaco around and the girls tagged along as we were heading to Lydian.

"He's so cute!" Hibiki said as she looked at Chaco. "What's his name and where did you get him?"

"His name's Chaco and he's actually Mr. J's pet." I said.

"What!?" Both girls said.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite…at least I don't think so." I said. "So, mind explaining what were you doing at my apartment room?"

"We came looking for you when we found you not in your room healing." Tsubasa said. "You had us all worried."

"Sorry, but I don't like staying in an infirmary or a hospital of any kind." I said. "The longer I stay there, the bigger my hospital bill will be and I am not about to pay for that."

"But Haru," Hibiki spoke this time. "Genjuro owns that hospital. You don't have to pay for anything."

…

…

…

"Seriously?" She nodded. I just blinked.

"Haru, why are you so worried about? You're not exactly poor any more ever since you became my photographer."

"Oh yeah?" I said as I took out my wallet. "Say that to my-whoa, where did all this money come from?"

"Haru…Do you still think you're poor?" Hibiki asked.

"I…guess so." I said, surprised at myself. "I guess I'm so used to seeing not a lot of money in my wallet. I've always done whatever it took to make sure I paid less and had enough money to get me through tomorrow."

"You poor thing." Tsubasa said, probably remembering what I told her about my old life.

"In any case, how did you two get into my room?" I asked.

"I…kind of kicked down the door." Hibiki said with an embarrassed blush. So that's why I found my door on the floor.

"Wait a minute." Tsubasa said, as if just realizing something. "You said that you ran from hospitals to avoid paying bills, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Doesn't that mean you actually ran away from real hospitals in the past to avoid paying bills?"

Once again, I nodded. "Yes."

Silence fell upon both girls as they stared at me in disbelief. We all walked in silence until we finally made it to Lydian.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." I say. "I'll see you girls later. There's a big sale later and I can't miss it." I waved goodbye and they did so as well as I walked away with Chaco.

Now, I wonder how Chris is doing?

* * *

 **(With Chris)**

' _What the fuck happened here!?' Were Chris' first thoughts once she ran into the room and saw everything in a mess. Windows were broken, Finé's torture equipment was turned over as well as the tables and chairs, and on the ground were dead, bleeding men. When she had come here, she was surprised to see no security active and saw that Finé had yet to clean up the mess Haru caused when he had come to save her._

" _What in the world could have happened here?" Chris thought out loud as she looked around until she heard something behind her and quickly turned to see none other than Genjuro with a briefcase in hand, giving her a stern look. "No! I didn't do this! It wasn't me! Someone-!"_

 _Suddenly, more men ran in with guns in hand. Chris was about to act when they ignored her and ran past her, checking the bodies and everything as Genjuro walked up to her…and placed a hand on her head._

" _We know you're not behind this." Genjuro said before removing his hand. "Haru gave us a call and we came as quickly as we could. Whoever did this is someone who has been with you and us from the very beginning."_

" _Commander Kazanari!" Both Chris and Genjuro turned to one of the man as he was next to one of the dead bodies that had a message that read: I love you. Sayanara. The man took the note off of the man when a piece of string so thing that it was almost naked to the human eye was pulled and then…_

*BOOM!*

 _An explosion went off. When the smoke cleared, Chris found herself in the arms of Genjuro who held a piece of rubble above them as a few men had survived the explosion._

" _That was a close one." Chris said. "What the hell was that?"_

" _I neutralized the explosion with a martial arts technique." Genjuro said as he threw away the rubble._

" _Okay, first off, I'm calling bullshit. Second of all, that's not what I meant!" Chris said as she removed herself from Genjuro's arms. "You don't even have a gear of your own! Why do you keep protecting me!?"_

" _Old man!" Before Genjuro could answer her, Kanade appeared and ran up to the man. She had been outside of the building when she saw the explosion and came running. "I saw the explosion. Are you alright?"_

" _I'm fine. Although some of the men were killed in that explosion." Genjuro said before turning back to Chris. "And to answer your question, Chris, whether I have a Gear or not has nothing to do with it. I'm doing it because I'm still an adult compared to you."_

" _An adult?" Chris growled at the word. "I hate adults! And I hate my dead parents most of all!"_

" _Hey! You don't mean that, do you?" Kanade asked._

" _I do! I'm not like those idealistic idiots!" Chris said. "Rescuing refugees from a guerrilla war? Saving the world with the power of song? Any adult worth a damn wouldn't waste their time on such wasteful thinking!"_

" _Wishful thinking, eh?" Genjuro said._

" _If you want to end war then you beat the shit out of anyone who even thinks about fighting! That's the only way that makes sense!"_

" _Huh? Are you an idiot or something?" Kanade said._

" _What did you say, you old lady?" Kanade's eye twitched when she heard that insult._

" _What did you just call me!?"_

" _Kanade, stop. We're not here to fight." Genjuro said. "As for you, Chris, let me ask you this. If that's what you truly think, then can you truly end every war that way?"_

" _Well…" That got her._

" _You said that adults wouldn't waste their time on wishful thinking?" Genjuro said. "To the contrary, it's_ because _we're adults that we have our own dreams and ideals. When you become an adult, you grow up and become stronger. You might find you have a bit of spare cash on the side too. But more importantly, once you become an adult you get the chance to take all those crazy dreams you had as a kid and make them real. And you dreams and ambitions become more important than ever. You think your parents went to war just out of wishful thinking? Not a chance. Didn't they throw themselves into that hell so they could realize their dream of changing the world for the better with tier songs?"_

"… _Why are you…"_

" _They wanted to show you the unyielding truth that dreams can be achieved." Genjuro said. "Though you may have declared that you hate them, I'm sure you loved them more than anything else in this world and vice versa._

 _Genjuro's words struck Chris' very heart as tears threatened to fall. She tried to hold them back the flood gates when Genjuro walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. That's all it took for Chris to let out some of the sorrow she had held inside of her._

 _Kanade smiled as she watched until…_

*CLAP-CLAP-CLAP*

 _The sound of clapping got everyone's attention as they turned and saw someone who wasn't there before clapping._

" _Bravo, bravo. Good talk there old man. Really touched my heart here."_

" _Who are you?" Kanade said, but something in her mind told her that she already knew when she reached for the Kaixa Phone in her coat._

" _Me? Nobody really." The man said until he suddenly turned into an Orphnoch, one with the characteristics of a stag beetle._ _ **"I'm just here to make sure none of you make it out of here alive."**_

" _Orphnoch!" Kanade quickly got out her Phone. "Everyone! Stand back! I'll take care of this!"_

" _No, Kanade!" Genjuro said as he separated from Chris and walked forward. "I'll take care of this."_

" _Huh?" Kanade and Chris said until Kanade saw Genjuro pick up the briefcase he brought along. "Old man, are you…"_

" _Now's a good time as any to see if this will work or not." Genjuro said as he opened the case and took out…the Delta Gear!_

" _ **That Gear!"**_

" _You sure you can handle that, old man?" Kanade asked as Genjuro gathered everything and strapped it on. "Haru said that there were dangerous side effects that came with that Gear."_

" _Well, we'll just see what happens." Genjuro said before he held up the SB-333P Delta Phone and shouted, "Henshin!"_

 **STANDING BY**

' _Here goes nothing.' Genjuro said before he inserted the Phone into the SB-333DV Delta Mover._

 **COMPLETE**

 _Everyone watched as Genjuro was surrounded by white neon lights before they flashed and soon, he was donned in armor. Genjuro was now…Kamen Rider Delta!_

 **(BGM: Kamen Rider Faiz OST: Delta Strip~White Ring)**

" _ **So, you've used the Gear. That doesn't mean you know how to use it!"**_ _Summoning a staff-like weapon, the Orphnoch charged at Genjuro._

 _Genjuro looked down at his hands. He could feel it, the power coursing through him. The Orphnoch neared closer and closer and just when the girls were about to call out to him, he looked up, blocked the weapon with his arm, and punched the Orphnoch so hard that he flew through the wall._

 _Genjuro just stood there before he brought his fist to his face._

" _What power…I can see how easily people can get addicted to this."_

" _Old man…" Kanade muttered, worried as she remember Haru saying that one of the side effects is that the user might develop an addiction to the Gear._

 _Suddenly, from the rubble, the Orphnoch bursted out and charged at Genjuro and swung an arm at him, but Genjuro blocked its fist, grabbed it, and pulled him in before gicing it a knee to the gut before he backhanded it, disorienting the Orphnoch as Genjuro took that chance to kick the Orphnoch and this time, it was sent through the windows._

" _Still, don't you dare underestimate my will, Delta Gear!" Genjuro shouted before he followed after the Orphnoch, jumping through the window he sent the Orphnoch flying._

 _Kanade sighed in relief, glad that Genjuro was still himself before she and everyone else quicky raced outside to see Genjuro and the Orphnoch fighting, Actually, fighting was loose term. The Orphnoch was suffering a major beat down, taking a punch to the face, the chest, the gut, and to finish it off, a spinning back heel, or wheel kick to the face which sent the Orhnoch spinning back._

" _Had enough?" Genjuro said._

" _ **Grrr, you damn human!"**_ _Angry, the Orhnoch went to one of the cars, a red SUV before it picked it up with its bare hands and threw it at Genjuro._

 _Genjuro simply looked at the incoming object before he jumped and kicked the SUV back at the Orphnoch who panicked and ducked as the SUV crashed onto one of the cars and exploded. Genjuro smirked at his achievement before he realized something._

" _Ah! That was my car!" Genjuro said, having realized that he just kicked his own car. He sighed in sadness before recovering. He can worry about that later. He had to finish this now._

' _Now what did Haru say about how to initiate the finisher? Oh yeah, now I remember.' Genjuro removed the Mission Memory and inserted it into the Delta Blaster, extending it out as he grabbed it and held it up to his face._

" _Check!"_

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

 _A white light traveled through the Photon Veins before they entered the Delta Blaster, charging it up before Genjuro aimed the Blaster at the Orphnoch who saw what Genjuro was trying to do and made a break for it, but Genjuro was not about to allow that as he fired and the shot struck the Orphnoch, stunning it as a white cone of Photon Energy materialized._

" _Alright." Genjuro said as he put away the Blaster and ran towards the Orphnoch before he jumped and kicked forward, entering the cone before he drilled through the Orphnoch and appeared on the other side._

" _ **Damn…you…GAH!"**_ _Instead of the usual blue flames, red flames sprouted out as Delta's insignia appeared before the Orphnoch disintegrated into ashes._

 **(BGM End)**

 _Genjuro breathed out in relief before he removed the Phone from the Mover and canceled the transformation. He then looked at the Phone in his hand and said, "Maybe now I can help out the girls in battle."_

" _Nice work out there, old man!" Kande said as he and Chris ran up to him and Kande slapped his back. "You did awesome for your first transformation."_

" _Heh. You're forgetting who trained you and Tsubasa when you were still young." Genjuro said before he turned to Chris. "Haru told us about this Kadingir you mentioned to him. My guess is that whatever info on that is long gone from this place. Did Finé tell you anything about this?"_

 _Chris shook her head. "No, she never really told me much even when I worked under her. All I know is that when she told me about it, it was almost complete so my guess is whatever this Kadingir is, it's complete by now."_

" _I see. In that case, we have to strike before she does." Genjuro said. "For now, we should head back to headquarters. Are you coming with us?"_

 _Chris thought about it for a sec before she shook her head. "I shouldn't…"_

" _You're not alone as you think you are." Kanade said. "Besides, you have been sleeping with Haru after all."_

" _A-And what is that supposed to mean!?" Chris said, blushing a little._

" _Nothing~!" Kanade said, turning away to hide her smile._

" _Our paths will cross over soon or later." Genjuro said._

" _You think former enemies can just join forces with each other just like that?" Chris said. "That's pretty idealistic coming from an adult who knows how harsh the world is."_

" _You're a difficult one, aren't you?" Genjuor said before he took something form his pocket and handed it to Chris. "Here."_

" _What's this?" Chris asked as she took it. "A communicator?"_

" _You can use it to ride public transport and buy things from vending machines to a certain limit. It's pretty handy." Genjuro said as he got into one of the surviving cars with one of the men as Kanade got on her Side Basshur._

" _Catch you around." Kanade said before she and the others drove away, leaving Chris alone at the abandon mansion._

 _Chris just stood there before looking at the device given to her._

"… _Guess Haru was right. He is a good guy."_

* * *

 **(With Haru)**

"A tower reaching for the heavens?" I repeated what Genjuro had just told me on the phone as I fed Chaco some milk.

 _-That's what Ryoko said.-_

"Hmm…" I hummed to myself as I thought about what I had been told. "If it's a tower that reaches for the heavens, then it must be pretty tall, right? If that's the case, wouldn't we have noticed something like that?"

 _-That's what I thought too. Right now, we're searching for anything on this_ _Kadingir. The girls have already been told about this. I'll contact you if we find anything.-_

"Got it." I said before I hanged up and looked back at Chaco and the three bottles of milk next to it. "For such a little dog, you sure eat a lot."

Its only response was to bark at me before concentrating back on its milk that I brought for it.

The sound of the door being opened got my attention. There was only one person who had the extra key to this apartment room and that was none other than Chris.

"Welcome back." I said as Chaco barked as if saying the same thing. How nice of it.

"…Yeah." Was all Chris said.

"I assume you talked to Genjuro." I said as I got up and walked up to her.

All she did was nod, lost in thought. I sighed and scratched my head, thinking what to do now. I looked at Chris who had yet to say a word since coming back so I did the first thing that popped into my head.

I placed a hand on her head. It seemed to get her attention.

"Look, I don't know what Genjuro said to you, so I can't help if you don't talk to me." I said. "What happened?"

Chris looked up at me as if in a daze before she told me what had happened and what Genjuro told her.

"I see." I said, both me and Chris now seated at the kotatsu. "Well, it's good to know that he can use the Delta Gear just fine. And I have to agree with him, Chris. About your parents. They died while trying to achieve their dreams and loved you more than anything just as much you loved them."

"Do you really think so?" Chris asked, uncertain. "Did they really love me?"

"Chris, they're your parents. Of course they loved you." I said. "Like Genjuro said, they tried to show you that dreams can be achieved. Dreams are a curse, but they're also what make people try their very best at what they do. And if those dreams are ever threatened, guys like me are here to protect them. That's one of my sole duties as a Kamen Rider."

It was then that Chris shook before she started to shed tears with her head down. I said nothing else and reached out, placing a hand over her head once again.

Suddenly, sirens went off in the city, catching our attention before something rang from Chris which turned out to be one of those communicators. Genjuro must have given it to her.

"It's the Noise." I stated as I quickly grabbed my coat, the Gear before looking outside and gasped in surprise at what was in the sky. It was three-no, four massive Noise all in the air.

"What the hell, they're massive!" Chris, having already recovered, said as she looked out the window with me.

"It doesn't look like they're attacking people. What the hell could they be planning?" I said as I put on my coat and raced out the door. But not before saying, "Chaco, do no, I repeat, DO NOT do your business in the room! Take it outside! Chris, go see if anyone one needs help. I'll go on a head!"

"Hey, wait!" But I was already on my bike and drove towards the city.

* * *

 **(With Hibiki)**

" _So he actually ran away from hospitals to avoid paying the bills?" Miku asked her best friend after they had just turned in Hibiki's late work._

 _Hibiki nodded. "He didn't seem like he was lying. I was so surprised that me and Tsubasa were speechless. I mean, I heard from her that Haru was poor in the past, but I didn't think he was that desperate back then."_

" _I guess that goes to show that you have a lot more to learn about Haru." Miku said._

" _And what is that supposed to mean?" Hibiki said, sensing a teasing from her best friend coming._

" _Nothing~!" Miku said as she walked on ahead._

 _Hibiki just puffed her cheeks cutely before her attention was caught by students singing the school song. She smiled before she started to hum along, catching Miku's attention._

" _What is it? Got the school song stuck in your head?" Miku asked._

" _Just hear the school song here Lydian makes me feel safe. It puts my mind at ease." Hibiki said. "It makes me feel like I can relax knowing that everyone's here with me." She then developed a sad expression as she remembered something. "Well, almost everyone."_

" _Hibiki…" Miku knew what her friend was thinking about. She was thinking about the Orphnoch incident that happened back months ago. She had already been told by Haru and the others after their little day off with Tsubasa and Kanade and was shocked to find out that they're old teacher was the culprit and that Hibiki blamed herself for what happened to their late friends. "…So much has happened ver since we enrolled here at Lydian."_

 _Hibiki nodded. "That's true. I somehow gained powers from Kanade, Haru was the mysterious masked man all that time and is actually from another world, Smart Brain is actually an evil organization, and there's a government base just located right under our feet. So much has happened that it's almost too much to take in."_

" _So you say, but I've only had about a week to process this. You've been dealing with this for a couple of months now." Miku said._

" _Yeah, true." Hibiki said, smiling again as they walked outside. "So, Miku."_

" _Hm? What?"_

" _Remember when you said that you had secrets you've kept from me too?" Miku nodded. "Well, mind telling me what they are?"_

" _Huh?" They both stopped by the riverbank as Miku looked at Hibiki. "Why would I do that?"_

" _Well, you pretty much know all of my secrets now and it's not fair that you still have secrets that I don't know, so tell me."_

" _No way!" Miku said, unconsciously trying to hide her phone. There was no way her best friend can learn about Kurenai!_

" _You're hiding your phone." Hibiki pointed out. Her training with Genjuro has made Hibiki observant than she used to be so she easily spotted what Miku did. "Is there perhaps someone you don't want me to know about? Maybe a boy?"_

" _Uh…no?" Miku knew that she was busted._

 _But, before Hibiki could press on further, her communicator went off, meaning one thing to her. Noise._

" _Hibiki here."_

-Hibiki, this is Genjuro. We've just detected four large Noise appearing above the city. They don't seem to be attacking people at the moment and are just flying around.-

" _They're not attacking people?" Hibiki repeated. Why isn't the Noise attacking people? Something wasn't right._

-I've already contacted Tsubasa, Kanade just left, and Haru just called and said that he's on the way right now. Join them as soon as possible.-

" _Got it." Hibiki said before the communication ended._

" _Another Noise attack?" Miku asked._

 _Hibiki nodded. "Don't worry. The others and I will do something about them. For now, you should head back to school. If worse comes to worse, we might have to evacuate everyone to the underground shelter beneath the school. I'd like you to help with that, if need be."_

" _Right…"_

" _Sorry for getting you mixed up in all of this." Hibiki said, but Miku shook her head._

" _No, it's okay. I got myself into this mess myself. Just know that no matter how far away you are, Lydian's somewhere you can call home. When I think about it like that, I want to protect it as well."_

" _Somewhere I can always call home…"_

" _That's right." Miku nodded. "I may not be as strong as you or Haru, but I'll whatever I can to protect what's important to the both of us."_

" _Miku…" Hibiki was amazed at her friend's words before smiling. "Miku, thanks for always being there for me."_

" _Hey, that's what friends are for." Miku said. "Not get going. You don't want keep Haru and the others waiting."_

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

I drove down the highway, zooming past cars that were heading towards the emergency shelters.

"Haru!" I looked behind me and saw Kanade driving up next to me. We both nodded at one another before Kanade got a communication link with headquarters.

 _-This is Genjuro. We've got new information regarding the Noise's movement. The one that originally appeared in Area 41 is now passing through Area 33, heading towards Area 28. Likewise, the other Noise in Areas 18 and 17 are now heading towards Area 24. The last one is not far behind.-_

"Wait a minute, doesn't that mean they're all heading towards Tokyo Sky Tower?" Kanade asked.

 _-That's right. The Sky Tower serves as a central control node for our radio based communication and video transmission. If Kadingir is a tower, then we must hurry!-_

"Got it!" Kanade said as the transmission ended there. We then nodded at each other before he we got out our Phones.

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

In two flashes of yellow and red, we both donned our armor and drove off towards the Sky Tower. I had wished to visit the place on much nicer terms, but oh well.

* * *

 **(With Hibiki)**

 _Hibiki, who had been far away from the tower, was the first to arrive as she rode on the helicopter Genjuro had sent for her. She always wanted to ride a helicopter, although she wished it wasn't on a mission where she could possibly lose her life. Oh well, you take what you get._

 _With the propellers blowing her hair, Hibiki looked down at the giant Noise that was dropping off smaller Noise into the city and deploying flying Noise into the skies before she jumped off, flipped, and sang._

 _"_ Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."

 **(Insert Watashi to Iu Oto Hibiki Sono Saki Ni)**

 _The warship type Noise's color changed once Hibiki donned her Symphogear as erbyone other Noise in the vicinity changed color. Pulling the piston of her gauntlets back, Hibiki punched through the Noise, destroying it with one punch as she descended towards the ground._

 _Down below, Tsubasa had finally arrived, jumped off her bike and donned her Symphogear before unleashing her attack._

 **Azure Flash**

 _The attack ran true to the Noise, but the attack did not reach the warship as too many Noises got in the way, making Tsubasa grit her teeth in frustration._

" _Tsubasa!" Looking behind her, Tsubasa saw Haru and Kanade arrive._

* * *

 **BATTLE MODE**

In one fluid motion, Kanade's Side Bassur changed modes and fired off its missiles at the Noise above. Seeing the incoming threat, the smaller Noise grouped up and managed to block all her shots.

"Tch, dammit."

"Looks like the enemy has the upper hand here. There are too many Noise for our attacks to reach it." Tsubasa said.

"So what do you suppose we do?" I asked as Hibiki made her way over to us.

"What if we use the helicopter to attack from the sky?" Hibiki suggested until we all looked up and saw said helicopter get destroyed seconds later. "No way…"

"Well, there goes that plan." I said.

"Dammit!" Kanade said before she aimed to fire more missiles, but Noise from above dived down towards us to stop her. In response, me and the girls quickly acted.

 **(Song End)**

 **BATTLE MODE**

I quickly jumped off Auto Vajin and kicked one Noise while the Vajin just finished transforming before stopping a Noise from hitting it with its Buster Wheel before filling it with holes as the others took care of the other Noise. However, from above, more Noise rain down from the warship type Noise, filling the streets in front of us.

"There's no end to them. We'll be overrun if this keeps up." Tsubasa said as she slashed an attacking Noise.

"How are we supposed to deal with Noise that can fly?" Hibiki wondered.

"Don't worry." All eyes turned to me. "I've got just the person who can help."

*RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!*

Just as I said that, bullets filled the sky and struck down most of the Noise in the air.

 **(Insert Makyuu Ichii-Bal)**

"About time you showed, Chris." I said without even looking behind as I already knew that Chris was behind me. "What took you so long?"

"Well sorry, but I did as you told and helped anyone out." Chris said. "Also, Chaco peed on the couch."

"Dammit!" Why that little son of-wait a minute. I don't own a couch.

"The pervert!" Tsubasa said. "What are you doing here!?"

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I'm not a pervert!" Chris said.

"That's what all pervert's say!"

"Are you still hung up on what happened? Let it go!"

"Never!"

"What happened between those two?" Kanade asked me and Hibiki.

"You don't want to know." Both me and Hibiki said at the same time.

"Anyway, glad you're here, Chris." I said.

"I-It's not like came here to help out or a-anything. The communicator just wouldn't shut up." Ah, such a tsudere. "Anyway, leave this to me and stay out of my way!"

"Eh?" Hibiki said before Chris summoned her crossbow-like weapons and fired upon the Noise in the air.

"Leave the airborne Noise to Chris. Focus on the ones on the ground!" I said as I grabbed the Faiz Edge from the Auto Vajin and inserted the Mission Memory.

 **READY**

"Well, this party sure is getting crazy." Kanade commented as she got off her Side Basshur and inserted her Mission Memory into the Blaygun.

 **READY**

"No more words. Let's do this!" I said before we all charged.

Hibiki jumped and led with a flying kick, landing on one Noise before she jumped off of it and gave an axe kick to another Noise. She then spun around to deliver a back heel kick before slamming her foot down firmly, pulled back the piston of her gauntlet, and punched a Noise, sending a shockwave that killed over Noises behind it. A Noise tried to attack her back, but Hibiki was faster than it, spinning around to round house kick it to a small group of Noise before Hibiki pulled the piston back again and punched the ground, sending another shockwave that took care of the Noise surrounding her.

With Tsubasa, she blocked a swipe from a Noise, before pushing it back and sliced it in half from the waist. Her trained senses kicked in, alerting her of an attack from behind. Spinning around, she sliced three Noise in half before she flipped, stood on her hands and sliced away Noise left and right with her ankles blades, moving as if she were a spun top. Flipping back to her feet, she ducked under a swipe and blocked another swipe before she sliced off the arm and soon took the head. Getting into a kendo stance, she dashed and sliced one Noise in half from top to the bottom before she jumped, stepped on one Noise's face and jumped higher summoning swords to rain down o her enemies.

With Kanade, she blocked a wide swing to her head with her free arm and pushed it back before taking the Noise's head off with her Blaygun. One Noise pounced at her, but a quick round house kick took care of it before she swung her Blaygun in an arc in front of her, slicing two Noise in front of her before she quickly turned around and killed three more Noise. Looking around, she saw that the Noise around her kept increasing. Thinking fast, she pulled on the hammer of the Blaygun before she jumped high into the air and landed outside of the crowd of Noise, her Kaixa Phone now in hand as she dialed: 106.

 **BURST MODE**

Duel wielding, Kanade didn't bother aiming as she slowly walked towards the crowd, shooting both her weapons as she unleashed Photon bullets on as many as possible.

As for me, I was practically speeding through the Noise, passing by them and slicing them before they even knew what hit them. I grabbed a Noise by its head and slammed it to the ground before stepping on it hard, crushing its head. Without even looking, I raised the Faiz Edge to block a Noise turned bullets and continued to block and deflect bullets without even looking, as if my senses themselves told me what to do. Worrying about it later, I jumped high into the aid and came down on a Noise, swinging the Faiz Edge up to take a Noise from behind, turning to catch a swing before I pulled in the Noise and sliced it in half, and then switched the Faiz Edge to a reverse grip to stab the Noise I landed on.

Looking, I saw Chris singing her heart out as she unleashed hell on the Noise above. She had stuck with her gatling guns to take down as much Noise as possible while also sending a barrage of missiles here and there. Looking closely, I could see the faintest sign of a smile. Dammit, I knew I should have brought the Faiz Guitar and Sounder.

 **(Song End)**

Chris then jumped back to avoid a swooping Noise when she ran into Tsubasa who had down the same.

"Hey! Watch it! I told you to stay out of my way!" Chris said, withdrawing her weapons.

Tsubasa looked like she had something to say, but changed it at the last second. "Come to your senses. Do you really wish to fight alone?"

"I'm always alone. I don't remember us becoming the best of friends or did I miss that?" Oh boy.

"Here we go." Kanade said, grabbing a Noise and crushing its head with her bare hands.

"We may not have any reason to fight each other, but we don't have a reason _not_ to fight either! Let's just keep going like before!" Chris said. "You can't just expect-!"

"Yes, we can!" Suddenly, Hibiki grabbed Chris' hand, surprising her. "We can settle our differences with anyone." She then went and grabbed Tsubasa's hand, surprising her. "For a while now, I've been wondering why I didn't have an Armed Gear. I always thought it sucked to be just half a fighter all the time. But not anymore. It's because I'm not holding any weapons that I can hold your hands like this instead. I can be friends with every single one of you!"

"Tachibana…" Tsubasa then stabbed her sword to the ground and reached for Chris' hand.

I smiled under my helmet at the sight as Chris seemed reluctant. Stabbing the Faiz Edge to the ground, walked up to them and grabbed Chris' hand, surprising her.

"You gonna join or what?" I asked Kanade.

She just let out noise that sounded amused before she stabbed the Blaygun to the ground and walked up to us, grabbing my hand before grabbing Tsubasa's.

"Is her idiocy contagious or something?" Chris asked.

"I guess so." Tsubasa said.

"And it looks like you got it too." Kanade said. Even with the helmet, I could tell that she was smirking. "Now I'm really glad I left Gungnir to her. She's gonna go far."

"Indeed." I said. "Which reminds me, none of you girls have properly introduced yourselves to Chris here."

"Ah, that's right! I didn't get her name when I asked her for the first time." Hibiki said. "Well, allow me to say once again. I'm Hibiki Tachibana, nice to meet you." And she said that with a smile.

"Kanade Amou, hope to get along with you."

"Tsubasa Kazanari, a pleasure."

"W-What's with you people?" Chris said with a faint blush on her face.

"Haru." My name got her attention. "Haru Yamamoto, but you already knew that."

"…Chris…Yukine…" Chris introduced herself in a quiet tone.

I smiled under my helmet before turning to Hibiki. "Hibiki."

"Hm?"

"You're something else, you know that?" I said.

For some reason, Hibiki blushed. "Oh, I'm nothing special."

"But you are." What I said only made Hibiki get redder by the second. And why the hell are Tsubasa and Chris glaring at me?

It was then that we were reminded that we still had Noise to take care of as the shadow of one of the warship type Noise flew over us.

"Would you mind? We're trying to have a moment here." I said.

"Unless we take care of the big ones, this will never end." Tsubasa said.

"Hey," Kanade spoke to Chris. "You wouldn't happen to have a move that could take care of those Noise type ships, do you?"

"Of course," Chris smirked. "Ichii-Bal's specialty is long-range, wide area artillery. "I'll blow them to pieces."

"You're not gonna sing your Swan Song, are you?" Hibiki asked, worried.

"Idiot, I wouldn't waste my life on something like this. Besides, Haru here would stop me before I even tried something like that."

"You damn right I would." I said. "Ever heard of taking a break? It's good for singers like you girls."

"Then how?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'll keep raising the energy output of the Gear, but suppress the actual release." Chris explained. "After overloading the energy until it goes critical, I'll release it all at once."

"So basically, you're gonna charge up energy for one strong attack." I summarized. "Let me guess, it takes time."

Chris nodded. "That's right. I'll be completely defenseless while charging."

"That's dangerous, especially with this many enemies." Tsubasa said.

"I don't see what the problem is." Kanade said. "All we got to do is make sure Chris get's the time she needs for the attack. So all we gotta do is take care of any Noise that tries to stop her."

Hibiki nodded. "That's right! All we have to do is protect Chris!"

"Then let's hurry up and get this started!" Kanade said before we all released hands and went back into the battle.

Chris smiled. "I never asked for this, but I can't back down now!"

"Chris," She turned to me as I removed the Faiz Edge from the ground. "Let your song ring out throughout this entire city!"

Chris' eyes widen before she gave me a smirk before she started to sing.

 **(Insert Tsunaida Te Dake ga Tsumugu Mono)**

This song…This isn't her usual song. It's…nice.

My smirk grew wider the more Chris sang. Was I happy that Chris finally found friends she can rely on? Was I happy that we're all fighting as one team? Honestly, I don' really know, but I just can't stop smiling.

"If everyone's giving it their all, then so will I!" I said as crossed my arms in front of me and roared into the air. **"rrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A explosion of energy bursted from within me, killing a massive amount of Noise around me as well as surprising everyone.

"Haru!?" Hibiki said.

" **Let's do this!"** Gripping the Faiz Edge in hand, I charged past the girls, surprising them again as I grabbed the nearest Noise and slammed it to the ground. I then swung the Faiz Edge and sent out an anti-gravity field, suspending Noise up in the air as I threw away the Faiz Edge and drew out the Faiz Shot and charged up my punch before sending the charged fist forwards, blowing away the Noise as well as few more. I wasn't done yet as I charged my fist again, jumped, and slammed my fist down, sending a shockwave around me that blew away more Noise. Getting up quickly I leg with a wide swung that struck multiple Noise, followed by an uppercut, before I round house kicked more Noise. I then grabbed a Noise and slammed its head on my knee, crushing it before I grabbed another Noise and threw it at another Noise. I spun and back handed one in the face before I charged my Faiz Shot again and my charged fist sent more Noise flying.

I stopped my rampage to see how Chris was doing. A braced backpack formed from Chris' very armor as a quartet of missiles several times bigger than Chris herself were produced and read for launch as well as some triangular block missiles that contained the regular sized missiles and her gatling guns.

 _ **Megadeth Quartet**_

"Talk about bringing the big guns." Kanade said.

" **It's all yours!"** I shouted.

We all watched as Chris fired everything she had and seconds later explosions littered the sky. The Noise that tried to protect the ship type Noises were taken care of the thousands of smaller missiles as the bigger missiles reached their target and were soon enveloped in their own explosions.

"She did it." Tsubasa said, standing over a Noise she had just killed.

"Of course." Chris said with a smirk.

 **(Song End)**

I smiled before I went back to see how many Noises were left. To my surprise, there were huge, and I mean HUGE piles of carbon all around me.

"Geez, you barely left anything for us." Kanade said before she canceled her transformation.

I did the same while still looking around. "Did I do this?"

"Yeah. Had us pretty surprised too." Kanade said.

"We did it!" I heard Hibiki cheer and tutned to see her hug Chris.

Surprised, Chris did the obvious and pushed her away. "Lay off, you idiot! What do you think you're doing!?"

"It's all thanks to you that we won, Chris!" Hibiki said as she and the other girl's Gear disintegrated into light particles. After that, she went and hugged Chris again who then pushed her off.

"Stop doing that! Listen, we're not comrades are anything. I just want to settle things with Finé and make my new dream come true."

"Dream?" Hibiki blinked and so did I. "You have a dream? Please, tell me! What is it!?"

"And why would I do that!?"

"They seem to be getting along." Tsubasa commented.

I said nothing as I walked to Hibiki and Chris placed both my hands on top of their heads, getting their attention.

"Good work out there, you two. You should feel proud, especially you, Hibiki." I said. "Chris here doesn't have a lot of friends so I would appreciate it if you can befriend her. She's very lonely."

"What!? No I'm not!" Chris protested, slapping my hand away.

"If that's true, then why do you always come back to my apartment?" I asked as I removed my hand on Hibiki who seemed disappointed for some reason. Does she like it when I pet her? …Nah, that be stupid.

"Well…that's because…"

Before Chris could finish, Hibiki's communicator rang from her pocket. Getting it out, she answered.

"Hello?"

 _-Hibiki!-_ Miku's voice came from the other side and for some reason, she sounded worried. Very worried. _-It's the school! Lydian's under attack by the Noi-!-_

My blood ran cold when the transmission suddenly ended.

"Miku? Miku!" Hibiki tried calling, but all she got was nothing.

"Lydian's being attacked by Noise? But how?" Kanade said.

"Worry about that later! Miku and the others are in danger!" I said before I grabbed Hibiki's hand and ran to the Auto Vajin and pressed the button on its chest.

 **VEHICLE MODE**

Hibiki had come here via helicopter so only she and Chris had no way of fast traveling.

"Miku…" Hibiki's voice was full of worry for her friend.

"Hibiki," She looked up at me as I hopped on Auto Vajin and handed her a helmet. "I promise you, we will save Miku. You're not about to lose another friend, not when I'm around. Quickly, we have to hurry."

"Haru…" Hibiki nodded before she put on the helmet and got on. The minute she did, I revved the engine and took off at full speed.

Dammit, just what the hell is going on!?

* * *

 **And done! It's a pretty good chapter, but I feel like I could have done better. Eh, oh well. It looks like Chris has finally bonded, somewhat, with the rest of the crew, but now Lydian is in trouble. Stick around folks because the season finale is drawing nearer and nearer and I am determined to give you guys an event so epic that mind will explode. I hope it will. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until the next ride.**


	14. Song 13: Song of Paradise-Part 1

**Hello Fanfiction readers Ashbel Longhart back once again to bring you another chapter of KR Faiz: Song of Paradise! Sorry I've been gone for so long, my only excuse is that I was in another country and they had bad wifi over there as well as the fact that I made a new story. But enough about that. Cue the disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **This is it people, we're nearing the end for Season 1. Three more chapters are we're finally done! I'm so excited! This is shorter than the last chapter, but please enjoy it like the rest. Open your eye for the next Faiz and let's ride!**

* * *

 **Song 13: The Song of Paradise-Part 1**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"Back when Finé was going to…dispose of me, she said something about Kadingir being almost completed."

"Kadingir?"

"They wanted to show you the unyielding truth that dreams can be achieved."

"A tower reaching for the heavens?"

"It's because I'm not holding any weapons that I can hold your hands like this instead. I can be friends with every single one of you!"

"Hibiki! It's the school! Lydian's under attack by the Noi-!"

"I promise you, we will save Miku. You're not about to lose another friend, not when I'm around."

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _The roar of Noise and the rattling of machine guns echoed throughout the academy grounds. Soldiers were lined up and firing with everything they had at the Noises while some made sure to get the students to the shelters as quick as possible. All the soldiers felt fear run through their entire body as a Noise literally spat out more Noise and it didn't help that their bullets did jack shit, but the thought of all the lives outgrew their fears. They were soldiers and it was their duty to protect the innocent or die trying._

 _"Everyone, please remain calm and evacuate to the shelters." The voice of Miku spoke loudly as she aided the soldiers in evacuating the students._

 _None of this made sense to Miku. Why were the Noise attacking the academy? There's no way they could know that the 2nd Division Headquarters were located underground, so why?_

 _'Unless they do know somehow.' Miku thought. 'But how?'_

 _Miku saved the thought for later. Right now, she needed to make sure no one was left behind. This academy has seen enough death as it is. Running off, Miku checked the halls and classroom. No sign of anyone, but you can never be too sure._

 _"Hello? Is anyone still here?" Miku called out. You never know who could be hiding somewhere random out of fear._

*BOOM!*

 _Miku lost her balance and almost fell when the entire building shook from an explosion. Looking outside, she saw everything in flames and ruins._

 _"The school…Hibiki's home…" A crash snapped Miku out of her stupor as she turned and saw three Noises. Fear froze her entire body as the Noise went after her, but suddenly, Ogawa appeared out of nowhere and tackled Miku down to the ground, just managing to dodge the Noise._

 _"Mr. Ogawa!"_

 _"That was a close one. Next time, we might not be so lucky." Ogawa said before he saw the Noises get back up. "Quickly, we have to run!" Grabbing Miku by the hand, the two quickly ran as the Noise gave chase. "Persistent, aren't they?"_

 _The two ran as fast as they could, Miku easily keeping up with Ogawa thanks to her track training as the two quickly got into the elevator that lead underground and barely escaped._

 _Miku sighed in relief. "That was too close."_

 _"Tell me about it." Ogawa said before his communicator beeped. "Ogawa here. Yes, I'm alright and I'm with Miku. Lydian continues to suffer extensive structural damage above ground. Casualty levels are minimum thanks to Miku and the others. We're currently on our way to the shelters. But more importantly, Commander, we have identified the Kadingir. Though we have no hard evidence, we have reason to believe that the Kadingir is…"_

 _Ogawa was interrupted when he and Miku felt something crash down on top of the elevator. Seconds later, the ceiling came off and dropping down was none other than Finé herself, already armored up._

 _"Nani!?" Ogawa said before he was grabbed by the neck._

 _"I admit, I'm surprised at how quickly you figured it out." Finé said. She could have easily killed Ogawa right now, but she had to ask. "What gave it away?"_

 _"If you want to build a tower without anyone noticing," Ogawa began. "You'd have no choice, but to build it underground. If that's what really happened, then we can deduce that the elevator shaft leading to the 2nd Division Headquarters is none other than Kadingir itself. Isn't that right, Ryoko?"_

 _"Eh?" Miku said, both in confusion and disbelief._

 _"And here I thought I fooled you all with that leaked information." Finé said before the elevator reached its destination. Once the door opened, Ogawa kicked Finé, making her lose her grip on him as he flipped back, brought out his gun, and fired._

*BANG-BANG-BANG!*

 _All three bullets hot their mark, but Finé showed no sign of pain nor was there any wound as the bullets slowly fell to the floor, dented._

 _"Nehushtan…" Ogawa identified the Symphogear Finé was using._

 _"That little toy in your hand is useless against me." Finé said as with a wave of her hand, she sent one of her whips at Ogawa, batting his gun out of his hand and quickly constricted him, lifting up and crushing him._

 _"Mr. Ogawa!" Miku cried out in worry._

 _"Miku, get out of here!" Ogawa pleaded as he slowly lost conscious._

 _Fear gripped Miku's entire body, making her unable to think of what to do. But the thought of Ogawa, the nice man that he is, dying and without doing anything outweighed her fears just enough to run and tackle Finé, but to her horror, the woman didn't even fall down, let alone notice her until she rammed into her._

 _Turning to her with cold eyes, Finé released Ogawa, letting the body fall to the ground as she reached and held Miku's head in her hands._

 _"Isn't that just precious? You're trying to protect the people who used you." Finé said._

 _"Used? What are you talking about?" Miku asked, confused._

 _"Didn't you ever wonder why this facility was situated right under Lydian?" Finé asked. "It's so that we could gather experimental data about the effects of your songs on the Relics. Not to mention, that Kazanari girl was a big help in getting all of you here to begin with." With that, Finé pulled her hand away and walked away, laughing as she thought Miku wasn't worth killing._

 _"…Even if they have to lie or if they can't tell the whole truth…" Miku said. "They're all out there, putting their lives on the line for the sake of others! And…I believe in them!"_

 _"Tch!" Faster than Miku could blink, Finé slapped her across the face, picked her up and slapped her again, almost knocking Miku out as she let the girl fall to the floor. "You're pissing me off."_

 _Collecting her composure, Finé walked towards the door that led towards Durandal. Holding up her communicator, she was about to open the door when her communicator was shot, destroying it. Turning around, she saw Ogawa now awake and with his gun back in hand._

 _"I won't let you get any closer to Durandal. Even if it cost me my life!" Ogawa said, throwing away his gun as he knew it would be useless against her and held up his fists._

 _Finé let out an annoyed and bored sigh as she mentally controlled her whips, getting ready to just kill the man in front of her…_

 _"Hold it right there, Ryoko."_

 _When all of a sudden, the floor above them crashed, rubble and dust crumbling everywhere._

 _"Henshin!"_

 **STANDING BY**

 **COMPLETE**

 _Through the smoke, a white, bluish light emerged and when it died down, standing there was Genjuro, donned in his Delta armor._

 _"Still calling me by that name?" Finé said. "I see you can properly handle the Delta Gear without the side effects."_

 _"Don't underestimate my will." Genjuro said as he cracked his knuckles. "Normally, I wouldn't lay a finger on a woman, but I have no choice in the matter."_

 _"Commander!" Ogawa said, surprised and in awe at his Commander who was now a Kamen Rider._

 _"You're a Kamen Rider now?" Miku, who finally got her bearings together, said in surprise._

 _"That's right. Don't worry you two; I'll tear this woman into pieces before she can even so much as touch you."_

 _"Those are some bold words, Genjuro." Finé said. "Tell me, how long did you know about my operations?"_

 _"For some time now thanks to the valued assistance of our American neighbors." Genjuro said. "In order to lure you out into the open, pretended to play into your hands by getting all three Symphogear users together."_

 _"You countered a scheme with a scheme of your own. Not bad at all." Finé said. "But do you really think that just because you have armor on made by a mad organization means you can stop me?"_

 _"Stop you? Please, I'll beat every last secret out of you while barely breaking a sweat." Genjuro said before he charged at Finé._

 _Grabbing her whips, Finé sent one right for Genjuro's head, but he easily ducked under it and kept going. Quickly, Finé threw her second one, but Genjuro simply jumped and flipped onto the ceiling. Kicking off, he rocketed towards Finé with speed that surprised her as she quickly moved out of the way of a punch. Now normally, with the Delta Gear, the user's punch was equal to that of 3.5 tons, but since Genjuro had strength that was equal or gather to that, his punching power was greater than Finé had expected a decent sized crater formed from Genjuro's punch as a small shockwave occurred, sending Finé back a litt;e as to her surprise, the right shoulder of her armor showed signs of cracks._

 _"What!?" Surprised, Finé waited for the cracks to mend before she glared at the high-tech Rider. "I'll flay you limb from limb!"_

 _Using both whips, Finé sent them at the Rider, but to her surprise, Genjuro simply caught them and used them to make Finé get over to him closer. Once close enough, Genjuro released the whips and with one punch, punched Finé's gut that broke Finé's bones, making her cough up blood as she was sent flying behind her as well as damaging her armor._

 _"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Genjuro asked, turning to her._

 _"How?" Finé asked as she got up, coughing up blood as her armor and bones all regenerated. "How is it that you can stand up to the power of a complete Relic!? And with nothing, but prototype armor!?"_

 _"You really wanna know?" Genujuro said. "I eat, watch moves, sleep, and train every day! A true man needs nothing else! This armor is just an added bonus!"_

 _"But you're just an ordinary man!" Lashing out, Finé brought out Soloman's Staff, summoning a small group of Noise._

 _"You'll have to do better than that!" Genuro said as he drew his Delta Blaster. "Fire!"_

 **BURST MODE**

 _Once ready, Genuro quickly shot down every Noise that came at him, a single shot killing all of them before he shot Soloman's Staff out of Finé's hand, the Relic spinning and stabbing itself to the ceiling. Gritting her teeth, Finé looked back and gasoed when she saw how close Genujuro was, another fist raised and ready._

 _"Compared to Noise, this is nothing!"_

 _"…Heh."_

*beep!*

*STAB!*

 _In a flash of light, Genjuro's armor was gone and on one quick motion, Finé stabbed Genjuro through the gut._

 _"Na…ni!?" Genjuro gritted out before he coughed up a huge amount of blood and fell to the floor._

 _"NO!" Miku screamed in horror as Finé went through Genjuro's pockets and took out his communicator._

 _"What…did you…do?" Genjuro, bleeding severely, demanded why and how did his armor just suddenly deactivate._

 _"You're wondering why your armor deactivated?" Finé said before she took out a phone like device. Unlike the Faiz and Kaixa Phone, this one didn't seem to have a casing as inner metal and wires could be seen. "While checking through both the Kaixa and Delta Gear, I reprogrammed both the Gears' to this phone so that with a push of a button, I can simply deactivate both your armors. Unfortunately, since that Haru boy was so stubborn with his Faiz Gear, I never got a chance to reprogram it too."_

 _"You…sabotaged…our Gears?"_

 _"Yes, in a way." Finé said. "Struggle all you want, but in the end, you can't win against fate." Using her whips, she got back her other Relic and pointed it at the man who was close to losing consciousness. "I won't kill you. You don't deserve that salvation." With that said, Finé used Genjuro's communicator to open the door that led to Durandal and walked in, the door closing behind her._

 _"Commander!" With a threat gone for the moment, Ogawa and Miku ran up to the man._

 _"Dammit, I let my guard down." Genjuro said as he could barely keep his eyes open._

 _"Dammit, now what do we do?" Ogawa said._

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of nowhere and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(With Finé)**

 _Walking calmly, Finé brought up a hologram keyboard and typed in some codes, a secret code only she knew._

 _"Awaken, tower that pierces the heavens!" Finé said. "Come to me, and extend beyond the horizons!"_

* * *

 **(2** **nd** **Division Main Room)**

 _In the main room of the 2_ _nd_ _Division Headquarters, the entire team watched as they saw Chris unleash her Megadeth Quartet, killing all the Noise in the air._

 _Hearing the door opening behind them, the team gasped when they saw Genjuro bleeding._

 _"Commander!"_

 _"He needs immediate medical attention!" Ogawa said as he and Miku supported Genjuro's body._

 _As one of the staff members and Miku worked in bandaging Genjuro up, Ogawa typed in the keyboard in order to get in touch with Hibiki and the others._

 _"We have an intruder. Her target is Durandal." Ogawa said. "The enemy is Sakurai Ryoko."_

 _"What!?"_

 _"How can that be!?"_

 _"Miku," Ogawa turned to the girl. "I managed to get through to Hibiki."_

 _Miku nodded and spoke. "Hibiki! It's the school! Lydian is under attack by the Noise!" But just as she finished saying that, everything went dark._

 _"What the!? What happened!?" Ogawa asked as the other members fiercely typed on their keyboards._

 _"Someone's hacking our system from within!"_

 _"There's nothing we can do from here!"_

 _Suddenly, all the keyboards started to fizzle and screech as if a TV was getting bad connection._

 _"This can only be Ryoko's doing. She's the one who made the system so she knows it like the back of her hand." One of the operators said._

 _A groan caught everyone attention as they turned to see Genjuro regaining consciousness._

 _"Commander!"_

 _"What's…going on?" Genjuro asked, slowly getting up so he doesn't reopen his wound._

 _"Most of our computer systems our down." A female operator said. "We know nothing about the situation on the surface nor underground."_

 _"I see." Genjuor said before he looked down at the Delta Gear that he still had on him. Grabbing the Delta Phone, he spoke into it. "Henshin."_

 **STANDING BY**

 _"What are you doing?" Miku asked._

 _"Testing something." Genjuro said before he connected the Delta Phone to the Delta Mover._

 **ERROR**

 _Genjuro sighed in disappointment. "Looks like she's still jamming my Gear."_

 _"What do we do now?" Miku asked._

 _"We can only hope Haru and the others make it here." Genjuro said._

* * *

 **(At the Surface, Nighttime)**

Horror filled my entire being as I stared at the state of what was once Lydian Academy. Everything was in ruins. Buildings, vehicles, and trees were absolutely destroyed either by Noise or an explosion. Carbon piles of people were scattered all over the place as specs even filled the air around us. The night sky was full of stars, but they did not help with the scene in front of me as for some reason, the moon was glowing red.

"Lydian is…" I began, unable to bring myself to finish.

"…in ruins." Kanade finished for me as we were all horrified at the state of things.

"Miku. Where is Miku?" Hibiki said as she looked all over the ruins for any signs of her friend. "Miku! Everyone!" No answer came. I quickly caught Hibiki before she fell to her knees.

"Hibiki, get a hold of yourself!" I said despite the fact that I was pretty shaken up myself.

"It's about time you guys showed up." A voice drew our attention and we all turned to see Ryoko standing on top of the roof of a building that was still standing. There was blood on her shirt, but she showed no signs of injury.

"Ms. Sakurai!" Tsubasa said.

"Finé! It was you all along, wasn't it!?" Chris said-wait, what did she just say!?

"Musaka…" Realization dawned on me. "Ryoko…are you…"

Suddenly, she started laughing. And that was all the evidence I needed.

"Is that how it is? Is that laughter your answer, Ms. Sakurai!?" Tsubasa said, realizing the same thing I did.

"So you mean to tell us…that you were Finé this whole time!?" Kanade said.

"She's Finé alright. I have unfinished business with that bitch!" Chris said.

Without saying a word, Ryoko took off her glasses, untied her hair before a pillar of light surrounded her and when it died down, in her place was Finé, donned in the Nehushtan Symphogear.

"No way…" Hibiki said. "It's not true, right? It can't be true."

"Hibiki…" I muttered. She must be taking this the hardest out of all of us. It's not like she was close to Rtoko, but she was still the youngest out of all of us.

"It can't be true. If you're Finé, then what happened to Ms. Ryoko?" Hibiki asked.

"Ryoko Sakurai's body was consumed a long time ago." Finé said.

"Consumed? What do you mean?" Kanade asked, confused like all of us.

"You can say that her consciousness died 12 years ago." Finé said. "You see, I was a priest long ago from ancient times. I sealed my consciousness within my very genes so that if any of my descendants experienced an Aufwachen waveform, all of my memories and abilities would resurface in that body. 12 years ago, when Tsubasa Kazanari accidentally awakened the Ame no Habakiri, my sleeping conscious awakened within Ryoko Sakurai. That is how I am standing before you now."

"You took over Ryoko's body?" Hibiki said.

"Like a wraith from the past." Tsubasa said.

"This is not the first time I have awoken within one of my descendants." Finé said. "Throughout the course of history, there have been many visionaries and great heroes who brought upon the paradigm shifts that ushered in a new age."

"Like the Symphogear system?" Tsubasa said.

"That's merely a toy. An imperfect system with little use other than to secure funding from the authorities." Finé said.

"Toy? Your charade almost cost Kanade her life!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Is that why you found me and worked with the Americans?" Chris said.

"Yes! All of it was for the Kadingir!" The second she said that, the whole places started shaking.

"What the hell!?" I said in surprise as I tried to retain my balance.

"An earthquake? No, this is something else." Kanade said.

All of our eyes widen when right in front of us, a structure that reached past the clouds formed right in front of us. It was like a giant…tower…

"You mean to tell us that the underground headquarters was the Kadingir this whole time!?" I said.

"That's right! Behold the ion cannon that can reach beyond the sky, towering over the Earth itself, Kadingir!" Finé said.

"Kadingir? You mean _this_ is going to unite the world?" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes. By piercing the moon." Finé said.

"Piercing the moon?" Hibiki said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kanade asked.

"…I simply wanted to reach _him_." Finé said, the look on her face suggesting that she was looking back at an old memory. Or in her case, an old, old, old, old, _old_ memory.

"Him? Who's 'him?'" I asked, curious.

"God." Okay, I did not expect that. "Back when I was a priest, I fell in love with him. I built a tower on the plains of Shinar that would reach as far as the Heavens themselves just so I could reach him. But _he_ would never allow a mere human to stand as high as _him_. In his anger, not only was the tower destroyed by divine lighting, but the very tongues of mankind were confused. It was a punishment without measure, the Curse of Balal."

"The Curse of Balal?" I repeated, still a bit confused.

"Why do you think the moon has been a symbol of disharmony since the ancient times?" Finé asked before she scowled. "Because it is the key to the curse itself! I'll free mankind from this curse of confusion by destroying the moon! Then, I'll have the whole world in my hands again!"

At that moment, the tower, Kadingir, started to emit light from within. It didn't take a genius to know that it was charging up energy to blast the moon to smithereens.

"You'd break the curse?" Chris suddenly spoke up. "Sounds more like to me like you just want to rule the world! How third-rate! Your ambition's so petty that it hurts!"

"I am eternal. What could mere insects like you do to stop me?" Finé said.

"Eternal? Sorry, but I don't believe anything is eternal unless I see it for myself." I said as I got out the Faiz Phone and Kanade followed suit by bringing out the Kaixa Phone. "Mark my words; you'll pay for destroying Lydian, Hibiki's home!"

"Haru…" Hibiki muttered.

"Hmph! What could a mere boy like you do? You're not even from this world, so why bother trying to stop me?" Finé asked.

"I may not be from this world to begin with, but I'll be damned if I let someone like you do whatever the hell she wants!" I said before I dialed: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

"Everyone, let's do this!" All the girls nodded and wasted no time transforming.

 _"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

 _"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."_

 _"Killiter Ichaival Tron…"_

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin!"

 **COMPLETE**

In five flashes of light, we all were donned in our armor, ready to take down the so called eternal being.

* * *

 **(Underground)**

 _"That was a close one." Ogawa commented as he, Genjuro, Miku, and a few operators barely escaped when the whole base shifted and turned into the Kadingir. There had been checking any rooms that might have at least a working terminal they could use so they could see what the hell was going on back at the surface, but so far they had no luck._

 _"Mr. Kazanari, are you alright?" Miku asked._

 _"I'm fine. A wound like this won't kill me if I'm careful." Genjuro said before we went deep into thought. "The assassination of the Defense Minister, the scheme to get a hold of Durandal, and the tower of Kadingir built underground, Ryoko has been pulling all the strings all along. This must have started back to when Ichii-Bal went mysteriously missing."_

 _"Strange incidents have happened since that happened." Ogawa said as he supported Genjuro in walking._

 _"But she also spent a lot of time with us. I can't bring myself to believe that it was all a lie." Genjuro added. I know I'm being naïve. It's just the way I am."_

 _Everyone remained silent after Genjuro's confession. After a few more minutes of walking, they came up to another room, but a slab of stone blocked the way._

 _"Excuse us for a moment." Ogawa said as he handed Genjuro over to Miku before he and the other operators worked together to get the slab of stone out of the way. Once they did, they entered the room and were lucky enough to see that there was at least one terminal. And to more of their luck, it worked._

 _"It seems this terminal can still function." The male operator said as he got to work on getting footage of the surface._

 _"And it appears that we have an extra first-aid kit here." The female operator said as she took the kit from a shelf and opened it up, taking out a roll of bandages. "Let's replace the bandages you have right now, Commander."_

 _"Thanks, I appreciate it." Genjuro said._

 _A few seconds later the screen beeped, signaling that they now have footage of the surface and the first thing that happened was that they were blasted with the voice of Chris singing._

* * *

 **(Insert Makyuu Ichii-Bal)**

Chris wasted no time to attack first, firing energy arrows at Finé who dodged all of them. Rushing in, we all attacked as a team. Hibiki, Kanade, and I all threw first while Tsubasa struck fast with her sword. Finé got out of the way of our fist before blocking Tsubasa's attack with one of whips before kicking her away. Kanade appeared behind Finé and threw a roundhouse kick which was blocked by Finé's forearm, but that gave me and Hibiki and chance to rush in. Pushing back Kanade, Finé blocked and dodged kicks and punches sent by us before jumping back, but soon realized that Tsubasa was behind her, ready to slice her in half. But faster than I expected, Finé used part of her one of her whips as a sword and blocked Tsubasa's sword, spark igniting between the two weapons. Suddenly, before Tsubasa could react, Finé used her other whip and wrapped Tsubasa around the waist before sending her flying back. I quickly ran and caught her before jumping up as behind me, Chris had prepared to fire missiles at Finé and wasted no time firing once me and Tsubasa were out of the way.

 **Megadeth Party**

Finé laughed, not even worried at the projectiles coming at her as she simply swung her whip which extended and cut down all the missiles coming at her. But through the smoke, me and Kande jumped out, equipped with the Faiz Shot and the Blaygun at the ready. With my fist glowing, I sent out my fist towards her face, having the huge urge to just punch her right there, but to my surprise, one of her whips wrapped around my arm and sent my flying to the side, skidding across the ground. Finé then quickly turned her attention back to Kanade and dodged a sword strike, but with both hands, one on top of the weapon to give it a push, Kanade rushed in to stab Finé, the blade aimed towards her gut.

"You're mine!" Kande declared when suddenly…

*beep!*

The blade of Kande's weapon deactivated along with her entire armor, leaving her in her civilian state.

"What!?" I said in surprise before watching in horror as Finé slashed Kanade across the chest, drawing blood as well as sending her flying back.

"Kanade!" Dashing in quickly, Tsubasa caught her best friend before she touched the ground.

"You bitch!" Chris cursed as she turned her crossbows into her signature gatling guns and unleashed a rain of bullets at Finé who simply spun one of her whips to block her bullets.

I took that chance to dash towards Finé, fist charged and thrown at her back, but she stopped me again with her other whip before jumping up, leaving me to dodge Chris' rain of bullets.

I turned to see Tsubasa looking worriedly at her friend who held her wound and looked ready to fall unconscious. I gritted my teeth in anger. "What did you do to Kanade's armor, you bitch!?"

"I simply reprogrammed it to this phone right here. By simply pushing a button, I canceled the girls' transformation." Finé. Explained, showing us the phone on her hand.

"You sabotaged the Kaixa Gear!?" I said.

"As well as Delta, but I never got a chance to do yours since you were so stubborn in keeping it away from me." Finé said. "Now, with one insect down, it's time I deal with the rest of you."

I balled my hand s into fist in anger. With Kanade down, we're down on man power. And with Tsubasa taking care of her, that just leave me, Hibiki, and Chris.

"Anyone one of you got a plan?" I asked the two girls.

"I have one. Get me some time!" Chris said.

Hibiki and I nodded before we charged towards the blond bitch. Once again, I threw out my charged fist as Hibiki jumped and came down with an axe kick. Both our attacks caused a small explosion as jumping of the smoke, we both dodged whips that would have stabbed us. Jumping out of the smoke as well, Finé sent both her whips at us, but we grabbed them and pulled her towards us. We both then went for a punch to her gut, but to our surprise, she stopped out fist with both her hands and flipped over us. She the kicks us, making us stumble forward before we regained out balance and turned to her. She simply smirked as at us before she realized what our plans were and turned around to see Finé Chris had prepared the move she used back at the Sky Tower.

"This is what I'm really after!" Chris said before she fired one of her huge missiles at Finé who was forced to dodge the missile. "Lock-on active! Snipe!" Chris then aimed her other missile at Kadingir and fired. "Destroy!"

"No you don't!" Finé said before she used her whips to destroy the missile. "Where's the other one?"

I too realized that Chris' first missile was nowhere to be seen until I saw a trail of smoke up in the air and saw Chris riding her missile up. When did she get on that thing?

 **(Song End)**

"Chris? What is she doing?" Hibiki said.

"No matter how hard you fight, your Symphogears are just toys!" Finé said. "There's no way you can stop the Kadingir!"

But then…a song echoed throughout the night, the air turned a lighter shade of red, almost pink as my eyes widen in realization and in horror.

"This song…it can't be!" Tsubasa said.

"Her Swan Song!?" Hibiki said.

Up in the air, Chris got off her missile and right before all of our eyes, what looked like butterfly wings materialized behind Chris as two guns appeared in her hands before extending out to form two halves a bigger gun.

"No…NO!" Panic traveled through every inch of my body as I took off into a frantic run, removing the Axel Mission Memory and inserting it into the Phone.

 **COMEPLETE**

"STOP! YOU IDIOT!" I yelled-no, screamed as I pressed on the Watch.

 **START UP**

* * *

 **(Chris)**

 _'Mom…Dad…They were right. I've always loved you.' Chris thought as she smiled even as blood escaped from her mouth. 'That's why I want to carry on your dream. I want to bring peace to the world with my song. That's the reason for which I sing!'_

 _"STOP! YOU IDIOT!" A voice so loud that it echoed throughout the night made Chris open her eyes. Her vision was blurry, her Swan Song taking a toll on her, but her vision soon cleared up and she could see the blurred figure of Haru making his way up Kadingir towards her at tremendous speed. Despite the enormous height of the Kadingir, Haru soon made it to the top and jump, hand outstretched towards her in a desperate attempt to stop and save her._

 _'Ah…of course he do something like that.' Chris smiled again. 'Mom…Dad…That crazy guy right there is Haru Yamamoto.'_

 **3**

 _'At first, I really didn't like him…but before I realized it, I enjoyed his company, the little arguments we had in the past and all the little shenanigans. He's annoying, but that's just one of his charms.'_

 **2**

 _'Mom…Dad…if you were here right now…I think you would have liked Haru…as much as I do…'_

 **1**

 _'Haru…thank you for everything.'_

 **TIME OUT**

 _And with that call, the Kadingir fired, the blast sending Haru flying back down to the ground, crying out as he crashed into the ground hard._

* * *

 **DEFORMATION**

I groaned in pain as my entire body was filled with pain from the top to the bottom. I couldn't move my body at all thus I was unable to turn away from the scene in front of me up in the air.

The Kadingir had fired and when it did, Chris fired back, both beams meeting.

"It stopped!? She's countering it!?" I heard Finé exclaim in disbelief.

No, she wasn't countering it. Somehow, I knew, all Chris was doing was holding it back for the time being, but she would be able to hold out for long. And to my horror, I was right. Minutes later, the Kadingir finally overpowered Chris, her entire figure enveloped in the blast as it continued up and struck the moon. All was quiet, that or I had lost the ability to hear, to think, to move as my entire being seemed to have frozen. Finally, everything came back on line when a crack appeared from the moon, simply a small piece.

"It wasn't enough!? Don't tell me she was able to stop it!?" I heard Finé as I somehow removed myself from the crater I made. I simply looked up into the sky as the small piece of the moon was removed, but my focus was not on that. Rather, it was focused on the small spec of particles that fell from the sky. It was Chris. I watched her fall from the sky slowly, small particles of light trailing as soon, her figure was lost into a forest not too far from here…and the sound of a huge crashed echoed in my entire head.

I heard Hibiki cry out in horror before it was overlapped with the roar of a beast. Tsubasa and Kanade were silent. As for me…I felt something crack deep within me. Something had had broken free. Whatever broke free from within me…

It howled like a wolf.

* * *

 **And…cliffhanger! You must hate me now, don't you? Well sorry, but this is simply just a part of the final chapter. I originally intended to combine Episode 11 with 12 and maybe 13, but I decided against it and decided to just divide them into parts. But next time, not only will Hibiki finally go berserk, but after Tsubasa does you-know-what, you readers will finally witness the thing you have all been waiting for. The moment when Haru finally…turns. I don't need to say more as I'm sure you know what I mean. Unfortunately, you'll just have to wait. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Until the next ride.**


	15. Song 14: Song of Paradise-Part 2

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here and welcome back to KR Faiz: Song of Paradise. So glad you people could be here. I bet you're surprised to see the next chapter even though it hasn't even been a month, but I just felt like doing Faiz today. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Alright, strap in boys and girls because this one's gonna be a doozy. Last time, Chris sacrificed herself to stop the Kadingir from destroying the moon. The result will be the awakening of a beast from you-know-who. But that beast isn't the only one. Yes people, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here. The day Haru finally transforms into** _ **it.**_ **Are you excited cause I sure am! But enough talk.**

 **Open your eyes for the next Faiz and let's ride!**

* * *

 **Song 14: The Song of Paradise-Part 2**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"The school…Hibiki's home…"

"I admit, I'm surprised at how quickly you figured it out."

"If that's what really happened, then we can deduce that the elevator shaft leading to the 2nd Division Headquarters is none other than Kadingir itself. Isn't that right, Ryoko?"

"I eat, watch moves, sleep, and train every day! A true man needs nothing else! This armor is just an added bonus!"

*beep!*

*STAB!*

"While checking through both the Kaixa and Delta Gear, I reprogrammed both the Gears' to this phone so that with a push of a button, I can simply deactivate both your armors."

"It can't be true. If you're Finé, then what happened to Ms. Ryoko?"

"Ryoko Sakurai's body was consumed a long time ago."

"The Curse of Balal?"

"There's no way you can stop the Kadingir!"

"This song…it can't be!"

"Her Swan Song!?"

"STOP! YOU IDIOT!"

 **TIME OUT**

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of nowhere and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _Everyone that was stilled underground watched in horror as Chris fell from the sky and crashed into the earth._

 _'No…How could this happen?' Miku thought, hands over her mouth to stop her from screaming._

 _'So that was your dream…' Genjuro thought. 'You said you were still so far from achieving your dream, and yet you did so much…If that's true, how far must_ we _be?'_

* * *

 **(Surface)**

"Yukine…" Tsubasa said disbelief, still attending to Kanade.

"No way…" Hibiki fell to her knees as tears filled her eyes. "How could this happen? We only just became friends…This isn't what I wanted! I wanted to spend more time talking to her, getting to know her more! Now we can't fight or even get closer!"

"…dammit…dammit…Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" Each time I spoke, I punched the ground in rage, sadness, but, most importantly, in frustration. Out of every emotion inside of me, frustration was the one that filled me the most right now. "DAMMIT! WHAT GOOD IS THIS POWER IF I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT THE ONE'S CLOSEST TO ME!?" I haven't felt this much frustration since the day I came to this world, became a Kamen Rider, and failed to save even one life, not even the life a girl I don't even know.

"Chris…You said you had a wish, didn't you?" I muttered to myself. She never told me or the others what it was, but I had promised to protect it. But now…Dammit, all this power is useless!

"She killed herself to protect the Moon by blocking the Kadingir's beam." I heard Finé speak. Just listening to her voice was sending anger throughout my body. The bitch was even laughing! "How worthless! To throw away your life for a mere dream…How fitting for trash like her."

"You dare to laugh?" Tsubasa said as she finally got up to her feet and glared at Finé. "She burned away her life to protect what she held precious! You would consider that worthless!?"

"Tsu…basa…" Kanade groaned, knowing what she meant by that.

"Yes, I do." Finé said.

"You…bitch!" I cursed quietly as I got back up to my feet and glared at the blond through my helmet. "How dare you mock Chris for trying to protect her dream! Dreams are what drive humans forward, they're what push people to the very limit and you would call that worthless!? How dare you! You may call yourself immortal, but mark my words; you'll wish you were in Hell by the time I'm done with you!"

 **"You…!"** I stopped glaring at Finé and turned Hibiki in surprise when her voice sounded very different. What greeted me what an unexpected sight. **"Don't you dare talk shit about her sacrifice!"**

"What the hell!?" I shouted in surprise as right before my eyes, Hibiki's entire form was covered in black shadows as her eyes glowed red with raging anger. Her teeth were sharp to the point that they were fangs, her fingers were now claws, and it felt like I was looking right at a beast.

What the hell just happened!?

"Tachibana! Hey, Tachibana!" Tsubasa called to her, but the beast that was Hibiki didn't not hear her, or rather she could not hear her.

"What the hell is this?" I said as the very air around Hibiki seemed to heat up.

"The fragment of Gungnir that merged with her are going berserk, causing her consciousness to be overrun with power she cannot control." Finé explained.

"And how would you-!" A sudden realization came to me. "You bitch! You've been experimenting on her, haven't you!?"

"Yes, but Tachibana wasn't the only one I experimented on." Finé confessed. "How else did you think I was able to make the LiNKER drug that allowed Kanade to use Gungnir all those years ago? Now, won't you bear witness as she succumbs to the power of Gungnir, and throw away all her remaining humanity?"

The minute she stopped talking did Hibiki make her move.

"Tachibana!" Tsubasa cried out to her, but it fell to deaf ears as just when Hibiki was about to hit Finé, she was stopped by her whips. The power behind Hibiki's attack was so great that the earth beneath Finé sank, the ground cracked, and small shockwave occurred. Hibiki growled and went to use her other hand, but Finé sent her back with her whip.

"Hibiki!" I cried out in worry.

"She's no longer human." Finé said. "She's nothing, but rage incarnate now."

"That can't be…" I muttered in disbelief before looking back at Hibiki. She was on all four, snarling at Finé like a beast before she sped towards her, the ground cracking under the force of her power.

Finé didn't look the least bit worried as her whips moved and suddenly, a hexagonal shield formed in front of her.

 _ **Asgard**_

Coming in with a flying kick, Hibiki struck the shield and was met with resistance, but she did not give up as she pushed and soon, she busted through the shield and a small explosion occurred along with the faint smell of blood filling the air. Me and Tsubasa held our arms in front of us to stand out ground against the shockwave before the smoke cleared and we were shocked at what we saw.

It was Finé on her knees as from the middle of her stomach to her throat were sliced in two. Yet, she was not dead as she smiled sadistically.

"What the hell…?" I muttered to myself in disbelief. How was she not dead yet?

Suddenly, Hibiki appeared from the rubble, still in her berserker state as she still had her sight on Finé, but she showed signs of exhaustion.

"Stop it, Tachibana!" Tsubasa cried out to her. "You're only going to accelerate the rate of fusion!"

Still showing signs of exhaustion, Hibiki suddenly turned to us.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I said and I was right when Hibiki jumped and attacked us.

"Abunai!" I don't know why I acted without thinking, but for some reason, my body moved on its own and pushed Tsubasa out of the way, leaving me open to take the full on tackle of Hibiki as she grinded my against the ground before we came to a stop against a big slab of earth. In the smoke and dust, Hibiki had her hands around my neck and was choking me.

"Hi…biki…Stop…!" I gritted through my teeth as I gripped Hibiki's arms, trying to pull her arms off me, but she was stronger than I remember as her grip was tight and I was starting to lose my strength.

"Haru!" To my luck, Tsubasa came in and kicked Hibiki off of me. Once I could breathe again, I coughed before breathing in air. "Haru, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said before she and I looked towards Hibiki who glared at us before charging.

* * *

 **(Underground)**

 _"Hibiki…! Is that really Hibiki?" Miku said, confused and frightened at her best friend's sudden transformation._

 _Everyone watched in silence as Berserk Hibiki fought with Finé before she suddenly set her sights on Haru and Tsubasa._

 _"What's wrong with her? Why is she attacking Haru and Tsubasa?" Miku asked._

 _"Hibiki's must be so far gone that she thinks anyone around her is an enemy." Genjuro guessed._

 _"Isn't there anything we can do?" Miku asked, but no one answered her._

* * *

 **(Surface)**

Sparks flew between me, Tsubasa, and Hibiki before Tsubasa was pushed back, part of her armor braking into pieces as Hibiki threw a devastating punched filled with nothing but rage right at my face, breaking the right side of my eye lenses before I skidded next to Tsubasa.

"Shit…" I cursed as I pushed myself up. "She's strong." No, it's not that Hibiki was stronger, it's just because me and Tsubasa were taking measures to not hurt Hibiki too much. We were holding ourselves back.

Laughter drew out attention to Finé whose wound was actually regenerating.

"How does it feel to fight against your dear friend, Tachibana Hibiki?" Finé asked as her wounds completed closed like they were nothing. "Isn't this what you wanted at the beginning, Kazanari Tsubasa?"

"You're no longer human either…" Tsubasa said.

"I have become one with Nehushtan's regenerative abilities." Finé said. "Isn't it fascinating?"

"The only thing fascinating is how much a freak you've become." I said. "Why don't you just shut your damn mouth already? I'm starting to get tired of hearing you talk."

"You can insult me all you want, but it won't change anything." Finé said before she pointed to the Kadingir. "Look."

Tsubasa and I looked back at the Kadingir and when we did, the whole tower/cannon started to glow with power once again.

"No away…" Tsubasa spoke for the both of us.

"But I thought Chris stopped it!" I said.

"Don't be so surprised you two. The Kadingir is the ultimate weapon after all." Finé said. "Did you really expect it to be exhausted after just one shot? I can fire it as many times as need be. The invincible sword, Durandal, serves as its energy source in the reactor core! It is an immortal heart that will never stop beating."

"…One flaw." Tsubasa said as she raised her sword. "If I strike you down, there'll be no one to operate the Kadingir."

"You?" I said when I noticed she just said 'I' and not 'we.'

"I'll stop the Kadingir. But I need you to keep Hibiki busy. Can you do that?" Tsubasa said. "You're the only what left who can."

"…I'll try." I said before I stepped forward. I have an idea on how to keep Hibiki busy.

Seeing me move, Hibiki reacted and pulled the piston back of her gauntlet. As for me, I did nothing. Hibiki rushed at me. I did nothing. She trusted her claws at me. And I…I did nothing. All I did was simply took the attack head on and paid the price.

*POW!*

A shockwave occurred right behind me as Hibiki had pierced my gut. I coughed up blood in my helmet as I struggled to keep my eyes open before I brought up my arms…and hugged Hibiki in my arms. I felt her freeze in my arms as I made sure to not let her go.

"Hibiki…" God it hurt to even talk, but I had to say this. I grabbed the hand that was in my gut and pulled it out. "These hands were meant to bring people together, not hurt others. You got your powers thanks to Kanade, you'll insult her if you use it like this."

 **"…Ha…ru…"**

Despite the pain I was in, which was a lot by the way, I couldn't help but smile. Hibiki was still in there.

"Hibiki, I promised I'd always be there for you, two years ago. Remember?" I continued to speak. "So please, return back to normal."

 **"Ha…ru…"** And the next thing I knew, she was returning the hug.

I smiled again before calling out to Tsubasa. "Alright, Tsubasa, do what you need to do."

"Yes, thank you, Haru…and I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Confused, I turned my head and went to ask what she meant when my whole body felt stiff as if I was frozen in ice. It felt like my whole body was paralyzed and I wasn't the only one as Hibiki was frozen stiff in my arms. "What…the…" I soon found the reason why I was paralyzed in the form of daggers embedded into the shadows of me and Hibiki. Daggers that belonged to Tsubasa.

 _ **Shadow Weaving**_

"Tsubasa, what are you doing!?" I demanded to know what the hell she was doing.

"I'm sorry, Haru, but if you knew what I was planning, you'd try to stop me." Tsubasa said as she walked forward to face Finé by herself. "Stay here with Tachibana. I'll take it from here."

"What are you-!" I went to ask what she meant when I soon figured it out. There was only one reason why she would stop me if I was going to stop her. She was going sacrifice herself like Chris. "No…NO! DON'T DO THIS! TSUBASA!"

She turned to face me…and smiled.

"Haru…Thank you for everything. Look after Kanade for me, okay?" Tsubasa said before she turned to face Finé.

 **(Insert Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tsubasa said.

"A sword to the end, eh?" Finé said.

"Today, it shall end. So that tomorrow, I can live as a human." Tsubasa said as she gripped her sword tightly. "I'll show the world that Kazanari Tsubasa can sing elsewhere than the battlefield!"

"The world of humans will never accept a sword!" Finé said before she attacked.

From up above, Finé's whips flew towards Tsubasa who jumped to avoid them. Seeing her in the air, Finé sent her whips to attack Tsubasa, but Tsubasa's ankle blades opened up and she deflected the whips and transformed her sword into its much bigger one before sending her signature energy slash.

 _ **Azure Flash**_

Seeing the energy slash heading her way, Finé sent both her whips to stop it, causing an explosion as Tsubasa landed on the ground. Finé sent her whips again, but Tsubasa quickly ducked under the speeding whips and dashed towards Finé, swinging her enlarged sword at Finé, causing an explosion to occur as Finé was sent flying and crashed into her Kadingir. Tsubasa then reverted her sword back into its regular katana form before jumping up and threw her sword at the woman, the sword enlarging to the size of a semi-truck. With boosters igniting from her ankle blades, Tsubasa kicked the sword, speeding it faster towards Finé.

 _ **Heaven's Wrath**_

Finé looked angry that she had actually been sent flying before she saw the attack coming and used the moved she used against Hibiki except she constructed three shields except two. Tsubasa continued to fly until her sword collided against the shield. The attack didn't break through the shields, rather the sword moved up as two swords appeared in Tsubasa's hand and she jumped off her huge sword as the swords in her hands ignited in fire and she soared like a bird.

 _ **Soaring Phoenix**_

"So the Kadingir was your target from the start!?" Finé said as she sent her whips towards Tsubasa to stop her. She flew with great speeds; in fact they flew at a greater speed than Tsubasa. They'll catch up to her at this rate.

But then…

"I won't let you!"

"What!?" Turning, Finé or maybe everyone was surprised to see Kanade on the Side Basshur speeding towards Finé. She appeared so unexpectedly that Finé didn't have the chance to dodge so she was rammed and run over by the Rider Machine.

Kanade came to a stop and held her wound, still bleeding before she looked up towards Tsubasa and yelled at the top of her lungs. "TSUBASA! FLY TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

Tsubasa heard her clearly as Tsubasa yelled at the top of her lungs before the flames turned blue and enveloped her, forming a blue phoenix.

From the corner of my eyes, Hibiki was crying a river and she wasn't the only one. My body screamed to move, to stop Tsubasa, to do ANYTHING! But my body did nothing, paralyzed, and useless. And then…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

A light followed by an explosion enveloped all of us, lighted up the entire sky and the city. And soon, I was blind.

 **(Song End)**

* * *

 **(Somewhere Else)**

 _A whistle was heard somehow over the entire explosion. "That's a pretty big explosion. That girl did a number on it."_

 _"This is no time to be making comments." None other than the mysterious hooded man spoke as he got on his bike. "We need to get over there now. I've got a feeling something big is about to come from this sacrifice."_

 _"How do you think so?"_

 _"Because unlike us, this will be the first time he'll transform. For his sake, get moving."_

 _"Roger, roger." None other than Psyga said as he grabbed the handles of his jetpack and flew towards the Kadingir. Revving up his bike, the hooded teen followed as loaded on his bike was an unconscious Chris, covered in wounds and blood, but alive._

 _"Let's hope I'm not too late." The hooded man said as he sped up and drove down the road._

* * *

 **(Back with Haru)**

"Once again, my wish has been denied my wish!?" Finé said in disbelief, but I didn't care about her.

Rather, I didn't care about anything anymore. I was completely frozen, but not by Tsubasa's dagger. That had disappeared so I was free now along with Hibiki, but I did not move. I don't know where Kanade was as she had been blown away by the explosion, but for some reason, I did not care. I…couldn't care.

"Tsubasa…" Hibiki breathed out in disbelief as tears were still in her eyes. She would have fallen to her knees if it weren't for me who she held onto. "Haru…is this a dream…? This…can't be real…right?"

I didn't answer her. I couldn't. I had lost my ability to speak. To think. To move. To do anything, but to hold onto Hibiki.

"This is unbelievable!" Finé shouted in anger, slamming a whip down frustration. "Had I destroyed the Moon, the Curse of Balal would have been released, causing a gravitational disturbance at the same time. People all over the world would have fallen into disarray as natural disasters shook the planet. They would panic and come to me for protection, because I possess the unrivaled power of a Relic! Pain is the only bond that can connect people! That is the one inviolate truth! Yet you people…you stood in my way!"

In my shocked daze, I didn't even register Finé kicking me, separating me from Hibiki as I skipped across the ground like a ragdoll and came rolling to a stop. In my vision, I saw Finé kicking Hbiki too. But then...

*crack!*

Something within me seemed to crack and break.

"But I guess you were pretty useful after all. The first known fusion of a Relic with a living organism…" Finé said as she grabbed Hibiki by her hair and lifted her up. "It was only thanks to your example that I was able to fuse with the Nehushtan armor." And with that said, she threw Hibiki towards me. Her body crashed close to me, but she did not make any attempt to move whatsoever just like me.

*Crack!*

"…Tsubasa…Chris…They're both gone…And the school's in ruins…" I heard Hibiki mutter. "They're all gone…Why…Why am I doing this? What am I fighting for?"

I don't really know how, but I somehow moved my arm despite the shock that I'm in and simply placed my fingers on her hand. She seem to register it as she turned to me with those blank eyes. Eye that have lost hope.

* * *

 **(Underground)**

 _Everyone was in silence after what had happened. Tears had fallen when Tsubasa scarified herself to destroy the Kadingir and after some time, the tears stopped flowing._

 _Suddenly, footsteps were head and everyone turned to see Ogawa along with some people._

 _"Commander. I found these survivors while checking the nearby shelters in the area." Ogawa explained._

 _"Really? That's a relief." Genjuro said, glad for at least some good news, no matter how small._

 _"Mommy! It's the cool girl and the superhero!" Suddenly a little girl broke from the group and went to the terminal screen._

 _"Hey, wait!" The girl's mother stepped forth. "Sorry…"_

 _"You know Hibiki and Haru?" Miku asked._

 _"Eh? Uh, I can't tell you the details, but that girl and that man in a suit of armor saved my daughter. I heard she and the man had put their lives at risk to keep my daughter safe. I bet she's saved many people that way."_

 _"Hey, isn't there a way we can help them?" The girl asked after seeing the state Hibiki and Haru were in._

 _"I'm sorry to say, but there isn't much that we can do from here." The female operator said._

 _"Then, let's cheer for her together!" The girl suggested._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Can't we talk to them from here?" The girl asked._

 _"Well, not really…" The male operator said._

 _"Cheer for her…" Suddenly, Miku had an idea. "Is there any way that we can tell Hibiki and Haru that we're all right? I want to help them!"_

 _"Help her?"_

 _"Actually," The male operator spoke up. "If we can get the school's computer system working again, we can send your voice over the network."_

 _"Then let's do it! We have no time to waste!" Miku said when suddenly…_

 _ **"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

 _The sound of a wolf howl filled the entire underground room. Looking back at the terminal in surprise, everyone was greeted with a sight that surprised all of them._

* * *

 **(Back on the Surface)**

"Since ancient times, I've served _him_ as _his_ Priestess." Finé spoke as Hibiki and I stilled laid on the ground. "Then one day, I fell in love with _him…_ with the Creator. But I couldn't reach him with my heart. The very words I wished to speak were stolen from me…no, from humankind. The Curse of Balal robbed us of the common tongue that was our one means of communication with the Creator. I have worked for millennia to release that curse, so that one day I could use that common tongue to tell _him_ my true feelings."

"You're feelings…?" Hibiki muttered. "That's all?"

"You dare question my motivations!?" Finé directed her entire attention to Hibiki alone, ignoring me. "You don't even know what it feels like to be in love!"

Suddenly, the feeling of Hibiki's hands were slipped away from me as Finé grabbed her by the hair and threw her away from me.

*CRack!*

I felt something continue to crack inside of me as I continued to watch Finé beat up on Hibiki. Using her whips, she grabbed Hibiki and tossed her into some rubble.

*CRAck!*

Lifting her up by her whip, Finé punched Hibiki in the gut, sending her flying.

*CRACk!*

Finally, Finé had grabbed Hibiki by her throat and squeezed, choking her, hurting her.

She's hurting her.

She's hurting Hibiki.

She's hurting someone dear to me!

"The greatest flaw of the Symphogear is the damage the Swan Song causes to the user. As a researcher, I'm fascinated to find out how much a fused creature like yourself might be able to withstand that damage. But I don't need to experiment on you anymore, now that I too have fused with a Relic. I think the world only needs one such demigod to be its ruler. I'll eliminate anyone who stand in my way. So die."

I won't…let her…hurt anyone… **ever again!**

*CRACK!*

*GRAB!*

In an instant, I was right next to Finé and grabbed the arm that was choking Hibiki.

"Get your hands…off of Hibiki!" I growled as my grip was so strong that my metal fingertips were cracking through her armor.

Finé showed surprise at how fast I got to her before she calmed down and let go of Hibiki, dropping her to the ground before she took her arm back and backhanded me so hard that I flew and skidded across the ground. Slowly getting up, I looked to see Finé slamming her foot down on Hibiki's head.

"Do you really think that a man wearing the weakest Gear Smart Brain has created can stop me? Don't make me laugh." Finé said. "That suit may give you power, but you're still just a human. What can you hope to do?"

"…You've played with Kanade…You've messed with Chris' life…You forced Chris and Tsubasa to sacrifice themselves…and you've hurt Hibiki!" I growled as the air around me seem to shift. My hands were shaped into claw formations as I kept on growling.

"You've killed…to **o many people! I won't…I won't…let you hurt anyone else! I'm…I'm…I'm…!"**

Something inside of me kept growing and growing, clawing my insides and trying to escape as my anger continued to rise. Under the moonlight, I felt a surge of power unlike anything before. It kept coming and coming and coming and coming and coming and coming! It kept coming until it finally reached the surface…and howled.

 ** _"_ I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

* * *

 _Finé almost took a step back from caution as the air around Haru changed. She had no idea what the hell was going on. That is, until Haru declared that he was gonna kill her until his eye that was seen from the broken right eye lense flashed gray before he roared towards the sky, to the moon. And that's when it happened. When Haru's entire body changed._

 _His entire body turned grey. His hands became claws. Blades appeared on his arms as spike appeared on his shoulders. A light grey hairy tail sprouted from his behind. His legs turned into animalistic wolf-like legs. His hair turned light grey and reached down to his tail. And finally, his head resembled that of a wolf._

 _Gone was his armor and in place was what appeared to be a grey werewolf. And then…it howled to the moon._

 _ **"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

 **(BGM: .Hack/G.U. Trilogy OST: Value of Evolution)**

 _"What in the!? He was an Orphnoch all this time!?" Finé did not expect that. Sure, while this explains how he was able to use the Faiz Gear, the fact that he was an Orphnoch all this time, that this info had somehow slipped by her, is what surprised her._

 _But besides being filled with surprise, Finé was filled with anger. If there was anything she hated more than people who got in her way and the Moon, its wolves, specifically, werewolves. Beings that draw on the power of the Moon, the very thing she hated. How could she not hate them? And the being right in front of her looked very much like a werewolf._

 _"Haru…" Hibiki's senses seemed to have returned as she stared at Haru in surprise and disbelief. "You're…an Orphnoch?"_

 _ **"Get away…from Hibiki!"**_ _Haru, the Wolf Orphnoch demanded._

 _"Oh? And what will you do?" Finé asked. "I'll admit, I did not expect you to be an Orphnoch, but that does explain how you are able to use the Faiz Gear in the first place. But you're still just an Orphnoch, a being who was once human, given a second chance at life after death. Do you really think something like you can stop-!"_

 _Finé never got to finish as quicker than the blink of an eye; Haru grabbed Finé by the face, pushed her away from Hibiki, and slammed her down to the ground. Haru didn't stop there as he ran and grinded the woman against the ground, kicking and digging up rocks before he lifted her up and threw her at what remained of the Kadingir which was just part of the base. Finé shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and glared at the Wolf Orphnoch only to find no sight of him anywhere._

 _"Where did he-!" Again, Finé never got to finish speaking when she saw the phone she used to deactivate Kaixa's and Delta's armor before the phone was crushed against her head which was slammed into the Kadingir, Haru's clawed hand gripping her head in a crushing-like grip as he soon ran again and dragged her through the walls of the ruined cannon before throwing her forward where she crashed into some rubble. Haru howled like a wolf and jumped, going for a flying kick, but Finé was ready for him and put up a shield in front of her._

 **Asgard**

 _The Orphnoch slammed into the shield with great force, leaving a crack before he jumped away; landed on the ground, and rocketed towards the shield, punching there he left the crack and easily broke through the shield. This surprised Finé for she was sure her shield should have lasted longer than it did. She had used it against some Orphnoch's in the past and they never got past it. But this one did it so easily as if it was punching through solid glass. Finé then put those thoughts aside when she saw the Orphnoch coming at her with speed faster than a Symphogear user which should be impossible. She sent her whips at it, but the Orphnoch caught said whips and used them to make her GET OVER HERE! Unable to do anything, Finé flew towards the Orphnoch and found her breasts being grabbed by the Orphnoch. No, for real, the Orphnoch had grabbed her breasts. But instead of being a pervert and groping them, like a beast he ripped the poor suckers off of her. Finé may be able to regenerate, but that did not stop her from screaming out in pain. An attack from a Berserk Hibiki she could take, but this level of brutality was unexpected._

 _But the Orphnoch was not done yet. Before the woman could fall back, he grabbed her throat and face and clawed them deeply, wrecking and scaring her face as well as destroying her pharynx. With no neck to scream, Finé soon found that the Orphnoch was still not done yet. Grabbing her by the neck, the Orphnoch slammed the ancient priestess down to the ground before he started to rip her apart. Using his claws, the Orphnoch gutted her open like a fish and started ripping out anything it could grab. It grabbed her intestines and ripped them out. It grabbed her kidney and ripped them out. It grabbed her bladder and ripped them out. It grabbed her liver and ripped them out. It grabbed her lungs and ripped them out. It grabbed a part of her ribs and ripped them out before using them to stab her repeatedly. Truly, the sight was not meant for the faint of heart._

 _In fact, Hibiki didn't know how the hell she was still watching this and not throwing up, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away from the gory sight in front of her. But somehow, among the feelings of horror and disgust, worry made her way to her heart._

 **(BGM End)**

 _"This…This isn't like Haru." Hibiki said to herself. Despite his language and attitude, he was always kind and gentle on rare occasions. And sure she had seen him fight before, but never like this. He was never this brutal with his enemy. No one deserved something like this._

 _"Stop…Please…" Hibiki muttered before she shouted. "Haru! Please, stop!"_

 _And just like that, Haru stopped stabbing Finé and left the ribs he had been using to stab her in her pancreas. Slowly, the Wolf Orphnoch turned to Hibiki and just stared at her like it was something he had never seen before. This look sent a shiver down Hibiki's spine for she felt like a piece of meat being eyed a predator out for some food._

 _"Haru…?"_

 _The Orphnoch continued to stare at Hibiki before it left Finé's body alone…and rushed at her, claws ready!_

 _"Haru!?" Hibiki cried out in surprise when the Orphnoch suddenly came at her._

* * *

 **(Underground)**

 _All the kids that were with the group had their eyes covered the second the Wolf Orphnoch ripped Finé's breast right off. Half of the group stood frozen in horror and fear while the rest was busy emptying out their lunches the minute they saw Haru tear into Finé._

 _"What brutality…" Genjuro commented, horrified that Haru was capable of something like this. He was surprised earlier to see him transform into an Orphnoch, but that surprise was overshadowed by the scene in front of him._

 _"Is that really…Haru?" Miku asked, looking a little pale as she had just thrown up into a corner of the room. She had seen gore in horror movies, but this was just too much. It did not help that Haru was currently tearing apart a woman's body as when Haru ripped Finé's breasts off, all the women in the room covered their breasts in horror and fear._

 _"To think that he was an Orphnoch all this time." The male operator said._

 _Suddenly, on screen, Haru turned to Hibiki and attacked._

 _"Hibiki!" Miku cried out to her friend in worry._

 _But before the Orphnoch got any closer to the Attuned…_

 _*VROOM!*_

* * *

 **(Surface)**

 _*VROOM!*_

 _"Hah!" The mysterious hooded man appeared sword in hand, and slashed Haru across the chest, making the Orphnoch draw back as the both of them skidded to a stop across the ground._

 _"You alright?" The hooded man asked._

 _"Huh? Uh, yes." Hibiki said until she saw the sword in his hand. It was the same sword the Horse Orphnoch had. "That sword…Are you…?"_

 _"Indeed I am." The hooded man said before he turned to Haru who was growling at him. "So you already transformed, huh? And into the Wolf Orphnoch no less. What are the chances?" Without taking his sights away from Haru and asked Hibiki, "What happened?"_

 _"I don't know. My head's kind of blurry." Hibiki said as the period in her shocked, frozen despair state was fuzzy in her mind. "But all of a sudden, Haru transformed into an Orphnoch and…" She simply turned to the remains of Finé. To her surprise, the body was actually regenerating despite the brutality Haru had delivered._

 _The hooded man glanced at the regenerating body and despite his hood masking most of his face, he cringed. "Sheesh. Most berserk Orphnoch aren't that brutal. But then again, this is the Wolf Orphnoch's Violent Emotion form. But how did achieve it on the first try?"_

 _"Violent Emotion? What do you mean?" Hibiki asked, confused._

 _"I don't have the luxury to talk right now so I can't tell you. But," He then moved and showed Hibiki the unconscious Chris. "I believe this belongs to you?"_

 _"Chris!" Tears of joy and relief filled Hibiki's entire body as she ran and grabbed the girl, picking her up and shaking her. "Chris! Wake up!"_

 _"She's unconscious, but she's very much alive, I can tell you that much." The teen said._

 _Suddenly, the sound of something flying drew everyone's attention and they saw Psyga coming down to the ground carrying both Tsubasa and Kanade, the both covered in dirt and wounds._

 _"Tsubasa! Kanade!"_

 _"Did someone order a still alive Pop Idol and her best friend?" Psyga said as he landed and placed the two down on the ground._

 _"Where'd you find her?" The hooded man asked, pointing to Kanade._

 _"I found her not far from here when I was flying. Must have been sent flying from the explosion." Psyga said. "They're both alive so there's nothing to worry about."_

 _"Tsubasa's…alive…" Tears streamed down Hibiki's face, tears of complete joy._

 _"Ugh…" Suddenly, Kanade started to awaken. "What…happened?"_

 _"Kanade! I'm so glad you're alright!" Hibiki said before turning to Haru. "Haru! Everyone's ok-!"_

 _ **"RRRRAAAAAGH!"**_

 _"Whoa!" Surprised, the hooded man barely had time to transform into the Horse Orphnoch before he was tackled off his bike by none other than the Wolf Orphnoch. Landing on his back, the Horse Orphnoch kicked the Wolf off of him and quickly got up, turning to see Haru on all four, growling at him._

 _ **"Shit. Now he's really gone berserk."**_ _The Horse Orphnoch said._

 _"Haru! Stop! Everyone's alright! You don't have to fight anymore!" Hibiki cried to the Orphnoch, but it didn't seem to pick up her words and howled at the moon. "What's going on? He's acting just like me when I went berserk."_

 _"It's his Orphnoch powers." Psyga explained. "Not all Orphnoch's have a sane mind after they become one. Sometimes one goes berserk although the chances of that happened are slim."_

 _"Wait, Haru's an Orphnoch? What the hell did I miss?" Kanade asked, getting up until she winced and held her wound._

 _"Isn't there anyway we can help him?" Hibiki asked, extremely worried for Haru right now. She wanted the normal Haru back, not this…this monster._

 _ **"Don't worry, we got it covered."**_ _The Horse Orphnoch said before looking up into the sky._ _ **"Kyoko!"**_

 _And just then…something happened._

 **(Insert Mugen no Hana by Kayano Ai)**

 _A song filled the air. A voice soft, gentle, and calming was heard by everyone and made everyone listen._

 _"What…is this song?" Hibiki muttered as she was completely captured by how gentle this voice sounded._

 _"I've…Never heard anything like this." Kanade said. This wasn't a song meant for battle…it was something else. Something entirely different._

 _"About time she showed up." Psyga said, looking up into the sky. The girls followed his gaze and gasped at what they saw._

 _It was the Crane Orphnoch from back when Haru and the others went and rescued Kanade. Her wings were spread out behind her as the sun began to rise, casting an amazing glow behind her which made her seem like an angel._

 _The Wolf Orphnoch wasn't in awe like the rest. Instead, it looked like it was fighting against something, shaking its head constantly as if trying to get rid of something in his head._

 _"What's happening to Haru?" Hibiki asked when she noticed his strange behavior._

 _ **"You'll see."**_ _The Horse Orphnoch said before it transformed back into his human form._

* * *

 **(Underground)**

 _"Who is that?" Miku asked, looking at the Crane Orphnoch from the terminal._

 _"She's so pretty!" The girl, whose eyes were no longer being covered by her mom's hands, said._

 _"I don't know what's going on, but now's our chance to head to the school's computer system." Genjuro said before getting up."_

 _"Commander, you're in no condition to be moving." The female operator said._

 _"I'm fine. Besides, those kids are trying their hardest, as an adult, I have to do something." Genjuro said before turning to Miku. "Let's go."_

 _Miku nodded and the two left the room._

* * *

 **(Surface)**

 _The Crane Orphnoch touched the ground and when she did, she slowly started to walk towards Haru, still singing as the Wolf Orphnoch saw her and backed away in caution. Despite the pain in his head, the Orphnoch growled at her, telling her a silent 'Get away from me.' But she did not and soon, she was close enough to the Wolf Orphnoch that she could hug him. In fact, that's what she did; embrace Haru in a hug that stunned him before the Crane Orphnoch's wings wrapped around him, concealing him from everyone. Struggle was heard from inside, but the female Orphnoch did not let go._

 _ **"Shhhh, it's okay. Everything is fine. You're friends are safe. There's no more reason for you to be angry anymore. Everything is okay now."**_

 _Her words seem to work as the struggle in her wings slowed down to a stop and when it did, a light glow was seen from within the wings. Moving them away, the Crane Orphnoch revealed to now have a now normal Haru back in his civilian form._

 _ **"There, all done."**_

 **(Song End)**

 _"Haru!" Seeing her cru-I mean, her friend now back to normal, Hibiki ran towards him._

 _ **"He's alright, just unconscious."**_ _The Crane Orphnoch said, handing Haru over to Hibiki._ _ **"He should wake up soon."**_

 _And just like the Crane Orphnoch said, Haru began to stir before slowly opening his eyes._

* * *

 **(Underground)**

 _After some walking, both Genjuro and Miku soon made it to the room that controlled the school's electricity. They were here to restart the school's computer system but the room was blocked by sealed doors._

 _"So there's a switchboard through this?" Miku asked._

 _Genjuro nodded. "Yeah. If we reset the power, from there, we might be able to reboot the school system."_

 _"But how?" Miku asked as she looked down at a small hole. "You're too big to fit through this hole and you said the switch would be too high for me to reach alone."_

 _"That's why I have this." Genjuro said as he held up the Delta Phone._

 _"But I thought it was deactivated?" Miku said._

 _Instead of answer, Genjuro spoke into it._

 _"Henshin."_

 **STANDING BY**

 **COMPLETE**

 _Too Miku's confusion, the Delta armor materialized around Genjuro._

 _"Huh? But, how?"_

 _"I saw that Haru had destroyed the device Ryoko used to cancel me and Kanade's transformation." Genjuro explained before taking the Mission Memoery from the Driver and inserting it into the Delta Blaster._

 **READY**

 _"Step back." Genjuro, still holding the place he was wounded, spoke into the Blaster. "Shoot."_

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

 _Miku did as told as Genjuro pointed the Blaster at the door and fired a blast of Photon Energy which formed into a cone. He then fired another shot and the cone rocketed towards the door and an explosion occurred. Miku coughed a bit when smoke got in before looking to see a now bigger whole for the both of them to fit in._

 _"Let's hurry." Genjuro said, putting the Blaster away._

 _Miku nodded and followed Genjuro into the room. It didn't take long to find the switch. With Genjuro's help, Miku was boosted to the switched and flipped it on._

* * *

 **(Surface)**

"Haru!" The first thing when I opened my eyes was the face of Hibiki who looked relieved.

"Hibiki…?" I groaned as I slowly got up. "What…happened?"

"You…don't remember?" Hibiki asked.

"All I remember is… Finé hurting you and…ugh, everything's a blur after that." I said, holding my head. What the hell happened?

"You…saved me." Hibiki said. "But you got knocked out in the process."

"Really? Well, that's lame." I said, but I couldn't help, but feel like Hibiki was hiding something from me.

"Glad to see you're alright." I turned and saw the mysterious hooded man along with the Crane Orphnoch and-

"Psyga!?" I jumped to my feet in surprise. So the girls were telling the truth about meeting Psyga.

"Yo." Psyga greeted me rather casually with a two finger salute. And what's this strange sense of déjà vu I'm feeling?

"Haru," Hibiki spoke up. "Chris and Tsubasa are all right!"

My body froze for a moment before I slowly turned to her. Hibiki had small tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"They're all right…They're alive…" Hibiki said before she moved out of the way to let me see the unconscious figures of Chris and Tsubasa next to Kanade who was leaning against the Side Basshur.

I didn't utter a word. Whatever words I tried to speak was caught in my throat as I felt tears from my eyes fall down. A surge of relief filled my entire body as it took everything I had to sob in happiness.

'They're alive…they're alive! Thank goodness…' I thought as I wiped away my tears using the sleeve of my jacket.

"I know you're all happy and stuff, but now's not the time to celebrate." Psyga said, making us turn to see…

"Finé!" I growled in anger as I saw the bitch getting back up to her feet.

"You…freak!" Finé snarled in anger as she glared at me. "How dare you do all that to me!" I did something to her? Must have been when I blacked out. "But no matter how much you rip me apart, I am still immortal! As long as I live, I will make sure you will pay what you did to me a thousand fold!"

"I don't know what I did, but I think it's time you shut that damn mouth of yours." I said as I was about to grab my Faiz Phone from the Driver when all of a sudden…voices were heard, singing a song...the school song!

"What is this annoying noise?" Finé demanded as she looked around.

"This is…" I began as I soon found the voices coming from a nearby speaker that had somehow survived.

"The school song…" Hibiki said. "That means…"

"Miku and the others are all right!" I said as more relief and joy filled my heart and from the look of Hibiki, she was feeling the same way.

"Where is that irritating song coming from?" Finé demanded. "Wait, a song?"

"What's wrong? Don't like the school song?" I asked. "Then again, I bet you wouldn't know a good song even if it was blasted through your ears."

Suddenly, orange specks of light appeared from the ground itself, somehow making the scene around us beautiful.

"Hibiki, can you hear them?" I asked.

"Yeah…I can hear them clearly, I can hear their voices." Hibiki said as she balled her hands into fists. "I'm so glad…They're always by my side, singing for me. That's why…" Suddenly, Hibiki herself started to glow. "I can sing too." Suddenly, Tsubasa herself started glowing. "I can keep going!" And now Chris herself was glowing. "I can keep fighting!"

A shockwave suddenly occurred; blow me and the others away a bit. Skidding to a stop, we all watched as light covered Hibiki and the girls from head to toe.

"What's happening!?" Your guess is as good as mine, Kanade.

"She can still fight?" Finé said in surprise. "From where do you draw the strength to stand? What do you hold onto that gives you the power to fight? Is it that unsettling song?"

"Do you really not know?" I spoke up. "As cliché as this may sound, she draws strength from her friends! Something you can never understand you selfish bitch!"

"That can't be! Her heart was broken so what in the world could she be using?" Panic started to show on her face. "Something I created? What is it? Just what in the world is it!?"

"One word." Hibiki said before she, Tsubasa, and Chris erupted into pillars of light that blinded my momentarily. When it died down, a sight greeted all of us in the sky.

"SYMPHOGEAR~!" Chris screamed with all her might as she, Tsubasa, and Chris were donned in new looking armor.

Hibiki's armor still looked the same, but the coloring was different. All the black that was in her armor was gone, leaving the armor mostly white as the orange was now a lighter shade. The armored booth that covered just her forelegs was gone as her leg up to her thighs was armored.

Tsubasa's armor was a bit different, but not much change. Her shoulder armor was gone; leaving her arms with just gauntlets as her suit was now light blue with no black like before, making the suit mostly white and blue. Her legs were the most covered and armored out of the rest of her body as her ankle blades were extended out.

Chris's armor had a drastic change in color. What was once previously black and red was now white and pink. To her suit to her leggings, all of it was changed. Wing like appendages were on her back, looking like armored butterfly wings.

But the thing that caught me completely by surprise was the fact they all now had FUCKING WINGS! Two pairs of cyan blue wings appeared from Tsubasa' legs, a pair of light orange wings appeared from Hibiki's back and a pair of 'lightish red' wings appeared from Chris' lower back.

I stood in complete awe at the girls as they now looked like angels. Beautiful, beautiful angels…why is my face heating up?

"See something you like?" I jumped in surprise when Psyga had asked me that right next to my ear. How did I not notice him? "Well, I can't blame you for being awe struck. You're even blushing. That's a rare sight."

"I-I am not!" I said as I tried to calm down before looking back up to the girls. "Damn, do I feel useless right now."

"And why do you say that?" The hooded man asked as he walked over to his bike.

"Cause the girls just got a power up and I can't do anything to back them up." I explained. "Looks aside, they're like angels now. What can I do?"

"Well, you can't become an angel, but you can be something else." The hooded man said.

"And what's that?" I asked only to have something thrown at me wrapped in cloth. I quickly caught it and found the thing thrown at me to be quite big and a bit heavy.

"If you can't become an angel, then be a messiah." The man said.

I looked at him weirdly before unwrapping the thing and my eyes widen at what I saw.

"Masaka…" I can't believe it! "The SB-555T Faiz Blaster!?" Indeed, it was my long lost Faiz Blaster, now looking bigger and feeling heavier than I remember. "But, how did you get this?"

 **"Believe it or not, we found this at our doorsteps one day and decided to hang on to it until we found the owner."** The Crane Orphnoch explained.

"Now why don't you hurry up and join those girls up in the sky?" The hooded man said.

I simply stared at him, not knowing how to answer before I simply smiled and grabbed the Faiz Blaster by the handle.

"Hey, Finé." I called out to the ancient priestess, making her look at me as I grabbed the Faiz Phone and threw it high up into the air. "Get ready for the beating of your life!"

 **(BGM: Kamen Rider Faiz OST #19)**

Quickly, I dialed on the Faiz Blaster: 555 and pressed ENTER.

 **STANDING BY**

Without looking, I caught the Faiz Phone and wasted no time inserting it.

"Henshin!"

 **AWAKENING**

As always, I was surrounded by red Photon Veins before they flashed and I was donned in my regular Faiz armor. But that was about to change when the Faiz Blaster started to light up, drawing everyone's attention.

 **(Somewhere in space)**

 _The vast of space was big and silent as stars littered the sky in the distance and the Moon orbited the Earth. But that wasn't the only thing that orbited the Earth. A satellite made by Smart Brain themselves orbited the Earth in silent until it picked up the code typed from the Faiz Blaster and turned to the specified point and fired a beam of red Photon Energy._

 **(Back with Haru)**

I stood there doing nothing as the Faiz Blaster kept making noise until a red light was seen right above me. Soon, it struck the antennas of my helmet and my entire form changed.

Like the girls, my armor did not change that much. My entire bodysuit had turned from black to bright red as the Photon Veins turned from red to black; including the antenna of my helmet which had also turned bright red as the metal fingertips of my hands was the same. Around my waist, the Faiz Gear remained unchanged with all the equipment still there. The only thing that seemed to completely change was my chest armor. It was still silver, along with my shoulder pads turning silver, but it now had two new Photon Veins going through both sides of my chest armor, curving down before straightening up to run to the top and over my shoulder to connect with the Photon Field Floater which was attached to my back.

Suddenly, hologram images of the suitm the Faiz Blaster, and it's many forms were displayed right in my eyes in the helmet, telling me what I don't already know, but also told me a few things that were interesting. Then came the codes and then, the images dispersed, clearing my vision as I saw everyone but the hooded man, Psyga , and the Crane Orphnoch gaping at me.

I have finally become Kamen Rider Faiz's strongest form. Kamen Rider Faiz: Blaster Form!

With a flick of my wrist, I was ready for battle.

 **(BGM End)**

* * *

 **And done! Whew! That was awesome! Haha, I had fun writing that. So, how did you all like today's chapter? Bet you didn't expect the other three to come and step in before things got ugly. Did you like how brutal Haru as the Wolf Orphnoch was? I kind of liked writing all that. Now I know you're asking, 'Why doesn't he remember his time as an Orphnoch? He needs to go through some BSOD!' Well, I can't tell you why he doesn't remember but I will say that Haru will face that BSOD in the second season. This season is coming to a close so there isn't any room for some BSOD. But if all goes according to plan, you'll seem Haru struggle during the second season. But finally, finally! Haru has gained the Faiz Blaster and has become Kamen Rider Faiz; Blaster Form! Oh, I feel the epicness that'll come from this! Tune in next time for the next chapter will be the final chapter for S1. The season finale is just within reach so stick with me and we can finish this! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride!**


	16. Song 15: Song of Paradise-Final

**Hello Fanfiction readers! I'm Ashbel Longhart and welcome, ladies and gentlereaders, to the season finale of Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise! Before we begin, I want to begin by saying thank you all for reading this story up to this point. When I first started this story, I knew nothing about Symphogear. I've never watched it, but it always interested me. After reading a few fanfics of KR and Symphogear, I went and marathon the first season and began writing this story. I thought about which Rider would be perfect for this anime and I chose the lone wolf Rider: Faiz. Both shows are dark so combining these two would only make this story a bit darker and that's what I wanted when I wrote this. Now, after over a year, the first season of this story is now coming to a close. Cue disclaimer!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider Faiz. I also don't own any songs that appear here. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's. Please enjoy.)**

 **Once again, thank you all for reading up to this point and giving it so much love. Unlike my other stories, I'm going to separate each season into separate stories so once this story ends, look out for the second season. But for now, let's wrap up this story once and for all. Until the second season, open your eyes for Season 1's final Faiz! Let's ride!**

* * *

 **Song 15: Song of Paradise-Final**

* * *

 **(Last Time)**

"DAMMIT! WHAT GOOD IS THIS POWER IF I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT THE ONE'S CLOSEST TO ME!?"

 **"Don't you dare shit about her sacrifice!"**

"The fragment of Gungnir that merged with her are going berserk, causing her consciousness to be overrun with power she cannot control."

"Why don't you just your damn mouth already? I'm starting to get tired of hearing you talk."

"The Kadingir is the ultimate weapon after all."

"…One flaw. If I strike you down, there'll be no one to operate the Kadingir."

"You?"

"I'll stop the Kadingir. But I need you to keep Hibiki busy. Can you do that?"

*BANG!*

"These hands were meant to bring people together, not hurt others."

"Stay here with Tachibana. I'll take it from here."

"A sword to the end, eh?"

"I'll show the world that Kazanari Tsubasa can sing elsewhere than the battlefield!"

"TSUBASA! FLY TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

"Haru…You're…an Orphnoch?"

 **"Shhhh, it's okay. Everything is fine. You're friends are safe. There's no more reason for you to be angry anymore. Everything is okay now."**

"The school song…That means…"

"Miku and the others are all right!"

"I'm so glad…They're always by my side, singing for me. That's why…I can sing too. I can keep going! I can keep fighting!"

"That can't be! Her heart was broken so what in the world could she be using? Something I created? What is it? Just what in the world is it!?"

"SYMPHOGEAR~!"

"If you can't become an angel, then be a messiah."

"Henshin!"

 **AWAKENING**

* * *

 **(Now)**

 _"They look so awesome!" The little girl said as she gazed in awe at the Symphogear user's new form as well as Haru's new Blaster form._

 _"Amazing…" Ogawa said in awe._

 _"So that's the Blaster form Haru told me about." Genjuro, out of his armor, said._

 _"Minna…" Miku smiled, happy that her friends were back on their feet and ready to kickass once again._

 _This final battle will decide everything. Now, all everyone can do now is rely on these four heroes to save the day._

* * *

 **(Insert PSI-missing by Kawada Mami)**

 **(Instrumental)** We first see a blurry screen before it clears up a bit to reveal the face of Faiz. The screen becomes blurry again before Faiz's face is replaced with the face of Haru. After that, the title appears as the song begins.

 **(Koko ni ikiru sono wake mo)** Getting off a train, we see Haru getting off and walking away to who knows where.

 **(Kono basho de deau subete mo)** We then see Hibiki hanging out with Miku before she receives a phone call. Going to pick it up, she notices Haru passing by and just watches where Haru was going.

 **(Tatoe chigau sekai demo)** We see Haru again walking past Tsubasa. Tsubasa seems to notice Haru as she stopped walking and stared back at him.

 **(Doko ni ite mo kono omoi ha yuruganai)** Haru once again walks to who knows where. We then see Chris at a vending machine, getting a drink before noticing Haru walking by. Haru then walks by a hooded teen who looked towards Haru's direction.

 **(Mune wo CHIKURI to sasu itami)** We then find ourselves within the Second Division Base. We then see Genjuro looking up at the surveillance camera before looking towards us.

 **(Sore wo warau shiawase na mono tachi he)** Sakurai, who was looking at something on a clipboard, turned to us and then go see Kanade who smiles in our direction.

 **(Sei wo mukeyuku)** Then suddenly, alarms go off, signaling that Noises are attacking.

 **(Touzen no kurushimi wo unmei ga sasou)** We see both Hibiki and Tsubasa arriving at the scene, activating their Relic before going in to fight. Not far behind, can see Haru coming in, riding on the AutoVajin.

 **(Furuedasu ashi ga oboeteru.. kakushin ni)** Haru then jumps off the AutoVajin and transforms into Faiz, running to go join the girls when suddenly, Orphnochs appear, stopping him from helping. Refusing to back down, Faiz charges at the Orphnochs, throwing a punch at them.

 **(Yume dake ja mamorenai)** We then suddenly see Chris falling into a black void as Haru tries to reach and save her.

 **(Tayoranai chikara)** We then see Haru on a hill top, overlooking the city as Haru seemed to enjoy the view. Hibiki, Kanade, and Tsubasa then appear out of nowhere and join Haru in looking at the city and Haru didn't seem to mind the new company.

 **(Ima kono te ga shiru kara mayowanai)** We then go back to the fight in the city where we see Hibiki and Tsubasa about to send out their most powerful attack while Haru jumps and Rider Kicks towards the screen, his kicking feet glowing red, before the scene changes to the Faiz Gear lying next to a grave, rain pouring down as the song comes to an end.

* * *

 **(With Haru and the girls)**

I clench and unclench my right hand a few times to get a feel of the new suit and there was only one word to describe this. Amazing. This suit was amazing. I can feel the raw power of this suit. All the information the suit gave me was now memorized in my brain. Truly, this was one of Smart Brain's greatest creations.

"So, how's the suit?" Psyga asked.

"It's incredible." I said before looking up into the sky to where the girls were. I better not keep them alone up there. With that thought in mind, I typed in: 5246 and pressed ENTER on the Faiz Blaster.

 **FAIZ BLASTER TAKE OFF**

I felt something happen to the Photon Field Floater on my back before I knelt down and jumped before continuous amounts of Photon Energy spewed from the Floater and I took off, quickly, making it to the girls.

"'Sup." I greeted the girls casually with a two finger salute.

"Haru!? W-W-What is this!?" Hibiki was the first to ask as she pointed all over my new suit.

"This, Hibiki, is Kamen Rider Faiz: Blaster Form." I said. "Although, compared to you three, I think I'm beat when it comes to power-ups. I mean this when I say that you all look like angels."

To my amusement, they all blushed bright red as my new bodysuit. Looks like they were still the same girls I've come to know.

"W-W-Well, I can see what you mean." Tsubasa said as she and the others looked at their wings.

"B-But did you have to say that so bluntly?" Chris said, trying to hide her blush. Such a tsundere.

"But it's true." I said, smirking under my helmet before I flew over to them and…

*BONK-BONK!*

"Ite!" With all my strength, I bonked both Tsubasa and Chris on the head, surprising them and Hibiki.

"What was that for!?" Chris exclaimed in anger as she and Tsubasa held their heads.

"That was for the stunt you two pulled." I said. "So you know how worried Hibiki and I were? We nearly gave up in the end."

"We only did what we thought was right." Tsubasa said.

"With eight-thousand cries, the lil' cuckoo's blood red tongue, like a flame singing." I recited, confusing the girls. "It's a poem I read on the internet. The saying has it that the little bird keeps singing even as it coughs up blood. I compared this saying to you girls. I know that the only way to fight is for you girls to sing, but have you ever thought about taking a break? Because if you don't you'll pay in blood and as long as I'm here, I'm gonna make sure you girls never pay that price."

"Haru…"

"But right now, we have other matters to attend to." The girls returned to being serious as we all looked down at Finé.

"With these Gears, born from our friends' song, there's no way we can lose." Hibiki said and I agreed with her one hundred percent. "Their song is what gave Tsubasa and Chris the strength to stand up again. Songs grant more than just the power to fight. They give life!"

"High-level phonic gain?" Seems Finé has calmed down from her earlier surprise. "Just like what happened two years ago.

 _"Who gives a damn!?"_ Holy! What the!? Was that Chris' voice? But she didn't open her mouth.

"Telepathy, too?" Telepathy? The girls have that now? Lucky. "Even with the limiters on your Gears released, you don't stand a chance!" With that, she raised the staff Relic and summoned forth a group of Noise.

 _"I've had enough of your tricks!"_ My thoughts exactly.

 _"Was it you who let the Noise loose on the world?"_ Tsubasa telepathy asked.

 _"The Noise are autonomous weapons that were created by mankind, who had lost their common understanding in order to slaughter each other."_ Finé telepathy replied back.

 _"The Noise were created by people to kill each other?"_ Hibiki telepathy asked. Even I'm finding it hard the believe it. Who in the world would have the ability to create beings like those?

 _"The Gates to the treasury of Babylon are being held open."_ They are? Shit, Gilgamesh, is not going to like that. _"They used to only escape through that door once a decade at most, but I've made it happen 're simply a power source for me."_ So the Noise came from the Gate of Babylon? Looks like I found another reason to hate Gilgamesh.

 _"You're still spewing that incomprehensible bullshit!?"_ Chris telepathy said when suddenly, the small group of Noises that Finé summoned flew towards us.

"Scatter!" I said as the four of us dodged the makeshift Noise bullets when a green light caught our attention.

"Descend!" Finé shouted as she sent a huge beam into the sky before it exploded like a firework. The remains then rained down on the entire city and when each remains touched the ground…a group of Noise came. Small slug-like Noises. Human-sized Noises. Giant Noises. Flying Noises. Battleship Noises. There was no end to them and soon, almost the entire city flooded the whole city!

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said as we all back up together.

"They're everywhere!" Hibiki said. Oh, so no more telepathy. Good, because I was starting to feel inferior.

"No problem! I'll blast them all into tiny pieces!" Chris said, looking ready to rumble as always before she took off.

Me and Tsubasa watched her go before we smirked. Tsubasa then went after Chris and I was about to follow when Hibiki spoke up.

"Haru…" I turned to Hibiki who had something to say judging from the look on her face. "I did something terrible…I hurt you again…"

She must being talking about the Durandal incident and the moment when she was still berserk.

"Don't worry about it." I said, surprising her. "Despite being consumed by rage, you still heard me. In the end, you came to your senses all on your own or was you hugging me back just something I made you do?" She blushed at that. "Hibiki, you've come a long way. Be proud of your strength."

"Haru…" I reached out and placed my free hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "Hey!"

"We fight together, Hibiki. Now let's go show Finé and those Noise what we're made of! Let your song reach the heavens themselves!"

"Hai!" Hibiki nodded before we flew after Tsubasa and Chris.

 **(Insert FIRST LOVE SONG)**

At high speeds, me and Hibiki quickly caught up with the girls as they began to sing a song I've never heard of. Not only that, but all the girls were singing! It was a triple duet! Now that is a first.

Hibiki flew as she sang. Approaching two giant Noises, she pulled back the piston of her gauntlet and punched straight through the two giant Noises with ease but that wasn't all. The shockwave from the attack was so great that it destroyed even the Noises on the streets, clearing the whole street from the Noise! What power! Hibiki seemed to be amazed by her new power too as Tsubasa and Chris took action.

To my surprise, parts of Chris' armor transformed into some sort of fighter jet. Gathering energy at the front, a barrage of energy blasts erupted from the energy as explosions littered the sky whenever she passed by a cluster of Noises.

"Take this!" Chris shouted before sending a barrage of energy missiles if the sounds of missiles being launched told me anything.

 **Megadeth Party**

Even more explosions littered the sky as each energy missile found their target and lit the sky up.

 _"Nice scatter-shot!"_ Hibiki telepathy said.

 _"Scatter? I was aiming for each of them-Wah!"_ Chris almost lost her balance when I landed on one of the wings of her jet. _"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"_

"Well I can't let you girls have all the fun." I said as I typed into the Faiz Blaster: 103 and pressed ENTER.

 **BLASTER MODE**

Shifting the Faiz Blaster to my right hand, I grabbed the bottom before popping it open as the grip turned as I was now holding the Faiz Blaster in Buster Mode. But I didn't stop there as I typed in: 5214 and pressed ENTER.

 **FAIZ BLASTER DISCHARGE**

Both sides of the Field Floater turned and rested on my shoulders, becoming the Bloody Cannon. With all that done…

"Let's get wild!" I shouted as I pulled the pump back of the Blaster and fired as my Blood Cannons fired along with me. Chris flew me everywhere, from high to low; it didn't matter as I kept pulling the pump back and fired large blast of Photon Energy as my shoulder blasters killed any Noise in one shot. My shots struck a giant Noise and it went down in one shot. My shoulder blasters struck the aerial Noises and they went down. Soon, the streets and skies were filled with explosions.

"Can anyone top that?" I asked as I shouldered my Blaster.

 _"I can!"_ Hibiki telepathy said as she flew down and fired scatter-shots from her gauntlets, decimating a huge amount of Noise down below on the streets, both big and small. Nothing survived!

With Tsubasa, she flew up to the battleship Noises high in the sky and fired off her signature energy slash.

 **Azure Flash**

The attack was nice and clean, slicing through the Noise battleships easily and struck the ground below as the ships soon exploded. I smiled under my before I pulled the pump back again and fired at a group of Noises that were coming towards me and Chris as that single shot struck one and took the rest with it.

"Sing, girls! Let the entire world hear your voice!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as Chris flew at high speeds, destroying Noise along the way.

Hibiki's scatter-shots destroyed massive amounts of Noise at once and took down any that dared to come close to her. Swords rained down upon the Noise from Tsubasa as she sliced through any Noise she got close to or if any got close to her. Chris kept shooting energy beams at the Noise in the air, taking down small jet sized ones and some of the battleship ones. I pulled the pump back constantly, firing at any Noise in my line of sight as my Blood Cannons kept shooting constant blasts of Photon Energy. I then decided the change tactics as I jumped off from Chris' jet, surprising her as I typed in: 5246 and pressed ENTER.

 **FAIZ BLASTER TAKE OFF**

The Blood Cannons moved off my shoulders and back to my backs, releasing constant Photon Energy to keep my afloat and flying as I aimed down to the ground and fired, killing more Noises as as I landed on the ground and typed in: 143 and pressed ENTER.

 **BLADE MODE**

The grip straightened as the barrel of the Blaster disappeared, replacing it with a blade of Photon Energy. Igniting my Photon Field Floater, I took off at high speeds, passing by Noise and leaving them in two as they exploded. I flew all over the streets, slicing and striking down any Noise. Spinning around, I kicked on back before punch another. I flew up higher and zoomed right towards a giant Noise, thrusting my blade forward before I pierced right through it, killing it as I met up with Tsubasa in the air. We gave each other a single glance before we passed by each other and continued to slice and dice all the Noises around me. I flew down and skidded across the ground before the Field Floater blasted my up like a rocket where I uppercutted another giant Noise before flying out of the way of one of Hibiki's scatter-shots. We passed by each other before she flew to the ground while I took towards the air, going after the flying Noises. I punched one right through the face before spinning around and delivered a back heel kick to another Noise before I flew and sliced through a group of Noises before I flew up as the rest of the aerial Noises were blasted to bits by Chris. I think it's time we ended this!

 **BLASTER MODE**

The barrel returned to the Blaster, replacing the blade as the grip turned before I pressed ENTER again.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Pulling back the pump again, I slowly aimed towards the city from where I was at in the sky as energy gathered at the barrel of the Blaster. Seeing what I was about to do, the girl decided to wrap things up too. With an enlarged energy slash followed by a rain of swords to a double scatter-shot down below to a rain of energy missiles and finally, when I pulled the trigger, a giant red beam of death all rained down on the Noise of the city. The biggest explosion I've ever seen soon occurred.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

 **(Song End)**

The four of us stood back to back in silence as the entire city was covered in smoke.

"I think we got them." I said, shoulder my Blaster as I snapped my left hand out.

"No matter how many there are, they're still just Noise." Chris said.

Tsubasa then turned, noticing something. See this, we all turned and saw Finé holding the staff Relic over her stomach.

"What the hell is she doing?" I thought out loud.

She smirked at us before to our surprise; she stabbed the Relic right into her stomach!

"Seppuku!?" Why the hell would she do that!?

I got my answer when vein-like tentacles appeared from Finé and connected with the Relic in her hands. She smirked at us again before the remaining Noise in the city flew towards her…and completed enveloped her. Green rays flew into the air and scattered like fireworks before they flew towards Finé.

"The Noise are swarming over her?" Hibiki said in confusion.

"No, she's drawing them in!" Chris said when suddenly, a tentacle of mass Noises shot at us.

"Why does it always have to be tentacles?" I said before we dodged out of the way.

"COME, DURANDAL!" In a distorted voice, Finé sent down another tentacle down the remains of the Kadingir. Light soon appeared from underneath as the mass of Noise rose up and formed into what appeared to be some sort of red dragon. A single beam of energy was fired across the city before another huge explosion, this one almost blowing us away, occurred.

"The city!" Hibiki said as the city was in flames.

"Shit! What power!" I said.

 _"You have invoked my wrath."_ We all turned to Finé who was located at the head of the red dragon. She was no longer wearing the Nehushtan armor and instead wore some sort of maroon dress as in her right hands was the Durandal. _"I hope you are prepared for what is to come."_

Another beam of energy was fired at us and we barely dodged it as the force of the beam sent us back. I quickly recovered and grabbed Hibiki's hand before she flew away any further as Chris transformed her armor back into the fighter jet and fired a barrage of energy missiles at the ancient priestess. But to her surprise, a barrier of some sort appeared and hid Finé from us as the missiles struck the dragon and did no damage. Wing-like appendages soon appeared as Chris' own attack was sent back at her. She tried to dodge, but the explosions caught her and sent her flying.

"Chris!" I flew towards her in worry as Tsubasa sent her signature energy slash attack.

 **Azure Flash**

The attack hit the head and caused damage, but to our surprise, the crack quickly healed itself. Ging all at one, I pumped the Faiz Blaster and fired a shot at the head. Hibiki punched the body as an explosion appeared straight through and Chris fired another barrage of beams, but the damage we dealt had all healed itself.

"It's got the Nehushtan's regenerative ability." I said.

 _"Even with your Gear's limiters released, they are still just mere toys made from mere fragments. That includes that new form of yours, boy. It's nothing, but a toy made from Smart Brain."_

"Well fuck you too." I said.

 _"Did you really think mere toys could the power of Durandal, a complete Relic?"_

Chris raised her head, realizing something. "Did you hear that?"

"Keep this off the channel." Tsubasa said.

"We can do this." Chris said.

"Um, mind filling us on the plan here." I said as both me and Hibiki had no idea what the two were talking about…and why were they looking at Hibiki?

* * *

 **(Underground)**

 _The whole room shook as Finé continued to fire beams of destruction, causing massive damage that shook everything._

 _"Everyone, hang in there!" Ogawa said as he protected the little girl and her mom from some rubble._

 _"Will the cool girl and the superhero be okay?" The little girl asked Miku._

 _Miku nodded. "They will. Count on it."_

 _"The Red Dragon of Revelations…" Genjuro said as he looked at Finé's new form. "The scarlet woman, Babalon. In the legends, she is the harbinger of destruction, Ryoko…"_

* * *

 **(Surface)**

"You want Hibiki to wield the Durandal?" I said after what the girls just told us. I turned to Hibiki and asked, "Can you do it? The last time you held that thing, you went berserk."

"I…I can do it! We all can do it!" Hibiki said.

Tsubasa and Chris smirked before we turned back to the red dragon.

"First, we need to clear an opening." Tsubasa said.

"So you need an opening?" We all jumped in surprise and turned to see Psyga in the air with us. Seriously, how does he do that!? "We can do that."

"We?" I repeated before he pointed down to the hooded man. I looked down and saw him take out…No! Way! "Bakana!"

 **STANDING BY**

"Henshin."

 **COMPLETE**

A golden light drew everyone's attention as the light died down and in the place of the hooded man was a black and gold armored Rider. The bodysuit was black with gold lines. His chest armor was black as gold lines all circled around a red sphere in the center of the armor as underneath the armor was light silver armor as a black and gold mantle was hanging from the back. The shoulder pads were the same color as well as being broad and bulky carrying red spheres of their own. A black and gold belt was wrapped around his waist and held another black and gold cloak around his legs. Finally, his helmet was mostly black with a silver mouth piece, a red visor that goes up to the forehead along with a crown or fan-like design at the top, gold lines running along the edge and around the visor. All in all, the Rider's form was majestic.

"Another Rider!?" Chris said in surprise.

 _"Who the hell are you?"_ Finé demanded, sounding a bit surprised.

"Ore wa, Kamen Rider…Orga!" The now identified Orga said, rolling his shoulders.

"It can't be. Kamen Rider Orga…here!?" I said. First it was Pysga and now Orga!? What's next, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma!?

"You know that Rider?" Tsubasa asked.

"He's like Pysga, a Rider from a world where Orphnoch's rule over humanity." I said before turning to Pysga. "Talk."

"No can do." Pysga said. "But for now, just let us help. You can't expect us to just sit on the side lines forever while the crazy bitch destroys the city. We live there too."

"…Alright, you can help." I said. "Tsubasa, Chris, we'll create the opening. You focus on getting the Durandal away from Finé."

"Leave it to us!" Chris said.

"Alright, let's go!" I said as me and Psyga flew down while I typed: 143.

 **BLADE MODE**

With the blade of Photon Energy replacing the barrel again, I wasted no time pressed ENTER as Psyga opened his Phone and did the same. And down below, Orga, with his signature weapon, the SB-0002 Orga Stlanzer in Long Sword mode, opened up his Phone and pressed ENTER as well.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

"Photon Breaker!"

"Colbert Smash!"

"Orga Stlash!"

Orga's giant energy blade struck first, hitting the shield that protected Finé as the attack actually sent the huge dragon back. Psyga struck next, his kick hitting the shield as the blue cone landing right next to the energy blade and drilled into the shield. Finally, I came in last as I trusted the blade forward and then…

*BOOM!*

And explosion occurred the second my blade met the point between both Rider's attack, causing an explosion and big enough hole to form as me and Pysga entered the hole with Chris soon following. Boy did Finé look surprised to see us.

"Special delivery, bitch!" The three of all said at the same time as me and Psyga moved out of the way of Chris in order for her to fire a barrage of energy missiles all over the room, covered the place in smoke. With no choice, Finé opened her shields to get rid of the smoke only to be greeted by Tsubasa who had an extra, extra enlarged sword as he swung it with all her might despite the size and sent a stronger version of her attack.

 **Destroyer Azure Flash**

The attack got in and explosions occurred from inside the dragon as from the smoke, the Durandal was seen flying out from the smoke.

"That sword's the key!" Tsubasa said.

"Grab it, Hibiki!" I shouted as I spun and kicked the sword towards her.

With a look of determination, Hibiki went and caught the golden sword by the handle.

"The Durandal!" Finé said, realizing that it was no longer in her hands.

 **(BGM: Synchrogazer by Mizuki Nana)**

To my extreme worry, black shadows appeared on Hibiki before she took her berserk form one again as her angels wings turned into black devil wings.

"Shit! She's going berserk again!" I said as the energy from Hibiki almost blew me away.

* * *

 **(Underground)**

 _"This is bad!" The male operator said once he saw Hibiki going berserk again._

 _Suddenly, Miku got up and went to the door._

 _"Where are you going?" Ogawa asked._

 _"I'm going to the surface!" Miku said._

 _"That's crazy! It's too dangerous!" The female operator said._

 _"Hibiki will always be Hibiki to me." Miku said. "She'll always watch out for her friends and me. I want to support her so she doesn't fall into the darkness again. I swore I wouldn't just stand helplessly by while she fights. If I don't support her now, then who will!?"_

 _Everyone was silent after Miku's speech before Genjuro got up._

 _"Then I guess we better hurry on up there." Genjuro said._

* * *

 **(Surface)**

"This could be bad." Psyga said as he raised the blasters of his jetpack, but I stopped him.

"Lay a finger on her and you'll be sorry!" I growled, gripping his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, calm down!" Psyga said as he pulled away from me when suddenly, one of the shelters below opened up and appearing out of it was Miku, Genjuro, and the others!

"Minna!" I said in surprise and relief, glad that they were okay.

"This is a battlefield! You can't afford to waver!" Genjuro shouted over to Hibiki who was struggling to stay in control.

"Focus on yourself!"

"Remember who you are!"

"Remember what you want to become!"

"Don't give in, Tachibana." Tsubasa said as she and Chris flew over to her. "Show us what you can do on your own two feet!"

"We believe in you! That's why we're putting everything on the line!" Chris said. "What's gonna happen if you don't believe in yourself!?"

"Cool girl, you can do it!"

"Don't give in!"

"Keep fighting!"

"You infuriating worms!"All healed up, Finé turned her attention to the girls. "I'll silence you once and for all!" With that said, tentacles sprouted from the red dragon and went after them . But…

"Saseru ka!" All three of us Rider shouted as we went to intercept them. But how was Orga gonna-?

 **BATTLE MODE**

Suddenly, Orga's bike transformed into a metal skull horse with skeleton wings. Getting on, boosters ignited and Orga took to the skies…That's new.

Shaking off my surprise, I sliced any tentacles that got close to the girls, Psyga shot down any that got near me, and Orga, to my surprise again, took out from his bike two high-tech sawed-off double barreled shot guns and shot down any tentacles that got near Psyga. Okay, seriously, who the hell gave all this equipment to this guy?

"Hibiki!" Miku's voice rang the loudest as Hibiki in her berserk state seemed to respond and soon, all the shadows over her were gone, reutnring her to normal as her angels wings sprouted once again. And then, the Durandal glowed as Hibiki and the girls held up the golden blade.

"I think now would be a good time to move." Orga spoke for all of us as we all flew out of the way. Me and Psyga flew to the left while Orga flew down and scooped up Kanade.

"Where did she get that power!?" Finé exclaimed, looking at the girls in disbelief.

"Did I not just tell you?" I said. "This power was granted to her from her friends!"

"You do know that sounded corny, right?" Psyga said.

"Shut it!" I said. "Hibiki! Do it!"

"Take this!" Hibiki shouted and roared with all her might as she and the girls brought down the golden blade.

 **Synchrogazer**

The golden Tran-Am Riser-like move swung down and struck the red dragon as well as the remains of the Kadingir as the dragon's whole form started to bubble.

 _"The power of two complete Relics locked in a battle to the death…"_ Everyone heard Finé via telepathy as the whole golden blade disappeared in an instant. _"What's wrong, Nehushtan!? Regenerate! I will not be destroyed!"_

"This is…" Psyga began.

"Checkmate…" Orga continued.

"For you, Finé!" I finished as the whole dragon exploded into a giant mushroom cloud. On the bright side, at least it's not a Nuclear Explosion. God knows that Japan has had enough of that.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

 **(BGM End)**

* * *

 **(Hours Later)**

After everything that happened, everything had finally calmed down as the sun began to set. At the city, the underground shelters opened up and people started coming out to see the damage down to the city. I'm surprised the whole city was still standing after the damage we had done. As for us…

"I still say we should kill her." I said, still in Blaster form, as Hibiki had dragged Finé out of the pile of carbon and supported her, bringing her over to us.

"Why do you…persist with…" Finé muttered, battered and damaged as the Nehushtan armor was silver in color again than its previous gold color.

"Hibiki, you screwball…" Chris said.

"I get that a lot." Hibiki said as she set Finé down on a slab of stone she could sit on. "Even my friends tell me I'm weird. Let's end this here, Ms. Ryoko.

"I am Finé."

"But Ms. Ryoko is Ms. Ryoko." Hibiki said. "I'm sure we can still understand each other." Trying to make friends out of the enemy…You still surprise me, Hibiki.

"…The Noise were created by mankind in ancient times." Finé said, getting up as she walked forward. "We lost our common tongue, but rather join our hands in unity, we raised them in war. How can mankind ever hope to understand each other?"

"So it's true…People made the Noise…" Hibiki said.

"I had no choice, but to tread this path!" Finé said, holding up one of her whips.

"Oi!" Fearing a fight, me and Chris got ourselves ready, but Tsubasa and Orga stopped us.

We all waited in silence, waiting for something to happen. For someone to speak. It was Hibiki who broke the silence.

"We _can_ understand each other. It's more than just words that connect us together."

We all waited for a reply from Finé. And tht reply was quickly turning around and sending her whip at Hibiki.

Acting first, I sped towards the ancient priestess as well as Hibiki. I swung my Faiz Blaster still in Blade Mode, but when I saw Hibiki stopping her attack, I held back my attack as the blade as an inch close to Finé's neck.

"I shall be victorious!" Finé said as her eyes were on us. Me and Hibiki realized this and looked at where her whip was going.

It was heading towards the moon.

With great strength I did not expect, the ground beneath Finé cracked and gave out as she pulled with all her might, destroyed almost all of her armor as soon, the broken piece of the moon was getting bigger and bigger. She pulled it towards the Earth!

"I'll bring down the shard of the moon and lay waste to all you vermin who dared stand in my way! Though my body may die here, my soul will live on!" Right before my eyes, not only was the rest of the Nehushtan armor falling off of her, but so was her body, as if her whole entire body was a fake all along. "As long as the Relics retain the potential to emit an Aufwachen Waveform, I will be reborn time and time again! No matter the place! No matter the time! The next time I set foot on this Earth, I shall unite it!"

"Kisama!" I was about to end her right then and there, but Hibiki stopped me.

"I am the timeless priestess, frozen in an eternal moment, Finé!"

*tap*

Finé immediately stopped talking the second Hibiki's fist tapped her chest. A wind blew as Hibiki spoke.

"That's right. Wherever, whenever your next life may be…Please pass on this message for me." Hibiki said. "You don't need strength to unite the world. We can become one, beyond the limit of words! Even in the future, we can join our hands in unity!"

"Hibiki…" Damn. Just how much is this girl going to surprise me and make me smile?

"I won't be there to tell them myself. But you can, Ryoko." Hibiki said.

"Don't tell me…" Finé seemed to have realized something.

"But before I can entrust the future to you, I must protect the present." Hibiki said.

That tone, that face…Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. But I will not be fooled for a third time!

"You really are a hopeless child." Finé-no, her eyes were no longer golden cat eyes. They were Ryoko's purple eyes. She tapped the spot where Hibiki's scar was and said, "Believe in the song of your heart." And with that, Ryoko smiled and turned to dust.

Tears were held back while others simply let them fall. As for me, I went to the Auto Vajin and set down the Faiz Blaster before grabbing the Faiz Guitar. The minute I had it in my hands, info appeared in my helmet, telling me all the functions of the weapon that I didn't know about.

"What are you going to do?" Orga, who was leaning against his bike, asked.

"The only thing I can do." I said.

"I've calculated the trajectory." The male operator said, having done calculations from a terminal. "It seems collision is unavoidable."

"Well that sucks." Psyga said.

The girls all looked at the falling shard of the moon before Hibiki stepped forward.

"Hibiki?" Miku spoke up, wondering what her friend was doing.

"I'll stop it somehow." Hibiki said, turning to Miku with a face that told me what she was planning. She then smiled and said, "I'll be back. So don't give up on living!"

"Sorry, not gonna happen." I said as I strung some strings, getting everyone's attention.

"Haru?" Hibiki tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are playing a guitar at a time like this?" Chris asked.

I didn't answer as I just kept on playing the soft tune of the guitar. Everyone just continued to look at me in confusion as to why I was playing the guitar when I should be worry about the shard of the moon falling towards Earth. I never answered as I just kept playing.

I soon got what I wanted when Hibiki and the girls fell to their knees.

"Minna!?" Kanade said in surprise.

"What's…happening…?" Tsubasa said as she and the others had a hard time keeping their eyes open.

"So…sleepy…" Hibiki muttered as she and the others soon fell to the floor.

"What are you doing to them!?" Genjuro asked as he, Kanade, and Miku checked the girls to see if they were alright.

"Hypnotic sound." I finally spoke up as I continued playing. "I can choose how many people in a 20 meter area to slowly fall asleep just from listening to this."

"Why…are…you…?" Chris fought to keep her eyes open, but it was too late as she and the others were caught in my song.

"Did you really think I would let you girls sacrifice yourself to take out the moon?" I said. I had no doubt that the girls would have followed after Hibiki who had planned to sacrifice herself to destroy the moon shard. "I've seen too many people die. I'm not about to let you three join them. So sleep, have nice dreams…and leave everything to me."

"Ha…ru…" Hibiki muttered before she and the others fell asleep. After a few more minutes to make sure they were sound asleep, I stopped and set the Faiz Guitar.

"What are you planning?" Kanade asked.

"Well, if the girls are angels, then I'll just be a messiah." I said, repeating what Orga had said to me.

"How are you gonna get up there?" Psyga asked. "The last time I checked, Faiz doesn't have the flight capabilities to get into space."

"The Photon Field Floater constantly releases Photon Energy to help me fly. I have an idea." I said as I went and grab the Faiz Blaster.

"Miku."

"Yes?"

"If I don't make it back from this…tell the girls…"

"Tell them…?"

"Tell them…Tell them that I had a lot of fun with them." I turned and smiled at the group. "I haven't smiled so much so much in a long time. Tell them…to keep on living. Tell them to keep on dreaming and to achieve those dreams. And also, tell them…thanks for everything."

"Haru…" Tears flowed down from Miku's eyes as Psyga went and placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Do you really think Tsubasa and the others want this!?" Kanade said. "You preach on about not letting themselves be sacrificed, but what about you!?"

"He's a hypocrite. He's always been like that." Orga said, placing a hand on Kanade. "Always acting on emotion, that's what makes Haru…Haru."

"You sound like you know me." I said. "Who are you really?"

"…Tōrisugari no Kamen Rider da, oboeteoke." Oh, he got me good.

"Touché." I said before holding up the Faiz Blaster and typing in: 5246 and pressed ENTER.

 **FAIZ BLASTER TAKE OFF**

My feet left the ground as floated up and then took off. I kept rising and rising until I was finally above the clouds. That's when I pressed ENTER once again.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

Light traveled though the Photon Veins until then entered the Field Floater and the amount of Photon Energy it was releasing grew, sending me up like a rocket as I gritted my teeth when my body started to feel cold. I wonder if this is how Iron Man felt when he flew for the first time. But suddenly, my Photon Veins all lit up and the ice that was forming on me started to melt. Huh, didn't know they could do that. Anyway, I continued to rocket forward until I was now over the Earth itself. I was in space. And since I'm still breathing air, that means this suit is part space suit. Neat!

Resisting the urge to shout, 'Uchu Kita,' I flew towards the moon shard, now closer.

"This may not be my world, but I'll protect it all the same!" I said as shifted the Faiz Blaster into my left hand and typed: 5576 and pressed ENTER.

 **FAIZ POINTER PUT INTO MOTION**

Next: 5532.

 **FAIZ POINTER EXCEED CHARGE**

Light traveled to the Faiz Pointer that I had attached to the metal brace before I pressed ENTER again.

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

A red blade of Photon energy appeared around the blade. Everything was now ready. Holding up the Faiz Blaster, I threw it towards the moon shard and it struck there.

"rrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** A shockwave of energy appeared from me before I rocketed towards the shard and kicked, my foot glowing as my kicking foot struck the Faiz Blaster and my vision was soon filled with red.

* * *

 **(Three Weeks Later)**

 _Rain. It matched the mood and feelings of three girls. At a bus stop were five girls, 3/5 of them did not seem to mind being soaked to the bone. The two who had bothered to carry an umbrella, Miku Kohinata and Kanade Amou looked at Hibiki and the others in worry._

 _Hibiki held a bouquet of flowers as she, Tsubasa, and Chris all looked like their souls had been ripped right out of them. Miku and Kande didn't blame them for being like that._

 _A bus soon appeared and pulled over, allowing the five to get on. The driver didn't ask where they wanted to go. Just from looking at the flowers in Hibiki's hands was all the driver needed to know where these girls were heading to._

 _Three weeks. Three weeks have passed since Haru went to destroy the shard of the moon. Everyone saw red in the sky that day. It was like a red star of destruction…yet it was also hope. Orga, Psyga, and the Crane Orphnoch had taken their leave once the sky was lit red. The day after that, Hibiki and the others had awoken and when they were told what happened, they didn't want to believe it and raced out of the hospital before anyone could stop them. Chris had led the girls to Haru's apartment, but found that the whole place had been destroyed from their fight with Finé as all that was awaiting them at the rubble was Chaco, somehow having escaped the building and lived. It had taken most of the day to find them as they had searched as far as they could before they were told that a search party was being conducted. Of course, they joined in. Day after day, they looked for the Rider, and fought Noise that appeared from time to time, but after the first week, their determination started to crumble. Day after day, their hopes were breaking bit by bit until after two weeks, the searched had stopped and Haru was labeled KIA._

 _With the realization that Haru was dead, the three just…fell. A grave had been made for Haru, but he wasn't in there. That was where the girls were heading to now. As details about him being a Kamen Rider were secret, only his name was on it as well as a single picture. As the info about Relics were secret as well, a cover story had been made to explain why the whole city was in rubble after a battle with Noise. The cover was a government secret weapon._

 _Hibiki and Miku didn't really get why all the fuss over it, but Hibiki just wanted to see Haru's face, even if it was just a picture she gave to Genjuro and Miku wanted to be there for Hibiki and everyone as Kanade had the same reason as her._

 _The bus came to a stop as the five got off at the cemetery. The building was destroyed as the sidewalks were still wrecked. Not only that, but the sight of hundreds of grave stones just made the whole place gloomy._

 _"You...idiot!" Hibiki said between sobs as she stared at the picture. "Why...did you have...to go die for us!"_

 _Kanade brought Tsubasa and Chris into a comforting hug as they released the flood gates on her while Miku placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder._

 _"We want to see you...it's so unfair that...we can't." Hibiki said before shouting up into the sky. "HARU!"_

 _More tears were shed as Miku brought her friend into a hug as the rain poured down harder than before as if reflecting the held in grief of the girls that are now just releasing it._

 _"Hibiki…" Miku hated to see her friend like this. She knew how much she loved Haru. After all, he had been there for her after the incident two years ago. She knew that was when Hibiki had developed a crush for the Rider._

 _"Hibiki, listen. That includes Tsubasa and Chris too." Miku said. "Haru wanted me to tell you something he said if he didn't make it back." That got their attentions as they turned their tear filled eyes to her. "He wanted me to tell you…that he had a lot of fun with you guys. He told me he wanted you to keep on living. He told me that he wanted you to keep on dreaming and to achieve those dreams. And also, he wanted me to tell you…that he's thankful for everything you did."_

 _"He…said all that?" Hibiki asked and Miku nodded._

 _Suddenly…_

 _*SCREECH! CRASH!*_

 _"Help!" A scream was heard not too far from them._

 _The owner of the scream was a young woman. She was lucky to survive crashing her car into a pole, but she wasn't so lucky that both sides were blocked by a group of Noise . But her luck turned around when Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris all appeared, donned in their Symphogear, and landed right in front of her._

 _"Miku! Kanade! Get this woman to safety!" Tsubasa said._

 _"I'll blast these things to tiny pieces!" Chris said, ready to rumble._

 _"Stay safe!" Miku said as she and Kanade led the woman to safety._

 _"We won't give up." Hibiki said as she went and punched a Noise, destroying it. "We'll never give up!"_

 _In seconds, the girls took down the Noises. It wasn't hard for them really. Just when they were about to turn back into the civilian forms, a scream from the same woman alert them. They jumped towards the Noise and up high; they saw that Miku and Kanade were protecting the woman from another group of Noises. The woman was knocked unconscious and Kanade was cursing herself mentally for leaving the Kaixa Gear back with Genjuro and the others._

 _"Shit! There was more of them!" Chris said as she and the others landed not too far from them and were about to move to save the three…when it happened._

 **START UP**

 _Cones of red Photon Energy appeared above each and every Noise that got near Miku and Kanade and quickly crashed down upon them, making small explosions. Just the sight alone made everyone freeze in shock for there was only one person they knew who could do such a thing._

 **TIME OUT**

* * *

"Whew! Close one." I said as I came to a stop and flicked my wrist before turning to Miku and Kanade. "You two okay?"

"Ha…Haru? Is that…you?" Miku said in disbelief.

"Of course it's me." I said as I took out the Phone and pressed END, canceling the transforming and returning to civilian form. "Man, have I had the crappiest luck. I mean, you search for three weeks and you still can't find a decent apartment."

Three lights caught my attention and I turned to see Hibiki and the others.

"Haru…" Hibiki muttered in disbelief.

"Yo, Hibiki, Tsubasa, Chris." I said as I took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, now I know you girls are probably mad at me for being out of contact for three weeks and you probably want to punch me right now. I deserve it so go ahead, I can take it."

"You…" Shadows covered the girl's eyes as they approached me. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the beat down that was to come. "You…You…You…!"

'Here it comes!' I thought as I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for when the first punch would be thrown. I got something else.

"You're alive!"

"Wah!" I cried out in surprise, fall to the wet ground on my back as I opened my eyes and saw all three girls on top of me, crying their eyes you.

"You're alive! You're alive! You're alive!" Hibiki kept repeating as she hugged me.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Chris kept saying that as she gripped my shirt.

"You're okay! I'm…so glad…!" Tsubasa said, gripping my jacket.

I blinked in surprise before I smiled and wrapped my arms around all of them.

"Sorry for making you worry." I said as I just gazed up into the sky. Rain clouds were starting to clear and the sun let down its warm rays upon us.

* * *

 **(Nighttime)**

"Come on, Haru! Hurry up!" Hibiki said as she and Miku ran off.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Hold your horses." I said as I slowly walked after the two. Soon, the two came to a stop.

"Right here! This is the best spot to watch the shooting stars!" Hibiki said, pointing to the ground.

"I'm so excited!" Miku said, smiling brightly.

"Don't get too excited you two. Save it for when the shootings stars appear." I said before sitting down on the ground.

"I don't think I'll be able to save my excitement! I finally get to watch the stars with Miku!" Hibiki said as she suddenly sat down on my lap.

"Hey! Get off! You're not a kid, Hibiki." I said.

"You said you'd do anything we wanted today to make up for not contacting us for three weeks." Hibiki reminded me. I had to cook for Chris and Chaco while I promised to sleep in Tsubasa's room for tonight. Why she wanted me to sleep in her and Kanade's room was beyond me. "So I want to sit on your lap and you can't say no to it."

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever." Something moving caught my attention and I looked up into the sky and saw shooting starts staring to rain down. I'll be honest, it was a beautiful sight.

"Kirei…" Both Hibiki and Miku said at the same time as Miku sat next to me.

"Wow." Was all I could say as I found myself looking at the moon for a moment before looking away. What was that about?

"Haru…" I looked down at Hibiki.

"What?"

Hibiki opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She then closed it and leaned against my chest, saying, "Never mind."

I raised an eyebrow at this, but I didn't ask what she was going to say as I looked up and enjoyed the shooting starts with Hibiki and Miku. I simply smiled and wondered what the future held for us now.

Well, as long I'm here, as long Hibiki and the others were here, I'm sure the future will be a good one.

* * *

 **And done! Oh my god! I did it! I finished the season finale! WhooHooo! Yeah! Oh my god! I just started this yesterday and finished this today! Crazy! It's a Summer Miracle!**

 **Ahem! Sorry about that. Got excited. But anyway, with this, we have finally finished the first season of KR Faiz: Song of Paradise! Wow, I can't believe I finished this in only two days. Must be the fact that I have to go back to school tomorrow. Yes, I will be going back to school tommrow as my unpdates will no longer be as fast as it was this summer. The chapter was shorter than I planned, but it was good none the less. I hope you all loved it as I tried my best to make this good. Anyway, with this, Faiz Haru has finished the first season of his adventure with the girls. But this is not the end. Next season, Haru and the others will now have to face enemies that use the same powers as the girls, Symphogear! Not only that, but Smart Brain is still standing and will no doubt cause trouble in the future. But that's not all! There is some history between these new enemies and Orga and his crew. What is the connection? How will they affect the story?**

 **You'll people will just have to find out in Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise-Second Verse! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart and thank you for reading. Until the next ride!**


End file.
